Shoku Warrior Adventures
by megasean3000
Summary: The continuation of the Wariror's adventures, with Raimundo as leader. Many new adventures will unfold in this ultimate clash of good versus ultimate evil.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hey, guys. Megasean3000 has returned with a new story: Shoku Warrior Adventures.

Basically, it's the exact double of Wudai Warrior Adventures, only Raimundo is leader and the challenges are more threatening than ever. Many new Shen Gong Wu will reveal themselves, more evil foes await the Warriors and will Raimundo be able to tell the truth to his love?

All that and many more will be revealed in my new story. Enjoy.


	2. Sister in Arms

**Sister in Arms**

(The newly appointed Shoku Warrior: Raimundo, got up from his comfortable bed early in the morning, went outside and breathed in the cold air.)

Raimundo: (Breathing in then out.) Beautiful day.

(He strolled over to check if he had any letters from back home in Brazil, he only had one from his sister, who was very fond of him since he was the oldest.)

Raimundo: (Sigh.) Ella, I shoulda known.

(He nonetheless tore up the envelope and read the letter:

_Dear Big Brother_

_It's been ages since we last met, I've been getting kinda worried, I hope you're okay, and if you ever need help, I'm always here for you._

_Your bestest best sister_

_Ella._

Raimundo smiled.)

Raimundo: If only you knew.

(His lonely time was interrupted by his fellow warriors sneaking up behind him and yanking the letter off him, Kimiko was reading it, while Clay was trying to hold back the restless Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Cool it, Rai. There's no shame in your sister writing to you.

Clay: Yeah, just look at mah sister, partner.

Raimundo: That's different. And what're you guys doing up anyway?

Omi: We could not sleep.

Raimundo: Hmph, sure. Or you just want to snoop over my family business.

(Then Clay got him into a head-lock and gave him a noogie.)

Clay: Ah, don't take it to heart, partner. We're just fooling.

(Then Master Fung walked in.)

Raimundo: How is it that everyone seems to be up when I'm up?

Master Fung: Now, young monks. Now is a very harsh time for our new leader. For now he must embark on vigorous training. Learn new skills and help you to conquer evil.

(Every time Master Fung said one of those "harsh times", Raimundo sank in turmoil, until his spirits rose when Dojo appeared.)

Dojo: Look alive people, we got ourselves a new Wu!

Raimundo: You were saying about "Vigorous training", Master Fung?

Master Fung: (Sigh) It will be waiting for you when you return.

(Raimundo's spirits fell again as he sank to the ground.)

Kimiko: Alright, time for our leader to show off his new moves.

(Then Kimiko lifted the down-hearted Raimundo up to the training grounds where Dojo was briefing them of their new Wu.)

Dojo: It's called the Monocle of Wisdom.

Omi: Ooooh, how very wondrous! Does it make me wise? Or smart?

Kimiko: Chill, Omi. (Reading the effects.) It allows you to think your way out of a situation.

Raimundo: Er… how would that be useful, might I ask?

Kimiko: Hey, good for quick-thinkers.

Master Fung: You must make haste, young ones. For this Shen gong Wu will prove to be a favoured ally.

Dojo: You heard the man, all aboard!

(They all climbed on Dojo and travelled swiftly to their destination. However it took longer than normal.)

Clay: Hey, Dojo. How come it's takin' this long? Dragon ridin' ain't good for a cowboy.

Dojo: Sorry, Clayman, this Wu's further away than normal.

Kimiko: Where exactly is it to be further than normal?

Dojo: A little place I like to call Brazil.

(Raimundo, who was on the verge of sleeping, jolted upwards with a face of worry.)

Omi: Are you feeling good, Raimundo? You seem…pale.

Raimundo: (Nervously.) What…who me? I'm fine, Omi. Just the pressure of being a leader, Y'know. He…he.

Dojo: Okay, Dojo-express landing in Rio de Janeiro!

(This worried Raimundo even further.)

Raimundo: (Mumbling.) Of all cities for this Wu to be in!

(They landed in a pretty run-down part of the city, which Raimundo recognised full well.)

Raimundo: Let's just get this Wu and bail.

All: Roger that.

(Using Dojo as a detector, they followed the trail to the new Shen Gong Wu, every step they took Raimundo was getting more and more worried, until they seen something glow amongst a pile of trash.)

Omi: Ah-hah, the Monocle of Wisdom is ours!

(But then they heard the usual heli-bot sound of Jack Spicer with a bunch of Jack-Bots at his wake.)

Kimiko: Jack Spicer, it's been a while!

Jack: You bet, baby! Jack-Bots, attack!

Raimundo: Kimiko, get the Wu. We'll handle this bunch!

(The Jack-Bots took out their cannons and fired at the three warriors.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He created a wind shield that blew away the blasts straight back at the machines and destroyed them.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He bashed the ground making several rock spikes rise up and pierce the Jack-Bots.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He fired a hundred icicle shots at the remainder Jack-Bots; meanwhile Kimiko was making a break for the Shen Gong Wu, while Jack was flying towards it too.)

Raimundo: Oh no you…

(But his words were interrupted by an unknown person dragging Jack to the ground. The person wasn't recognisable from where the Warriors where, except for Kimiko, which the only detail she found out that it was a girl.)

Jack: Okay, who are you?

(Jack didn't wait for an answer, and summoned more Jack-Bots to aid him. The robots were about to fire when Kimiko jumped in the road.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She conjured up a fire wall that repelled the blasts and destroyed the Jack-Bots, that gave the girl the cue to jump towards Jack and start beating him up ferociously, and then Jack managed to escape the onslaught.)

Jack: Get her away from me! She's an animal!

(Jack flew off very fast.)

Kimiko: (Grabbing the Wu.) Okay, who's this?

(The person who had defeated Jack was just a normal girl, with light brown shoulder length hair, deep green eyes and had the same clothes as Raimundo only instead of the symbol on his t-shirt, it was a pink flower. Raimundo knew full well who it was.)

Raimundo: Guys, we got the Wu. Let's break.

Clay: Hold your horses. Where's your manners, partner? We should say thanks.

(The girl noticed Raimundo and then she said something the others didn't expect.)

Girl: Big brother?

(The others were shocked by this. Then the girl ran up to Raimundo and hugged him very tightly.)

Raimundo: Ella…you're crushing…me!

(She loosened her grip.)

Ella: Sorry, bro.

Omi: Raimundo. Please tell me the meaning of this girl claiming to be your sister.

Raimundo: That's cus she is. Guys, meet Ella.

(She gave a little wave.)

Raimundo: And Ella, meet Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo.

(They all continued to stare blankly.)

Ella: Are they always like this?

Raimundo: They usually do it when shock hits them. So what up? How'd you learn to kick Spicer's butt?

Ella: I take classes.

(He demonstrated by doing a somersault behind Omi and kicked his knee to make him fall on the ground.)

Omi: That…was most painful.

Ella: Sorry, chrome dome. Just wanted to show off.

Raimundo: Okay, enough intros. What're you doing here?

Ella: Well I was gonna go shopping, until I found you guys. Now what about you, what're you doing here?

(Raimundo waved for Kimiko to explain.)

Kimiko: Collecting Wu and kicking Jack's butt!

Ella: (Whispering to Raimundo.) She your girlfriend?

Raimundo: (Blushing.) No! Anyway, go on home before mama gets worried sick!

Ella: Oh she won't mind that I'm going to where my brother is.

Raimundo: Believe me; you better go on home again?

Ella: She won't mind that I'm going to where my brother is.

Raimundo: Oh, no, no, no. I can't let you do that, it's way too big for you!

Ella: Er, hello. I'm 13, I can kick butt.

Clay: Aww let the little lady tag along with us for a while, partner.

Ella: See, your cowboy friend agrees.

Raimundo: Well I'm sorry, sis. But it's too dangerous.

Ella: Okay, if you don't let me come, I'll tell your friends your biggest secret.

Raimundo: By all means. They already know.

Ella: Not that secret, pea-brain!

Raimundo: Wait, no, not that one!

Ella: Try me.

Raimundo: Oh alright. But not a word!

Ella: (Happily.) Not a word!

(Dojo sized up, much to Ella's surprise, and they travelled back to the Temple.)

Raimundo: This ain't gonna be cool.

Kimiko: What can be as bad as to letting your little sister stay for a while?

Raimundo: You have no idea.

(They arrived with Master Fung staring at Ella with curiosity.)

Master Fung: Did you retrieve the Shen Gong Wu?

Omi: Indeed we have Master Fung, it is right…here?

(Omi didn't know that Ella had pick-pocketed his robes and stole the Monocle of Wisdom.)

Ella: Too slow!

Master Fung: And who might this young woman be?

Ella: Phhht, he called me woman.

Raimundo: She's my sister. Ella Pedrosa.

Master Fung: A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Pedrosa.

Ella: (Shaking Master Fung's hand.) And who are you? Santa Clause?

Clay: Be careful who you're talking to little lady.

Kimiko: He's Master Fung, our master who taught us how to fight.

Master Fung: It is perfectly alright, Kimiko.

Ella: So, this your crib?

Raimundo: Yeah, kinda big, when you get used to it.

Ella: Oh, oh, oh, can I get a tour?

Raimundo: (Sigh.) Sure, why not?

Ella: Yay!

Raimundo: Can I use the Monocle to see how I get outta this?

Omi: I do not think using such a wise Shen Gong Wu for your own pleasure is such a…

Raimundo: Rhetorical question, Omi.

(Raimundo lead Ella to the training grounds.)

Raimundo: This is where we train and become Masters at kicking butt.

Ella: Oh, can I beat up that dummy?

(She pointed to a dummy that the Warriors designed to look like Jack Spicer.)

Raimundo: Sure, knock yourself out.

(Ella did a somersault to the dummy and kicked it high into the sky and landed on Raimundo's head which landed with a thud.)

Ella: Oops.

Raimundo: Way to knock me out.

Ella: Sorry, bro.

Raimundo: Moving on.

(He continued the tour to his bedrooms.)

Raimundo: This is where we crash in, far left you got Kimiko's, second left you got mine, second right you got Clay's and far right you got Omi's.

Ella: Oh so you're sleeping next to Kimiko?

Raimundo: It's not like that!

Ella: You can't hide your feelings, I can sense these things.

Raimundo: Sure. Moving on.

(He redirected her to the Meditation hall.)

Raimundo: Meditation hall.

Ella: What's so special 'bout this place?

(She waved her hand in the air, and it rang the bells on the side, therefore activating the Shen Gong Wu vault.)

Raimundo: That.

(Ella ran down the steps and inspected the walls.)

Ella: Oh, I knew it, still nothing.

Raimundo: Ah, ha, ah.

(He pushed open a container for a Shen Gong Wu and pulled out the Silk Spitter.)

Raimundo: Shen Gong Wu vault.

Ella: Ooooh.

(She pushed open the one closest her and took out the Third Arm Sash.)

Ella: What's this one?

Raimundo: Third Arm Sash. Just call its name and you'll see what it does.

(Ella ran out of the vault to the meditation hall.)

Ella: Third Arm Sash!

(The Wu wrapped itself around her waist and floated up.)

Ella: It makes a …third arm?

Raimundo: Yup!

(Ella then stretched the Wu to Raimundo and gave him a wedgie.)

Ella: You got wedgied!

Raimundo: Rebel pranks. They run in the family.

(Then Omi walked in.)

Omi: Young Pedrosa's it is time for…

(But he was interrupted as Ella had used the Third Arm Sash to pick up Omi by the foot and shook him around.)

Ella: (giggling.) This is fun.

Raimundo: Ella, put him down!

Ella: Oh, alright.

(Omi landed with a thud, and Raimundo helped him up.)

Omi: Oh, why is everything upside-down?

Raimundo: Snap out of it.

(Omi shook his head and focussed himself.)

Omi: Now as I was about to say, it is time for dinner.

Ella: Oooh, what's on the menu, garcon?

Raimundo: Er, same old, actually.

(The warriors and Ella were eating the usual gourmet for dinner, with Ella using the Third Arm Sash as a fork to eat her food.)

Kimiko: How's it going with Ella?

Raimundo: Tiring, she's exactly what she was when I last seen her, playful and annoying.

Clay: Hey, she's your sis, partner. And to her, you're her favourite bro.

Raimundo: I know, but can't she loosen up a little?

(Then Dojo hurried into the room.)

Dojo: Guys, we gotta category 3 Shen Gong Wu alert!

Ella: Ooooh, more Wu.

(Dojo pulled open the Shen Gong Wu scroll.)

Dojo: It's called the Icicle of Deronga.

Ella: Icicle of what?

All: Shhh.

Dojo: Whoever controls it can turn water into ice and control it at will.

(The scroll animation showed the user turning a river into ice and turning the ice into an array of icicles that fired at the opponent.)

Omi: That will be most useful with my element! We must find the Shen Gong Wu at once!

Ella: Can I come?

(The Warriors sank to the ground with this.)

Kimiko: Errr… Ella, I think it'll be too dangerous for you.

Ella: What's so dangerous about finding a mystical artefact?

(The warriors sighed.)

Raimundo: Okay, but if you're coming along, you must do as I say.

Kimiko: Is that remotely possible in the Pedrosa family?

Ella: Okay, now come on!

(Dojo sized up and they travelled to the next Shen Gong Wu.)

Ella: Are we there yet?

Raimundo: Nope.

(Two minutes later.)

Ella: Are we there yet?

Omi: I do not think so.

(Two minutes later.)

Ella: Are we there yet?

Kimiko: No.

(Two minutes later.)

Ella: Are we there yet?

All: No!

(But it turns out they were there, a long meadow with a stone containing the Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: It is in our grasp!

(But then purple smoke appeared around them.)

Ella: Clay, was that you?

Clay: Oh, ah think I woulda recalled lighting a bomb!

(Then from the smoke appeared Chase and an array of his jungle cats.)

Raimundo: Dojo, get Ella outta here.

Dojo: Roger that, leader boy!

(Dojo took Ella by the hand and took her away from Chase's glare.)

Chase: My fellow Warriors. It has been too long.

Raimundo: Soak it up, Chase! Why are you here?

Chase: To collect some Shen Gong Wu of course. Jungle cats, entertain our friends!

(The tigers and lions were ready to pounce.)

Ella: (Gasp.) We have to help my brother!

Dojo: Don't think about it, missy! You'll just get caught up!

Ella: No dice!

(The tigers attacked the Warriors, they were doing there best, but were getting overwhelmed by their numbers as Ella snuck behind the battle to try and get the Shen Gong Wu, then Chase noticed her.)

Chase: Hmph!

(He did a backwards somersault to the Shen Gong Wu to grab the Shen Gong Wu, but then Ella used the Third Arm Sash to grab it as well.)

Raimundo: (Fighting back a tiger.) Ella, no!

(The Shen Gong Wu started to glow.)

Ella: What the?

Chase: And who might you be?

Ella: I'm Ella Pedrosa!

(Chase smiled.)

Chase: Now Ella, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Ella: A what?

(Raimundo fought back the jungle cats.)

Raimundo: Ella don't you think about it! Going into a showdown with Chase is loco!

Chase: She touched the Shen Gong Wu; therefore, she must accept my challenge.

Raimundo: No way, I'll take her place!

(Then the jungle cats jumped in the way snarling at Raimundo.)

Chase: Do you accept?

Ella: Fine, whatever. What do we do here anyway?

Raimundo: You each wager a Wu, and you name a game and whoever wins get all three Wu!

Ella: Hah! So when I walk away, two more Wu will be ours! I'll throw in the Third Arm Sash.

Chase: I'll wager the Reversing Mirror! The game will be fight until the other cannot fight no longer! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The entire meadow changed into a large circular arena. Chase then changed his armour to his spiky one. Ella was amazed by what she was seeing.)

Ella: Wow.

Kimiko: How do you think she fares?

Clay: Against the snake Chase? Not a snowball's chance.

Omi: We must have faith in our leader's sister.

Chase: Gong Yi Tempai!

Ella: Come again?

Raimundo: It means go!

(Chase ran up to the unprepared girl and kicked her in the stomach to the edge.)

Ella: Ow, that hurt!

Chase: That's the basic idea, are you going to forfeit now, or do I have to hurt you even more?

Ella: Give it your best shot, twinkle toes!

(Ella ran up to Chase and somersaulted behind him, but Chase foreseen that manoeuvre and when she landed, Chase kicked her backwards again to the edge.)

Ella: Man, you're tough!

Chase: Please, this isn't half my strength!

Raimundo: Ella! You can use the Shen Gong Wu you wagered!

Ella: Oh yeah! Third Arm Sash!

(The sash grabbed Chase's ankle and yanked him towards Ella.)

Chase: Reversing Mirror!

(The sash froze, while Chase was still in mid-air.)

Clay: (To Dojo.) What's opposite the Third Arm Sash, partner?

Dojo: My guess, instead of being flexible and stretchy, it's solid as a rock.

(Chase then escaped the clutches of the sash and ran up to Ella.)

Ella: Oh yeah!

(She stepped out the road before Chase could strike her down and attempted to trip him up with his foot, but Chase got a foot on the ledge and kicked Ella back into the centre of the arena.)

Raimundo: She's getting thrashed!

(Ella wiped a cut from her lip from that last attack, as she seen Chase walking steadily towards her.)

Ella: Hah!

(She managed to kick Chase's face, cutting his cheek.)

Ella: Take that yah over-sized chameleon!

Chase: I've had enough!

(He then charged at Ella and started to do fast punches and kicks at her, which she couldn't avoid, and with one final kick, Chase kicked her in the stomach and she collapsed, not even moving.)

Raimundo: Ella!

(An hourglass appeared in the sky, as the sands slowly went from one glass to the other.)

Chase: If she doesn't get up before the sands run out. She loses.

Omi: Ella! You must awaken!

(The sands in the top glass were quickly running out.)

Raimundo: Come on, sis!

(In the instant Raimundo said that, Ella began to get up, and the sands disappeared.)

Kimiko: She's awake!

Chase: Not for much longer!

(He fired a Heylin Blast at Ella, which she narrowly dodged, but then Chase punched her away while she was resting from that dodge, and was back on the ground again, with the sands reappearing and timing her.)

Ella: Man!

(She fell unconscious as all the sands fell into the other glass.)

Warriors: No!

Chase: She loses!

(The arena transformed back to the meadow. Raimundo ran to the aid of his sister.)

Raimundo: Ella. You okay?

Ella: I've been better.

Chase: Now for my final prize.

(He used his magic to levitate Ella.)

Chase: I'm taking her!

Warriors: What!

Raimundo: Oh no you don't! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He attempted to fire a wind blast at Chase but he blocked it with ease and fired a Heylin blast at Raimundo, causing him to fly backwards onto the other warriors.)

Chase: If you want to see her again, come to my palace, and earn her back. Ahahahahaha!!!!

Ella: Big brother!

(The two disappeared into Chase's purple smoke and drifted off. Raimundo punched the grass with such force.)

Raimundo: (Crying.) No! Ella!!!

Clay: A'hm sorry, partner. We just gotta let this stuff happ'n.

Raimundo: No! I'm not gonna let Chase kidnap her like that! I'm gonna go to Chase's place and save her!

Omi: Do not be absurd, Raimundo. If you go there alone, you will be overwhelmed by Chase's immense power!

Raimundo: Omi, she's my sister. She looks up to me like a hero; I can't let Chase do Dashi-knows-what to her!

Kimiko: Rai. All we can do is think of a plan! If we go there now, we'll get clobbered!

(Raimundo calmed down for a second.)

Kimiko: Think of Ella!

Raimundo: (Sigh.) Alright, but we have to make this quick, or Chase'll rip her to shreds!

Clay: Well c'mon then, Master Fung must have a few ideas up for grabs.

(Dojo resized and carried the Warriors back to the Temple. Meanwhile in Chase's lair, Chase had Ella shackled to a wall while ignoring her complaining.)

Ella: You got your fancy Shen Gong Wu; now take my back to my brother now!

Chase: Getting the Icicle of Deronga wasn't my idea of _fancy Shen Gong Wu_. I need you to achieve a more evil scheme!

Ella: You gonna spill it or what?

Chase: All in due time, until then have a nap!

(He used his magic to put Ella into a deep sleep.)

Chase: Soon, Raimundo will come to me and the remaining Warriors will be easy to strike!

(The Warriors returned to the Temple and Raimundo ran furiously to Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Young monks, were you successful?

Raimundo: No. Ella got into a Showdown with Chase and lost; now he's holding her hostage!

Master Fung: This is troubling news. No doubt Chase is trying to use your sister to get to you.

Kimiko: What can we do to save her?

Master Fung: We must be patient. Chase will be expecting an immediate assault. We must wait for the opportunity.

Raimundo: Opportunity my butt! My sister's in trouble and you're just sitting saying "Be patient"!

Omi: Raimundo. We must respect Master Fung's decision.

Raimundo: Fine!

(He walked back to his room and took out a photo of him and Ella looking happy together. He shed a little tear. Then he noticed a piece of paper in his pocket, he unfolded it and noticed it was the letter from the morning before the incident. Later in the night, he was still gazing into his photo, then his mind was made up, he hopped out of his window making sure not to draw attention and secretly went to the Shen Gong Wu vault, and pulled out the Sword of the Storm, Golden Tiger Claws and Shroud of Shadows.)

Raimundo: Sorry, guys. But I gotta do this. Golden Tiger Claws!

(He swiped the air and created a portal and jumped into it, landing in Chase's lair.)

Raimundo: Shroud of Shadows!

(He wrapped the Shen gong Wu around him and walked past the tiger-guards un-noticed.)

Raimundo: Alright, where would she be?

(She slowly went to Chase's throne room, where Chase was briefing Wuya, the former-disembodied head.)

Chase: Very soon, Raimundo's love for his sister will be overwhelming, and when he comes to rescue her, I'll defeat him in combat and make him serve me!

Wuya: Nice plan, but don't forget, he's a Shoku pipsqueak, he'll be stronger!

Chase: He may be more powerful, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

(Raimundo gulped and seen Ella in her sleep, shackled to the wall left of Chase. Raimundo glided over to Ella.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Okay, how am I gonna get her back?

(He pondered a moment then thought of an idea. He raced out to where the jungle cat-guards where.)

Raimundo: Sword of the Storm!

(He blew away the cats, and the cats gave a loud enough roar for Chase and Wuya to hear.)

Raimundo: That's my cue! Golden Tiger Claws!

(He swiped the air and teleported back to Chase's throne room while Chase and Wuya where inspecting Raimundo's unexpected attack.)

Raimundo: Okay, let's get you outta here!

(He cut the shackles, dropping Ella to the ground.)

Raimundo: Golden Tiger…

(But before he could use it again, Chase had returned and whacked Raimundo away from Ella.)

Chase: Ah, Raimundo. How nice of you to join us!

Raimundo: Yeah, well jokes on you! I heard your plans, and it ain't gonna happen!

Chase: Care to prove it in a Xiaolin Showdown?

Raimundo: No! Just let my sister go!

Chase: Very well.

(He snapped his fingers and Ella levitated off the ground, and a hole with lava appeared from the spot Ella was before.)

Chase: If you don't accept, she falls!

Raimundo: Don't do it, Chase!

Chase: You want me to let her go now? Or do you wish to fight for her survival?

Raimundo: Alright, alright. Just put her down!

(Chase snapped his fingers and the lava hole closed and Ella was eased back to the ground.)

Raimundo: So it's a Showdown?

Chase: Correct. If you win, you and your sister can go free. If you lose, then you will swear eternal loyalty to me! And if you should disagree, well, your sister will face the consequences!

Raimundo: Fine, fine! What Wu do we wager?

Chase: The Icicle of Deronga!

Raimundo: I'll wager the Sword of the Storm!

Chase: The game will be same as last time. Fight until you cannot fight no longer!

(Raimundo growled and looked at Ella.)

Raimundo: Fine!

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The field turned into a replica of the arena from Ella's showdown, only with water raging around them. Raimundo changed into his Xiaolin Showdown Armour and Chase changed into his spiky armour.)

Both: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Ella then began to stir.)

Raimundo: Sword of the Storm!

(He blew the sword at Chase which wasn't doing a thing.)

Chase: Please, allow me! Icicle of Deronga!

(The water around them turned into a sea of ice, and Chase summoned an arsenal of icicles.)

Chase: Dodge this!

(He fired all the icicles.)

Raimundo: With pleasure! Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He created a wind shield that destroyed all the icicles, but one icicle managed to cut his cheek.)

Raimundo: Ouch!

Chase: Impressive!

(He then ran up to Raimundo and swung for him, but Raimundo blocked it.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew Chase away, but still not out of the arena.)

Chase: Playtime's over!

(He then mutated and transformed into his reptile form.)

Raimundo: Not cool!

(Raimundo charged at Chase and did a fury of punches, but all of them being blocked, and then Chase fired a Heylin Blast at Raimundo, knocking him back.)

Raimundo: (Panting.) So…not cool!

Chase: Give up, and I might let Ella live!

Raimundo: Never!

(He again ran up to Chase and did a somersault behind Chase.)

Raimundo: This one I learned from Ella! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(Before Chase could counter-attack, Raimundo grabbed his tail and swung him around extremely fast and let go, making Chase hit the ground with a thud. He was unconscious and the hourglass appeared again.)

Chase: I won't be defeated that easily!

(He rose again, and the hourglass vanished.)

Chase: Now its time to fall!

(He did a fury of attacks at Raimundo, he tried to block them, but Chase's agility was too great and he was getting clobbered with his armour getting ripped to shreds. Then Chase whacked him away with his tail, which knocked him out and the hourglass appeared for Raimundo.)

Chase: That's right, stay down and accept your destiny!

(Then without warning, Ella got up and charged for Chase.)

Ella: Leave my brother alone!

(But Chase kicked her in the head before she could get the chance to attack.)

Chase: Pitiful girl!

Ella: Raimundo, get up and show this lizard!

(She fell unconscious, and then Raimundo rose again, causing the hourglass to vanish.)

Raimundo: I will win!

(Chase then charged for Raimundo, who timed his run carefully, then avoided his attack and tripped him up, the same way Ella had done. He then grabbed his tail again, only this time he whacked him on the ground.)

Raimundo: Time for Raimundo's Air Spin Strike!

(Again he span around with his wind powers boosting him up while swinging Chase around, only he lifted off the ground, as high as possible. Then he threw Chase to the ground with such force that when he landed, it caused the entire arena to crack with its force.)

Raimundo: That was my last shot.

(He too fell to the ground and two hourglasses appeared, Chase tried to get back up, but fell with fatigue. Raimundo then wearily looked at Ella who was still knocked out.)

Raimundo: Shoku … Eagle Strike…Wind.

(He used his last remaining wind powers to lift himself back up, making his hourglass disappear, then Chase's hourglass ran out.)

Raimundo: I did it!

(The field turned back to normal. Ella woke up, and found his brother carrying the two Shen Gong Wu.)

Ella: You did it!

Raimundo: I couldn't have done it without you.

(Ella hugged Raimundo very tightly that his body ached. Chase then approached Raimundo.)

Chase: You may have won! But I won't let you leave alive!

(He kicked Raimundo in the head, knocking him back.)

Ella: Leave him alone!

Chase: Fine I don't need you!

(He was about to make a strike for her, but something blocked him, it was Omi, Kimiko and Clay.)

Omi: You must get through me in order to reach them!

Clay: Other way round, partner!

Kimiko: So, yah gonna fight or stand there?

(Chase let out a grunt.)

Chase: I've already done the fighting. Raimundo has weakened me and I need rest. You may go.

(Raimundo sighed with relaxation.)

Clay: Much obliged, partner.

(Clay helped Omi and Kimiko lift the weary Raimundo out of Chase's palace.)

Wuya: Hmph, well that was a waste of a good plan. Well that's the end of that.

Chase: No, it's only begun.

Raimundo was hoisted onto Dojo as they flew off.)

Omi: Raimundo, have you any explanation to your hasty strategy.

Raimundo: I'll do it in front of Master Fung. (Yawn.) For now I'm tired.

(He fell asleep.)

Ella: And where were you when my brother was getting his butt kicked?

Kimiko: Getting a lecture from Master Fung.

(The five arrived back at the Temple, where Master Fung was waiting for them, he had a stern look.)

Master Fung: (Calmly.) Raimundo, is there something you wish to say?

(The other Warriors and Ella, who were trying to protect Raimundo from Master Fung's wrath was waved aside by Raimundo, who stood eye to eye with Master Fung.)

Raimundo: Okay, this is gonna sound mushy and stuff, but I'm gonna say it anyway. See, over the past day when my sister found me, I didn't want anything happening to her, the whole Chase kidnapping Ella thing scared me to death. She was my responsibility, and I screwed up big time. Sure, my sister might get on my friend's nerves, sure she has a tendency for pranks, and sure she wants to see her brother kick butt. But she's still my sister, and I love her, and don't want anything to get to her, not Jack, not Chase, not anyone. So do your worst, Master Fung. Do your Mala Mala Jong act on me again, 'cus as long as I know my sister's safe, I don't need the leader role.

(Ella was really moved by that speech that she jumped up and hugged Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Please don't downgrade Rai, Master Fung. He just wanted to protect his sister.

(Master Fung's stern look turned into a face of joy.)

Master Fung: I am not demoting anyone today, Miss Tohomiko.

(They all smiled happily.)

Master Fung: You defied my orders but still fought your way through Chase's trap, all for the protection of your sister. And you also learned a valuable lesson, that friends may be your family, but your family is your true friends.

Raimundo: (Whispering to Ella.) Master Fung's proverbs, you get used to them after a while.

Master Fung: However, Raimundo defying my orders, again, is inexcusable. I won't be dismissing him today, but I will ask him to clean the grand hall, including between the tiles.

(Raimundo gaped with horror, and then gave a little groan.)

Ella: Rai…

Raimundo: D'ya see now why I can't let you come? That wasn't the first time Chase tried to do an evil scheme like that. He does it once a week if we're lucky.

Ella: Yeah, but I just wanted to say, thank you.

(Both of them gave a little smile, and Raimundo walked off to clean the grand hall.)

Dojo: Family ties, you can't beat them. Well, except for Clay who kidney steak beats everything.

Clay: Mhm, your darn tootin, partner.

(Ella decided to spend the night at the Temple, who slept in Raimundo's room, since he had to spend the night cleaning the grand hall. When the Warriors and Ella returned to Raimundo in the grand hall, he was on the ground, literally trembling from all the work he had to do.)

Ella: Rai, you okay?

Raimundo: I'm fine. Just a little shaky from scrubbing the floors all night.

(Kimiko stroked her finger along the floor.)

Kimiko: Wow, you did a great job, Rai. Well done.

(Then Master Fung came in, with Dojo resting on his shoulders.)

Master Fung: I hope all of you have learned well about Miss Pedrosa's stay here.

Raimundo: Yeah, if you want your bones to ache, save your sister!

Kimiko: Your family is the most important thing in the world.

Omi: It is always wise to save the ones you care for.

Clay: A'hm guessin' never let your hyperactive sister off the leash, ah certainly did.

Master Fung: Well done. Now I think Miss Ella would like to be getting home.

Ella: Aww, do I have to?

Clay: Well it's gonna get a lot more hairy than this if yah do, partner.

Ella: Oh, okay.

(Ella was sitting on Dojo ready to depart back to Brazil.)

Ella: Thanks for the great time, big brother. Even though I got kidnapped.

Raimundo: Just glad to know you're safe, and yes I'm fine too.

Ella: (Confused.) What d'ya mean?

(Raimundo pulled out the letter she sent her.)

Raimundo: You _were _quite worried about me, right?

Ella: (blushing.) Oh, well, you know where I am if you aren't.

(She gave his brother one last hug, and she flew off with Dojo back to Brazil.)

Raimundo: D'ya think I'll see her again within the period of a year?

Omi: I believe so.

Kimiko: She's a good sister, Rai.

(Raimundo smiled.)

Raimundo: I know.


	3. Flight of Dragons

**Flight of Dragons**

(Master Fung and Raimundo were together in the training grounds, in order for the new leader to master a new ability.)

Master Fung: This new ability allows the leader, that's you, to unite your chi energy with your comrades.

Raimundo: Cool.

Master Fung: This will only be a demonstration, however when the time is right, you shall succeed.

Raimundo: Give it your best shot!

Master Fung: First, focus your own chi energy into one.

(Raimundo closed his eyes and glowed a grey aura, which represented his wind element.)

Master Fung: Now repeat after me. Auras of Warriors unite. Make our chi become one. May we conquer evil.

Raimundo: Auras of Warriors unite. Make our chi become one. May we conquer evil.

(Raimundo started to glow a faint yellow.)

Master Fung: Impressive. You may stop.

(The yellow aura around Raimundo vanished.)

Raimundo: Whoa, what was that?

Master Fung: Once you glow yellow, then you must unite hands with your allies and you shall receive their strength.

Raimundo: Cool, can I give it a test drive?

Master Fung: That is for another day. For now, this lesson is over.

(Raimundo turned around a corner to see the other three warriors watching secretly.)

Clay: So how'd it go, partner?

Raimundo: Tiring.

Omi: What was your impressive ability this time?

Raimundo: Another time (Yawn.) Think I'm gonna…

(But he was interrupted by Dojo slithering to them.)

Dojo: Guys, we got a grade-A Shen Gong Wu on the loose!

Raimundo: Aww man! Alright, spill the beans, what Wu's it.

(Dojo yanked open the scroll.)

Dojo: It's called the Tunic of Metallo.

Omi: Oh, a most wondrous name.

Dojo: It allows the user to turn his or her body into an impenetrable metal.

Raimundo: Ooooh, does it make your brain go metallic? 'Cus if it does no worries on Clay.

(Kimiko giggled as Clay raced after him.)

Dojo: Alright, enough kidding around, we got a Wu to track down.

(All four of them flew off with Dojo to find the tunic. They arrived at a cave with some ancient runes etched on them.)

Omi: Oh, how very spooky.

Raimundo: Don't worry; it's just stuff to scare yah. Don't let it…

(Then Raimundo stepped on a skeleton, and jumped up on Kimiko with fright.)

Kimiko: Err…cool it Rai, (Dropped Raimundo.) it's just skeletons.

Raimundo: (Getting up.) Oh yeah, hehe, I knew that.

Dojo: Hmmm. Those skeletons died for a reason, so er…

(He took one of the skulls and threw it at midair and spikes can from the walls and stabbed the skull from all directions.)

Clay: Whew, good thinking, partner.

Dojo: I know.

Raimundo: I got an idea. Dojo, throw another bone.

Dojo: Roger that!

(Dojo took another leg bone and tossed it at the spike trap, then the spikes were about to strike.)

Raimundo: Golden Finger!

(He froze the spikes before the bone was hit, then the bone landed with a clatter.)

Kimiko: Nice thinking.

(They ran past the spikes as it got back together again.)

Clay: Who knows what's next?

Omi: There are not anymore trials, look over there!

(They saw the tunic gleaming on a pedestal.)

Kimiko: I don't think so!

(She stepped a foot forward and out came an arrow that nearly pierced her foot.)

Kimiko: See.

(She pointed to several holes in the walls.)

Raimundo: Problem solved. Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He lifted the four up and blew them towards the pedestal.)

Raimundo: No footsteps, no arrows.

Omi: Now the tunic is ours!

Kimiko: Wait! I'm not gonna take anymore chances!

(She took off the beret she was wearing, then took the tunic and immediately replaced it with her beret. Then she waited a moment.)

Kimiko: Whew.

(They blew themselves away from the arrow trap.)

Clay: That was mighty close. Good thinking back there, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Thanks. But how can I get my hat back? That was my favourite one.

Raimundo: Hmmm. The Shen Gong Wu does seem rather heavier than the hat.

Omi: Are you willing to risk yourself to get your hat back?

Kimiko: Okay, okay. Glove of Jisaku!

(She used the Wu to bring her beret to her, and then she waited another moment.)

Raimundo: Hah, so much for that.

(But then the place started erupting in rumbles.)

Raimundo: My bad.

(They all raced out the cave, managing to use the Golden Finger again on the spikes before it could slice them up, and managed to get outside again.)

Clay: Well that wasn't much, where was the giant pitfall? Where was the rolling rock ready ter crush us?

(But instead of all those, there came a tremendous pillar of fire where the cave was once was, then there came a loud roar of an unidentifiable beast, or beasts.)

Raimundo: Dojo, get us outta here!

Dojo: On the double!

(Dojo sized up and carried the warriors away from the pillar of fire, and out came from the pillar, a large citadel like castle.)

Kimiko: Whoa!

Clay: What in tar nation's that?

Omi: I do not know. Now I am scared!

Raimundo: Well come on, Master Fung's sure to know a thing or two!

(But as they flew away, a loud voice could be heard.)

Voice: Xiaolin Warriors, prepare to fall.

(The curious warriors returned to the Temple, with their new Wu, and a lot of questions.)

Master Fung: Welcome back, young monks. Was your quest successful?

Clay: Tunic of Metallo, reportin' for duty, partner.

Omi: Let us not get distracted. We must discuss the matter at hand.

Master Fung: Matter at hand?

(The warriors explained what they saw after retrieving the Wu.)

Master Fung: This is troubling.

Raimundo: What is?

Master Fung: We must step inside, it is a long tale.

(They went inside the grand hall where they sat down and awaited Master Fung's story.)

Master Fung: 1500 years ago, the world we know was once inhabited by an evil sorcerer…

Raimundo: Phhht. No worries, Master Fungo, just give us the right directions and we'll kick his corny butt!

Master Fung: (Clearing his throat.) As I was saying, this sorcerer controlled many beasts of pure evil; to destroy one would take an army of Xiaolin Warriors to stop. Grand Master Dashi managed to seal the sorcerer and his foul deeds to rest in the cave you encountered.

Kimiko: (Covering her mouth in shock.) I did that, I was the one who set them loose!

Master Fung: It was not your fault, Kimiko. The Shen Gong Wu was most likely to have fallen in the hands of evil, and events happening now would have been in motion nonetheless.

(The other warriors pondered a moment to figure out what he meant.)

Warriors: Oh.

Raimundo: Master Fung's right, Kimiko. Since the Tunic's been activated, it was bound to happen. You just did something that would have happened anyway.

(Kimiko gave a little smile to the leader.)

Kimiko: Thanks, Rai.

Clay: So what now, Master Fung. How do we wrangle these mules?

(But before Master Fung could answer, the Temple rumbled immensely. They all went outside to see a dark cloud that formed into a purple vortex in the sky. And out from the sky came twelve beast like creatures, that the Warriors seen as dragons.)

Warriors: Dragons?

Master Fung: Young monks, we must take shelter!

(But when Master Fung was about to lead them in, the four warriors were surrounded by about twelve of the reptilian beasts. They were brutal looking creatures of multiple colors and varying sizes. Some had two legs, some had four. Some had wings, and some didn't. Some even had multiple heads.)

Raimundo: (smiling) Dragons...how lame

Omi: This will be a section of pie!

Clay: Yah mean piece of cake, don't yah?

Kimiko: They may be fire breathers, but they're no match for my powers!

(All the beasts pounced on them, but the warriors managed to jump out of the way.)

Kimiko: Arrow Sparrow!

(A yellow dragon that crackled with evil electricity flew in front of Kimiko. She threw one bird into a stream of fire that the dragon was about to spit on her. The bird landed in its mouth, fire in its jaw caused the bird to explode. Flaming shards of the dragons head flew everywhere; its skull had exploded like a balloon)

Kim: One down!

Omi: Eleven to go!

(A large dragon with purple scales, curling yellow horns and six eyes loomed over Omi. It belched two fire balls at the little monk, but Omi disintegrated them with his water powers)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(The beast was impaled by many icicles, Omi then jumped to help Clay.)

Clay: Thanks Omi!

Omi: No problem!

(The green earthlike featured dragon that had been fighting Clay tossed the cowboy onto its back. It then flew into the air; Clay was gripping on for his life)

Clay: I'm tired of this!

(He tore off both the dragon's front legs. It screeched as it fell to the ground in pain)

Clay: I'm okay now!

(Omi nodded, just before he sliced a few dragons to mincemeat with his Shimo Staff)

Raimundo: This'll be easy

(He stood in front of the icy blue dragon he was facing. With a quick leap into the air he cut off the dragon's head with a gust of razor sharp wind.)

Raimundo: Omi!

(He turned to see the little monk get swallowed by a large red fire dragon. The beast that swallowed him screamed as it was torn open from the inside, Omi jumped out unharmed.)

Kimiko: I think that's the last of them

(They surveyed the bodies of the twelve dragons they had slain.)

Clay: Oh Nellie!

Kimiko: What?

(Clay pointed into the sky; many more dragons were there to fight them. There were at least fifty of them.)

Raimundo: Fifty dragons...still lame!

All: Wudai Orion Formation!

(The dragons were flying towards them with great speed.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He bashed the ground and made a pillar that one of the dragons crashed into.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She blocked a dragon's fire breathe and took control of it and fired it back at the dragon, burning it to a crisp.)

Kimiko: Take that!

(But then she was whacked away by one of a dragon's long spiky tail, she then collided with one of the hard stone walls, knocking her out cold.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(He used his wind powers to bash right through the dragon that caused the damage. He then raced over to help Kimiko.)

Raimundo: You okay?

Kimiko: (Weakly.) I'm fine; just show them what you're made of.

(She fell unconscious.)

Raimundo: You've done it now!

(Omi and Clay were knocked where Raimundo and Kimiko where and resumed their stances and were surrounded by the dragons.)

Omi: How can we beat this awesome power?

(Raimundo stepped forward.)

Raimundo: Grab my hands, guys.

Clay: What for, partner?

Raimundo: Just do it!

(They proceeded, but then the dragons attacked, until Master Fung jumped in and knocked the first attacking dragon away.)

Master Fung: Raimundo, complete the attack and aid me destroy these dragons!

(Raimundo nodded, as Master Fung got a head start in beating up the dragons.)

Raimundo: Alright guys, focus your energies.

(They nodded and Omi glowed a blue colour and Clay glowed a brown colour as well as Raimundo glowed a grey colour.)

Raimundo: Auras of Warriors unite. Make our chi become one. May we conquer evil.

(Omi and Clay's energy sparked off and they were united with Raimundo.)

Clay: What in tar nation!

Raimundo: Time to kick some butt!

(Master Fung got pulverized and was thrown back, as Raimundo was approaching them.)

Raimundo: Super Shoku Eagle Strike…

(All the dragons charged at Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Wind!!!

(He let loose a giant wind attack that blasted all the dragons away.)

Raimundo: (Tired.) Did …we get 'em?

(He collapsed with tiredness.)

Master Fung: I am afraid not, we have only made the sorcerer angry.

Clay: So what now, Master Fung. Two of our lot are knocked out like a punching bag against a World Champion boxer.

Master Fung: It is important we make a full retreat before more dragons come.

Omi: Indeed, if they do not know our whereabouts, we may formulate a strategy to combat them!

Master Fung: Quickly, gather what possessions we may need, including vital Shen Gong Wu.

(Omi and Clay gathered essential Shen Gong Wu, gathered some provisions and equipment. Meanwhile, Master Fung was waiting with an overgrown Dojo with Raimundo and Kimiko resting on him.)

Master Fung: We must hurry, for they approach!

(They saw that the portal was spitting up thousands of dragons.)

Clay: Time to get a move on!

(They all boarded Dojo and stealthily fled the Temple. They flew to the only place that they might not look, the cave at Mount Hong. They lit a camp fire and rested.)

Clay: Well, this place sure brings back memories.

Omi: Oh yes, we had thought a harsh battle with the fearsome Mala Mala Jong. It was my brilliance and wonder that had made us emerge victorious.

Clay: But can yah do it again, partner? After all, Rai and Kimiko ain't gonna do much thinking, and I'm stumped.

Omi: But you are not a tree.

Master Fung: There is a Shen Gong Wu that can lead us to victory.

Omi and Clay: There is?

Master Fung: Dojo, did you bring the Shen Gong Wu scroll?

Dojo: Who couldn't?

(He pulled out the scroll.)

Master Fung: known as the Trumpet of Israfel. Once sounded, it can strengthen those of a good will.

Omi: And those of a bad will?

Master Fung: They will do the opposite.

Clay: Sounds like a good plan.

Dojo: One wrench in your works, Clayman. It isn't active.

Omi: This is a predicament.

(Omi peered out the cave, to see hundreds of dragons destroying the forests around them.)

Omi: They are simply too powerful.

Master Fung: Do not despair, young one. A tiny bird with a wing of hope can bring hope to the world.

Clay: Wait, I think I got it!

Omi: Got what?

Clay: A plan to stop the dragons in their tracks!

(Omi inspected his hand.)

Omi: So where is it, you said you had it.

(Clay, Master Fung and Dojo smacked their heads, but Clay resumed his plan.)

Clay: Alright, listen up, partners. When we set off that dragon flock…

Omi: Was it not Kimiko?

Dojo: Shhh.

Clay: Well there came this big palace-like tower. There might be a few clues there.

Master Fung: An excellent plan, Clay.

Clay: Awww, shucks, it was nothin'. Ah'm sure Rai coulda figured it out.

Dojo: Alright, onwards to the resting spot of the Tunic of Metallo.

Omi: Wait, what about Kimiko and Raimundo? They will be vulnerable until they awaken.

Clay: Well we gotta make this quick, partner. Besides, this place is more secret than my secret hideout back in Texas.

Master Fung: We must make haste. If the dragons locate Kimiko and Raimundo, then it is goodbye.

(Omi and Clay gasped at this and rode on Dojo to the former cave where they last seen it, now it was a citadel with thousands of dragons surrounding it.)

Clay: Problem solved! Shroud of Shadows!

(He covered Dojo and the others so they became invisible. They then passed through the blockade of dragons and landed in a window.)

Master Fung: Dojo, take the Shroud of shadows and watch over Raimundo and Kimiko.

Dojo: Hey, just 'cause I'm a lowly dragon, doesn't mean I can't put up a fight.

Omi: It is not that. You can protect Raimundo and Kimiko from danger.

Dojo: Oh alright, punch that sorcerer guy in the noggin for me. Shroud of Shadows!

(He turned invisible, and the others guessed he flew back to the cave in Mount Hong.)

Master Fung: We proceed.

Omi: Master Fung, what shall we do without our leader?

Master Fung: He risked his own life so we may combat this villain; it is time we do the same.

Clay: Yeah, but don'cha think we're way in over our heads, partner?

Master Fung: The sorcerer is vulnerable without his dragons, if we destroy the sorcerer, the dragons will be destroyed.

Omi: Then may we fight valiantly!

(They rushed to what looked like a throne room, where a lot of fancy dragon-like artefacts stood, and a huge dragon-designed throne, and on it was a pure-evil looking sorcerer, that had a dragon armour, a dragon helmet and a long black cape, along with dark red eyes.)

Clay: (Whispering.) Gotta admit, this guy sure loves his dragons.

(Omi then raced out to the middle of the throne room and stood before the sorcerer.)

Omi: Fearsome sorcerer! Cease this evil reign of terror or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Sorcerer: Do you know who you are talking to?

Omi: An evil sorcerer who is seeking world domination! We have heard this line a hundred million times before.

Sorcerer: No, I am Dragon Kahn. The evilest sorcerer this world has ever seen!

Omi: No flesh off my blood, Chase Young is the almightiest sorcerer this world has ever seen.

Kahn: He's pathetic. If he desires that title, then he should be here, fighting for it!

Omi: I had not thought about that! But Chase is the stronger sorcerer!

Kahn: I am!

Omi: Chase is!

Kahn: I am!

Omi: Chase is!

Kahn: Enough! I am strongest, and you do not stand a chance against my might!

Omi: Either way, I shall give you a lesson n humility!

(Clay and Master Fung joined him.)

Clay: Got your back, partner!

Kahn: Well that's unfair, three Xiaolin Warriors against one old sorcerer!

Master Fung: A pack of antelope still cannot defeat a tiger!

Clay: Mighty good point, partner!

Kahn: It matters not, I still have my dragons!

(A horde of dragons appeared, with even more bizarre looks.)

Omi: This will not end well!

Kahn: Dragons attack!

(The dragons fired a wave of fire.)

Omi: Wudai Tsunami Shield!

(Omi conjured a wall of water that evaporated the fire blasts.)

Clay: Big Bang Meteorang!

(He threw the boomerang that sliced up most of the dragons.)

Omi: An excellent manoeuvre.

Clay: Well thanks.

Kahn: Keep destroying them. I'll make more!

(He snapped his fingers and more dragons appeared. Master Fung then jumped up to Kahn and did a fury of Xiaolin moves at him, but he blocked every one of them and grabbed Master Fung's foot, and threw him onto the other warriors, knocking them out.)

Kahn: Take them to the dungeons.

(A huge blue dragon with a long neck took the three and swallowed them up, making a cage in its stomach.)

Kahn: I had predicted their would be four young warriors. That means two remains! Dragons!

(All the dragons faced Kahn.)

Kahn: Find me the two remaining warriors!

(Meanwhile back at Mount Hong, Raimundo and Kimiko had finally awoken, then Dojo grouped them both into a hug.)

Dojo: You're alive! I was so worried!

Raimundo: Whoa, cool Dojo!

(He crowbared him off.)

Kimiko: First, where are we?

Dojo: Mount Hong, we had to escape with a few Wu, and seek shelter.

Raimundo: Where's Omi and Clay and Master Fung?

Dojo: They went to the citadel place to fight that big sorcerer guy, they've been gone like three hours, I'm not even sure they made it.

Kimiko: So what now?

Dojo: Well we have to wait while we wait in hope for…

(Then Dojo started shaking.)

Dojo: A new Shen Gong Wu just gone active.

Raimundo & Kimiko: Dojo!

Dojo: What? Oh right, it's a new Shen gong Wu _went _active.

Raimundo: What goods Wu hunting when some mad psycho-path is destroying everything with mad raving dragons!

Dojo: No, it's different. It's the Trumpet of Israfel!

Kimiko: The what?

Dojo: Basically, it can kill the dragons in one second flat.

Kimiko: Cool, so what're we waiting for?

(Then they heard a roar from outside.)

Raimundo: Don't tell me that's what I think it is!

Kimiko: You're right, it's the dragons! They found us!

(The dragons had completely filled the cave entrance and were raring for battle.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, use the Serpent's Tail and get yourself and Dojo outta here and find the Wu!

Kimiko: What about you?

Raimundo: If we both go, they'll catch up; someone's gotta stall for time!

(He gave her the Serpent's Tail and the Tangle Web Comb.)

Kimiko: No! I'm not leaving without you!

(Raimundo nodded to Dojo, who grabbed the Serpent's Tail.)

Dojo: Serpent's Tail!

Kimiko: No, stop!

(But they slid under the cave entrance and left Raimundo alone.)

Raimundo: Alright you big overgrown dragons. Time to see what you're made of!

(All the dragons charged at Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew a wind blast for the ceiling that caused an avalanche and crushed all of them. Then Kimiko and Dojo popped up from the bottom of the mountain to see the cave collapsing.)

Kimiko: (Crying.) Raimundo!

(She tried to run back, but Dojo stopped her.)

Kimiko: Get outta my way, gecko! I gotta help Rai!

(Then Dojo sized up completely blocking Kimiko.)

Dojo: We can't go back, if there are more of them, they'll come back and get you, and then Rai's sacrifice will be for nothing!

(Kimiko paused for a moment then dropped to her knees.)

Kimiko: He's dead!

Dojo: I know, but we can still make a difference by stopping the dragons, so hop on and we can get the Wu!

(Kimiko obliged.)

Dojo: And for the record, I AM NOT A GECKO!!!

(They flew in the direction of the Trumpet of Israfel. Meanwhile in the citadel, Kahn rose in fear and shock.)

Kahn: The girl is heading towards the Shen Gong Wu that will stop my reign! This I cannot allow! My dragons have failed me long enough, now its time I make a stand!

(He vanished in darkness. Meanwhile back at Kimiko, they seen a glow in the middle of a canyon.)

Kimiko: There it is! Let's bag this Wu and stop that sorcerer!

(Then they seen a single dragon approaching them, and it had a rider on it, it was Kahn.)

Kimiko: That sorcerer guy's going after the Wu!

(Then they saw another figure heading to the Shen Gong Wu: Jack Spicer.)

Kimiko: Spicer? Who invited him!

(The three landed a few feet away from the Trumpet, all looking maliciously at each other.)

Kimiko: Jack Spicer, and big dragon sorcerer guy!

Kahn: The name is Dragon Kahn; you will do well to remember it, pesky fool!

Kimiko: Okay! First, why d'ya want the Trumpet, Spicer?

(He continued to look in a malicious manner.)

Kimiko: Spicer!

Jack: Oh, oh, that's my cue to snap out of it, right?

(Kimiko smacked her head.)

Jack: Anyway, I seek the Trumpet also to defeat the dragons, but not to destroy the dragons, but for fame and glory! And when that happens, World Domination will be a piece of cake, baby!

Kimiko: (Indifferently.) Okay. And second, Kahn guy, you are gonna pay for what you did!

Kahn: I hear that phrase all the time, I am not worried!

Kimiko: You will be now!

(She ran to the Trumpet, followed by Jack and then Kahn, they all touched the Shen Gong Wu at the same time, causing it to glow.)

Kimiko: I challenge you Jack and you Dragon Kahn to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!

Kahn: Ahahahahaha! You're just as pathetic as Dashi! Very well, I shall wager the Ruby of Ramses!

Kimiko: What! Where'd you get that?

Kahn: You left some Shen Gong Wu from your Temple; my dragons took them to me!

Kimiko: Oh, alright. I wager the Tangle Web Comb.

Jack: And I wager the Mantis Flip Coin!

Kahn: The game shall be Dragon Crossing, the first won to touch the Shen Gong Wu wins!

All: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

(The canyon split into two giant rocks, each with a large gap between them. Then on the opposite rock was the Trumpet.)

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Swarms of dragons appeared and started flying around the huge gap.)

Kimiko: I guess that's why they call it Dragon hopping!

(She jumped to one of the dragons and rode its back until she jumped on another to get closer to the Shen Gong Wu, then he seen Jack using the Mantis Flip coin to jump between dragons and get closer to the Wu.)

Kimiko: That's an idea!

(She jumped off the dragon she was riding.)

Kimiko: Tangle Web Comb!

(She wrapped the Shen Gong Wu around a dragon's neck and swung ever so closer to the Shen Gong Wu. Meanwhile Kahn was using the Ruby of Ramses to take control of a dragon and fly to the Shen Gong Wu.)

Kimiko: Hey, Kahn! Its dragon hopping, not dragon riding!

Kahn: If there is a rule that states that I cannot use Shen Gong Wu to my advantage, point it out, and I will stop it!

Kimiko: Fine, if that's the way you want it!

(She used the Tangle Web comb on another dragon and swung onto its back.)

Kimiko: Hyah!

(She rode the dragon straight onto Kahn's dragon, making both of them fall.)

Kimiko: Tangle Web Comb!

(She wrapped the Shen Gong Wu around a blue dragon and swung onto its back again, while Kahn used the Ruby to levitate him onto another dragon.)

Kimiko: Hey, where's Spicer?

(She noticed he was mere feet away from the Trumpet.)

Kimiko: No you don't! Tangle Web Comb!

(The Comb shot a wave of strands of Jack, binding him up.)

Jack: Hey, got off me!

Kimiko: That oughta buy me some time!

(But then Kahn fired a fireball at Kimiko's dragon, that killed it instantly and knocked Kimiko out, she was falling until she landed on a dragon.)

Kahn: The Trumpet of Israfel is mine!

(The dragon rider was swiftly approaching the Shen Gong Wu; ten Kimiko managed to wake up.)

Kimiko: I got an idea!

(She fired a small fire blast at one of the dragons, the dragon noticed Kimiko mocking it and fired a wave of fire.)

Kimiko: That's my ticket! Wudai Mars Fire!

(She took the fire blast, aimed it downwards and fired, propelling her upwards, hitting Kahn's dragon, making only him fall onto a dragon far away from the Trumpet. Then Kimiko noticed Jack was crawling like a caterpillar to the Trumpet.)

Jack: The Trumpet's mine!

(But Kimiko did a somersault and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu before Jack could grab it with his teeth.)

Kimiko: I did it!

(The arena changed back into the canyon, wit Kimiko holding the Trumpet of Israfel, the Mantis Flip Coin, the Ruby of Ramses and the Tangle Web Comb.)

Dojo: Ah-hah, I found it!

(Dojo was all this time skimming and scanning the Xiaolin Showdown rulebook.)

Dojo: According to Chapter 8, paragraph 20, section 40 of the Xiaolin Showdown rulebook. A contestant of a Showdown is forbidden to use Shen Gong Wu to change a particular part of the Xiaolin Showdown provided prop. So when Kahn used the Ruby, he was cheating.

Kimiko: Dojo!

Dojo: What? Did I miss anything?

(She rolled her eyes in embarrassment. Then from the sky came hundreds of dragons and on top of the largest dragon was Kahn.)

Kahn: You will not sound that Trumpet! Dragons destroy her!

(The dragons flew down to crush Kimiko.)

Kimiko: You guys are so dead! Trumpet of Israfel!

(She blew into the trumpet and it gave a harmonising melody, into which Kimiko felt relaxed and soothed, while the dragons and Kahn were squeezing their ears in pain and screaming and roaring at the top of their lungs.)

Dojo: Keep doing it, I think its working!

(Then with one final scream, Kahn and all his dragon companions turned to dust.)

Kimiko: That one was for Raimundo!

(Then the dragon's devastating destruction on the land, were growing back to normal, almost better than before.)

Dojo: (Breathing in and out.) Can't beat the open air.

Kimiko: Dojo, get us back to mount Hong!

Dojo: Oh, right!

(Dojo re-sized and took Kimiko to the cave on Mount Hong, it was still avalanched. Then Kimiko started using the Ruby of Ramses to start shifting away the rocks. Until eventually, he seen a metal arm, unconscious and twitching.)

Kimiko: Raimundo?

(She shifted the rocks surrounding the metal arm, and excavated a metal version of Raimundo. He used the Tunic of Metallo to lessen the damage. But he was still unconscious and not breathing, so Kimiko deactivated the Wu and tried waking him up.)

Kimiko: Rai, come on man, you can't die on us!

(Raimundo's eyes shifted, and then awoke slowly for him to see Kimiko smiling happily.)

Raimundo: (Weakly.) Ki...mi...ko?

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(She hugged him very closely.)

Kimiko: I thought I lost you!

Raimundo: (weakly.) Yeah…well, Y'know me, I always have a back-up plan. Did you win?

Kimiko: I beat that dragon-pants wearing bozo at his own game!

Raimundo: That's my Kimiko.

(There faces drew closer, until Dojo interrupted them.)

Dojo: (Clearing his throat loudly.)

(Raimundo and Kimiko realised what they were about to do and withdrew.)

Kimiko: Nothing happened! I was just so happy to see Rai again.

Dojo: That's cute, but we got more urgent matters still to get on with!

Raimundo: Like what?

Dojo: We're still missing the bowling ball, the cowboy and my puppy-eyes!

Raimundo and Kimiko: Omi, Clay and Master Fung!

Raimundo: Come on, we gotta find them!

(Dojo and the two warriors returned to the Tunic of Metallo's resting spot, where the citadel was an immense pile of rubble, and on top of that rubble was Master Fung, Omi and Clay. Raimundo and Kimiko landed where they were.)

Raimundo: Guys, you're okay?

Omi: Oh yes, Clay's Earth powers protected us fro the collapsing citadel and saved us.

Clay: (Tipping his hat.) Mighty thanks, partner!

Master Fung: And I see Raimundo has emerged victorious. Congratulations.

(Raimundo looked at Kimiko, who gave a little smile.)

Raimundo: Actually, I gotta confess.

Omi: What do you mean?

Raimundo: It was Kimiko who beat that sorcerer dude; she was the won that got the Trumpet. She deserves all the credit.

Kimiko: (Putting a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.) That's not true. You sacrificed yourself just so you could save me, you deserve credit too.

Master Fung: Then congratulations to all four of you, for showing courage, compassion, strength and wisdom during this evil period. Now the world is safe for another day.

(They all smiled. Then as the team were about to depart.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, can I see yah?

Kimiko: Sure.

(She climbed down from Dojo and met Raimundo.)

Kimiko: What's up?

Raimundo: Just wanted to say yah did good out there.

(Kimiko blushed violently.)

Kimiko: Yeah, well. I wanted to say something too.

Raimundo: I'm all ears.

Kimiko: When you nearly got crushed, I just felt I couldn't go on anymore….so in other words, you kinda give me strength. Y'know?

(Raimundo smiled. Then Kimiko jumped up to Raimundo and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.)

Clay: Yo, Romeo, better get on, or your driftwood! You too, Juliet!

(Raimundo and Kimiko rolled their eyes and jumped on, back to the Temple, which was as good as new thanks to Kimiko.)

Omi: Well, I must say, I was very good with combating the evil dragons.

Raimundo: Phhht, yeah, before you got your butt hauled. I did the most work, like I got yah outta here so we'd have a fighting chance.

Clay: Nah, it was more of me that gave those critters a round fer there money.

Kimiko: Get in line, cowboy, look who beat the ringleader!

Dojo: Hey, if anyone did some real work, it was me. Look who got you guys to and from places.

Raimundo: Yeah, well. You're a dragon, you don't count.

(They all laughed happily.)


	4. Set in Stone

**Set in Stone**

(Over the past week, Raimundo was concerned that Master Fung was neglecting his friends in training, as he was getting taught new abilities everyday. So on the eighth morning, Raimundo went to find Master Fung.)

Raimundo: Hey, Master Fung?

Master Fung: Ah, Raimundo. Come, there is a new ability to learn.

Raimundo: Hold on a sec, I just wanted to know, shouldn't you be helping Omi and the others train? I mean, just 'cus I'm leader and all, doesn't mean they're bottom of the tree.

Master Fung: Ah, but Raimundo. My task in training the other warriors is complete. I train the leader. It is your task to train the other monks.

(Raimundo gave a face of pure shock.)

Master Fung: You have been training them, correct?

Raimundo: Well … er…yeah, of course. They're up to scratch, especially Kimiko.

Master Fung: Oh, then show me a demonstration of your comrades training.

(Raimundo etched a sweat on his face.)

Raimundo: Sure, why not?

(Kimiko, Omi and Clay were summoned to the training grounds, with Master Fung watching.)

Master Fung: Prove your worth by engaging into combat with all three of your warriors.

All: What?

Omi: But, Master Fung. How can we combat someone with such strong powers?

Master Fung: Do not worry, young one. I am sure Raimundo has taught you well.

(Raimundo felt the urge to smack himself in the head.)

Raimundo: Okay, let's just get this over with!

(Omi, Clay and Kimiko surrounded Raimundo in a circle.)

Kimiko: Don't expect us to go easy on yah!

Raimundo: Bring it on!

(Kimiko was the first to charge, she tried to kick him in the face with a twirl, but he bent backwards and dodged it. Omi then jumped up while Raimundo was distracted by Kimiko's kick, and tried to strike him down. But Raimundo fell to the ground and dodged Omi's attack and he hit Kimiko instead.)

Omi: I am most sorry, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Don't sweat it.

(Raimundo then jumped up and did a somersault back on his feet. Clay then did a charge for Raimundo from behind, but he jumped just in time before Clay could strike.)

Clay: Man, he's tougher to catch than a headless chicken in a seizure!

(Raimundo then taunted Clay by taking off his shirt and using it as a matador's cape.)

Raimundo: Tauro!

Clay: Oh, you gone made me mad, mister!

(He charge full force to Raimundo, but he yanked the t-shirt away and tripped Clay up, causing him to roll out of control.)

Raimundo: I guess being an earth man does have its bad sides.

(While Raimundo was pointing out that factor, Omi fired an ice shot at Raimundo that wrapped around his arms, binding them up.)

Raimundo: Argh, I'm trapped!

Kimiko: Yes, he's practically hopeless now!

(Master Fung raised an eyebrow.)

Omi: Attack him at once!

(Clay, Kimiko and Omi charged at the same time, Clay tried kicking him, but he jumped up to avoid it, then Kimiko jumped up too and threw him back down, he landed with a clatter, and had a bruise on his head.)

Omi: I think we have proven enough.

Raimundo: Don't think so, little man!

(He jumped back up, despite his arms still bound by the ice.)

Clay: Time to go elemental!

Kimiko: I agree!

(The two prepared their elemental blasts and Raimundo thought of an idea.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He struck the ground making a pillar of rock that tried to hit Raimundo, clearly it missed, but Raimundo made it look like it hit by using his wind powers to fly up.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She shot a fireball at Raimundo while he was airborne, but then Raimundo used his wind powers to force the fireball to surround him completely, then his ice bonds melted and he was free.)

Raimundo: Nice try, I'll give you an A for effort, but not good enough!

(They all charged again.)

Raimundo: Shoku Tornado Spin!

(He span around very fast that made a swift tornado that blew away all the warriors. He then stopped to see all of them lying on the ground in defeat.)

.Master Fung: An excellent display, young ones. Clearly Raimundo has been doing well to prepare you for evil threats. I am proud, Raimundo.

(Omi rose up.)

Omi: But, do we not get respect? Raimundo was clearly struggling while he was frozen.

Master Fung: Ah, but not if have been for Raimundo's efforts, that taught you that trick.

(Omi was clearly enraged by this, as Raimundo seen.)

Raimundo: Hey, Master Fung, there's something I gotta tell yah.

(But he was interrupted by Dojo.)

Dojo: Guys, we got a category 7.5 Wu alert!

(Kimiko and Clay jumped up and ran to the others.)

Kimiko: Thank goodness, now Rai'll be on our side. What's it this time?

(Dojo pulled open the scroll.)

Dojo: It's called the Zeruel Armour. With it, the user can become completely invincible.

(The hologram showed the user taking a hundred arrow shots and still standing unscratched.)

Dojo: But it does come with a hefty price.

Raimundo: Which would be…?

Dojo: Well if worn long enough then….

(But Omi was still not paying attention due to his great amount of rage.)

Omi's thoughts: That Raimundo has always made us feel small and inferior since he came to leadership! He should be taught a lesson in humility! Perhaps I should make him feel small and inferior, by humiliating him in front of the entire gang, yes that would be appropriate!

(Omi gave a little snigger.)

Raimundo: Whoa, that's quite hefty!

Clay: No kidding, that well ain't worth invincibility!

Kimiko: What happens if that were to happen?

Dojo: Well I'm sure there's a Wu here that reverses it, but I'll have to go into detail 'bout it.

Raimundo: Hey, Omi. You okay?

(Omi snapped out of his scheming and was confused.)

Omi: Er… yes, I am fine; however I am not two letters!

Kimiko: No, okay means your fine.

Omi: Oh.

Dojo: Okay, enough chit-chat, hop on, or we'll have one Wu down.

(They all hopped on and rode to the Shen Gong Wu, which was in a dark jungle.)

Kimiko: Ewww, creepy.

Raimundo: Nah, this stuff's normal for me. Alright, split up and meet back here when we find the Wu.

Clay: How will we know, partner?

Raimundo: I got it, use your elements as an indicator. Kim, you flash your fire. Clay, you shake the ground, Omi, you … you okay?

(Omi was still stern and furious at Raimundo.)

Omi: Oh yes, Raimundo. I'm fine!

(The gang gaped at this.)

Kimiko: Why not I go with Omi? I do get through to him.

Raimundo: Sure, dunno what's up with him, but I know you'll get through to him.

(Kimiko shuffled her feet in surprise.)

Raimundo: Anyways, I'll blow a strong gust. Alright, let's go!

(Clay and Dojo walked down a swampy part of the jungle. Omi and Kimiko took a route with thick trees and less air. While Raimundo took a river, using the Black Beetle as a raft.)

Kimiko: So, you gonna keep me in suspense, Omi? Or are yah gonna tell me what's wrong?

Omi: I feel that Raimundo is getting too large for his shoes. Ever since he became leader, he has made me feel little.

Kimiko: That's not true, Rai's a terrific leader, and you only think he's belittling you.

Omi: Believe me, I know when I am being belittled, and Raimundo is belittling me!

Kimiko: Omi, you're being…

(But she tripped on a log and what was in front of her was the Zeruel Armour.)

Kimiko: Hey, we found it!

Omi: Hmph, more like you found it.

Kimiko: Come on, Omi. You're being delusional, I mean I never seen you act like this!

(Kimiko then lit a blinding light, Clay and Raimundo seen this and made a break for the light.)

Omi: Oh yes, calling on your friends to give you support!

(Kimiko smacked her head. Then Raimundo and Clay reunited with the two.)

Clay: D'ya get the Wu, little lady?

Kimiko: Yeah, but it was Omi who found it.

Raimundo: Good work.

(He gave a smile to Omi, which again infuriated Omi.)

Omi: You see Kimiko, he is belittling me!

(But then Raimundo pushed Omi out the road of a blast, that was a Jack-Bot blast, and along with many more was accompanied with Jack Spicer.)

Clay: Jack Spicer, not exactly a good time, so wanna make off?

Jack: That's what you think, cowboy! I'm taking the Wu! Ahahahaha! Jack-Bots, attack!

Omi: Shimo Staff!

(He turned the staff into a spike club and started whacking away Jack-Bots by the metric ton.)

Clay: Big Bang Meteorang!

(He used his Wudai Weapon on many Jack-Bots, easily destroying them.)

Kimiko: Arrow Sparrow!

Raimundo: Blade of the Nebula!

(Raimundo swiped the air that gave a huge gust of wind, then combined with Kimiko's Wudai Weapon to make a huge fire tornado, which destroyed all the Jack-Bots, but then one more was still not destroyed, Omi was about to strike it, but the fire tornado destroyed it first.)

Kimiko; Still wanna tango, Spicer?

Jack: On second thought, I got laundry.

(He flew off like a scared little girl.)

Clay: Well, gotta say that was quite the hustle. What d'ya reckon, little partner?

Omi: Am so ill of Raimundo making me inferior!

Kimiko: Omi, Rai didn't do anything, or say anything for that matter!

Omi: He destroyed my last Jack-Bot!

Clay: So?

Omi: He knew I had that Jack-Bot in the sack!

Kimiko: He didn't destroy it, me and him did! Y'know the fire tornado.

Omi: So you are fronting Raimundo!

Clay: Backing.

Raimundo: Omi, I don't know what's got into you today, but I swear on my leader title, I'm not making you feel small. Now Dojo, I think Kimiko's had enough of the bugs around here so can yah take us back?

Dojo: Sure, anything to get rid of the bickering.

(He took the three warriors and the angry warrior back to the Temple and arrived in the meditation hall to greet Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Well done, fellow warriors. By retrieving this Shen Gong Wu, you have made sure that evil will not have the upper hand in battle.

(They all happily left to do their own business, however Omi gave Raimundo an evil glare. Then Raimundo remained behind.)

Master Fung: Raimundo? Is anything the matter?

Raimundo: Omi's acting very strange, Master Fung. He thinks I am making him feel small by fighting at my best and being leaderly.

Master Fung: Ah young leader. Omi is in a state of jealousy.

Raimundo: He's jealous?

Master Fung: Yes, before you became leader, he was the one that proved he was strongest. After you became leader, he has envy towards you.

Raimundo: But, I didn't choose to be leader. And he had perfect chances to be leader, like his quest to try and make Chase Young good.

Master Fung: I realise that, however Omi does not like competition between his comrades.

Raimundo: Tell me 'bout it. So how can I get him to see I'm not making him feel small?

Master Fung: Combat, of course.

(Raimundo walked out with Kimiko waiting outside for him.)

Kimiko: How'd it go?

(Raimundo noticed she was there.)

Raimundo: He says I gotta fight Omi to make him see.

Kimiko: You gotta fight him? But you'll tear him…

(He slapped her mouth shut.)

Raimundo: Shhh. I got an idea.

(She listened to Raimundo's plan.)

Kimiko: That's brilliant! But will Omi like it?

Raimundo: Only one way to find out.

(He set off to find Omi.)

Kimiko: Good luck.

(Omi was found sitting on his head in his room.)

Raimundo: Omi?

(He fell down and seen Raimundo.)

Omi: What do you seek?

Raimundo: I've been kinda bad today. I came to apologise. And d'ya wanna square things up with a fight to see who's better?

Omi: Very well.

(Omi and Raimundo entered the training grounds, where Kimiko, Clay and Master Fung were watching.)

Kimiko: (To herself.) I hope you know what you're doing.

Omi: Time to…

(But he was interrupted as Dojo slithered in front of the fight.)

Dojo: Guys, a new Wu's gone active!

(Everyone groaned.)

Clay: There's a time and a place, little partner.

Master Fung: The battle will be postponed. Seeking Shen Gong Wu is more important.

Raimundo: Alright, alright, what Wu's it?

(Dojo opened up the scroll.)

Dojo: It's called the Kongil's Shadow. It allows your shadow to become a living person, which you can control and stuff, but it does last for a short period of time.

Kimiko: Nice, that'll make good training.

Master Fung: Make haste, young ones. And work as a team.

(Dojo sized up and carried the warriors to their destination, a large island with a volcano right in the middle of it. Dojo then landed in a beach.)

Dojo: Kongil's Shadow, that direction!

(The four walked in the direction in which Dojo pointed, then they seen a glow in the middle of the sand.)

Omi: It is the Kongil's Shadow!

(But then Jack Spicer appeared on his Heli-Bot.)

Jack: Oh no you don't, cue ball!

(He charged for the Shen Gong Wu and so did Omi, touching it together.)

Omi: Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Zeruel Armour against your Monkey Staff!

(Omi paused a moment.)

Omi: What does the Zeruel Armour do again?

Raimundo: It makes you invincible.

Omi: Do not play with me; there must be a cost to this effect.

Kimiko: There is, but…

Jack: Fine, the game is beach platforms, first to fall loses!

Clay: Does Omi know the downside?

Raimundo: (Realising.) No!

Kimiko; Omi, wait!

Omi & Jack: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

(The beach transformed into thousands of sand platforms. Then Omi and Jack took their places.)

Raimundo: Sure hope he knows what he's doin'.

Omi & Jack: Gong Yi Tempai!

Jack: Monkey Staff!

(He turned into a half-monkey and charged for Omi.)

Omi: Hah, I think not! Zeruel Armour!

(He put on the armour and withstood a kick from Jack, who grunted and started kicking him extensively, but did nothing.)

Kimiko: Wow, that armour's cute good.

Omi: You do not stand a chance! Observe!

(He kicked Jack onto a sand platform that slowly turned back to sand. Then Jack jumped onto another platform.)

Omi: That is but a taste of my power!

(He jumped between platforms very swiftly and started beating Jack up. Jack then jumped to another platform with a few monkey grunts.)

Jack: You think you're so big!

Omi: That's the strategy! With my armour, you cannot defeat me!

Raimundo: Alright, Omi! Finish him off!

Omi: I will take pleasure in that!

(He was about to jump before he gasped in pain.)

Clay: What happened?

Kimiko: It's the Zeruel Armour's effect, it's coming to! Omi deactivate your armour, hurry!

(Omi was about to take off his armour, but then both his hands couldn't move. He noticed his hands had turned to stone.)

Omi: Ahhh! Help, I am being stonified!

(Raimundo tried to jump in, but he was thrown back by a force field.)

Raimundo: No!

(Jack started laughing with his monkey sounds as Omi's arms slowly began to turn to stone.)

Omi: No! Someone get this armour off!

Raimundo: Guys, stand back, time to get that force field out! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew a perfect wind blast at the barrier, but did nothing. Raimundo then started bashing the barrier to try and help Omi. But Omi's torso and leg's were slowly turning to stone too.)

Kimiko: Omi!

(Omi gave a loud scream as his head turned into pure stone.)

Warriors: Omi!

(Jack laughed uncontrollably then using his Monkey Staff he whacked Omi's platform with the Staff and destroyed it, making Omi fall, and announcing Jack's victory with the beach turning back to normal.)

Kimiko: Golden Finger!

(She used the Shen Gong Wu breaking Omi's fall and easing him gently on the sand.)

Kimiko: Omi, why didn't you listen us?

(Jack came back with his spoils, except the Zeruel Armour, which was attached to the petrified monk.)

Jack: Ahahahahahahhaha! That was easier than I thought! Kongil's Shadow!

(His shadow came to life and stood side by side with the real Jack.)

Jack: Smell yah later, Xiaolin losers!

(Jack made rude gestures in front of the monks, and the Shadow Jack copied as the two flew off.)

Clay: That no good, Spicer!

Raimundo: Poor, Omi. This is all my fault!

(He bashed the sand.)

Raimundo: If I didn't make him feel jealous then he wouldn't be like this!

(Kimiko bent down to comfort him.)

Kimiko: It wasn't your fault. We should've warned him when we had the chance.

Raimundo: But how are we gonna get him back? If I don't then I'll never forgive myself!

Clay: Hey, Dojo. You mentioned a Wu could fix this problem.

Dojo: Oh yeah, that's right!

(Raimundo then drew his full attention to Dojo.)

Dojo: It's called the Mandragora Blessing. Originally it was used to bring statues to life and choose when to turn them back again, but then Dashi figured out that it could be used to cure the Zeruel Armour problem.

Kimiko: You sure?

Dojo: Yeah, but hasn't activates yet.

Raimundo: So what can we do now? Wait till the Wu activates while Omi gathers dust?

Clay: Not if we dust him, partner.

Kimiko: It's the only way, Rai.

Raimundo: (Sigh.) Alright, but as soon as the Wu activates I'm taking the first pop at Jack!

Clay: One problem left, partners. How do we get Omi back without him shattering?

Kimiko: Changing Chopsticks!

(She shrunk down Omi's statue and put him in her empty bag.)

Kimiko: That'll keep him safe.

Raimundo: Alright, come on.

(Dojo carried the three warriors back to the Temple; Master Fung was in the training grounds, ready to greet the warriors.)

Master Fung: Where is Omi?

(Kimiko opened her bag and placed the tiny statue on the ground.)

Kimiko: Changing Chopsticks!

(He sized Omi back up, much to Master Fung's shock.)

Raimundo: He used the Zeruel Armour too long and got turned to stone.

Master Fung: This is troubling. A comrade in need is a comrade lost.

Raimundo: Okay, I see where that one was going. But how long 'till the Mandragora's Blessing activates?

Kimiko: Days, weeks, months.

Clay: N'am missing the little partner already.

(Later that night, Omi was still in the training hall, frozen in his rock state. The three Warriors then took the liberty of wiping away dust from the former Xiaolin warrior.)

Kimiko: Can't believe we have to do this.

Raimundo: I'm sure Omi woulda done the same.

Clay: This Wu better activate before others do or Omi's gonna be missing a lot.

(They slept rather uncomfortably that night, still thinking of Omi. Then Raimundo had a nightmare, in which he was walking along the same beach, then he found Omi, not petrified but back to normal. Omi then noticed him.)

Omi: Why did you not warn me, Oh fellow leader? Why did you allow me to be turned to stone?

Raimundo: Wha'? I didn't. Omi, I tried to save you.

Omi: You wished for me to turn to stone to eliminate your competition!

Raimundo: I tried to save you, listen to me!

(Then something appeared on his chest, the Zeruel Armour.)

Omi: Now we may see how you like it!

Raimundo: Omi, stop it!

(But he slowly turned to stone, as Omi laughed evilly. Then as Raimundo fully turned to stone, Raimundo woke up with a jolt. Then he saw Kimiko in her nightgown watching over him.)

Kimiko: You okay?

(Raimundo first of all inspected his chest, all that was there was his pyjama t-shirt and his teddy bear. He then caught his breath.)

Raimundo: Bad dream.

Kimiko: 'Bout Omi?

Raimundo: How d'you know?

Kimiko: Well first you were screaming Omi out loud; I'm surprised Master Fung couldn't hear you. And second, I used the Shadow of Fear to watch your dream for myself.

Raimundo: D'you think I shoulda been petrified instead of Omi then?

(Kimiko then bent down to his level.)

Kimiko: Omi didn't deserve what happened to him, but neither do you. It was just a freak accident.

(She gave a little smile, in which Raimundo copied.)

Raimundo: Thanks, glad I can have someone cool to talk to.

Kimiko: Well, yah better get some sleep. The Mandragora's blessing can activate tomorrow for all we know. Oh, and in case you can't sleep with that nightmare.

(She popped over to her room for a second and came back with a dream catcher and hung it on the wall over Raimundo's head.)

Kimiko: You need it more than I do.

Raimundo: Thanks.

(She popped back to her room, and Kimiko's strange artefact worked, he didn't encounter the terrible dream again for the remainder of the night. Then Raimundo awoke next morning with Kimiko dressed and ready for a Shen gong Wu hunt.)

Raimundo: Whoa! Kimiko.

Kimiko: Come on, Rai!

(She yanked him out of bed, and threw his Shoku Warrior uniform at him.)

Raimundo: (Sleepily.) What's the rush?

Kimiko: The Mandragora's Blessing just activated!

(This obviously woke up Raimundo and he quickly got dressed and hurried with Kimiko to the training grounds where Clay was already saddled up on Dojo.)

Clay: Trust you to sleep in!

Raimundo: Rough night, no time to explain!

(Raimundo and Kimiko hopped on to Dojo and swiftly travelled to a rocky hillside, then they seen something glow over a ridge.)

Raimundo: That's it! The Mandragora's Blessing!

(The Wu was on a large boulder on the edge of a cliff. But then as usual Jack and his Jack-bots appeared to wreck havoc.)

Kimiko: Raimundo! Get the Wu; we'll handle the Jack-Bots!

Raimundo: Excuse me, whose leader 'round here?

Kimiko: Sorry, what do we do leader?

Raimundo: Right…. Like I said, nice plan!

(Kimiko rolled her eyes, and then Raimundo hopped down to the edge of the cliff followed by Jack.)

Kimiko: Lotus Twister!

(She grabbed a Jack-Bot with her now stretchy hand and crashed it against the side of a cliff.)

Clay: Monocle of Wisdom!

(He peered through the Wu, and it told him to wait until the moment was right and strike two at once. He waited, and then he jumped up and kicked two at the same time.)

Clay: This comes in real good handy.

(The Jack-Bots then took out their cannons and started shooting at Kimiko, but with her elastic body, they kept missing. Then one blast hit the side on Kimiko's arm.)

Kimiko: Arrgh!

Raimundo: Kimiko, you alright?

Kimiko: I'll be fine. Just get the Wu!

(Then Kimiko weakly smashed the Jack-Bot that wounded her with her stretchy hands on a cliff where the Mandragora's blessing was, making the rock holding it fall down with the Shen Gong Wu.)

Jack & Raimundo: No!

(Both jumped down to grab the Wu, and touch it while airborne.)

Raimundo: Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Jack: Oh, alright. Just wait 'till we land!

(Both flew up onto the cliff.)

Raimundo: My Eye of Dashi against your Kongil's Shadow!

Jack: Oh I'm so in this one! The game is steal your opponent's Wu! First to take the Wu from the opponent wins!

Raimundo: Alright!

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The hillside morphed into large pillars. Kimiko then de-activated the Lotus Twister and rested in the spectator stand.)

Kimiko: Raimundo, kick his butt!

(Raimundo nodded.)

Both: Gong Yi Tampai!

Jack: Kongil's Shadow!

(Jack's shadow flew to another pillar.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He charged at Jack to steal the shadow, but he threw it to his shadow, who blew raspberries at Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Grrr!

Clay: That no good Shadow's mocking Rai!

(Raimundo tried to fly up to the Shadow Jack and grab the Kongil's Shadow, but he threw it back to the real Jack.)

Kimiko: It's two against one!

(Raimundo again tried to grab the Wu from Jack, but was thrown back to his Shadow.)

Raimundo: Grrrrr!

(He tried again, but when the Kongil's Shadow was about to fall back into the possession of the real Jack.)

Raimundo: Eye of Dashi!

(He shot a lightning blast at the Shen Gong Wu, knocking it off course and landing on another pillar.)

Jack: I don't need that Wu!

(The shadow of Jack had snuck up behind Raimundo and grabbed him by the neck and leaving him vulnerable for the real Jack to steal the Eye of Dashi.)

Jack: Ahahahahaha! Come to papa!

Kimiko: (Covering her eyes.) I can't watch!

(But when Jack was mere inches away from Raimundo's Shen Gong Wu, the shadow Jack faded away.)

Jack: What!

Raimundo: It doesn't last all day Jack!

(He did a somersault behind Jack and grabbed the Kongil's Shadow.)

Raimundo: And that's how to win piggy in the middle!

(The arena changed back into its original form with Raimundo holding the Kongil's Shadow, the Eye of Dashi and the Mandragora's Blessing.)

Clay: Way ter go, Rai!

Kimiko: That was great!

Raimundo: It was nothing. Now that we got the Mandragora's Blessing, let's cure Omi!

(They flew back to the Temple at light speed and returned to the training grounds to see the statue of Omi untouched and unscratched.)

Raimundo: This is it, guys. Time to bring back Omi.

(They nodded.)

Raimundo: Mandragora's Blessing!

(He aimed the Shen Gong Wu on Omi and the statue of him glowed and was turning back to normal. Then Omi collapsed to the ground, he tried to get up but he was as stiff as a board.)

Omi: W-w-where am I?

(His eyes were clearly unfocussed and he rubbed them thoroughly and focussed his beady eyes on the Warriors.)

All: Omi!

(They all give him a hug and jumped up and down.)

Omi: My fellow warriors? What had happened?

Raimundo: It's a long story. So come inside.

(Omi sat down in the meditation hall with Master Fung and the others. Raimundo explained the story without trying to sound too big.)

Raimundo: So in all you get petrified from the Zeruel Armour's effect, and we saved you.

(Omi noticed he was still wearing the armour and quickly took it off and threw it aside.)

Omi: That is the final time I shall use that Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: And Omi.

Omi: Yes?

Raimundo: I'm sorry for all the things I done. I was a bit big-headed. Do you forgive me?

Omi: Well that is what comrades are for.

(They shook hands.)

Raimundo: Friends?

Omi: Until the end.

Raimundo: And Master Fung?

Master Fung: Yes, young one?

Raimundo: I lied when I said I trained my friends in battle. I never trained them; they had those tricks all along.

(Master Fung raised an eyebrow and smiled.)

Master Fung: Then I am proud of all of you. Except you, Raimundo.

Raimundo: What!!

Master Fung: You disappointed me by lying to me. Perhaps spending an hour in the Zeruel Armour's presence will make you learn your lesson.

(Raimundo gaped at this.)

Master Fung: Oh, ho, I am only kidding. However you can do all your friends chores for a week.

(Raimundo again gaped at this while the other warriors were laughing.)

Raimundo: If it makes me 'n' Omi square, guess I'll have to do it.

(Raimundo spent only an hour cleaning all of the other warrior's chores, and already he was worn out. He was in the warriors rooms cleaning each one individually.)

Raimundo: Geese, who knew they do this everyday?

(Then he heard Omi calling out to him. He appeared from nowhere and confronted him.)

Raimundo: Oh, hey Omi. Before you say anything, you have my sympathy, never knew your chores were hardest.

Omi: Oh I am perfectly used to it. Now what I was about to say is, we still haven't had our competition.

Raimundo: Oh yeah, well come on I don't wanna…

(He was about to run to the training grounds, but his back cracked from all the work he had to do.)

Raimundo: Ouch! Oh, maybe a few hours, at least 'till I get some rest.

Omi: Very well, have a nice sleep.

(Raimundo slept through the two hours and woke up feeling right as rain, and ran to the training grounds there to meet the other warriors, and Omi. Raimundo then noticed Kimiko had a bandage on her arm after she got wounded.)

Clay: Well, ain't gonna be a purtier game in a long time.

Kimiko: Play fairly now!

(Omi and Raimundo went into a defensive stance.)

Omi: You are a very worthy foe, but I shall teach you a lesson in humility!

Raimundo: Bring it on!

Master Fung: Begin!

(Omi jumped in the air.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He did a fury of kicks and punches combined with his water element and kicked Raimundo away.)

Raimundo: Two can play at that game! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He made a wind armour that surrounded his entire body. He did as well a series of punches at Omi; ad again knocked him back, and turned back to normal.)

Raimundo: Come on, Omi. Hope I'm not belittling you!

(Omi got up and kicked Raimundo in the stomach, with a loud oomph.)

Omi: Belittle that!

Raimundo: Hoho, cheap shots now is it?

(The two went into a melee of punches and kicks and both punched each other in the cheek.)

Omi: (Breathing hard.) I must admit; you are very strong.

Raimundo: (Breathing hard.) Yeah, you too.

Omi: But I shall not surrender! Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He fired an array of icicles.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He created a wind barrier that deflected most of the icicles, all the others scratched his arms or face. Then when Omi ceased, Raimundo was more tired than ever with a lot of his uniform ripped.)

Kimiko: Omi's thrashing him!

Clay: You're darn tootin!

Omi: Wish to surrender?

Raimundo: Never!

(He charged one last time, and then Omi's dots appeared.)

Omi: Repulse the Monkey!

(Raimundo fell victim to his counter-attack and was flown back by its might.)

Raimundo: Okay, okay. I give, I give.

Omi: Give me what?

Raimundo: Means I surrender.

Omi: Yes! I have emerged victorious!

(Kimiko went to tend to Raimundo.)

Kimiko: (Whispering.) Was that your plan?

Raimundo: Nope, he beat me.

(Kimiko gave a face of pure surprise.)

Kimiko: Well you did good in my eyes.

Raimundo: Thanks.

(She helped him up.)

Clay: You were mighty close, partner. But the little guy got'cha.

Omi: So, Raimundo. Who is the strongest now?

Raimundo: (Playfully.) Omi's the strongest monk in the world. I wish I was just like him in every aspect.

(Kimiko giggled at that last remark.)

Omi: Yes! I knew you would look up to me!

Raimundo: Don't sweat it, pal. Just grow to my height and grow some hair and you'll be perfect.

(Kimiko carried Raimundo to the medical room to get him cleaned up, while Omi was still gloating over his _impressive victory_.)


	5. Feathers Fly

**Feathers Fly**

(The warriors were using Shen Gong Wu combinations in training one hot summer's day. There task was to group together in pairs and use two Shen Gong Wu in order to beat up a dummy, with Dojo judging their combinations. Raimundo and Clay was one pair while Omi and Kimiko were in another.)

Dojo: Alright, Rai, clay, give it your best shot!

(Raimundo pondered a moment.)

Raimundo: Ah-hah!

(Raimundo took out the Sword of the Storm and Clay pulled out the Fist of Tebigong.)

Raimundo: Sword of the Storm!

(He blew Clay upwards and propelled him towards the dummy.)

Clay: Fist of Tebigong!

(He bashed the dummy to smithereens.)

Dojo: Ten outta ten!

Clay: Reckon it's your move, partners.

Raimundo: But it ain't gonna be easy, you'll have to square us up ten outta ten.

Kimiko: Thanks for the concern, Rai. But I got a killer combo.

(She took out the Zeruel Armour.)

Kimiko: Zeruel Armour!

(She glowed a transcendent light, and bashed the next dummy to smaller smithereens, and then Kimiko's torso began to turn to stone.)

Kimiko: (Sarcastically.) Oh no, I'm falling victim to the Armour's effect. Won't someone save me?

Omi: I can. Mandragora's Blessing!

(Kimiko glowed again and her torso turned back to normal as she gave a bow.)

Dojo: Ten outta ten.

Clay: Gotta admit, that was smart.

Raimundo: Whose side are you on?

Clay: Oh, right.

(Clay pondered, then flashed a light bulb and took out the Tunic of Metallo, Mikado Arm and Lotus Twister.)

Clay: Rai, use the Lotus Twister and bind up that dummy.

Raimundo: Sure, Lotus Twister!

(He turned his body into complete elastic and wrapped his rubbery arms around the dummy.)

Clay: Mikado Arm!

(His arms turned into machines of power.)

Clay: Tunic of Metallo!

(He turned into pure metal. With the two Shen Gong Wu equipped he charged at the dummy and with multiple punches, he turned the dummy into tiny smithereens.)

Raimundo: And how did I help?

Clay: Yah held the dummy in place so I can rough it up.

Raimundo: Oh right.

Dojo: Ten outta ten, surprisingly.

Omi: I must admit, Raimundo and Clay's combinations are a feat to behold.

Kimiko: Don't let them see you bleed. 'Cus I got a few combos of my own.

(She took out the Silk Spitter and Two Ton Tunic.)

Kimiko: (Giving the Two Ton Tunic to Omi.) Put this on.

Omi: (Taking it.) Very well. Two Ton Tunic!

(The Shen Gong Wu turned into heavy armour, Omi kept his balance and awaited Kimiko's plan.)

Kimiko: Silk Spitter!

(The Wu spat a web of silk at the dummy, sticking onto it, and then she swung it around and around and crashed it on the Two Ton Tunic.)

Dojo: Ten outta ten. Pretty close.

Raimundo: I got an idea!

(He took out the Cannon Blaster and Ruby of Ramses.)

Raimundo: Okay, Clay. Get in.

Clay: Alright. Cannon Blaster!

(He hopped in and fired for the dummy.)

Raimundo: Ruby of Ramses!

(He controlled Clay's cannonball shape and fired in all directions of the dummy smashing it to pieces. Kimiko, now beginning to get tired of the competition, strolled to Raimundo in a flirtiest way and grabbed Raimundo's loose arm.)

Kimiko: (Flirty.) Y'know, Rai. Japanese girls always dig Brazilians.

(This got Raimundo unfocussed and used the Ruby to spin Clay's cannonball all over the place, smashing everything in sight.)

Dojo: Unfortunately, for that stunt, Raimundo gets no marks.

Raimundo: What!!!

Kimiko: Hah-ha! You fell for it!

(Raimundo was literally steaming with anger.)

Dojo: Alright, if Omi and Kimiko get ten, they win.

Kimiko: Piece of cake!

Omi: Cake? Where?

Kimiko: Focus, Omi.

(She took out the Denshi Bunny and Tangle Web Comb.)

Clay: I can't watch!

Kimiko: Tangle Web Comb!

(She fired a strand of ropes at the dummy.)

Omi: Denshi Bunny!

(He turned into electricity and joined with the ropes and bound the dummy and electrocuted it.)

Raimundo: (Mumbling.) Time for Raimundo to get pranky. (Shouting out loud.) Guys! I surrender!

Kimiko: You are?

(The strands released the dummy and went to Kimiko, tying her up and shocking her. Omi then deactivated the Denshi Bunny and left Kimiko normally bound. Then Raimundo approached Kimiko, giving an evil grin.)

Kimiko: Oh, alright! I'm sorry I pranked you!

Raimundo: That's a good girl.

(She loosened the Tangle Web comb and helped her up.)

Raimundo: I think it's fair we call it a tie.

Kimiko: I agree.

(Then Master Fung approached them.)

Master Fung: Very good, young ones. Your wisdom with Shen Gong Wu helped to bring many combinations.

Clay: All in a good days training with the Raister.

Master Fung: However, now there is a task that needs to be completed. Come inside.

(They entered the meditation hall.)

Master Fung: It has now been six weeks since Raimundo has been elected to leadership. He has proven that he is worthy of that title. No offence, Omi.

Omi: None is taken.

Master Fung: So now it is the true test for Raimundo. For now you all must be go on your first Shoku Quest.

Kimiko: A Shoku Quest?

Master Fung: Yes, it is basically the same as an ordinary Wudai Quest, only I must supply you with the equipment and materials, while Raimundo must lead you to victory.

Raimundo: Alright, so what's the quest?

Master Fung: In a faraway land, there are three mystical Feathers, known as the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu. One is known as the Feather of Michael, one is known as the Feather of Rafael and the last is known as the Feather of Gabriel.

Raimundo: So much for that, I was expecting mystical names.

(Master Fung raised his eyebrows.)

Master Fung: As I was saying, alone they are mere mystical artefacts, but together, they are a force to be reckoned with. The controller can either use it to save mankind, or destroy it.

(The Warriors gasped.)

Omi: We must find these feathers!

Master Fung: It will not be easy. They are hidden away in three separate locations. Sealed and shall not be released, only by acquiring the seven holy Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: Holy Shen Gong Wu?

Master Fung: Correct, Shen Gong Wu that is deadly to evil. I believe you already acquired one.

Kimiko: The Trumpet of Israfel!

(He nodded.)

Clay: Well that's a start. So where can we get our gloves on these Wu?

(Master Fung pulled open a map.)

Master Fung: This map will show you the locations of all the holy Shen Gong Wu. However, you must find the one indicated by the map in order to unlock the seal of the three Feathers.

Raimundo: Alright, who's up for it?

(They all stood up.)

Master Fung: Excellent, you may begin when ready.

Raimundo: Okay, Dojo, get the scroll, so we know what Wu they are.

(Dojo slithered away to the location of the scroll.)

Raimundo: Omi, Clay, gather what Wu that'll help.

Clay: What Wu you looking for, partner?

Raimundo: Any that will be good for me. No offence, Omi.

Omi: None is taken.

(They saluted Raimundo and went for the vault to load up on ordinary Wu.)

Raimundo: And Kimiko, it's gonna be a long journey, so pack us provisions and stuff that'll keep us going.

Kimiko: How am I meant to know what you guys need?

Raimundo: You're a girl, use your initiative.

(Kimiko sighed and strolled to find useful items for the journey. They all came back, Dojo was carrying the scroll, Omi and Clay came with a sack of Wu, and Kimiko came back with a backpack of provisions.)

Raimundo: You ready?

(They nodded.)

Raimundo: Alright, let's burn rubber.

Dojo: I'm not a racing car, Rai. I'm a dragon.

Raimundo: (Sigh.) Okay, let's burn air.

Dojo: Much better.

(He sized up and transported the Warriors to the distant land.)

Clay: What holy Wu's first partner?

(Raimundo looked at the map, but couldn't understand it, since it was in Chinese.)

Raimundo: I'll let Omi answer that.

(He gave the map to Omi and inspected the glowing dot on it.)

Omi: It is known as the Veil of Leliel.

(Kimiko skimmed and scanned the scroll.)

Kimiko: Here it is. It allows the user to make the sunlight emit darkness for a short period of time.

Clay: And how would that be handy?

Raimundo: Good for quick escapes.

(The Warriors landed on a snowy mountain.)

Dojo: Alright, all the holy Wu and the three feathers'll be here, so no need for me to take you.

(Omi inspected the map again, he seen five little dots, that must have indicated there location.)

Raimundo: Yah sure you can figure out this map, Omi?

Omi: I cannot only figure it out, Raimundo, but I can tell you where we are too.

Raimundo: Alright, Omi. You're the guide.

(Omi walked forwards with the gang following behind him.)

Omi: The Veil of Leliel should be over this next ridge.

(But he didn't know he was standing at the side of the ridge, ready to fall.)

All: Get back, Omi!

Omi: Huh?

(But too late, he fell down.)

Raimundo: Clay, break his fall!

(Clay yanked out his lasso and threw it down to Omi, who caught the rope and stopped him from racing down any further.)

Raimundo: Alright, now pull him up.

(The combined efforts of the gang pulled Omi upwards.)

Omi: Wait a moment, friends!

Kimiko: How?

(Omi put his hand into a hole in the ridge and yanked out a black blanket that was nearly twice the size of Omi.)

Omi: The Viel of Leliel!

(They all cheered at Omi's victory as they pulled him up.)

Raimundo: Way to go, bro.

Omi: You are most welcome.

Kimiko: So what Wu's it now?

(Omi pulled out the map and seen the Warrior's position smiling happily at the claiming of the Veil and the next dot flashed.)

Omi: The next Shen Gong Wu is known as the Saint George Sword.

Raimundo: Again, name's too plain.

(Kimiko again skimmed and scanned the scroll.)

Kimiko: Here it is; it acts as a sword, but it only works with those of good, and harms those of evil.

Clay: Well, least we won't have to worry 'bout the snakes getting their claws on it.

Raimundo: But it doesn't stop them from taking it so it won't kill them.

Kimiko: Good point.

Raimundo: Okay, Omi. Lead the way.

(Omi walked only a few metres, until all the gang fell into a large abyss, leading deep inside the mountain, they seen the bottom, and were about to crash into it.)

Raimundo: Shoku Wind Gust!

(The warriors landed on something soft. But it turns out; they actually landed on air itself.)

Clay: Good call, Rai.

Kimiko: That was too close to call.

Omi: Are we all safe?

Raimundo: Pretty much, except its dark.

Clay: Unless you count the light from the hole we made.

Kimiko: Got it covered. Star Hanabi!

(She threw the Shen Gong Wu in the air and it exploded, illuminating the cave, it was a large underground cavern that literally stretched for miles.)

Clay: (Whistling.) Now that is one big cave.

Raimundo: Omi, the Wu here?

Omi: Yes, it is indicating that it is very close.

(The map showed the warriors were underground, and that the flashing dot was near them.)

Kimiko: Good enough for us.

(They followed the direction the map showed them, with the Star Hanabi guiding the way. Until they seen something glow in the distance, it was a golden sword with many runes on its blade.)

Kimiko: The Saint George Sword!

(She ran up to grab the Wu.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, wait!

(He too ran, but to stop Kimiko, but then Kimiko, again, fell. But Raimundo jumped down too, grabbing onto the ledge and in Kimiko's hand. And at the bottom of the pit were spikes that were ready to pierce Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Don't let go!

Raimundo: Don't plan to!

(He swung Kimiko to the edge, and did a back-flip to the edge too.)

Kimiko: (Panting with fright.) That was close.

Raimundo: (Panting with exhaustion.) Yeah. Almost too close.

Kimiko: You saved me. Again. Thank you.

Raimundo: (Blushing.) Well you know me, hate to see anything bad happen to you.

(The rest of the gang hurried to the two.)

Omi: Are you safe?

Kimiko: Yeah, if it weren't for Rai, I'd be sis kabob.

Clay: Job well done for the leader partner.

Raimundo: Thanks, but how can we get the Saint George Sword without getting pinned. Literally.

Omi: Problem solved. Lotus Twister!

(He turned himself elastic, and covered his elastic body in front of the pit, so they wouldn't fall.)

Omi: Walk over me.

Raimundo: I knew they would name bridges after Omi one day, but didn't know he would be a bridge.

(Kimiko giggled. Then Clay took the Sword by the handle and dropped the blade to the ground, trying to lift it up.)

Clay: Woowee, that's heavier than my great granddaddy after Thanksgiving.

Kimiko: (Indifferently.) Okay.

(She tried lifting the sword, but ended up dropping to the ground along with it.)

Kimiko: Man, it's like an anvil!

(She tried to use her slim arms to lift it but all she did was blow steam.)

Raimundo: Let me try.

(He took the sword by the hilt and lifted it like any other sword.)

Raimundo: You gotta be kidding. It's as light as a feather.

(He balanced the sword with his finger on the blade, while Kimiko and Clay looked in shock.)

Omi: Allow me!

(He took the sword too and again fell to the ground trying to lift its immense weight.)

Omi: Why is this sword so…HEAVY?

Kimiko: Hmmm. Lift it again, Rai.

(He did just that, not even flinching and doing tricks with the sword.)

Kimiko: Oh, it's like that Excalibur sword, only a chosen one can lift it.

Clay: Reckon that makes sense, seeing as Rai's the leader 'n' all.

Raimundo: Best be safe if I carry it.

All: Agreed.

Kimiko: So where's the fourth Wu?

Clay: We got the Trumpet, the Veil and the Sword, surprise us now, little partner

Omi: It is known as the Purgatory Pistol.

Kimiko: Here it is. It can harm the undead with holy bullets.

Raimundo: Phhht, as if that's gonna help. And where are yah gonna find the undead?

Clay: Rai, I've learned a thing or two 'bout hanging around you guys, and one of them ain't to unexpect the extraordinary.

Raimundo: True.

Omi: But there is one problem.

Kimiko: What?

Omi: It is in the surface of the mountain.

Clay: No worries, I packed us a little something that would get us outta this.

Raimundo: Surprise me.

(Clay pulled out the Serpent's Tail.)

Clay: Grab hold, partners.

(They grabbed Clay's shoulder.)

Clay: Serpent's Tail!

(They glided upwards and slid through the roof of the cavern, and emerged to a blizzard, snow and hail were bashing off them like a pinball on a pinball game.)

Kimiko: Oh great! I hate blizzards!

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He tried using his wind shield, but the blizzard was too strong and he collapsed in exhaustion.)

Kimiko: You okay?

Raimundo: Yeah, but a bit cold.

Omi: We must find shelter!

Clay: Didn't forecast this, partners! We got nothing!

Kimiko: I got an idea! Golden Finger!

(She froze the snow and hail that was pelting off them, and all of them fell to the ground.)

Clay: Good call, little lady.

Kimiko: Yeah, but it only lasts a short time, so lets find the pistol, and be off.

Omi: It is in that direction!

(They followed Omi to the edge of a canyon.)

Raimundo: Alright, where's that pistol?

(He saw a glow in the edge of a cliff.)

Raimundo: Time to fly!

(He pushed the warriors and himself off the edge of the canyon.)

Raimundo: Shoku Wind Gust!

(He broke their fall.)

Kimiko: What do you think you're doing!?

Omi: That was irresponsible, Raimundo!

Clay: At least give us a warning!

Raimundo: Ah, come on guys. I had it all under control.

Kimiko: Fine, just get us to the Wu.

(He blew the Warriors to the glow, then the blizzard started blowing again, but because the warriors were so deep into the canyon, the snow was soft on them.)

Omi: You saved us from the blizzard too?

Raimundo: Pretty much, you make these decisions in my stage, no offence.

Omi: None is taken.

(They approached the glow, and seen a golden gun.)

Clay: The Purgatory Pistol's as good as ours!

(He took the gun from its resting place, and then the ground started shaking.)

Kimiko: What's happening!

(The rumbling was so intense, that the warriors fell, despite Raimundo's wind. But since they were near the bottom of the canyon, they landed on their feet without harm. Then from the canyon floor, came a large zombified skeleton of a mammoth, then the skeleton roared.)

Clay: I knew they'd be back for revenge!

(The other warriors stared at him.)

Clay: What? Animal meat always gets their revenge on yah.

Raimundo: Well not for us! 'Cus we got the Holy Wu!

Kimiko: (A tone of "I told you so!") Look who needs the Holy Wu now.

Raimundo: Yeah, well… okay I was wrong.

(The mammoth used its tusks to sweep away the warriors.)

Raimundo: Clay, use the Purgatory Pistol! Kimiko, use the Trumpet of Israfel! Omi, use the Saint George Sword!

(He threw the u to each of their comrades, except Omi, who was still struggling to keep it up.)

Raimundo: Fine, I'll use the Saint George Sword.

Omi: But the Veil won't help me.

Raimundo: No, but you can distract it!

(Omi ran out in front of the giant behemoth and drew its gaze.)

Omi: If you seek me, come and claim me!

Kimiko: That's if you want me, come and get me, Omi!

Omi: That too! Shimo Staff!

(He used it as a pole and whacked its neck, but it simply shook the pain off.)

Omi: Now is a very good moment for those Holy Shen Gong Wu!

Clay: Purgatory Pistol!

(It shot a ball of light at the mammoth, which yelled in pain.)

Kimiko: Trumpet of Israfel!

(She blew on it, and it gave a screech, then silenced Kimiko by stamping its ground and making Kimiko lose her balance on the rock she was on.)

Raimundo: Saint George Sword!

(He jumped in the air, and struck the mammoth in the neck, it gave another screech, before whacking Raimundo way from its neck and flying into Clay, knocking both out.)

Omi: You are a worthy foe, but not worthy enough!

(The warriors regrouped.)

Raimundo: If we can't take them down with Holy Wu alone, let's combine them with normal Wu!

Clay: Oh yeah! Purgatory Pistol! Thorn of Thunderbolt!

(The two blasts combined into one and struck the mammoth.)

Kimiko: Trumpet of Israfel! Star Hanabi!

(She blew into the Trumpet again, making the mammoth screech in pain again, then fired the Star Hanabi on it, knocking it on its back.)

Raimundo: Saint George Sword! Eye of Dashi!

(He joined the two Wu together and struck the mammoth in the neck and electricity ran through it and it exploded.)

Omi: We are successful!

Raimundo: That was tough!

Kimiko: Least we beat it.

Clay: That's the last time I eat meat!

(The others rolled their eyes.)

Omi: We are inside luck!

Raimundo: We're in luck, Omi.

Omi: We are?

Kimiko: What is it?

Omi: If my tiger instincts are correct.

(He went to the ruins of the mammoth and pulled out a long scythe.)

Clay: What in tar nation is that?

Omi: Our fifth Holy Shen Gong Wu my good friend, Clay.

Kimiko: Hmmm. It's called the Mors.

Raimundo: Mors of what?

Kimiko: Nothing, just the Mors.

Raimundo: Holy Mors? Mors of Retuinga? Mors of Antunga? What?

Kimiko: Just the Mors!

Clay: Enough jawing, what's it do?

Kimiko: It can make removable gems and fire them at opponents, they come back, depending on how many targets hit.

Omi: Well, I shall claim this Wu, in the name of me!

(He gave a smile.)

Raimundo: That's five. Two left.

Kimiko: Then we can get the three Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: The next Shen Gong Wu is called the Metatron's Voice.

Kimiko: Let's see. Ah, it can make the user communicate with whoever he or she desires.

Raimundo: How can that combat evil?

Clay: Who knows, could be a scapegoat for Kimiko's cell phone.

(Kimiko swung for Clay.)

Raimundo: Calm down, you two. Omi, if you please.

Omi: Very well.

(Omi again took the map and followed the direction to the glowing mark; they then came across a rickety bridge, over a lake filled with a wide range of carnivorous fish, including sharks, crocodiles and piranhas.)

Raimundo: (Gulp.) I hate bridges.

Kimiko: We have to cross it, cus the Wu's on the other side.

(They saw the Metatron's voice on the other side.)

Omi: We are so crocodile food!

(They stepped a foot on the bridge, then the crocodiles started leaping up to try and bite the bridge.)

Kimiko; Hey, lookey, but no touchy!

Raimundo: Well put.

(They continued to cross the bridge, ignoring the continuous snapping of the sharks. They then grabbed the Metatron's Voice.)

Clay: That was close.

Omi: Look now!

Kimiko: Don't look now, Omi.

Omi: But the sharks and crocodiles got the bridge!

(The crocodiles snapped the bridge in two, trapping the warriors.)

Clay: Stuck on an island in the middle of a croc infested lake, what can be sweeter?

(Then the island started rumbling.)

Raimundo: Stuck on an island in the middle of a croc infested lake, with the island collapsing!

(The fishes were getting ready to feast.)

Kimiko: What do we do?

(Raimundo thought a moment and seen a nearby vine.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He bashed the ground and rose up to the tree holding the vine and threw it down to the Warriors.)

Raimundo: Get on!

They all climbed up the vine before the island was destroyed.)

Clay: Good call, partner.

Omi: You truly are the perfect leader.

Raimundo: Thanks, Omi.

(The Warriors slid down off the tree, back into the mainland.)

Kimiko: That's six.

(She heard a voice in her head, it was Raimundo's.)

Raimundo: Really? I couldn't tell. Are you sure?

Kimiko: Raimundo! Get outta my head!

(Raimundo laughed uncontrollably.)

Raimundo: Couldn't resist.

Kimiko: Then resist!

(Omi again lead the Warriors to the seventh and final Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: It is known as the Blessing of Ramiel.

Raimundo: Nice, what's the scoop, Kim?

Kimiko: It can guide you through any terrain.

(They then saw a hillside with thunder striking the ground from a two mile radius. The Warriors were gob smacked.)

Warriors: (Gulp.)

Clay: What now?

Raimundo: Hmmm.

(He stepped a foot forward, and then lightning was about to strike it before Raimundo withdrew it.)

Omi: That was close.

Raimundo: I got an idea.

(He took a Shen Gong Wu from the sack, which was the Fancy Feet.)

Raimundo: Stay here. Fancy Feet!

(He sped at the speed of light and every fast step he took, lightning was raging behind him.)

Raimundo: Come and get me!

(He found the pedestal in which the Blessing of Ramiel was set, and grabbed it, before the pedestal was obliterated by the lightning. Raimundo then sped back to the Warriors, with steam coming out of his feet.)

Raimundo: Water! Don't just stand there, get me some water!

Omi: Orb of Tornami!

(He soaked Raimundo thoroughly.)

Raimundo: Whew, thanks.

Kimiko: Bad idea!

Clay: Why, little lady!

Kimiko: Water conducts electricity!

(The warriors ran off, before the lightning struck Raimundo and the other warriors. Luckily, they weren't hurt, just immensely shocked.)

Omi: I cannot get under the shocked idea!

Raimundo: That's get over it!

Omi: That too!

(Kimiko rubbed off her shock.)

Kimiko: Hey, least we got the Blessing of Ramiel. And we got all seven Holy Wu!

(But then the lightning gave one more crack in front of the Warriors, and from that lightning, came three figures, which were Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Wuya.)

Clay: Oh, Nellie!

(They got themselves together again.)

Raimundo: What do you has-beens want?

Wuya: What does it look like? We want the Holy Wu!

Jack: And we're not moving 'till we get it!

Kimiko: You and what deranged army?

Chase: One thing you must learn, with me, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!

(He stomped the ground that cracked the ground around them.)

Omi: You must be tricking us! I can stomp the ground in my sleep!

(But a skeletal hand came from the ground and grabbed Omi's ankle.)

Omi: Eek!

Chase: You were saying?

Raimundo: Saint George Sword!

(He swiped the hand away from Omi, and then hundreds of other hands appeared from the ground.)

Clay: An army of zombies!

(The skeletal fiends arose from the ground and surrounded the warriors.)

Chase: Let's see you handle these with your "Holy Shen Gong Wu"!

(The zombies attacked.)

Omi: Mors!

(He swiped the scythe and many gems shot out of it, and struck the zombies, literally knocking them out, but more came in their place.)

Kimiko: Trumpet of Israfel!

(She sounded the trumpet and many zombies screamed in pain and turned to dust, while boosting the Warriors moral strength.)

Omi: Keep doing it!

Chase: Reversing Mirror!

(The melody of the trumpet changed into an evil sounding melody. Then the zombies got stronger and stronger.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, he's boosting the zombies, stop the Trumpet!

(She stopped, but it was too late, the zombies had grown to the size of houses.)

Clay: Purgatory Pistol!

(He shot several balls of light at the zombies, they turned back into normal bones, but many more kept coming.)

Raimundo: Saint George Sword!

(Instead of striking the zombies, he was going for Chase, he swung the Sword and missed, and Chase then grabbed the blade and swung Raimundo back to the hordes of zombies. The zombies then overwhelmed the warriors and gripped them by their massive fists.)

Chase: If it isn't the Xiaolin Warriors, overwhelmed by zombies.

Raimundo: Soak it up, Chase!

Wuya: Now the Holy Shen Gong Wu is ours! Then soon the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu will soon follow!

(The seven Shen Gong Wu floated to the possession of Chase, along with the map, while Jack stole the rest of the ordinary Shen Gong Wu. Then Raimundo noticed Chase was lifting the Saint George Sword effortlessly.)

Raimundo: Hey, that thins two tons without me! How are you lifting it?

Chase: You can be surprised what a Heylin Sorcerer can do.

Raimundo: You won't get away with this!

Chase: I already have!

(He disappeared in his purple smoke, along with the army of over-sized zombies that dropped the Warriors in the process.)

Clay: Well ain't this just purty.

Raimundo: No! It ain't "Purty", it's a disaster! I messed up, again! We should have run away when we had the chance, now the worlds doomed!

Kimiko: It's not your fault. We should have fought better.

(Then through the lightning storm that was nearby, came a blinding light. The Warriors covered their eyes and when they peered again, there was a beautiful angel, with feathered white wings and long blonde hair.)

Angel: Do not despair, young warriors.

Clay: Now _that _is purty.

Kimiko: If you don't mind me asking, who are you?

Angel: I am Exolus, Guardian of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu. Young ones, it is imperative that you prevent the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu to fall into the possession of Chase Young.

Raimundo: But how? Chase is too strong.

Exolus: The Holy Shen Gong Wu can pierce the darkness with light.

Omi: We have tried to use the Holy Shen Gong Wu, but they were not enough.

Exolus: In order to fully use the powers of the Holy Shen Gong Wu, you must become one with the Holy Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Become one?

Exolus: Yes. You will know when the time comes.

(The light of Exolus vanished and so did her, and then a pillar of light emerged from a distance, then a maniacal laugh.)

Raimundo: Chase's got one Evangelical Wu! We gotta stop him before he gets the rest!

They ran into the direction of the light, and seen nothing but a holy looking ark with its lid shoved open, they looked inside it, but it was empty. Raimundo then punched his hand on the edge of the ark.)

Raimundo: We gotta stop him from getting the others.

Clay: But how?

(Raimundo then shoved off Clay's hat to see Dojo sleeping.)

Dojo: Hey, what's the big idea!

Raimundo: Hey, dude. We need you.

Dojo: What'd I miss?

Raimundo: No time to explain, but can you sniff out…the Star Hanabi?

Dojo: It's gonna be tricky, but er…

(He sniffed the air.)

Dojo: Ah-hah!

(He sized up and carried the warriors swiftly to the edge of a ridge, and in front over the ridge, was another ark, and with Chase, Jack and Wuya, opening it, to reveal another pillar of light.)

Omi: Chase Young! Stop this at once or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Chase: Young Warriors? What a surprise. Looking for these?

(He pulled out the two Evangelical Shen Gong Wu: The Feather of Raphael and the Feather of Michael.)

Omi: Surrender them at once!

Jack: Yeah right, baby! These Wu are gonna put Chase's place on the map!

Kimiko: Not if we take them from you!

(The zombies from last time appeared in front of Chase.)

Chase: Prove it.

(The zombies charged.)

Warriors: Wudai Orion Formation!!!

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He kicked the ground and caused the ground around the zombies to collapse.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He fired several water shots at the zombies, that split them into many pieces, but more kept coming.)

Raimundo: You ready, Kimiko?

Kimiko: Oh yeah!

Raimundo: Shoku Tornado Wind!

(He spun like a tornado and sucked up all the zombies.)

Clay: Black Beetle!

(He threw the Shen Gong Wu at Raimundo and he became encrusted with a black armour.)

Omi: Where did you get that? Jack stole them all.

Clay: Ah stashed a few in a place where he wouldn't find it, partner.

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She threw a large ball of fire at the tornado and it turned into a fire tornado that disintegrated all within it, except Raimundo, who was safe from the inferno. The warriors then did a back flip and turned back to normal.)

Raimundo: You were saying, Chase?

(They noticed Jack was missing.)

Clay: Where's that no-good Spicer?

Chase: He is keeping the Feather of Michael safe for me. You can always fight me for the Feather of Raphael.

Raimundo: With pleasure!

(He charged at Chase and kicked the Feather out of Chase's hand, but before the two could grab it, a grey-coloured bird swooped down and caught the feather.)

Chase: No!

(The six heard a maniacal laugh coming from an old enemy; Hannibal Roy Bean.)

Hannibal: Nice ter see you again. Not be the winner of this fight, but I got mahself a consolation prize.

(He held up the Feather of Raphael, and then flew off with a loud laugh.)

Chase: Grrr!

Omi: It appears you are out of luck. For without the third feather you cannot rule the world!

Chase: But that doesn't stop me from retrieving the Feather of Gabriel!

(He disappeared into his smoke along with Wuya and the bag of Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Dojo, track the Shen gong Wu down! He can't get the last Evangelical Wu!

Dojo: You're in luck, Rai, I got a scent!

(He sized up and again swiftly followed Dojo's nose. They seen Chase yet again, reaching into the bag of Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(Dojo threw Raimundo to Chase, and used his wind powers to bash the Shen Gong Wu bag away from Chase.)

Chase: Back for more?

Raimundo: You bet hotshot!

(He then noticed Hannibal Bean riding on the Ying-Ying Bird towards them.)

Raimundo & Chase: No you don't!

(The two ran to the Shen Gong Wu bag and the bird swooped down, dropping Hannibal bean on the bag, along with Raimundo and Chase.)

Hannibal: I challenge you Raimundo and you Chase, to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio!

Raimundo: Since I'm low on Wu, I wager (He pulled a Shen gong Wu out of the bag.) The Silk Spitter!

Chase: I wager the Shroud of Shadows!

Hannibal: N'd ah wager the Woozy Shooter!

(Chase and Raimundo gulped. Then Raimundo peered into the bag.)

Raimundo: Yup, there's plenty of Wu! The game will be Xiaolin Scavenger Hunt; the bag of Wu will be the prizes, each Wu will be hidden in places that you must work out with the clues, the one with the most Wu in five minutes wins!

Hannibal: Ah accept! And to raise the stakes, the winner will get the Feather of Gabriel!

Chase: Agreed! And let's add a little twist. Any competitor is allowed to use the Shen Gong Wu they find as wagered Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: Sounds good.

All: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

(The ridge holding the ark of the Shen gong Wu morphed into several world monuments, places like Big Ben, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Sydney Opera House and thousands more. The three competitors took their place.)

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Raimundo jumped to the top of a monument of the Empire State Building, and then a scroll appeared in front of him.)

Raimundo: Let's see: _"Clue #1: My rocky hill face covers nearly all of this country." _Man I hate Geography!

Kimiko: Scotland has a lot of mountains, Rai!

Raimundo: Oh yeah! Silk Spitter!

(He swung for the mountains of Scotland, and jumped into the Loch Ness.)

Raimundo: Let's see.

(He saw something glow in the mountain next to it.)

Raimundo: Jackpot!

(But before he could jump to it, a huge leviathan-like beast emerged from the water and roared at Raimundo.)

Clay: Loch Ness Monster. Tricky son of a goat.

(The beast tried to eat Raimundo but he blew upwards and jumped on its back and was flung to the Shen gong Wu, which was the Star Hanabi. He seen the scoreboard overhead and seen Chase had one Shen gong Wu, Hannibal had two, and he had one, with 4:25 left.)

Raimundo: Hannibal's winning!

(The scroll from before burnt away and made room for another.)

Raimundo: _"Clue #2: To be or not to be: that is the question." _Hah! I know that one, it's from Shakespeare, now if that play was in Denmark then…

(He jumped straight over to a castle in Denmark, and from its large tower, he seen the Longi Kite.)

Raimundo: Double Jackpot!

(Meanwhile, with Hannibal, he had found his third Shen Gong Wu: The Metatron's Voice, along with the Helmet of Jong and Orb of Tornami.)

Hannibal: This is easier than ah thought! Livin' for 1500 years has its perks.

(Hannibal's fourth scroll appeared.)

Hannibal: _"Clue #4: Ah have two arms, but no legs, 12 eyes, but one face, and I stand tall, but no body." _Yawn! Big Ben!

(He jumped over to the top of London's Big Ben and took from the top, the Fist of Tebigong.)

Hannibal: Four down. A lot to go. Hehehehe.

(Chase had found his third Shen Gong Wu: The Thorn of Thunderbolt, along with the Veil of Leliel and the Tangle Web Comb.)

Chase: Grrr! I am not a ranger child; I am a 1500 year old sorcerer!

(The fourth scroll for Chase appeared.)

Chase: _"Clue #4: The gift of allies, the pinnacle of justice, and the lady of hope" _Too easy!

(He jumped to the Statue of Liberty, and from its torch was the Blessing of Ramiel. The scoreboard stood, each of them was tied with five Shen Gong Wu, with only one minute remaining. Then each Raimundo, Chase and Hannibal received the same scroll.)

Raimundo: _"Clue #6: This building is in a shape of an armadillo.) _

All: Sydney Opera House!

(They all raced to the Australian Opera House. Then Hannibal noticed the others racing for the last Wu.)

Hannibal: Woozy Shooter!

(He blew into the trumpet and blew purple smoke at Raimundo and Chase.)

Raimundo: Serpent's Tail!

(He slid under the ground and avoided the smoke, but Chase came into contact with it.)

Chase: Hey…guys… I'm an evil sorcerer, ain't that cool.

(He continued doing very strange things while Raimundo emerged back up and continued racing towards the monument, and he seen the last Shen Gong Wu, the Trumpet of Israfel. Both Raimundo and Hannibal jumped on top of the monument and prepared for combat.)

Hannibal: Just me 'n' you, pipsqueak!

Raimundo: I wouldn't call myself, pipsqueak. You're the size of an ant!

Hannibal: Not anymore, now that I got an old friend! Moby Morpher!

(He sized up immensely.)

Hannibal: Who's the pipsqueak, now?

(But Raimundo wasn't paying attention, he kicked Hannibal for the edge, but he didn't fall.)

Hannibal: Playing rough, huh? I'm game! Orb of Tornami!

(He released a flurry of water at Raimundo, which tripped him over to the edge, but luckily, he held on.)

Hannibal: The world's mine! Ahahahaha!

Raimundo: Nope! Star Hanabi Wind!

(He blasted the edge he was hanging onto, and crumbled the monument, making him, Hannibal and the last Shen Gong Wu fall.)

Hannibal: The world's still mine!

(He tried to grab it.)

Raimundo: Time for a bit of combos! Longi Kite! Sword of the Storm!

(He attached the Shen Gong Wu to his back, and used the Sword of the Storm as a propeller and fired towards the Shen gong Wu and grabbed it just in the nick of time.)

Hannibal: No!!!

(The time had elapsed, and the scores were Raimundo: 6, Chase: 5 and Hannibal: 5, making Raimundo the winner as the ridge changed back to normal, and his friends congratulated him thoroughly.)

Clay: Did mighty good out there, Rai.

Kimiko: You showed him whose boss! Er…no offence, Omi.

Omi: None is taken.

(Chase, who had finally snapped out of his woozy state, nonetheless glared eye to eye with Raimundo.)

Chase: You've won this time, but win or lose, I shall return!

(He and Wuya disappeared back into his purple smoke. They then spotted Hannibal, who had the Moby Morpher in his hands.)

Hannibal: Ah don't feel like parting with it yet! Ahahahahahahahaha!

Raimundo: Okay, guys. We got the seven Holy Wu. Let's get the last Evangelical Shen gong Wu.

(They nodded in agreement. On the ark were several different hollows, each identical to the Holy Shen Gong Wu.)

Kimiko: Oh, it's like a puzzle. Look, Trumpet of Israfel.

(She placed the trumpet in the hollow that looked similar to the trumpet.)

Kimiko: Veil of Leliel.

(She placed it too on a hollow that resembled the Veil.)

Clay: Ah reckon they all just fit.

Omi: It is worth a try.

(They all placed the remaining Holy Shen Gong Wu in their places. Then the ark glowed and shot a pillar of light to the sky.)

All: Whoa!

(The ark then opened up, and they saw what its contents were: The Feather of Gabriel.)

Clay: One down, two to go.

(Then the same blinding light from earlier appeared, and Exolus appeared again.)

Exolus: Very good, young ones. The world is safe, and your first Shoku Quest is complete.

Omi: But how is that possible? I thought that by possessing the three Evangelical Shen Gong Wu, the world would be safe.

Exolus: A hearty wager, but by keeping the three Evangelical Shen Gong Wu apart, their powers will not be misused. Protect the Feather of Gabriel from the forces of evil at all costs. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could jeopardise life as we know it. Farewell, young ones. 'Till our next meeting.

(She vanished.)

Kimiko: Well, that was an adventure and a half.

Clay: Ah wonder how three little feathers would do such damage.

Raimundo: Dunno, but we heard her, gotta keep it safe.

(The Warriors returned with their eight prizes. Master Fung then gathered them together.)

Master Fung: A job well done, my fellow monks. With Chase in possession of one, Hannibal in possession of the second and us in possession of the third, we have kept the world safe from harm.

Kimiko: One question, how would the three Evangelical Shen Gong Wu change life as we know it?

Master Fung: It is wise to cast these feelings aside. Those questions will be answered another day.

(The warriors strode off.)

Omi: The Evangelical Shen Gong Wu must be very powerful, even Master Fung cannot describe its powers.

Clay: Well, the answer might be closer to us than we think.

(Meanwhile in Chase Young's lair, Jack and Wuya were still present.)

Wuya: Some good that was. A teeny feather that does fluke all.

Jack: I can handle my Wu losses, but what the heck just happened!?

Chase: Patience, worms. You have to embrace the knowledge of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu in order to embrace World Domination. For when I possess all three, the world will be ours! Ahahahahaha!!!


	6. Soul Swap

**Soul Swap**

(The three Wudai Warriors had gathered in the meditation hall to receive more training from Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Okay, guys. Things are gonna get a lot tougher, with protecting the Feather of Gabriel, so as Master Fung once said: (Putting on a Master Fung voice.) Alone, you are strong, together, you are magnificent. (Normal voice.) So, I made a little course so we could work as a team.

Kimiko: Since when did you listen to Master Fung?

Raimundo: I don't. I just remember those cheesy sayings. As I was saying, I worked tirelessly all night, so I could build a new training race.

(He took the warriors to the training grounds to see a brand new training course, made by Raimundo.)

Clay: Woowee, that's a mighty fine run, Rai.

Omi: Amazing! I am feeling moths in my head!

Clay: Butterflies in your stomach.

Raimundo: Yeah, but it wasn't easy.

(He showed them his palms, which were splinter-infested.)

Kimiko: Ouch, hey, maybe you going first'll get you into shape.

Raimundo: We all gotta go. I've been doing it all night.

Clay: We all gotta rustle this one?

Omi: This is an excellent opportunity to test our teamwork!

Raimundo: That's what I was saying.

(He took a stopwatch from his pocket and took the warriors to the starting points.)

Raimundo: Are _we _ready?

All: Yeah!

(He started the stopwatch and all of them ran to the first obstacle, which was a ten-foot wall.)

Raimundo: Omi! Use your ice powers and make a bridge!

Omi: What?

(But by the time Omi figured out what he said, Raimundo had no choice but to use his wind powers to lift them over the wall.)

Kimiko: Pay attention!

(They nonetheless ran to their next challenge, which was a pit with platforms on it and hot coal under it, and to make it worse, it was spitting embers of flames at them.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! Use your fire powers and protect the team!

Kimiko: Okay!

(The four jumped to the platform, with many of the embers shooting out at them.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She blocked the fire blasts, and the four jumped to the next platform, but Kimiko tripped and was about to fall into the burning coal.)

Raimundo: Watch out!

(He used his wind powers again to protect her. They jumped off and readied themselves for the next challenge: six swinging swords.)

Raimundo: Clay! Use your earth powers and bash through them swords!

Clay: Sure thing, partner!

(They were approaching.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He bashed through the swords, and instead of guiding the warriors safely, the swords crashed down on top of them.)

Kimiko: I think we lost.

Omi: Badly.

(Raimundo, again, used his wind powers to lift the crash site off the warriors and helped them up.)

Raimundo: Come on guys. 120 seconds, where was the 45 seconds you used to do?

Omi: It is no disrespect Raimundo. However, we cannot foresee our comrade's movements and abilities in time to comprehend our own.

Clay: Little feller's got a point.

Kimiko: Least we were close.

Raimundo: Close isn't gonna protect the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu, guys. Will yah be saying that when Jack and Chase rule the world?

Kimiko: Well…

Raimundo: I know you guys can do better than that!

Clay: Maybe later, that merry-go-round's did a number on me.

(Raimundo smacked his head and brushed it against his hair.)

Raimundo: I don't think you're seeing the point! If we sit and chill out, there won't _be_ any laters!

Omi: And I for one agree with Raimundo.

Raimundo: You…you do?

Omi: Of course. Training is our primary objective, and we shan't falter from this road.

Kimiko: Yeah! Good call, Omi!

Clay: I'm in too!

Raimundo: See? We can do it, we just need practice and team work.

(The warriors put the third obstacle back together again and were about to start the course from scratch.)

Raimundo: Ready! Set! G…

(But he was interrupted by Dojo.)

Dojo: Guys, new Shen Gong Wu round the block!

(They all groaned.)

Clay: It's gonna be a while before I feel that teamwork spirit 'gain.

Raimundo: Crud! Fine then, what Wu's it?

(Dojo opened the scroll.)

Dojo: It's called the Soul Jar. Whoever possesses it can suck the victim's souls in it, and switch it with anyone else's. So it's like a personality shifter or something.

Raimundo: (Shivering.) Creepy.

Kimiko: Yeah, let's get it; we don't want Spicer getting his grubby hands on it.

Dojo: All aboard then.

(He sized up and took the Warriors to a deep, watery marshland.)

Kimiko: Eww, if I'd known, I woulda brought my hiking gear.

Dojo: Take your time finding the Wu.

(The warriors split up, looking through every patch of long grass and under every lily pad.)

Clay: Doesn't seem ter be anywhere.

Omi: (While hanging from a tree.) I have looked up, down, and sideways, and I cannot find it.

Raimundo: It's gotta be here.

(They then heard a whistle from above a tree. It was none other than Jack Spicer.)

Clay: Oh great, hoping to bring out your watering cans, Cheshire cat?

Jack: Nah, unlike you cowforbrains, I tend to not fight when I get Shen Gong Wu.

(He took from his pocket the Soul Jar. The Warriors gasped.)

Jack: It was nice having fun, losers. But this boy-genius has Wu to tinker with! Ahahahahaha!

(He activated his Heli-Bot and flew off, hitting his head on a branch in the process.)

Clay: Awww, man!

Kimiko: Another Wu lost!

Omi: This is certainly not our day.

Raimundo: We coulda taken him down if we got here sooner!

Clay: Well the cryin' shame is we didn't.

(They flew back to the Temple, crestfallen and defeated.)

Master Fung: I hope your defeat has taught you something.

Warriors: We need more training.

Master Fung: It is not just your training, young ones. You must focus on your teamwork, and co-operation, as well as learning each other's strengths and weaknesses to aid your battle against evil.

Kimiko: Least that made sense.

Raimundo: Well come on guys, you hear the Fungmeister, back to training.

(Meanwhile, Jack returned to Chase Young's lair, presenting his prize to the eager sorcerer.)

Jack: I got the Wu you wanted.

Wuya: That's a first.

Jack: So what's your grand master plan this time?

Chase: We need to claim the second Evangelical Shen Gong Wu, in order to reap its powers on the world.

Wuya: Not to sound picky, but wasn't that your plan last time?

Chase: No, I need the Soul Jar in order to sustain this new strategy.

Wuya: So spill it already!

Chase: First, I will acquire Spicer.

Jack: (Puppy-eyed.) Really?

Chase: Unfortunately.

Jack: What? I'll do anything!

Chase: Apart from my deepest desire to make you jump off a cliff. Gather your strongest machines.

Jack: What for?

Chase: We are about to pay the warriors a little visit.

(They paused a moment.)

Jack: Can we do our evil laugh now?

(Chase smacked his head in disgust. Meanwhile, back at the Temple. The warriors had again, for the fifth time, failed the team work trial.)

Clay: Why do ah get the impression we're just walking one step forward and two steps back?

Omi: Because we are?

Raimundo: We just need more practice. If we can't we might as well gift-wrap the feather and give it to Chase.

Kimiko: The way things are going, sounds like a pretty good idea.

Raimundo: No! We're not gonna sit and roll-over! We're gonna go out there and kick some lizard butt!

(They heard a crash coming from the front gates.)

Clay: Wish granted!

(They ran out to the entrance grounds to see Jack, Wuya and Chase, along with a horde of Jack-Bots and nearly all of Chase's jungle warriors.)

Chase: Young Warriors. What a surprise.

Omi: Enough polite trickeries! What is it you seek?

Chase: Just feeling the mood for a quick fight.

(He snapped his fingers and the Jack-Bots and jungle warriors attacked.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He bashed the ground and made a rock wall, protecting them from the Jack-Bots, but got knocked-out by a jungle warrior.)

Warriors: Clay!

(They were soon surrounded by Jack-Bots and jungle warriors.)

Raimundo: Guys, gimme your hands!

(Kimiko and Omi did so. Then Kimiko glowed red, Omi glowed blue and Raimundo glowed grey.)

Raimundo: Auras of Warriors unite. Make our chi become one. May we conquer evil!!!

(Kimiko and Omi's glow wore off while Raimundo glowed a blinding light.)

Raimundo: Let's try this again!

(The warriors and Jack-Bots charged and fired their cannons.)

Raimundo: Super Shoku Zephyr Shield!!!

(He blew an immense wind sphere around him and his comrades and blew all the warriors away and destroyed all the Jack-Bots.)

Raimundo: (Panting.) How d'ya like them apples?

Chase: Hmph, foolish. Because now you'll have me to contend with!

(He sprinted for him and kicked him onto the nearest wall, which knocked him out, not only because of the tremendous pain from it, but the exhaustion from the last attack.)

Omi & Kimiko: Raimundo!

(Kimiko recklessly tried to run to Raimundo, but Chase intercepted her and knocked her out too.)

Omi: Kimiko!

(The three evil-doers surrounded the monk.)

Wuya: Ahahaha! This was far too easy!

Omi: Your plan shall not succeed! Wudai Neptune Water!

(He fired a water shot at Wuya, but missed by inches. He then tried again at Chase.)

Jack: Reversing Mirror!

(He reflected the shot back at Omi that knocked him out too.)

Wuya: Like I said, too easy.

Chase: Phase one of my plans is near completion!

Jack: Great! Let's take the feather and…

Chase: Not yet, fool!

Jack: But the feather's right in front of us!

Chase: We will not take the Feather yet. Its powers cannot be used by anyone who steals them from their righteous owners.

Jack: Oh, I get it now. We kidnap the warriors, and trade them in for the feather.

Chase: Although that is a mediocre plan in your eyes. No.

Jack: Then what's your grand master plan? What does mediocre mean?

Chase: Why a certain Shen Gong Wu we caught earlier, my simpleton fool.

Jack: Er… yeah, I was about to say that too!

Wuya: Now let's just get on with it!

Chase: Very well. Care to do the honours?

Wuya: (Google-eyed.) You mean it?

Chase: Proceed, before I hurl.

Wuya: Soul Jar!

(The Wu glowed, and the so did the warriors. Then a ball of light entered the Jar, and spat back at the Warriors.)

Chase: Phase one is complete. We now wait for Phase two!

(They disappeared in their purple smoke, as Jack made an evil laugh, before Chase shut him up. Then, what seemed like an eternity, Raimundo woke up, feeling strange, and somewhat different. He rubbed his head with his hands and noticed his hands were a lot smaller and brighter.)

Raimundo: That's strange.

(But he then noticed his voice was higher pitched, and sounded like a girl.)

Raimundo: That's even stranger.

(He looked around for his friends, he found Clay, who was still unconscious, he found Omi, who again was still unconscious, however he found another person who was still unconscious: himself. His body was right there in front of him.)

Raimundo: Oh no, this can't be right! Am… am I dead?

(Then Clay woke up.)

Clay: You are not dead, in fact …

Raimundo: Clay, what happened to your voice?

Clay: Right answer!

Raimundo: Hold on!

(He ran to look into a mirror, and was horrified at his reflection. His body was actually Kimiko's. His mind was trapped in her body.)

Raimundo: Ahhhhh!

(Then the body of Raimundo woke up. He did the scratching of the head like Clay, so he imagined Clay had inherited his body.)

Raimundo: Clay?

Clay: That's me alright, how yah holding up, Kimiko?

Raimundo: I'm not Kimiko, yah ignoramus!

Clay: Hmmm, yah got the hair of Kimiko, the tiny height of Kimiko and the fiery temper of Kimiko, so yah must be Kimiko, or I'm a mule sandwich. And why in tar nation am I your height?

Raimundo: Let's make this simple.

(He showed him the mirror, and he too let out a big yelp.)

Clay: What in tar nation!

(Then Master Fung approached.)

Master Fung: Raimundo, Kimiko? What's the matter?

(The two bodies of Clay and Omi appeared.)

Omi: Yeah, what's all the… why's my body there, when I'm here?

(He pointed to Raimundo, or in everyone else's view Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Test time. Kimiko's a big whiney brat!

(Omi jumped onto him, not even knowing he was beating up Kimiko's body.)

Raimundo: Kidding.

Master Fung: There is great confusion. Can Clay step forward?

(In everyone else's perspective, Raimundo stepped forward.)

Master Fung: I see. Chase must have used the Soul Jar to switch each other's personalities.

(They all gasped.)

Raimundo: How can that be? I'm a girl for crying out loud!

Master Fung: First we must know who is who. Kimiko, you are in Omi's body?

(The body of Omi looked at himself.)

Omi: Looks like it.

Master Fung: Omi, you are in the body of Clay?

Clay: I believe so.

Master Fung: Clay, you are in Raimundo's body?

Raimundo: I reckon so.

Master Fung: So Raimundo is in Kimiko's body.

(The body of Omi's glared at Kimiko's.)

Master Fung: This is a valuable weakness. For now, we only know the abilities of the person you inherited.

Raimundo: So in body's terms, I'm the leader?

Master Fung: For now.

Raimundo: Woohoo! Not to self, partners, let's make this a permanent fixture.

Kimiko: No you don't cowpoke! That's my body!

Omi: That's my body too, Y'know!

Master Fung: Quiet, young ones. First we must figure out why Chase has done this to you.

Clay: The Feather of Gabriel. Chase had said he wanted it!

Kimiko: That's a start.

(They four confused Warriors went to the vault, they seen it was ripped open, and that a portion of Shen Gong Wu was stolen, but the Feather was safe.)

Omi: I don't get it. The Feather was right there in front of them and they passed.

Master Fung: Many windows of opportunities open and close as time does also.

Kimiko: Least we know that's Master Fung with those cheesy sayings.

Master Fung: And at least we know its you, Raimundo.

Raimundo: So, what's the plan, partners?

Master Fung: First we must develop a bond with your new found bodies, just like your bond with your former bodies, then with this, you will counter Chase's plot.

Clay: It will be difficult to develop a bond with these bodies, because we are so used to our former bodies.

Kimiko: Y'know, when Clay speaks like Omi, it sounds weird.

Master Fung: It may be difficult, but it is our only plot until we have something suitable.

Clay: At least one thing I like about this body, I am taller than all of you!

Raimundo: Least a'hm leader!

Kimiko: Be sure to tell me when there's a plus side about being a girl.

Omi: At least we can make fun of Rai for being a girl.

Kimiko: We need the Soul Jar now!!!

(Meanwhile back at Chase's Lair, Chase, Jack and Wuya were again discussing their plans.)

Wuya: Okay, Phase one's finished. Now what?

Jack: Yeah!

Chase: The only key to reversing the effect of the Soul Jar is with the Soul Jar itself, we will bargain with the Warriors to hand over the Feather for it.

Wuya: _What!? _That's lamer than…

(Chase gave her a cold stare.)

Wuya: Did I say lame? I meant brilliant.

Chase: Glad you think so.

Jack: One question oh big gross lizard, the geeks never _bargain_ unless it's with fists.

Chase: Exactly, boy. Exactly.

(Meanwhile at the Temple, the switched Warriors were now trying to master their new reality. Everyone had their attention on Raimundo, who had Kimiko's body.)

Kimiko: Okay, first we're gonna have to learn our new body's abilities, so I'll go first.

Omi: My attack's Wudai Mars Fire, Rai.

Kimiko: Got it covered, Kimiko.

(He walked to a dummy.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(He extended his arms out, expecting a fire blast, but nothing.)

Omi: Here, you gotta spin in the air and charge it up with your arms, and then lob it forward.

Kimiko: Oh, right, I knew that.

Omi: Get ready for a barbecue.

Clay: Barbecue? Where?

Raimundo: That's an embarrassment to mah name! If ah seen a barbecue, I'd run this side of Texas and back again for it.

Kimiko: Okay, shush!

(He focussed then jumped in the air.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(He charged a fire energy and burned not only the dummy, but the entire area surrounding it.)

Kimiko: Oops. Hey, Omi.

Omi & Clay: Yes?

Kimiko: I meant Kimiko. Use Omi's water powers and stop that fire.

Omi: I told you there'll be a barbecue. Wudai Neptune Water!

(She blasted a wave of water that flooded the entire place now.)

Clay: How dare you misuse my water abilities!

Omi: I didn't misuse them, they're too strong!

Clay: I know, but…

Kimiko: Calm down, guys. Okay, Clay. Test out my wind powers, but try not to make a mockery of it.

Raimundo: I'll try, partner. Or should ah say "little lady"?

(Everyone sniggered.)

Kimiko: Don't call me that!!!

Raimundo: Nah, I'm just messin'.

(Clay prepared for a wind blast.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He smacked his hands together and made a wind strike that went in all directions and blew everything away in sight. When it was all over, Clay was the only one standing.)

Raimundo: Oops. Mah bad, partners.

(The other three emerged from a pile of rubble.)

Kimiko: We're so doomed.

(Then a jet flew by, and dropped a package on a parachute, Omi caught it, with his now big arms.)

Clay: What do you suppose it is?

Omi: Wait, it could be Jack, let's destroy it while it's still working.

(Omi smashed it to the ground, but it was a television screen.)

Kimiko: That's weird, why would Spicer give us that?

(The screen flashed and from it was a message, in which Chase Young was shown.)

Warriors: Chase Young!!!

Chase: Greetings, warriors. This message will only be shown once so listen carefully. I hope you're enjoying you're new forms, because in 24 hours time, your new forms will become permanent.

(They all gasped.)

Chase: If you don't want this fate to befall you, then I am willing to bargain for the Soul Jar.

Kimiko: Bargain, or trap?

Chase: I will give you the Soul Jar only if you give me what I seek. And you know very well what I seek.

Warriors: The feather!

Chase: Bring me the feather by tomorrow or you'll be your state for all eternity!

(The screen switched off, then electricity ran through it and exploded.)

Kimiko: So that's it. We gotta risk the world just to save ourselves.

Raimundo: Nuh-ah, partner. Ah know this is a bump in the road…

Omi: Bump in the road? More like a cow in the road!

Raimundo: What I'm trying to get through is, we don't need some cow-driven bargain, we got our own way of dealing with that snake!

Clay: And that is by combat!

Omi: Nice idea, guys. But Chase will rip us limb from limb, especially with these new bodies.

Clay: That is a fair point, Kimiko.

Raimundo: What d'you think, Rai?

(They all turned to Raimundo.)

Kimiko: The same plan I've been telling yah, train 'till we get used to these bodies, and get up there and kick some…

Omi: Rai's right. We just gotta practice and quick!

(The warriors resumed training, Clay had again blown everything out of his path, resulting in Raimundo chasing him around the temple, Kimiko flooded the Temple again, and Omi caused an earthquake in the temple, which at least got rid of Kimiko's flood. Then when all hope seemed lost, Raimundo actually mastered Kimiko's style of battle, he used Kimiko's fire powers to make his hands turn to fists and beat up all the surrounding dummies and fire flaming shots at them without causing an inferno.)

Omi: Wow, Rai actually mastered my abilities!

(He did a graceful back-flip to the astonished warriors and did a bow.)

Kimiko: Who's the pretty girl now?

(The others couldn't help but snigger, except Kimiko.)

Omi: Well if Rai can do it, so can we!

(She resumed practicing with Omi's ice shots, but pierced everything in sight. Then just like Raimundo, she focussed her new abilities on her targets.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(She fired a single icicle at one dummy and another, and pulled out the Shimo Staff and turned it into a pole, whacking all the dummy's heads off.)

Omi: I did it! I did it! I did it!

(Meanwhile Clay was still practicing with his new wind abilities, but blew the dummies to Timbuktu, literally. But after all the hard breezes, Clay actually mastered Raimundo's style in using wind blades and using the wind to blast the dummies to a wall this time.)

Raimundo: Woowee, give it up for the wind guy!

(Meanwhile Omi was still trying to master Clay's earth abilities, but still made the ground shake, more than make rock pillars. But, when he focussed all his energy into one last attack, he made a hundred earth spears that pierced all the dummies.)

Omi: I have it!

Kimiko: Good. But there's still one last test.

(He took the warriors to the teamwork trial.)

Kimiko: Up for it?

Raimundo: Who isn't?

(They readied themselves.)

Kimiko: Go!

(They ran to the first obstacle, the brick wall.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(She made a bridge that allowed easy access across the wall.)

Raimundo: Good call, little lady!

(They confronted their next course, the pit of hot coal.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(Raimundo alone hopped to one pillar and span around so fast that his new fire abilities cooled down the heat, and allowed easy access across.)

Omi: That's my Rai!

(They then ran to their biggest challenge, the swinging swords.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He made two rock pillars that blocked the swords access from swinging around, instead of destroying them.)

Raimundo: Hahaha! Mah little partner did it!

(Then they faced the fourth challenge, which they never got to, a guillotine that went up and sliced down very fast.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(Clay ran out in front of the guillotine and blocked its next slice and allowing them to pass.)

Kimiko: That's how you fire up a good wind.

Omi: Didn't sound right.

(They continued to their last challenge, a large dummy made of tires.)

Warriors: Wudai Orion Formation!

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(Clay made a wind blade that combined with Kimiko's ice shot, which also combined with Raimundo's fire arrow and Omi's rock pillar that destroyed the tire dummy in one shot. Raimundo then inspected the time.)

Kimiko: 44 seconds!

Clay: Yes! We are the greatest thing since a cut loaf!

Omi: Best thing since sliced bread, Omi.

Clay: Even better!

(That evening, Master Fung had gathered the unconfused warriors to the meditation temple.)

Master Fung: You have done a magnificent task, young ones. You have mastered your new abilities as good as your own. Now the true challenge awaits, Chase Young. You must now return to your original bodies, in order to fully sustain the protection of the Feather of Gabriel.

(They each bowed their head and waited for Dojo.)

Omi: Y'know, I quite enjoyed this time.

Raimundo: The working out part, or bein' the Omi part.

Omi: Bit of both.

Kimiko: Yeah, not to mention we got ourselves the teamwork training.

Clay: So it does not matter if we _are_ switched, we will always fight like lions!

Omi: Well put, Omi.

(Dojo slithered to them.)

Dojo: Alright, guys. Let's go!

(They flew to Chase's fortress.)

Kimiko: Look out, Chase! We're coming!

(They arrived at the fortress, while Dojo retreated to Omi's hat.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(She blew down the doors and proceeded.)

Clay: I sense Chase Young!

Raimundo: I sniff mahself a trap.

Kimiko: Well let's go and fight through it!

(They managed to get to the entrance hall safe. They climbed the endless staircase, only to see that it folded down, making a slide, and sliding them to the bottom.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(Omi made a pillar that broke their slide and they walked up the slide no problem. Then they seen the throne room, Chase, Jack and Wuya were there.)

Omi: How can we get the Soul Jar?

(Raimundo noticed an ordinary white feather in the ground that looked very much like the Feather of Gabriel.)

Kimiko: I got an idea!

(He took the feather and proceeded like an ordinary citizen, and then Chase noticed him.)

Chase: Ah, if it isn't the young Warriors? And who are you, now that Wuya used the Jar on you?

Kimiko: I'm Rai.

(Jack burst out laughing.)

Chase: Did you bring what I was looking for?

Kimiko: Right here.

(He showed him the fake feather.)

Chase: Very well!

(He was about to take it, but he kicked Raimundo away.)

Chase: You think I'm so dumb?

Kimiko: That's what I was hoping.

(Then the jungle cats emerged and surrounded Raimundo.)

Chase: Jungle cats! Rip him open!

(Raimundo prepared for battle and the rest joined him.)

Raimundo: Plan B?

Kimiko: Plan B!

(They jumped into the endless hordes of tigers and lions and started beating them up.)

Raimundo: Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!

(Clay blew away most of the tigers.)

Kimiko: Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!

(Raimundo fried most of the lions.)

Omi: Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!

(Kimiko used the two to make a watery whip, and to repel most of the cats.)

Clay: Longhorn Tauros! Big Bang Meteorang!

(Omi used the two on the ground, making the ground collapse, and the jungle cats distracted.)

Wuya: But…they can't! They don't know each other's strengths and weaknesses!

Omi: That's what you think, witch-face!

(Clay jumped to the Shen Gong Wu and kicked it up in the air and it landed softly on the ground and rolled along, before the seven touched it.)

Kimiko: We challenge you to an 8-Way Xiaolin Showdown!

Jack: Hahahaha! Perfect!

(He pushed a few commands into a remote control and from a door on the right, came a duplicate of Jack.)

Jack: Meet Jack Spicer-Bot 4.0.

Omi: Lemme guess, he does what you say?

Jack & Bot: You bet'cha!

Raimundo: Two are as bad as one.

Clay: We realise you stole a fair amount of our Shen Gong Wu today!

Chase: That's right! So we can use them! Our Thorn of Thunderbolt, Kongil's Shadow, Tunic of Metallo and Third Arm Sash against your Crystal Glasses, Silk Spitter, Shroud of Shadows and Mikado Arm!

Kimiko: The game is Cliff-climbing! First team knocked out loses!

Wuya: Sounds like an idea, pretty girl!

(Raimundo boiled up.)

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The entire throne room morphed into a large cliff face, with many rocks sticking out. The warriors readied themselves.)

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Raimundo climbed the cliff, like if it were normal ground, and met up with Wuya.)

Kimiko: Prepare to lose! Silk Spitter!

(He fired a shot of silk at Wuya, but dodged it.)

Wuya: Try this! Thorn of Thunderbolt!

(She blasted the part Raimundo was on, making him fall, then Clay intercepted his fall by using his wind powers.)

Kimiko: Thanks, cowboy!

Raimundo: No prob, partner!

(Clay too climbed up and met Robo-Jack.)

Raimundo: Mikado Arm!

(He bulked up his arms and tried to punch the robot, but he used the Tunic of Metallo, making the punch hurt more.)

Raimundo: Ow, sore, sore!

(Then Robo-Jack slid down and bashed him down, and used his Heli-Bot to keep him up, while making Clay fall.)

Raimundo: Get the Wu, partner!

(He threw the Mikado Arm to Kimiko and fell into the endless abyss.)

Warriors: Clay!

(Kimiko then jumped to Chase.)

Omi: You'll pay for that! Mikado Arm!

(Her arms turned huge, but instead of going for Chase, she went for the cliff he had no trouble climbing, and destroyed it, causing an avalanche, making both Chase and Kimiko fall.)

Kimiko: Hang on, Kimiko! Silk Spitter!

(He made a web of silk and Kimiko landed on it softly and went back to the cliff, except the real Jack saved Chase with the Third Arm Sash.)

Omi: So close!

Clay: Do not threat, Kimiko. We will smack these bees.

Kimiko: Swat these flies, Omi.

(Then Wuya jumped to Raimundo.)

Wuya: Kongil's Shadow!

(She turned her shadow alive and ganged up on Raimundo, barely holding on.)

Kimiko: Silk Spitter!

(He spat a silk rope to another part of the cliff and kicked Robo-Jack off it, making him fall.)

Clay: Excellent, Raimundo!

(But he was then confronted by Chase.)

Clay: You shall not succeed!

Chase: Try me, young one!

(He put on the Crystal Glasses and fought Chase while holding on. He then foreseen Chase knocking him off, Chase nearly kicked Omi off, but he dodged it just in time.)

Clay: Ah-hah! You missed!

(But he didn't realise Jack knocked him off before he could think what to do next.)

Jack: Two down, two to go!

(But then Kimiko jumped to Jack and knocked him down too, giving a girly scream.)

Omi: Who's the girl now?

(But then Wuya and Chase were all over her.)

Wuya: Time to finish this pest!

(But before they could attack the defenceless girl, Raimundo swooped in with the Silk Spitter and got her out.)

Omi: Appreciated!

Kimiko: No problem!

(But then Wuya and Chase were approaching.)

Omi: Teamwork?

Kimiko: Teamwork!

(Chase fired a Heylin blast.)

Omi & Kimiko: Shroud of Shadows!

(They vanished within its powers, making the blast miss.)

Wuya: Where'd they go?

Chase: Anywhere they wish!

(They appeared behind Chase and took the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and re-vanished before they could retaliate. They then appeared at the upper part of the cliff.)

Omi & Kimiko: Thorn of Thunderbolt! Water! Fire!

(The Shen Gong Wu exploded in a blast of water, fire and thunder, and they struck the lower part of the cliff, causing another avalanche, only this time Chase and Wuya didn't hang on, they fell, along with Jack and Robo-Jack.)

Omi & Kimiko: We did it!

(The field turned back into the throne-room, there Omi and Clay were waiting.)

Clay: A truly outstanding performance!

Raimundo: Yeah, you two are pally like a pair in a three-legged trouser race.

Omi & Kimiko: Uh-huh.

Clay: And the best part is we got the Soul Jar!

Kimiko: Well come on, we don't want Chase ruining it for us!

(They headed back to the Temple, while Chase, Jack and Wuya regained consciousness.)

Wuya: Some plan that was! It backfired!

(Chase again gave her a cold edged stare.)

Jack: I can come up with better plans when I'm drinking egg-nog!

Chase: Then prove it! You are permitted to leave!

Jack: What!? But we're a team!

Chase: Not anymore!

(One of the lions picked Jack up by his coat and threw him out of Chase's lair. Meanwhile at the Temple, Master Fung had been waiting for them.)

Master Fung: Congratulations, young ones. Now that you have claimed the soul Jar, you can now change back into your former selves.

Kimiko: Ready, guys?

(The all nodded.)

Warriors: Soul Jar!

(The four glowed, and so did the jar, and when the light wore off, they gave themselves a shake.)

Omi: Are we back to normal?

(Then Master Fung raised a piece of lamb chop in the air, and threw it to Clay as he devoured it like mad.)

Raimundo: That's Clay. But what about the rest of us?

Omi: We must be back to normal. Because I feel as light as snow.

Kimiko: That's definitely Omi.

Raimundo: Kimiko's a hot-head!

(Then Kimiko punched him straight in the jaw.)

Raimundo: Ouch!

Clay: Well that settles it, we're back!

(The next day, the warriors were trying to get back to their old selves again.)

Kimiko: I knew getting used to our switched bodies was a bad idea. Now I can't even get used to my own powers now!

Omi: Me neither! My water abilities seem so earthy.

Raimundo: You're amateurs! Check this!

(He faced a dummy.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He did the same thing Clay did, blow a tornado. Then the four warriors emerged from a pile of rubble.)

Clay: Amateurs, huh?

Raimundo: Well, compared to me.

(Everyone rolled their eyes.)


	7. Insect Swarm

**Insect Swarm**

(Raimundo had returned from another of Master Fung's gruesome training experiences, tired and worn out.)

Raimundo: Those training sessions with Master Fung's gonna be the death of me!

(He collapsed in his bed, ready to go to sleep, until the other three warriors jumped into his room.)

Clay: Rise 'n' shine early bird! Time for training!

Omi: It is time for you to help us to know our Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: Like you promised.

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Don't remember it.

Kimiko: Good thing I do.

(She took out a signed piece of paper of Raimundo's handwriting, saying "He'll train the warriors".)

Omi: So awaken yourself, Raimundo. So we may learn your talents!

(Raimundo wearily got up, but before he could lead the warriors to the training grounds, Dojo appeared.)

Dojo: Guys, I've been looking all over for yah! A new Wu just went active.

(Raimundo groaned and collapsed back into bed.)

Clay: What Wu we looking at?

Dojo: (Pulling open the scroll.) The Petal of Armonia. A nice little Wu that can heal any wound the user has. Very good if you hit your thumb on a hammer.

Kimiko: Okay, can someone help me get Rai up?

Clay: Leave it to me, little lady.

(He lifted Raimundo up like if he was a feather and placed him onto Dojo.)

Clay: Piece of cake. Now let's fly, partners!

(Dojo set off, and then Raimundo gave a little shiver.)

Raimundo: Hey, guys. (Yawn.) Can you close the window?

Dojo: What do I look like? A five-star hotel?

(Raimundo woke up with a jolt and noticed he was on Dojo.)

Raimundo: Hey, where we goin'?

Omi: We are to find the Petal of Armonia. Do you not remember?

Raimundo: Hard to remember when you're sleeping, Omi.

Dojo: Wu at six o' clock.

Omi: But it is only 1 o' clock.

Kimiko: Get with the timeline, Omi.

(The warriors and Dojo landed in a run-down city.)

Raimundo: San Francisco. (Yawn.) Old memories.

Clay: Too right, this is where we clenched our first Wu.

Omi: Yes, but we didn't claim the Mantis Flip Coin here, we…

Kimiko: If we keep talking about our life stories, we won't find the Wu we're looking for _today_!

Raimundo: You heard her, come on.

(They followed Dojo to a pier with hundreds of boats at the docks.)

Dojo: The Wu should be around here, but if you got trouble, try the boats.

(The warriors spread out though the docks to try and find the petal; they looked under barrels, on the other side of ships and even under the ships with the help of the Gills of Hamachi. Omi emerged under the waves and came up with the Petal in his hands.)

Omi: I believe I have found it!

(He lifted it up in the air, but someone yanked it off him.)

Omi: Jack Spicer, surrender the…

(But it wasn't Jack, or Chase, or even Hannibal for that matter, it was a gang of four of dangerous looking thugs.)

Raimundo: Okay, who are you and what're you doin' here!

(One of the thugs stepped forwards, presumably the leader.)

Thug: We're the Francisco Roaches, and you'll give us the respect we deserve!

Kimiko: Sounds like a football team.

Omi: We do not wish to cause harm, we only wish to take the mystical artefact in your possession and leave at once.

(All of the gang blurted out laughing.)

Thug: And who's gonna stop us? A little bald kid with pyjamas?

Raimundo: No, a Brazilian with street cred!

Clay: A cowboy with a big boot!

Kimiko: And a girl with a fiery temper!

(The thugs charged, trying to beat up Raimundo, but his speed and agility was too great.)

Raimundo: Wind!

(He blew away the thug into the water. Kimiko was handling a huge thug with a knife, ready to stab her, but she did a back-flip and knocked him out with a barrel. Then Clay stomped the dock ground, making all of it collapse, except the Warriors, who Raimundo blew them up, keeping them safe.)

Omi: The Petal of Armonia is ours once again.

Raimundo: Good job, guys. We won't be seeing them again!

(Dojo flew the victorious warriors back to the temple, but then Jack Spicer came a little too late.)

Jack: Oh, come on! Can't I go one day without Wu popping up while I'm in a bath?

(The four thugs noticed him while climbing out the water.)

Thug: Hey, you!

Jack: Me?

Thug: Yeah, you!

Jack: Mom told me not to talk to strangers!

Thug: Were you after them kids?

Jack: Errr… yeah.

Thug: We'll pay you anything to help us beat those kids up! What d'ya say?

Jack: Me liking the sound of this!

Thug: So what's your plan?

Jack: (While giving an evil grin.) The Shen Gong Wu!

(Meanwhile back at the Temple, Master Fung had congratulated the warriors on another victory.)

Master Fung: Congratulations, young ones. This new Shen Gong Wu will prove most useful in combat.

Omi: Oh yes, we fought valiantly and powerfully and…

Raimundo: Enough said.

Master Fung: On a secondary note, we must discuss a few present issues.

Kimiko: Present issues?

Master Fung: Now is the Shen Gong Wu's ailment. It occurs once every 1500 years. For the spirits that dwell in these artefacts have demanded a host, in order to cause destruction and havoc.

Clay: Ain't that that comets job?

Master Fung: A close guess, however this occasion is far more dangerous.

(The other three gasped.)

Omi: What must we do?

Master Fung: We must isolate the Shen Gong Wu for a total of 24 hours, until spirits of the Shen Gong Wu rest.

Kimiko: Sounds easy enough.

Master Fung: But I must warn you, if you are to come into contact with one Shen Gong Wu. It will not be easy to remove the Shen Gong Wu as last time.

Omi: This occasion is similar to that of the Heylin Comet, master. We will deal with it equally.

Raimundo: Yeah, and make sure no volcanoes happen this time.

(Back at Jack's lair, he invited the Francisco Roaches to his lair to go over the Shen Gong Wu plot.)

Thug: So, with these Shin Dong Who things, we can do anything we want?

Jack: Pretty much. Except I'm low on Wu myself, just the Monkey Staff.

Thug #2: That no good! We want insect Shin Dong Whos!

Jack: Why?

Thug #3: We are the Francisco Roaches, we are good with bugs!

Thug #1: Do you know any insect Who's?

Jack: Err... Silk Spitter, Ants in the Pants, Emperor Scorpion and Mantis Flip Coin, I guess.

Thugs: Perfect!!!

Jack: But I don't have 'em! Those losers do!

Thug #1: Bring us to their hide-out. Now!

Jack: …Okay. (Wailing.) Just don't hurt me!

(Back at the temple, it was the dead of night and the Warriors were in the mediation temple, watching over the Shen Gong Wu.)

Clay: Looks kinda creepy, Y'know?

Omi: I agree. Shen Gong Wu far worst than last.

Raimundo: And that time was bad enough.

Kimiko: There's just one thing, we won't let it control any of us!

(They heard a crash from the gates.)

Raimundo: Please tell me that was a plant toppling over!

(They ran to the gates to see Jack, with hundreds of Jack-Bots and his arms folded.)

Omi: Jack Spicer! What is it you seek?

Jack: Shen Gong Wu, losers!

Kimiko: Jack, the Wu's….

Jack: Not listening! Jack-Bots, attack!

(The Jack-Bots charged into battle.)

Raimundo: Bring it on! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He turned his fists into wind fists and punched massive holes on the Jack-Bots.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He bashed the ground making a rock fly up, and he punched it to the many Jack-Bots, destroying most. However hey didn't know that the Francisco Roaches were only using Jack as bait to get the Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He made an ice wall, blasting the Jack-Bots blasts reflect back at them.)

Kimiko: Time to rap this up! Wudai Mars Fire!

(She blasted thousands of fire arrows at the remaining Jack-Bots, destroying all of them.)

Clay: Evil robots just ain't the same no more.

Jack: You're right. C'ya!

(He retreated to his jet, along with four other figures the warriors recognised.)

Raimundo: You guys thinking what I'm thinking!

Kimiko: Oh crud!

(They tried to stop Jack, but he blew off with an evil laugh.)

Omi: We must inspect the damage!

Kimiko: I know that was wrong slang.

(They ran to the vault, which was open.)

Omi: How can we tell what Shen Gong Wu is stolen?

Clay: To get past a roach, we gotta think like a roach!

Raimundo: Roach, roach. They're bugs.

Clay: Not what I was thinking.

Kimiko: Wait, they're bugs. Rai, you're a genius!

Raimundo: I am?

Kimiko: Yeah, they're bugs. So they'll have a deep interest in bug Wu.

(Then Master Fung appeared.)

Master Fung: Excellent thinking, Kimiko. However, now that the Shen gong Wu has been stolen, there purpose will be met. And I am reluctant to note, that the insect Shen Gong Wu is far, far more dangerous than regular Shen Gong Wu spirits.

(The warriors gaped and gave a loud groan. Back at Jack's lair, the roaches were going over their spoils.)

Jack: What I don't get is why d'ya want such lame Wu?

Thug #1: They may be lame to you, but they're cool with us!

Jack: Silk Spitter, Emperor Scorpion, Ants of the Pants and Mantis Flip Coin? Yeah, lame!

(The Shen Gong Wu then gave a dark glow.)

Thug #1: Is it meant to do this?

Jack: I dunno. Here.

(He took out a mallet and whacked the Emperor Scorpion and the glow stopped.)

Jack: There, see.

(But the glow continued.)

Jack: What the?

(He took the mallet, and when he was about to strike, a dark thunderbolt came and struck Jack away.)

Thug #2: That's powerful!

Jack: But, it doesn't do that!

Thug #4: Who cares? It does now!

(But then, dark tentacles came out and wrapped itself around the four thugs. Jack watched as the four began to morph, while feeling the urge to puke.)

Jack: I just remembered, I gotta go take my weekly visit to the losers.

(He ran out and took his jet back to the Temple. Meanwhile, Master Fung had explained its dark contents.)

Master Fung: If anyone should touch these Shen Gong Wu, there present dark powers will take hold of the holder, and turn him into the dark spirit.

Clay: So what d'ya reckon Spicer'd look like if he touched those Shen Gong Wu?

(Thy then heard a girly screaming voice.)

Voice: Bugs!

(It was Jack Spicer, who arrived looking as white as a ghost.)

Omi: Jack Spicer, what is it you want now?

Jack: Y'know those Roach guys you met down at San Francisco?

Kimiko: What about those goons?

Jack: They touched the Wu, and now they turned into big massive bugs!

Raimundo: Did you touch any of the Wu?

Jack: No, I thought they were too lame for these hands.

Master Fung: No doubt these thugs will want revenge for stealing the Petal of Armonia from this morning.

Raimundo: So what're we up against?

(They heard a crash.)

Kimiko: Big insects the size of houses ready to swat _us_?

Raimundo: Really? How'd you know?

(She pointed to a nearby window.)

Raimundo: Oh.

(The four thugs have transformed into four over-sized insects, the first was a large spider, crushing everything in sight, the second was a large mantis, the third was a giant ant and the last was the biggest of them all, a huge scorpion.)

Jack: That's them!

Clay: Note to self, don't keep all bugs.

Kimiko: Ewww.

Omi: How can we combat large insects?

Dojo: Technically there real names are arthropods.

Raimundo: Not what we wanna know.

(The four very large insects were right in front of them.)

Spider: Behold, Xiaolin Warriors. The full sting of our forms.

Omi: You are not the thug!

Ant: No! We are the Shen Gong Wu spirits, taken over their bodies!

Raimundo: Least it ain't me. But we gotta stop them before they kill us all!

All: Wudai Orion Formation!

(They changed into their elemental forms.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He threw a large boulder at the spider, but it did absolutely nothing.)

Raimundo: Got your back, Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He turned his fists into wind fists again, and bashed the scorpion's back, and was about to get struck by its tail.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He made an ice wall that made the scorpion sting the wall, instantly destroying it. Then Kimiko went up against the mantis and the ant at once.)

Kimiko: Bring it on, yah bunch of worms!

(They were about to stomp on her, but she dodged it.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She blasted the two; they gave a little screech, but shook off the pain.)

Kimiko: They're too much!

Omi: We need Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: No! If you get Wu, you'll end up like them!

Clay: True!

(The four warriors were then backed into a corner, surrounded by the really large insects.)

Kimiko: What do we do now?

Raimundo: Only one way to go, and that's up!

(He used his wind powers to blow the four to the sky.)

Warriors: Dojo!!!

(He came and picked the warriors up, along with Master Fung and Jack.)

Omi: I think what Kimiko means is we shouldn't retreat.

Raimundo: Really? You're right, let's go back and get ourselves, stung; silk infested, stomped and tossed about!

Jack: Don't take us down there!

Clay: It's quite a jam.

(But then Dojo stopped with a halt.)

Raimundo: Dojo, what up?

Dojo: I'm stuck on something!

(They looked back to see the spider spat a rope of web at Dojo's tail.)

Dojo: Ewww, get it off!

Kimiko: (Worriedly.) Okay, now what?

(Raimundo then stood up.)

Raimundo: Get yourselves as far away as possible. I got a plan.

Clay: Wait a darn minute, get _yourselves_?

Kimiko: Don't you think about it!

(Kimiko was about to stop him, before Clay stopped her, and shook his head.)

Raimundo: Take care of her, Omi.

Omi: I'll do my best.

Kimiko: Rai!!!

(He jumped down and surfed down Dojo's tail onto the silk and kicked the spider's head, separating the web off Dojo.)

Raimundo: Come on, then! I'm the one you want!

(The insects surrounded Raimundo, while the other warriors watched in shocked.)

Kimiko: We can't leave him!

Master Fung: A man sacrificed is a man honoured, Kimiko.

Clay: Awww, don't remind me of those cheesy sayings, I'm missin' him already.

(Kimiko continued to watch the temple, until it was out of sight, she then drew a small tear.)

Omi: We must not lose faith in Raimundo, for he shall have a courageous plot.

Kimiko: It's not that, I should be there with him.

Jack: Oh sure, to fight off the bugs or something else, if yah know what I mean?

(Kimiko then punched Jack in the face full force.)

Kimiko: You don't know Rai, Spicer! So shut it, or we're making a pit stop at the temple, and maybe you can help him.

Jack: Ahhh! I was only kidding.

Clay: So two questions. One, what's the plan?

Master Fung: We must find a suitable shelter to formulate a strategy.

Clay: Which brings me to question 2, _where _are we going?

Dojo: You're right over it.

(Omi recognised the place they were going to: Master Monk Guan's temple.)

Omi, Kimiko & Clay: Not him!

Master Fung: Is something the matter, young ones?

Omi: Yes! We are not so comfortable with Master Monk Guan around us.

Kimiko: Yeah, what with the little _incident_.

Dojo: Awww, pipe down. That was months ago, he's back to normal.

(They arrived, with the warrior's great reluctance. They then saw the Master Monk awaiting them.)

Master Monk Guan: Ah, young ones. What a surprise.

Clay: Isn't it?

Master Fung: We are in need of your assistance.

Master Monk Guan: Anything for my dearest of friends.

(The six went inside and explained the situation to Master Monk Guan. The three warriors remained silent.)

Master Monk Guan: Ah, the Shen Gong Wu ailment. It is far dangerous than the Heylin Comet and extremely evil.

Jack: So what then, mister bowling ball?

Master Monk Guan: There powers will last when the Shen Gong Wu spirits dies. Which is hundreds, maybe thousands of years.

Dojo: Yeah, mhm, great. Hey, tell that to Rai who's getting devoured!

(Kimiko gave a little gasp.)

Master Monk Guan: They only last until someone defeats them in combat that is how Grand Master Dashi defeated them, and used their powers for the Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: One wrench in your works, partner. We ain't Grand Masters yet.

Master Monk Guan: The Shen Gong Wu will guide you to victory.

Omi: You are not making sense. The Shen gong Wu _got _us into this.

Master Monk Guan: You underestimate the Shen Gong Wu. For there are seven that will help defeat the Shen Gong Wu spirits and save Raimundo.

All: The Holy Shen Gong Wu!

(Master Monk Guan smiled.)

Omi: It all fits!

Clay: Well, when Master Monk Guan helps, it comes in rain, partner.

Master Fung: Thank you for giving us this information.

Master Monk Guan: Glad to be of service. And take this.

(He reached into his robes and took a phial of purple goo.)

Master Monk Guan: It's an antidote. You mentioned that there will be a scorpion spirit; no doubt Raimundo would have been poisoned, so this will cure him.

Kimiko: Thanks.

(She took the phial and the six took flight back to the temple.)

Dojo: See? He's as sweet as a nut.

Omi: Oh, I like nuts.

(Everyone groaned.)

Kimiko: Okay, so what's the plan?

Jack: Isn't that clearly obvious?

(Jack paused.)

Jack: What is the plan?

Clan: (Sigh.) Sneak past the killer bugs, find the seven Holy Shen Gong Wu, and beat up the killer bugs.

(Kimiko gave Clay a cold-edged stare.)

Clay: Oh, and someone needs to get Rai outta here.

Kimiko: Better. Now if anyone doesn't mind, I'll find Rai.

Jack: I can smell love.

(Kimiko again punched Jack in the face.)

Jack: Ouch!

Kimiko: He's the leader and needs the strongest to save him.

Clay: Oh, sure, never mind us.

(The temple was seen in the distance, it was web-infested and practically destroyed.)

Master Fung: Omi, because Raimundo is absent, you shall temporarily take his place.

Omi: (Ecstatically.) Really?! I mean this is a tremendous honour, Master Fung. I shall lead you to victory.

(They landed on the web infested temple.)

Dojo: Ewww. Gross.

Kimiko: Okay, I'll find and save Rai and possibly give him this antidote.

(She ran to find Raimundo.)

Clay: Hey, Spicer. Wanna be useful?

Jack: Sure, why not?

Clay: Follow her and make sure she doesn't do something crazy.

Jack: Y'know I'd expect pay for jobs this big.

(Clay glared at him.)

Jack: But for my big cowboy friend, I think one freebie can't hurt.

(He secretly followed Kimiko.)

Omi: Now we must locate the Holy Shen Gong Wu!

(They ran to the destroyed vault, where the ant and scorpion where guarding.)

Clay: And how're we meant ter get by them?

Omi: Clay, use your earth abilities to make a tunnel.

Clay: A'right. Wudai Crater Earth!

(He bashed the ground and made a tunnel to the vault; they climbed down and emerged into the vault.)

Master Fung: Now arm yourselves for combat.

(Kimiko ran through the web infested temple, trying to find Raimundo, she then came across the spider.)

Kimiko: Web-infested temple, big spider, Raimundo in their grasp. Oh no. I could be too late!

(The spider crawled away, and from its large web, she seen a person wrapped in its web, Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(She ran to the web-wrapped figure and sure enough, it was Raimundo. Unconscious, beaten up, but alive.)

Kimiko: Okay, let's get you outta here.

(But before he could release him, the spider returned and knocked him back.)

Spider: He's mine!

Kimiko: I'd sooner see him dead!

Spider: As you wish!

(It struck its long legs at Kimiko, ready to strike her down, but she narrowly missed it. She then did a back-flip away from the spider.)

Kimiko: You can't beat me! Hah!

(She jumped in the air and powered up a fiery kick, but the spider shot a ball of web at her, which bound her arms.)

Kimiko: Aah! Help!

(She was powerless as the spider came towards her.)

Spider: Too easy!

(But then a green blast hit the spider, knocking him away from Kimiko and making a full retreat, the one who shot this blast was none other than Jack, who used his _evil invention _to blast the spider.)

Kimiko: Oh great, somehow I'd rather take the spider than be saved be Spicer.

Jack: Ahahahaha! Who's the evil super hero now?

Kimiko: Enough gloating and get me and Rai outta this mess!

(He aimed the gun at Kimiko and burned away the webs, and fired at Raimundo who was freed too. Kimiko ran to comfort him.)

Kimiko: Please be okay.

(Raimundo's eyes flickered and weakly opened.)

Raimundo: Kimiko?

(She gave him a heart-warming hug.)

Kimiko: You're alive.

Raimundo: Yeah, but not for much longer.

(He showed her a visible wound, which was no doubly a scorpion sting.)

Raimundo: I'm poisoned, but it's not too late to save yourself.

Jack: Huh? Oh, but Kimiko's got a …

Kimiko: Shhh!!! No, come on, Rai. You'll make it.

Raimundo: Nope, don't think so. But you were always my favourite monk.

Kimiko: I know, now shut up and drink this.

(But before Kimiko could feed him the antidote, the mantis appeared and knocked her away from Raimundo, and she accidentally dropped the antidote, which was now airborne.)

Kimiko: No!!!

(The antidote shattered on the ground where Jack burned the web and dissolved.)

Kimiko: (Crying.) No! No! No! It can't be!

(Raimundo gave a little gasp for breath.)

Kimiko: Raimundo, don't you die on me!

Raimundo: Don't count on it.

(Raimundo again fell unconscious then Kimiko rose with fire in her eyes.)

Kimiko: You'll pay for that!!!

Mantis: Who's going to stop us?

Kimiko: Me!

(Then from the web-infested walls came Clay, Omi and Maser Fung, holding the Holy Shen Gong Wu and fighting the Ant and the Scorpion.)

Omi: Kimiko, Jack. You are a view for hurting vision.

Kimiko: No time to explain, where's the Saint George Sword?

Clay: Well we couldn't exactly life the darn thing, could we?

Kimiko: (Sigh.) Alright, wait here.

(She ran to the vault.)

Clay: How in tar nation's she meant ter lift that thing?

(But his question was unanswered, since the ant and scorpion attacked.)

Omi: Mors!

(He swung the scythe at the ant, blowing lots of brightly coloured jewels at the insect, giving a loud screech.)

Clay: Purgatory Pistol!

(He shot ball of light at the scorpion, again feeling the pain of it; meanwhile Kimiko burst into the temple vault and took out the Saint George Sword, and fell to the ground from its immense weight.)

Kimiko: Grrr! Come on, yah big anvil! Rai's life depends on yah!

(She gave one last tug at it, and then flashed a blinding light, then Kimiko could actually lift it, she did a spinning strike with it to make sure.)

Kimiko: No time!

(She ran back to the fray, to see Omi and Clay cornered by the Scorpion, Ant and Mantis.)

Kimiko: I got it!

(But the spider returned, and spat a ball of web at Kimiko's foot, making her trip, and drop the Saint George Sword, she tried to grab it, but it was too far. Then the scorpion made a break for the Shen Gong Wu, but Omi jumped on its back and grabbed it as well as the scorpion with its pincers.)

Omi: Disgusting Scorpion, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Mors against your Emperor Scorpion!

Scorpion: I accept!

Omi: And I call a Shen Yi Bu dare! My Trumpet of Israfel for your Mantis Flip Coin!

Scorpion: Very well, I accept as well!

(The mantis then coughed up a coin, which was the Mantis Flip Coin.)

Omi: The game shall be: first person to grab the Shen Gong Wu and use it against the opponent wins!

Scorpion: Very well!

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The web-infested temple transformed into massive stairs, ones that lead upwards, downwards, sideways and even spiral-ways. Then the Saint George Sword was in the direct centre. The two competitors took their place, while the spectators took their place. Meanwhile Kimiko was attending to Raimundo, who was still poisoned, and needed the power of the Saint George Sword to get him back up again.)

Both: Gong Yi Tempai!

(The scorpion jumped to one of the spiral staircases and ran right across it to the Shen Gong Wu. Then Omi hopped onto the second staircase next to it.)

Clay: Come on, little partner! Squish that bug!

(Omi then jumped to the scorpion's back.)

Omi: Trumpet of Israfel!

(He blew into the trumpet, and the scorpion screeched and threw Omi off onto the edge of another staircase, with Omi giving an oomph.)

Scorpion: Foolish mortal!

(He climbed higher to the Shen Gong Wu, while Omi regained his senses and climbed another staircase to the Shen Gong Wu, then the scorpion tried to sting Omi, but he did a somersault away from the venomous tail.)

Omi: Mors!

(He did another somersault, while striking gems at the scorpion, making him fall behind.)

Omi: Hah-ha! Victory is mine!

Scorpion: Emperor Scorpion!

(The Mors started acting strange and fired gems at Omi, knocking against his big head, and making him fall onto another staircase.)

Scorpion: No. Victory is mine!

(He grabbed the Sword.)

Clay: Yikes!

(The scorpion then jumped down to Omi, whose armour was now torn to shreds, and was much weakened.)

Scorpion: Once I kill you and take the Sword, your friends will all perish under its evil!

Omi: Raimundo…I have failed.

Scorpion: Time to finish this!

(He swung the sword for Omi, as he shut his eyes very tight, but didn't pierce him; he didn't feel it for that matter.)

Scorpion: What! What is wrong?

(Omi opened one eye, to see the scorpion still trying to strike him.)

Omi: Of course! The Holy Shen Gong Wu does not harm good, only evil!

(Omi grabbed the blade and swung it to his side.)

Omi: And evil it shall harm!

(He pierced the Shen Gong Wu through the scorpion, giving a full scream and exploded, leaving only the petty leader thug who was possessed.)

Clay: The little partner did it!

(The arena of staircases transformed back into the temple, now un-infested by webs, and the only one cheering him on was Clay.)

Clay: Way to go, little partner!

Omi: Wait, where is Kimiko?

(He looked around and seen both Kimiko and Raimundo unconscious together.)

Clay: Hey, partners! What happened?

(Kimiko weakly regained consciousness.)

Kimiko: I drank some of the poison in Rai's wound, so I'm being poisoned.

Omi: No! You cannot die!

Kimiko: Be sure to look after Rai, Omi.

(She fell unconscious again.)

Omi: Tell him yourself!

(He gave the sword to Raimundo, which glowed a transcendent glow, and Raimundo woke up.)

Raimundo: Guys? What happened?

(But his words were obscured when the spider and the ant came back for the four.)

Spider: You may have defeated our leader, but now it's time to kill you!

Raimundo: You guys are so picky.

(He took the Saint George Sword. The spider tried spinning him up in a web, but Raimundo swung the sword at it, slicing it up.)

Raimundo: Say goodnight!

(He slashed the ant and the spider in one great swing, and the two gave a loud screech and exploded as well, to reveal the other thugs.)

Raimundo: Now, where was I? Oh right, what happened?

Clay: Kimiko kinda took one for the team and…

(He waved a hand at Kimiko as Raimundo jolted to her side.)

Omi: She drank all your poison in order for you to live.

(Then Master Fung returned.)

Master Fung: Raimundo. You know what to do.

(Raimundo nodded.)

Omi: What?

Master Fung: You'll see.

(Raimundo placed his hand on Kimiko's chest.)

Raimundo: _May the light of hope guide you. Let you see another day of peace. May your wounds be forgotten forevermore._

(Kimiko and Raimundo glowed, and Raimundo again fell unconscious as Kimiko awoken and noticed the knocked out Raimundo.)

Kimiko: What happened?

(Master Fung approached.)

Master Fung: You needn't worry, young one.

Clay: What exactly was that?

Master Fung: That Clay was Raimundo's new Shoku ability. By curing those he loves at the cost of his own life force.

Kimiko: So he's dead?

Master Fung: No, just severely exhausted. We must give him his rest.

(Clay carried the leader to his room and slept like a baby.)

Omi: So another quest has been completed.

Clay: Yeah, 'xcept this one was by far the biggest.

(Then Jack appeared from nowhere.)

Jack: Okay, losers. I did my bit; I think I deserve a little something.

Clay: What d'ya have in mind?

Jack: (Puppy-eyed.) Shen Gong Wu?

Kimiko: Oh sure, take as much as yah want, and get possessed by dark spirits!

Jack: Oh well. I'm outta here.

Omi: Jack, wait. Again you have helped us to overcome to forces of darkness and evil. Perhaps you would reconsider my offer of joining us?

Jack: Listen, cue ball. Personally, you're quite cool, but I wanna rule the world, and if you're not with me, you're against me.

Omi: I see. Well, you know where we are if you should change your mind.

(Jack activated his Heli-Bot and flew off.)

Kimiko: What a jerk.

Clay: A thousand and one ways to say nope and he said the one that hurt the little partner's feelings.

Omi: It does not matter, my friend Clay.

(The following morning, Raimundo was still sleeping with the three warriors watching over him.)

Kimiko: I'd be dead if it weren't for him.

Clay: Well, I guess you owe Rai your life, again.

(Raimundo gave a little sigh, which drew everyone's attention.)

Omi: Raimundo?

(Raimundo awoken.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(She jumped onto him, giving a big hug.)

Raimundo: Good morning to you too, Kimiko. You alright?

Kimiko: Yeah, you saved me, remember?

Raimundo: It's a bit fuzzy, but yeah.

(Master Fung calmly walked in.)

Raimundo: 'Sup, Master Fung?

Master Fung: I see you are doing perfectly well.

Raimundo: Yup, right as rain.

(Omi inspected a nearby window.)

Omi: But it is sunny.

Kimiko: (Sigh.) We'll explain later.

Master Fung: The Shen Gong Wu is successfully calmed down. And the thugs responsible are being transported now to their home.

Clay: Mighty good news, partner.

Raimundo: Wait, what about the feather?

Master Fung: It is safe. As are all of you. All of you helped to overcome the new evil, but we must now focus on the greatest evil of all.

Kimiko: Chase Young.

Omi: Jack Spicer.

Raimundo: And Hannibal Roy Bean.


	8. Clash of the Elements

**Clash of the Elements**

(The warriors were again training with their elemental powers, using them to tackle certain challenges. Raimundo had to balance three large boulders by lifting them with his wind element, Kimiko had to use her fire powers to rescue a dummy from six rings of fire, Omi had to use his water element to cross stepping stones in order of their number, using only two ice bridges at a time, and Clay had to jump between his own rock pillars before the one he was standing on collapsed for a total of three minutes.)

Raimundo: Shoku Tornado Wind!

(He span like a tornado and made the three boulders align and fall into place.)

Raimundo: Easy pickings.

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She jumped through one ring of fire, making it power her up into a fire arrow, going through the rest and claiming the dummy.)

Kimiko: Hah-ha! I did it!

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He made two ice planks and threw them to two stepping stones and crossed them. He then turned them into water and froze another two and used them to cross the rest, and ring the bell, signalling his victory.)

Omi: That was bad!

Raimundo: Wicked, Omi.

Clay: Now for this bronco's turn. Wudai Crater Earth!

(He bashed the ground and made six rock pillars, he then jumped up before the one he was on collapsed, and he continued to jump between them for three minutes and landed with a thud.)

Clay: Whew! That was some workout.

Omi: I think I am proud to say we have completely mastered our elemental powers.

(Then Master Fung appeared.)

Master Fung: Oh? You forget that a lion ahead of the others has not achieved everything.

Raimundo: Okay?

Kimiko: Means we're not perfect.

Omi: Is that true, Master?

Master Fung: For now, young ones.

(Then Dojo, who was on Master Fung's shoulder started to shake.)

Dojo: A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!

Raimundo: Excellente, something better than training.

(Master Fung gave him a stern look.)

Raimundo: (Quickly-thinking.) Something…better than training…in surfing?

(He pulled a fake smile.)

Master Fung: Better.

Clay: Enough jawin'. What Wu's it little buddy?

(Dojo took out the Shen Gong Wu scroll and opened the scroll.)

Dojo: The Quaker Sneakers, a nice little Wu that can cause fissures and crack the ground around the user.

Clay: Whew, mah kinda Wu.

Omi: We must not waste any time, we must find the Quaker Sneakers!

(Dojo sized up and the warriors hopped onto him for the new Shen Gong Wu, which was in a pillar surrounded by lava and no bridges.)

Omi: Simple takings.

Raimundo: Easy pickings.

Omi: That too! Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He made an ice bridge to the Shen Gong Wu, but the hot fumes melted it away.)

Omi: Eek!

Raimundo: Easy pickings, huh?

Omi: I wish to examine how you can improve!

Raimundo: No prob. Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew himself upwards to take the Shen Gong Wu, but lava bombs spat out at him and burned his right arm.)

Raimundo: Arrghh!

(He lost his focus and was about to fall into the lava pit, before Clay used his lasso and brought him back to the mainland. Raimundo was then flopping around like a fish, trying to cool down his burned arm.)

Kimiko: Are you alright?

Raimundo: I've been burned by a lava ball! I somehow imagine that falls into the category of NOT OKAY!

Kimiko: Dojo, did you bring the Petal of Armonia?

Dojo: Right here, missy.

Kimiko: Okay, Rai, hold still!

(But he continued to flail around.)

Omi: Golden Finger!

(He froze Raimundo, who was still trying to squirm his way out of his pain.)

Kimiko: Good. Petal of Armonia!

(The Shen Gong Wu emitted a golden nectar-like substance that was applied to Raimundo's burn, which dissolved away. Raimundo was then freed from the Golden Finger's effect.)

Raimundo: Oh, thanks guys.

Kimiko: (Giggling.) You're welcome.

Omi: Now we must figure out a way to overcome this new obstacle.

Clay: Hey, partners!

(The three noticed he wasn't there, but past the lava pool and onto the Shen Gong Wu pillar holding the Quaker Sneakers with a rock bridge providing the safe route. They gazed at Clay in surprise and frustration.)

Clay: Sorry, partners. Guess you took too long.

Kimiko: But it wasn't your turn to go!

Clay: Well you being little nurse Kimiko did kinda give yah you're turn, little lady.

(Kimiko then gave Raimundo an evil glare.)

Raimundo: Sorry.

Clay: Besides, if anyone shoulda gotten this Wu, it was me.

(The other three warriors flew back to the temple, sad and frustrated at the fact of Clay's performance, but they were secretly watched by the third owner of the third Evangelical Shen Gong Wu: Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: Excellent work, mah fellow Warriors. The final piece of the puzzle is here. Ying-Ying, time to pay the Warriors a visit! Ahahahahahahahaha!

(The Warriors had returned to the temple, ready to put the Quaker Sneakers where it belongs, only they felt a clod chill in the air.)

Omi: What was that I sense?

Raimundo: Dunno.

(The chill stopped.)

Kimiko: Weird.

(They nonetheless put the Shen Gong Wu in its rightful place and went back to the training grounds to train.)

Raimundo: Y'know Clay. Yah really know how to rip the fun out of an adventure.

Clay: Ah said ah was sorry. What you want me to bow down and kiss our feet?

Raimundo: Eww, pass.

(Then Master Fung returned again.)

Master Fung: Young ones. It appears we have some trouble.

Omi: What type of trouble?

Kimiko: Dojo locked himself in Rai's trunk trouble?

Raimundo: Or Clay-sized stomach bad?

Master Fung: Far worse.

Clay: Well that's kinda big then.

(Master Fung took them to the temple vault, where most of the containers were littered on the ground.)

Warriors: Raid.

Clay: Yo, dojo, yah counted up the lost cattle, yet?

Dojo: Yeah, apparently, your Elemental Shen Gong Wu was one of them.

Kimiko: Our Elemental Wu?

Omi: Why would someone take them, unless they wish to become like me.

Dojo: And your signature Wu.

Clay: A'hm startin' to see a pattern here.

Raimundo: All of them relate to our Elemental powers.

Dojo: That's not all that was stolen. I'm still counting them up, so mind giving a hand?

(Omi then grabbed Raimundo's wrist.)

Omi: Found one.

(They all slapped their heads. Then they looked through the Shen Gong Wu vault. What were stolen were the Helmet of Jong, Two Ton Tunic, Fist of Tebigong, Third Arm Sash, Eye of Dashi, Jet Bootsu, Shroud of Shadows, Heart of Jong, Ring of the Nine Dragons and last but not least: Emperor Scorpion.)

Omi: Are you feeling what I am feeling?

Kimiko: Whoever stole the Shen Gong Wu wants some connections with a little enemy that keeps cropping up.

Raimundo: Mala Mala Jong!

Clay: Er…big whoop, partners. He's easy pickings when we were apprentices, should be easier than feeding the chickens now.

Kimiko: Not just Mala Mala Jong, cowboy. The Fearsome Four.

Omi: But it is still no potent threat.

Master Fung: This is troubling.

Raimundo: What is? I mean, we took out these goons once, shouldn't it be easier?

Master Fung: Perhaps we should find a place to explain.

(Master Fung took them to the meditation hall.)

Master Fung: As explained by Clay, the Fearsome Four cannot defeat you, even with its almighty force. However, the Fearsome Four are about to call upon a new force.

Kimiko: A new force?

Master Fung: Yes. For you see, the Heart of Jong can turn any inanimate object to life. However, one is not enough to awaken them.

Raimundo: _Them?_

Master Fung: Four great entities of terrible strength and power known as the Elemental Titans. Consisting of Wind, Fire, Water and Earth, the Fearsome Four will absorb the powers of the Elemental Shen Gong Wu and offer themselves along with your signature Shen Gong Wu in order to give birth to the four beasts.

Clay: A few years ago, this woulda been cow dung.

Omi: Where will we find them?

Master Fung: Hopefully the thief hasn't summoned the Fearsome Four yet. You must find him and stop him at once.

Raimundo: You heard the man! We gotta stop that guy! Dojo, can yah get a scent on one of the Wu?

Dojo: Sure thing, let's rumble before it happens.

(The four ran out and hopped on Dojo.)

Dojo: I got a scent on the Quaker Sneakers. Since it's officially Clay's new signature Wu and it's the most recent, it's easy pickings now.

Omi: Very good. Take us to the culprit at all speed!

(Meanwhile at Hannibal's usual dead tree, he had assembled Mala Mala Jong together, and needed to bring him to life.)

Hannibal: Hehehehe! Now great beast, rise!

(The Heart of Jong went inside the Two Ton Tunic and started to glow. Then the warriors arrived to see the malevolent bean.)

Warriors: Hannibal Bean!

Hannibal: Nice ter see yah. A'hm afraid you came too late! For now the Fearsome Four will rise again!

Raimundo: Don't think so bean-boy!

(He jumped up to stop Mala Mala Jong's transformation.)

Hannibal: Moby Morpher!

(He sized up and whacked Raimundo to the others.)

Kimiko: We gotta stop Mala Mala!

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He stomped the ground to separate the Shen Gong Wu.)

Hannibal: Ah don't think so! Moby Morpher!

(He morphed into a stone wall and took the hit, transforming back. The Shen Gong Wu started to rise and form into the great beast.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She threw a fireball at the Shen Gong Wu.)

Hannibal: When d'ya give up? Moby Morpher!

(He transformed into a fire extinguisher and burned out Kimiko's flames.)

Omi: We cannot surrender! Wudai Neptune Water!

(He fired one last water shot at the Shen Gong Wu.)

Hannibal: Moby Morpher!

(He transformed into a gigantic firewall and vaporised the water blast and morphed back to see Mala Mala Jong rise.)

Hannibal: You're too late! Ahahahaha!

Raimundo: Oh…

Clay: Sorry to put a wrench in your works, but we can still stop him!

Hannibal: No you won't! Emperor Scorpion!

(Mala Mala Jong bowed down to the evil bean.)

Hannibal: Turn yourself into the Fearsome Four!

Omi: No!

(He tried to whack Mala Mala Jong to stop him, but he used the Fist of Tebigong to punch him away.)

Kimiko: Are you okay?

Omi: You must not let him separate!

(But it was too late; Mala Mala Jong used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to make four exact duplicates of himself.)

Hannibal: Ahahahahaha! Stage two is complete! Now go to the resting spot of the Elemental Titans and bring them to life!

(The other three warriors charged for the four beasts, but they used the Shroud of Shadows to make their escape, and ended up bashing into each other.)

Kimiko: Ooh.

Hannibal: Ahahahaha!! You're powerless now!

(He flew off on the Ying-Ying Bird as the gang regrouped.)

Clay: Ah can name a thousand and one shameful losses, but that took the cherry from the cake.

Raimundo: It's not over yet! The Fearsome Four maybe out, but the Elemental Titans haven't.

Kimiko: Yeah, next time we see a mass pile of Shen Gong Wu walking around, let me know.

Dojo: I can prove yah wrong their missy.

Omi: You know the location of the Elemental Titans?

Dojo: Yeah, their in four different places. I can take yah to them, but you'll be on your own after that.

Raimundo: It's the only plan we got.

Clay: Alright, saddle up, Dojo.

(The dragon took them firstly to a large mountain.)

Clay: This' mah stop!

(He jumped down to find the Shen Gong Wu walking powerhouse. Then Dojo took them to a large lake.)

Omi: I believe this is where I drop?

Raimundo: (To Kimiko.) Was that slang?

(Kimiko shrugged her shoulders as the monk dropped down into the shallow part of the lake. Dojo then took the remaining two to a very large volcano, with lava spitting out of it.)

Raimundo: How is Kimiko meant to get past that?

Kimiko: No worries, I got the Black Beetle. See yah later.

(She hopped down onto the lava, unaffected due to the Black Beetle's effect. And finally, Dojo took Raimundo to a windy meadow.)

Raimundo: You woulda had me guessing. Sheesh, it's like a tornado!

Dojo: Just find that Mala Mala Jong before he turns into the wind titan!

(Raimundo struggled against the wind to find Mala Mala. Meanwhile, Clay climbed over a ridge and found Mala Mala Jong, ready to use the Longhorn Tauros on himself.)

Clay: Sorry to bust up your rodeo, partner. But ah believe that's mine!

(The beast gave a huge roar.)

Clay: Playin' bull, huh? Well I'm game!

(He ran up to him and kicked the Two Ton Tunic, not even doing a thing. The demon warrior then whacked him away with his Third Arm Sash.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He whacked the ground with his palm to make the ground crack and separate, making Jong lose his balance.)

Clay: Let's try this again!

(He kicked Jong again, and he fell down the fissure.)

Clay: Well, it was mighty fun wrangling with yah, but this round's mine.

(But before he could celebrate, Mala Mala Jong came back and used the Quaker Sneakers he had to imprison Clay in a rock cage.)

Clay: Hey, this isn't no respect for a cowboy!

(But Jong ignored him and held up the Elemental Shen Gong Wu.)

Clay: Oh sh…

(Meanwhile at Omi, he used his water abilities to make him walk on the lake surface, he then found Mala Mala Jong with the Kaijin Charm, ready to use it.)

Omi: Fearsome One! Surrender my Elemental Shen Gong Wu or suffer a humiliating defeat!

(Jong noticed him, and simply kicked the water and made a wave wash away Omi.)

Omi: You may be tricky, but I am trickier! Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He froze the entire lake.)

Omi: Hah-ha! Without water, you cannot summon forth the water titan!

(Jong gave a huge roar and started whacking the ice with the Fist of Tebigong.)

Omi: Cease and desist at once!

(He attempted to kick Jong, but he used the powers of the Orb of Tornami and used the ice to his advantage and freeze Omi into a block of ice.)

Omi's thoughts: This cannot be happening!

(With one last smash, the ice fell apart, back into the lake it once was and making Omi drift back into the mainland, powerless to do anything as Jong used the Kaijin Charm. Meanwhile, Kimiko was walking along the river of lava, still unaffected by its intense heat, by the Black Beetle. She then came across the evil demon warrior.)

Kimiko: The jig is up, Jong! Give back my Wu and I won't kick your butt!

(Jong noticed the courageous girl and simply roared.)

Kimiko: You asked for it! Wudai Mars Fire!

(She fired a flame shot at Jong, which made a direct hit. Jong then got mad and charged for her.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars…

(She summoned the lava around her in order to strike down Jong, but he used the Star Hanabi to harden the lava, imprisoning her within it.)

Kimiko: Hey, lemme out!

(She tried to kick it down, but it was too hard, she then watched as Jong activated the Cat's Eye Draco and achieve his new form. Meanwhile, Raimundo and Dojo were fighting against the wind and found Mala Mala ready to use the final Elemental Shen Gong Wu: The Crest of the Condor.)

Raimundo: Okay, oh big and ugly, you're fighting Shoku material now. If I were you, I'd give back my Wu!

(Jong resumed his business.)

Raimundo: Suit yourself! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew Jong off his feet.)

Raimundo: It's been fun.

(He was about to take the Crest, but Jong got up and used the Eye of Dashi on Raimundo, blowing him away, and knocking him out cold.)

Dojo: Rai, wake up, man! Jong's on the rampage!

(But too late, Jong used the Crest. Back at Clay, the mountain around him began to quake and Jong vanished with only the Quaker Boots and Longhorn Tauros remaining, however the two were swallowed up, by a huge rock monolith, the same height as Jong, its entire body was made of rock hard stone, and when he took a step, the entire mountain rumbled and smashed Clay's rock cage open.)

Clay: Alright yah big overgrown statue! You might be out! But that don't mean I won't kick your sorry butt!

(The monolith prepared a punch for Clay.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He kicked the monolith's fist, but unlike last time, he was thrown back by the sheer force of the punch, and was thrown back off the mountain trail and tossed down the mountain. At Omi, he watched from the ice prison he was locked in as Jong completed his form, as the lake dried up, the Orb of Tornami and Kaijin Charm vanished into a large water fiend, which was the same height as Jong and more terrifying. Omi then smashed himself open from the ice and challenged the water titan.)

Omi: Fearsome Elemental Titan! You may be unlocked, but you will still bow down in humility!

(The titan prepared a water blast the size of a tsunami.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(The tsunami looked like it was going under the control of Omi, but it was too strong and washed him away along with the nearby forest. At Kimiko, she watched Jong vanish and the Cat's Eye Draco and Star Hanabi be engulfed in flames as a creature made of pure fire was brought to life, Kimiko then blasted her lava cage with her fire powers and challenged the fire titan.)

Kimiko: Well, I expected more than this!

(The titan prepared a fire shot that was the size of a meteor.)

Kimiko: Yawn! Wudai Mars Fire!

(The titan fired the shot, Kimiko tried to take control of it and fire it back at the titan but it was too powerful and struck her. And she fell down the edge of the volcano where there was no lava stream. At Raimundo, Dojo watched Jong disappear and the Crest of the Condor and Sword of the Storm be swallowed up by a large Jong-sized monster made completely if wind.)

Dojo: Ahhhh! Rai, wake up!

(He regained consciousness and seen the wind titan.)

Raimundo: Okay wind dude! Let's see what'cha got!

(The titan blew a tornado at Raimundo, literally.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He created a wind shield, that looked very powerful, but the tornado was too intense and destroyed the shield and blew Raimundo several feet away from the monster. Dojo ran to his aid as the titan disappeared and blew off against the wind.)

Dojo: Rai, you alright?

Raimundo: I'm fine, except this big bruise in my head. Come on, we gotta find the others!

(Dojo travelled at the speed of sound to the volcano, they then seen a fiery demon walk down the volcano.)

Raimundo: I take it Kimiko wasn't lucky either.

(She then seen a tiny figure just over a ridge, it was Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Hold on, Kimiko!

(He jumped over a lava river and came to her aid; she was severely burned, especially with the Black Beetle on.)

Raimundo: Don't worry, you're in safe hands. Dojo, get us to Omi.

(Dojo sized up as Raimundo helped Kimiko up onto Dojo and they flew off back to the lake, or what was left of it, it had completely dried up with the nearby forest flooded, he then seen a creature travelling along the water.)

Raimundo: Omi!

(The little monk was unconscious in the water's surface and Dojo fished him up, ready to go back to the mountain and find Clay. The mountain's layout was morphed into something smaller, and from a ridge came a large rock monolith.)

Raimundo: This can't be good!

(He discovered Clay among a pile of rock and rubble, he fished him out and took the humiliatingly defeated Warriors back to the Temple.)

Master Fung: Raimundo? Were you successful?

Raimundo: We were blown away, burned, flooded and bashed. What do you think!?

Master Fung: Then the Elemental Titans will bring their wrath upon the world.

(Meanwhile, Hannibal had mustered the four titans together, which were bowing before him.)

Hannibal: Excellent work, mah new servants. Now that you've absorbed Shen Gong Wu, you have the characteristics of Shen Gong Wu. So ah control you! He-he-he. Now do what you do best! Destroy all in your path! Ahahahahahahahaha!!!

(Back at the temple, Kimiko woke up from what seemed like an eternity, in her room, and to see Raimundo cleaning her face.)

Kimiko: What are you doing?

Raimundo: Don'cha remember? You got your butt whooped by that fire guy and got burned to the max, so I the selfless leader is caring for you.

(She then noticed that he himself had a plaster on his cheek and his hand was wrapped in a bandage.)

Kimiko: You the same?

Raimundo: Yeah. More to that, Omi and Clay got their butts whooped too.

Kimiko: So, we failed?

Raimundo: Well now that you're awake, we need to visit Master Fung onto what to do next.

(Raimundo then finished by placing a plaster on a deep cut on Kimiko's forehead.)

Kimiko: So what're we waiting for?

(She hoped out of her room, followed by Raimundo to see Omi and Clay sitting, ready for Master Fung's plan.)

Omi: Welcome back, Kimiko.

Clay: Yeah, you've been out cold for hours.

Kimiko: Okay, no need to rub it in. Let's just hear what Master Fung has to say.

Master Fung: Thank you, Kimiko. Now that the Fearsome Four has unleashed the Elemental Titans, their power has tripled in strength. Already their evil is spreading across the world.

Raimundo: Now what we wanna hear. How can we stop 'em?

Master Fung: Their strength is far too powerful to combat. Their Elemental powers are too strong to withstand. And their endurance is far too enduring for Shen Gong Wu. But we may not despair, for there is another Shen Gong Wu capable of controlling them.

Kimiko: That's good news.

Dojo: And just to apply the pressure, it just activated!

(He took out the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.)

Dojo: It's called the Forces of Nature. With its power, one can control the many elements of the world. Even the powers of the Elemental Titans.

Raimundo: Hold on, Bean-boy's got the Emperor Scorpion; won't that blow our plans out the sea?

Master Fung: Not so, young one. The Elemental Titans may be imbued with Shen Gong Wu, but their power is more influencing than the Shen Gong Wu they absorbed.

Clay: Good enough fer me. Let's hop on our saddles and yank the Forces of Nature.

(The four hopped on the over-grown Dojo, ready to claim the Shen Gong Wu and save the world. Then they seen the destruction of the Titans; the ground was covered in fissures, fire was spreading across forests, ice and snow covered most of the seas and tornadoes destroyed everything in its path.)

Omi: We must put an end to their reign.

Raimundo: Well said.

Kimiko: But how can we stop them? We tried the same tactics as before, and we got clobbered.

Clay: Maybe we could wrangle the titan that's weakened by us.

Raimundo: You got me on that one.

Clay: Say my titan's earth, right? Well what weakens earth?

Omi: Fire?

Kimiko: Yeah, fire melts rock.

Clay: So Kimiko should wrangle mah titan.

Raimundo: Le'see, Clay can handle mine since Earth is too heavy for Wind, Kimiko can handle Clay's, I can handle Omi's and Omi can handle Kimiko's.

Omi: Brilliant plan.

Kimiko: Good thinking, Omi.

Omi: Really?

(They slapped their heads as they arrived in a mountain with a storm raging around it.)

Clay: Comfortable.

Raimundo: Yeah, right. Let's just find this or its end of the world time.

(They landed on a large plateau and seen the Shen Gong Wu glow on a nearby column.)

Omi: Somehow, I feel this was too easy.

(Then four figures emerged from the thunder clouds and landed in front of the warriors, it was the Elemental Titans, with Hannibal sitting on the rock titan.)

Hannibal: And you were right. Destroy them!

(The titans charged.)

Warriors: Wudai Orion Formation!

(The water titan charged first.)

Raimundo: That's my stop!

(It fired a tidal wave for the Shoku Warrior.)

Kimiko: Look out!

Raimundo: Shoku Tornado Wind!

(He span in a tornado fashion and repelled the water back at the fire titan, that lost it's arm, but simply grew it back, and charged.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(The titan fired a stream of lava at the little monk, but the water wave mixed together and cooled down the lava. Then the earth titan came to the fray.)

Kimiko: No you don't! Wudai Mars Fire!

(The titan threw a boulder nearly triple the size of it at Kimiko, but she threw a fireball at it, that melted most of it into lava, but the rest was ready to crush Kimiko, until Raimundo flew past and grabbed her out the way.)

Raimundo: Be careful next time.

Kimiko: (Blushing.) S…sure.

(Meanwhile the wind titan was trying to blow away Clay, but he turned his body into a rock armour, keeping him from being blown away.)

Clay: Don't think I can hold on, partners!

(But the earth titan nonetheless whacked him away, bashing him onto a nearby rock.)

Clay: Oh you gone made me mad!

Raimundo: They're too strong!

(The four regrouped.)

Omi: What do we do?

Raimundo: Get the Forces of Nature!

(The four ran past the titans and made a break for the Shen Gong Wu. Then the wind titan ran past them at the speed of sound, ready to claim the Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: No! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew at the same speed for the Shen Gong Wu and grabbed it at the same time as the other titan.)

Raimundo: Titan! We challenge you to a 4-Way Tag Team Xiaolin Showdown!

(The titan roared furiously at Raimundo.)

Omi: I am not sure if he accepted or not.

Kimiko: Let's just say he did.

Raimundo: Our Falcon's Eye, Black Beetle, Gills of Hamachi and Tunic of Metallo for your Sword of the Storm, Star Hanabi, Orb of Tornami and Quaker Boots!

(The titan nodded. Then Hannibal flew above the titan on the Ying-Ying bird.)

Hannibal: The game is fight to the death.

Raimundo: Alright!

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The storm-raged mountain morphed into a long battlefield with the warriors into their Xiaolin Showdown Armour and the titans looking more evil.)

Clay: What say I get this rodeo on the road?

Raimundo: Sure, it's your skin.

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Clay jumped down from the spectator stand and the earth titan did the same.)

Clay: Alright, yah big son of a mule! Let's see what yah got!

(The titan fired an avalanche of rock at Clay.)

Clay: Tunic of Metallo!

(His skin turned to pure metal and withstood the avalanche, and then the titan kicked him with such force onto the wall, knocking him out.)

Kimiko: I'm going in!

(She jumped up and replaced Clay in the fray.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She burned the rocks the titan made, turned it into lava and fired it at the titan. It screamed in pain, and then the wind titan took its place, blowing the lava away.)

Kimiko: Looks like we're sitting three for three!

(The wind titan then vanished.)

Kimiko: Huh? Where'd it go?

(Then something punched her from behind, the titan.)

Kimiko: Falcon's Eye!

(She looked around her for the titan, but when she seen it, it punched her away and she landed with a thud, knocking her out too.)

Omi: I shall continue!

(He jumped in to replace Kimiko.)

Omi: I may not know where you are. But I have a good idea! Wudai Neptune Water!

(He flooded the entire battlefield, and underwater, he seen a figure struggling to swim.)

Omi: Gills of Hamachi!

(He turned into a fish and kicked the titan away, and then the water titan replaced the wind titan, again equalling the odds. But the flooded terrain gave the titan an advantage, as he was now morphing into a water shark and charged for Omi with its icicle teeth.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He froze the entire battlefield, trapping the titan and himself.)

Raimundo: Omi's outta commission, and so's the titan!

(The fire titan then stepped onto the glacier of ice and melted everything it stepped on.)

Raimundo: Okay oh big and ugly! Bring it on!

(But the huge titan breathed a sea of lava, not at Raimundo, but at the glacier, melting it back into water and freeing the water titan and plunging Raimundo back into the pool, and the fire titan was held up by an ice pole made by the water titan. Raimundo and Omi reunited.)

Raimundo: You okay?

Omi: Oh, I am so cold.

Raimundo: Don't worry; since we're both here, it's two against two.

(The water titan resumed the water shark form and charged for Omi and Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Shoku Tornado Wind!

(He blew away all the water into the air, and making the water titan flap like a fish since it was still in its shark form.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He froze the flapping fish, making him totally useless. Then the fire titan came back and fired another stream of lava at the two defenceless warriors.)

Raimundo: A wise man once said: help comes from above!

(He released the water he was holding up with his wind powers and flooded the area again, Raimundo and Omi then used the Gills of Hamachi to breathe underwater but the fire titan was struggling to stay together.)

Omi: Now is our opportunity!

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(Omi fired an icicle at the titan, propelled by Raimundo's wind blast and pierced the titan and sealing its fate.)

Omi: There are no more titans to face!

Raimundo: We did it!

(But it wasn't over yet, the water titan broke free from its icy prison and came back more powerful than before.)

Omi: I have an idea! But it requires Kimiko!

Raimundo: I'll get her!

(While Omi was holding off the titan, Raimundo came to Kimiko's side, still knocked out by the wind titan.)

Raimundo: _May the light of hope guide you. Let you see another day of peace. May your wounds be forgotten forevermore._

(He transferred half of his life-force, leaving him tired out, but Kimiko awoken.)

Kimiko: You didn't use that healing power did you?

Raimundo: (Panting.) We…need you…for Omi's…plan.

Kimiko: Okay come on!

(They ran to the aid of the monk, who was getting clobbered by the titan.)

Omi: Raimundo, blow away the titan!

(Raimundo then charged for the titan and went inside its liquid body.)

Raimundo: Shoku Tornado Wind!

(He used his wind powers to blow the titan into a ball of water high in the sky.)

Omi: Kimiko! Blast him!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She fired an intense fire blast that engulfed the titan in flames, but he was fighting back.)

Kimiko: A little help!

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He joined his blast with hers and became stronger, and then the titan then flew back and evaporated into the air.)

Raimundo: Now we won.

(The battlefield turned back into the thunder-raging mountain, then the three sat down, tired with the battle.)

Raimundo: That…was tough.

Omi: You are speaking it.

(Then the four titans emerged from the depths of the mountain, ready to destroy the three.)

Raimundo: No you don't! Forces of Nature!

(The titans then stopped their attack and bowed before them.)

Kimiko: How do we know they take orders from us?

Raimundo: I got an idea. Do a trick.

(The four took giant rocks and started juggling with them. The three then started laughing at this sight.)

Kimiko: Yup, they're on our side.

(But then the evil Hannibal Bean appeared on his faithful bird.)

Hannibal: Enjoy your victory, pipsqueaks!

Kimiko: Go away, or we'll set the titans on yah!

Hannibal: First allow me congratulate you on your mediocre victory. But it'll mean absolutely nothing when the time's right.

Omi: And what does that mean?

(He showed them his Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.)

Hannibal: When these feathers unite, its power will be a million times more powerful than the Elemental Titans!

(The three gasped.)

Hannibal: When I get yours and Chase's Evangelical Wu, you'll be first to feel its wrath! Ahahahahahahaha!!!

(The maniacal bean flew off, leaving the Warriors dumbstruck.)

Kimiko: Stronger than the titans!?

Raimundo: We have to protect that Wu at all costs now!

(Then Clay woke up.)

Clay: W…What'd I miss?

Raimundo: Just us three whooping those titans butt.

Kimiko: But it wasn't easy.

Omi: It was a most horrendous battle.

Clay: Then nothing much then.

(He dropped back to sleep.)

Warriors: Clay.

(The three used all their strength to lift Clay onto Dojo.)

Kimiko: What about the titans?

Raimundo: Oh yeah. Titans!

(They reacted to his voice.)

Raimundo: Split apart, and return to your resting spots!

(They nodded and exploded into dust, leaving the Shen Gong Wu they absorbed behind, and ready for the warriors to claim.)

Omi: And so another adventure is complete.

Kimiko: Yeah, but every time one is complete, more questions crop out about the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: What's their powers?

Omi: Why isn't Master Fung telling us?

Kimiko: And what would happen is the three are gathered together?

Raimundo: One thing I do know is: If it does get together, it's gonna be trouble.

(The warriors returned to the temple, to see Master Fung with a smile on his face.)

Master Fung: Well done, young ones. Your courage and wisdom helped to defeat a most evil foe.

Kimiko: So can you answer our questions about the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu?

(Master Fung raised an eyebrow.)

Raimundo: Come on, Master Fung. It can't be as bad as all the other stuff we faced.

Master Fung: No, Raimundo. It is far worse. Their power is more incredible than all you have faced combined into one.

(He left with Dojo curled on his shoulders, leaving the three warriors again stunned.)

Raimundo: Well if he won't tell us, we'll find out by ourselves!

Omi: And how do you suppose we do that?

Kimiko: The Shen Gong Wu scroll!

(They crept to the room of the scroll, to see it sitting on its table, unoccupied.)

Omi: So what are we trying to find?

Raimundo: Something that would give us a clue to the Evangelical Wu.

(They opened its contents and skimmed and scanned for any trace or trail. Then they saw the three Feathers in one scroll.)

Kimiko: This could be a clue. _The powers of the three feathers can only be met when they are gathered together. When one possesses all three then…_

(But before she could inscribe the text, the scroll flashed and covered all the Warriors in a huge glow, knocking the warriors out. When they awoke, they were in a wasteland sort of dream with the sky obscured by dark smoke.)

Raimundo: Where are we?

Omi: I do not know. But it is making me quiver in fear!

Kimiko: Well come on, someone must give us a lead!

(They followed a small destroyed trail, to see a neighbouring town burning in fire.)

Kimiko: What happened?

(Their question was soon answered by a huge entity towering over them. It was a dark beast with wings the size of cities, a body the size of mountains and an odorous breathe that made Clay smell like flowers. Then the beast roared at the sight of the warriors.)

Omi: Fearsome beast! Stop at once or suffer a humiliating defeat!

(But then the beast fired a blast from its mouth that engulfed the entire hilltop where they stood. But before the blast hit, another flash appeared and were back in the Temple.)

Raimundo: What on this crazed piñata ride was that!?

(But before they could answer, they noticed Master Fung looming over them, with a face of anger.)

Master Fung: That, Raimundo was but a small portion of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu's power. What you seen was the last time the three were put together.

Kimiko: We're sorry, Master Fung. We just wanted to be told the truth about the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

Master Fung: It maters not, young ones. Only I do trust you will forget this incident. For I fear it will affect your training.

Omi: That is right, Master Fung. I say disremember.

Raimundo: Forgive and forget.

Omi: Even better!

Master Fung: I trust you will.

(He left, but the warriors did not forget that ordeal.)

Kimiko: A small portion?

Omi: What must we do?

Raimundo: Protect the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu we got. And don't tell this to Clay.

Kimiko: Well I don't know what'll happen when they are brought to together. All I know is, it's not gonna be good.


	9. The Artificial Dragons

**The Artificial Dragons**

(Dojo sensed a new Shen Gong Wu, and was now taking the Warriors to it.)

Dojo: It's called the Grace of Silence.

Raimundo: Too plain.

Kimiko: (Checking the scroll.) Yup, just as we thought, it makes everything around the user soundless, even the user itself.

Clay: Good for headaches.

(Dojo took the Warriors to a Greek-like ruin, then they seen Wuya standing on top of a column.)

Wuya: If it isn't the Xiaolin losers.

(The warriors landed, ready to fight.)

Raimundo: Where's your poor excuse for a mop?

Wuya: He's not interested in this Wu. But I am!

(Wuya made a run for the Shen Gong Wu, which was on a Greek-statue's head. Then Omi jumped up and grabbed it also.)

Omi: Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Wuya: Oh great! Fine, whatever.

Omi: My Monocle of Wisdom for your Reversing Mirror!

Wuya: Fine, fine!

Omi: The game shall be three Olympic Games. The one to win two out of three games wins!

Clay: This oughta be a fun Showdown.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The Greek ruins rebuilt itself into an Olympic stadium, with Wuya and Omi in the field.)

Both: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Two javelins fell from the sky and pierced the ground, and then the field morphed into a grass with many lines.)

Omi: What must we do with these spears?

Raimundo: Throw it as far as possible!

Omi: Oh, I see.

(Wuya and Omi picked the javelins up and then ran with all their force and threw them high into the air, and Omi's landed way at the end of the field.)

Wuya: Crud!

Omi: Oh-ho! I've won one game, Wuya!

Wuya: You won't win the second!

(The field morphed again into a baseball-like field.)

Omi: Oh! Raimundo taught me all about baseball! But, where is the bat?

(But instead of a bat, there came a huge ball attached to a long rope.)

Kimiko: It's not baseball, Omi! It's Shot-put! Throw the ball as far as you can!

Omi: I may require the Monocle for this one. Monocle of Wisdom!

(It told him to throw it like a normal ball.)

Omi: I see.

(He picked up the ball, feeling its weight and threw it normally; it didn't get far and almost landed on Omi's toes. The Warriors were confused.)

Kimiko: What happened? The Monocle was supposed to help Omi!

(Then she spotted Wuya holding the Reversing Mirror. She made the Monocle give the wrong advice.)

Wuya: Allow me!

(She took the ball by the rope and swung around and let go, making it go for miles and landed.)

Wuya: Guess I win.

(Omi grew mad. Then the field transformed again into a circular racing field, with stands blocking the way.)

Clay: 1500 metre sprint.

Raimundo: Come on, Omi! Show this pesky witch whose boss!

(Omi and Wuya took their place and a mechanic gun shot in the air, and both ran with all their speed, jumping over the stands. Then Omi got the lead.)

Clay: Go, partner, go!

(Then, Omi was doing somersaults past the stands, which was his undoing.)

Wuya: Time to get cheating!

(She waited until Omi was about to jump, then when he did; Wuya grabbed her stand and put it in front of Omi, which caused him to trip over and fall, right in front of the finish line.)

Wuya: I think I won.

(She put a small toe over the finish line and the field turned back to the ancient ruins. Omi then dropped to the ground in defeat as Wuya left with the Shen Gong Wu, laughing herself silly.)

Clay: You okay, partner?

Omi: My defeat was most humiliating.

Kimiko: It's okay. You tried your best.

Omi: Now because of me, Wuya's power grows.

Raimundo: You can't let this stuff bug yah. Come on, how 'bout a nice game of baseball when we get back?

(Dojo took the crestfallen warriors back to the temple, secretly being monitored by an unknown force. The force was a hidden probe, in which it gave what it seen to hidden ruins of a ship, with grass and moss growing all around it, where yellow beings with oval bodies with three legs that terminate in delicate six fingered hands. No eyes, but a large needle toothed mouth. Three tubes on the top of the body, green tendrils flicker in and out of the holes in the tubes. The truly bizarre creatures watched the warriors set off.)

Creature #1: The time has come to set our plan into motion.

(Their voice was raspy and sounded pure evil.)

Creature #2: Yes, the warriors are vulnerable with their loss.

Creature #1: Summon the Artificial Dragons!

(The second being crawled to ten experiment chambers and imputed a few commands on an alien-like computer and the chambers opened.)

Creature #1: Soon we will be rid of this world, forever!

(Back at the Temple, Dojo arrived with the warriors with Omi waltzing sadly to his room.)

Kimiko: Poor Omi.

Raimundo: Want me to talk to him?

Kimiko: Please.

(Raimundo followed the monk and found him balancing on his head in his room.)

Raimundo: Omi?

(The monk toppled over and seen the leader.)

Omi: (Sadly.) Yes, Raimundo?

(Raimundo sat next to him.)

Raimundo: I know you losing to Wuya's gotten you all sad, but you can't let it get to yah. Yah can't win all Showdowns.

Omi: I only wish I had the power that you possess.

Raimundo: Being leader didn't make a big change for me. Everything's just like what it was before, only new duds.

Omi: You mean it?

Raimundo: Why would I lie?

Omi: Thank you, Raimundo. But I cannot overcome my grief about my loss.

Raimundo: Well come on, we still gotta play some baseball.

(Omi gave a little smile and followed him to the courtyard for a nice game of baseball. Back at Chase Young's lair, Wuya was still celebrating over the victory over Omi.)

Wuya: Ahahahaha! That monk was weak against my ultimate might!

Chase: Maybe I should use the Grace of Silence on you!

(Then the door gave a massive thud.)

Chase: Who goes there!?

Wuya: Probably the monks trying to reclaim my prizes.

(And with another thud, there came ten multicolored Warrior look-alikes. One was a male with long gold hair and gold clothes like the warriors. The second was a female who was the exact same only silver clothes and hair. The third was a brilliant grey colored male warrior. The fourth was a clear white colored female warrior. The fifth was a dark grey colored female warrior. The sixth was a brown colored male warrior. The seventh was a bright brown colored male warrior. The eighth was a black colored female warrior. The ninth was a purple colored male warrior and the last was a bright blue colored female warrior.)

Wuya: What's this? The rainbow crew?

Chase: Who are you? And what are you doing in my ancient domain?

(The golden warrior stepped forward.)

Warrior: We're the Artificial Dragons! We were created by the Chech, and you will tell us where we can find the Xiaolin Warriors!

Chase: Why is it you are so interested in them? Do you wish to form an alliance with them?

Warrior: No! We seek to destroy them!

(Chase gave a smile and took out his Evangelical Shen Gong Wu from his wristband.)

Chase: Are you familiar with this?

(The warrior looked closely at it.)

Warrior: It's a feather, coloured white, mass of 0.8 kilograms and weight of size of 0.15 metres in length.

(Wuya and Chase were gob smacked by this analysis.)

Chase: Yes. But it is called an Evangelical Shen Gong Wu. I will make a deal with you and your brightly coloured companions, mister…

Warrior: I am known in my birth as Gold!

Chase: Gold. I will lead you and your team mates to the Xiaolin Warriors, but only if you take a feather identical to this one. Do we have a deal?

Gold: Does this offer include destroying the Xiaolin Warriors?

Chase: But of course.

Gold: Then we oblige to this deal. Now direct us in the direction of their whereabouts.

Wuya: One word at a time, stretch.

Chase: Soon the Xiaolin Warriors shall be history!

(Meanwhile, back at the Temple, the Warriors were having fun with a game of baseball, which were in teams of five (Raimundo used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to make more players, while keeping a large portion of his own personality intact.))

Omi: Are you ready Raimundo?

(A very angry-looking Raimundo stepped forward, presumably Raimundo's rage side.)

Raimundo: Ready as I am cue ball!

(Omi prepared his bat and the angry Raimundo threw the ball at him, who swung with great force, and the ball soared all the way to the sky. Then the normal Raimundo used his wind powers, accelerating himself to the sky and caught the ball.)

Raimundo: You're out.

Kimiko: Hey! No elemental powers!

Raimundo: Sorry, anything goes.

Kimiko: Okay, my turn.

(She took the bat from the stricken-out Omi and prepared herself. The angry Raimundo then fired it at Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She swung the bat, and hit the ball, turning it into a fireball. She then ran around the bases, then before Raimundo could fly up and catch the ball, it was already coming down. Then a dizzy-looking Raimundo was about to catch it.)

Raimundo: I got it! I got it!

(But it hit him on the head, and landed on the ground.)

Raimundo: I don't have it.

(Kimiko returned to first base, earning her team a point.)

Clay: Mighty good, Kimiko! You sure showed Raimundo.

(The normal Raimundo then reunited with the others, along with his counterparts. He checked the score which was twenty to five to the other Warriors.)

Raimundo: I think it's safe to say you win. Ring of the Nine Dragons!

(The other Raimundo's vanished within the original, making him more to himself.)

Omi: You played spectacularly.

Kimiko: So did that cheer yah up?

Omi: Oh yes. I feel a lot better. I can take on a hundred Wuyas.

(Then they heard rustling in the trees.)

Clay: Make yourself scarce squirrel! The little partners already had enough!

(Omi hid behind Kimiko, not taking a chance if it was a squirrel. Thankfully, it wasn't, but the ten warriors who visited Chase.)

Clay: Whoa. And ah thought rainbows were colourful.

(The gold warrior stepped forward, unknown to the Warriors.)

Gold: Are you the Xiaolin Warriors?

(Raimundo got the rest of the warriors behind him.)

Raimundo: We're them. What do you want?

Gold: We are the Warriors of the Elements!

Silver Warrior: I'm Silver!

Grey Warrior: I'm Platinum!

White Warrior: I'm Hydrogen!

Grey Warrior: I'm Oxygen!

Brown Warrior: I'm Copper!

Brown Warrior: I'm Arsenic!

Black Warrior: I'm Plutonium!

Purple Warrior: I'm Carbon!

Blue Warrior: I'm Mercury!

Gold: And I'm Gold!

E. Warriors: And we will destroy you!

(The X. Warriors looked at each other.)

Kimiko: Okay, I took Chemistry, and that just filled the entire periodic table.

Omi: Why do you seek to destroy us? We have not done anything wrong to you.

Silver: Our masters and creators created us to destroy you.

Clay: And who's your masters?

Plutonium: The Chech! Ancient alien life forms that seek to make this world's inhabitants its slaves. But you are the only obstacle from that goal, so they created us, to destroy you at your own game!

Kimiko: Aliens?

Raimundo: That's new.

Gold: And once you are annihilated, the Chech will rule the world!

Raimundo: Not under our watch!

Gold: Then we battle!

(The Warriors prepared themselves, and then Hydrogen and Oxygen jumped up first.)

Both: Hydro-Oxy Water Spin!

(Hydrogen emitted a colourless gas, and Oxygen blasted it with an invisible gas, creating water, they then fired it at the warriors.)

Omi: Get behind me!

(The Warriors stepped behind Omi.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He jumped up and caught the water blast and aimed it at Gold, but then Silver jumped in the road.)

Silver: Silver Smash!

(She bashed the ground and made a silver metal wall, making the water blast be repelled.)

Silver: You'll have to try better, Xiaolin Warriors!

Clay: With pleasure, partner! Wudai Crater Earth!

(He bashed the ground and made ten rock pillars aiming at the A. Warriors.)

Platinum: Platinum Shine Wave!

(He waved a shiny blast at the rock pillar and made a small hole, making it useless.)

Copper: Hard Ore Strike!

(The rock pillar was coming towards him, but he turned his hand into pure copper and whacked it away. Then the other A. Warriors jumped up to avoid the pillars of rock.)

Clay: They're doin' everything we do!

Raimundo: Well we got a secret weapon!

Omi: You have analyzed my brain!

Kimiko: Read your mind!

Omi: That too!

X. Warriors: Wudai Orion Formation!

Gold: We can do that too!

(The ten warriors each got into a fighting stance.)

A. Warriors: Elemental Charge Formation!

(The warriors gasped and nonetheless charged to battle, Raimundo and Arsenic challenged each other.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

Arsenic: Dark Corroding Blast!

(He fired a dirty yellow blast while Raimundo fired his wind blast; the two collided and exploded on contact. Then the two started going into a melee fight. Omi took on Mercury and Carbon at the same time.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He fired hundreds of icicle shots which pierced Mercury but didn't even crack Carbon's tough armour.)

Omi: You may have deflected my attacks, Carbon! But Mercury is defeated!

Mercury: Look again!

(She took all the icicles off her body and the wounds healed themselves back to normal.)

Mercury: I'm complete liquid!

Omi: Eek!

(The two charged for the monk.)

Mercury: Bright Star Shot!

Carbon: Diamond Scatter Attack!

(Mercury shot a clear white water shot at Omi and Carbon shot a bright diamond-like spear at Omi.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He made a water wall that deflected the attacks. Kimiko then took on the two water attackers; Oxygen and Hydrogen.)

Both: Hydro-Oxy Water Spin!

(They did the same procedures.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars fire!

(She didn't aim her fire attack at the blast, but at the two warriors themselves. Then the water blast hit Kimiko, knocking her out, and the fire blast hit Oxygen and Hydrogen, and they exploded into dust.)

Raimundo: She did it!

Omi: That is two down!

Raimundo: Omi, get Kimiko to safety, it's time we show these copycats whose boss!

(Raimundo and Clay prepared to take down the remaining eight A. Warriors.)

Copper: Hard Ore Strike!

Gold: Golden Mineral Tri-Wave!

(Gold fired a golden fire attack and copper fired a dark brown metal shot at the two.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He made two rock spears at the shots and repelled them back at the two, destroying them.)

Raimundo: Yes! We can do it!

Silver: Don't celebrate just yet!

(The remaining six cornered the two.)

Raimundo: Clay. Time for the combo strike.

Clay: I read yah!

(Clay grabbed Raimundo's hand.)

Raimundo: _Auras of Warriors unite. Make our Chi become one. May we conquer evil!_

(Raimundo glowed a transcendent glow and prepared for the attacks of the six warriors.)

Silver: Silver Smash!

Carbon: Diamond Scatter Attack!

Mercury: Bright Star Shot!

Arsenic: Dark Corroding Blast!

Plutonium: Moonlight Gamma Ray!

Platinum: Platinum Shine Wave!

(The six fired their signature shots at the glowing leader.)

Raimundo: Super Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He created a massive shield against the attacks that reflected against the A. Warriors and destroyed all of them and turning them into a pile of what there elements were. Omi then ran out to greet the victorious leader.)

Omi: Raimundo. You did it! You defeated the Artificial Warriors!

(But then Raimundo collapsed, due to the power overload of the last attack.)

Clay: Ah think it's about time we got a little rest.

(The two warriors carried the tired out leader to his room, then met up with Master Fung.)

Master Fung: An excellent display from all of you. No doubt they were agents of Chase Young, searching for the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: They said there allegiance is with an alien race called the Chech.

Master Fung: Strange.

Clay: What is?

Master Fung: Nothing. Get some rest, and be prepared.

(He walked off.)

Omi: I hate it when Master Fung keeps us away from the light!

Clay: Keeps you in the dark, partner.

Omi: That too!

(But again, the Chech were watching with their probing devices.)

Chech #2: Our Artificial Warriors have failed!

Chech #1: Patience! First we will gather their remains and try again!

(Then, at where the A. Warriors remains were, a light covered them, and they disappeared.)

Chech #1: In a few hours, they will grow back and fight again!

(Raimundo woke up to see Kimiko looming over him.)

Raimundo: Ahhh! Kimiko. It's just you. I thought you were the Artificial Dragons trying to kill me.

Kimiko: Don't worry.

(She lifted her hand and made a small fireball, which floated dazzlingly.)

Kimiko: I'm Miss Kimiko Tohomiko.

Raimundo: Thank goodness. I… ouch.

(He looked at his arm, which was bleeding, and then Kimiko wiped it with a damp cloth.)

Kimiko: You put up quite a fight against the Artificial Dragons; you should definitely stop doing moves that hurt you.

Raimundo: Yeah. Where's the others?

Kimiko: Omi's "preparing for the worst" and Clay's the same.

Raimundo: Oh, the Chech. Well we gotta start training then!

Kimiko: That's the spirit!

(But while the enthusiastic Warriors were training, the Artificial Dragons were secretly sneaking around the Temple, regenerated and back to their evil selves.)

Gold: Our masters need the Shen Gong Wu. While we need to get that feather to Chase for his services!

Plutonium: But where does the Xiaolin Warriors keep them?

Arsenic: Mercury, turn yourself into liquid and look past all passageways until you find the Shen Gong Wu!

Mercury: Yes!

(She morphed into a blue substance and crawled past the training warriors; she looked past all doors and all passageways and eventually got to the mediation hall.)

Mercury: This could be it.

(She crawled into the vault, and sure enough the Shen Gong Wu was there.)

Mercury: Mission accomplished!

(She took every single last Shen Gong Wu, especially the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu and with her long arms, carried them to the Artificial Dragons. But when she came outside to the meditation temple, she heard a voice.)

Voice: That's called stealing!

(The voice was Raimundo's.)

Clay: And on this planet, stealing's a crime!

(Mercury dropped the Shen Gong Wu and prepared for combat.)

Omi: How is it you are back when Raimundo destroyed you?

Mercury: My masters assembled me together, as long as they are alive, I am alive.

(Then the other nine warriors came to her aid.)

Kimiko: Why do you want the Shen Gong Wu?

Silver: It's none of your business!

(Then she jumped up.)

Silver: Silver Shot!

(She bashed the ground and silver rocks appeared and wrapped itself around the Warrior's feet.)

Raimundo: We're stuck!

(Then the A. Warriors were engulfed in a green light and disappeared with the Shen Gong Wu.)

X. Warriors: No!!!

(Clay broke the Warriors free and ran to where they were.)

Omi: This cannot be! We have lost all our Shen gong Wu!

Raimundo: It's not over! It can't be!

Kimiko: We've lost the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu too. We might as well…

Omi: I have an idea!

Clay: Come again?

Omi: If the Artificial Dragons need all the Shen Gong Wu…

Raimundo: Then Dojo can track them down!

(He slapped Clay's hat off to reveal the dragon sleeping comfortably on his head.)

Kimiko: Dojo!

(He woke up.)

Dojo: Hey, Y'know its bad luck waking a dragon!

Omi: There is no time to explain! We have lost all our Shen Gong Wu and need you to track them down!

(Dojo sniffed the air very strongly.)

Dojo: Yup (Sniff.) There's a strong scent of Wu (Sniff.) In that direction!

(He pointed west.)

Raimundo: Dojo, you're a hero!

Dojo: (Yawn.) Well you can make it up by letting me sleep.

(He crawled to a nearby statue and slept on it.)

Kimiko: Okay, we'll take the Silver…

Warriors: DOJO!!!

Dojo: Ahahaha, only kidding.

(Dojo sized up and took the Warriors due west, where an ancient looking spaceship was abandoned, with moss and grass all over it.)

Omi: Whoever the Chech are, they have been here for some time.

Kimiko: Yeah, only Earth supplies this kinda stuff.

(She wiped away a few bits of moss and insects and then a really high-tech door opened to reveal a staircase into the ship.)

Clay: Looks creepier than a zombie hound-dog in a foggy graveyard.

Raimundo: Well they got our Wu, and we can't let them rule our world!

(He entered, followed by a willing Kimiko and Omi and Clay. The layout of the insides were amazing, it was not green and slimy like a cliché alien spaceship, but a very futuristic environment, that would make scientists awe in amazement.)

Omi: This is very amazing.

Raimundo: Yeah, this stuff makes Alien look like junk.

Kimiko: So where's those Chech?

(They came across a huge metal door where many bizarre symbols were carved on it.)

Clay: Reckon this is the round-up.

Kimiko: The Bridge, Clay. Get with the times.

(Raimundo pressed a button on the door and it opened very futuristically. Within was a large room where two very bizarre creatures where standing, with the ten Artificial Dragons bowing before them.)

Kimiko: (Whispering) Ewww.

Chech #1: Very good, my servants. Now we may leave this planet after all these long millennia.

Kimiko: What?

(The Chech noticed them.)

Chech #2: The Xiaolin Warriors!

(The Artificial Dragons rose.)

Gold: When will you surrender?

Raimundo: When you go back to your wonderland!

Platinum: Then surrender!

(He smashed the ground and made a platinum-like cage around the warriors.)

Omi: Let us out!

Chech #1: Excellent. Now our plan is inevitable!

Raimundo: So come on, Chech. Spill the beans, why are you here?

Chech #2: We are two of many of our race; we have come here millions of years ago in order to bring this world to ours.

Chech #1: For many years we have gathered all possible fuel sources in order to make this ship drag the world to ours, but the process was too slow, we needed to speed the process.

Omi: The Shen Gong Wu!

Chech #2: With the powers of the Shen Gong Wu, we can use its infinite power to boost our ship and your planet.

Kimiko: What's our planet have to do with it?

Chech #1: We wish to bring you to our race, so we can devour you!

(The warriors gasped.)

Chech #2: Starting with you!

Warriors: Not under our watch!

Raimundo: Hang on! Shoku Tornado Wind!

(He span like a tornado and broke through the platinum prison and prepared themselves.)

Gold: Golden Mineral Tri-Wave!

(He fired a golden shot at the warriors.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She made a huge firewall that deflected the blast and hit a nearby containment field, holding all the Shen Gong Wu, including the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu, scattering them all. Then Omi jumped up and grabbed his Orb of Tornami and was about to take all of the Shen Gong Wu before Gold got a hand first.)

Omi: Gold, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Gold: I have studied your so-called Xiaolin Showdowns for some time. I am a master of all your Shen gong Wu; it is futile for you to fight!

Omi: I shall take my chances. I wager my Orb of Tornami against your Changing Chopsticks!

Gold: As you wish, but I do not require Shen Gong Wu! Now if I'm familiar with your Xiaolin Showdowns, I am to make a challenge?

Omi: Correct!

Gold: Then the challenge shall be to fight only using your Elemental powers and Shen Gong Wu!

Omi: Then prepare to fall, Gold!

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The alien spaceship broke around them and morphed into a space mountain, with planets like Saturn and Jupiter hovering above them. Then the X. Warriors, A. Warriors and the Chech took their places on a nearby platform while Omi and Gold prepared for combat.)

Both: Gong Yi Tam-Pai!

(Gold rushed to Omi.)

Gold: Golden Mineral Tri-Wave!

(He fired a golden shot for Omi, but Omi ducked and it hit the mountain, blowing most of it away.)

Omi: I must admit, you are stronger than before! But my Elemental powers exceed yours!

Gold: Prove it!

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He turned his body into a water armour and used it to beat up Gold, and with a punch of his watery fist, Gold fell, and was now grabbing onto the mountain.)

Raimundo: Get him!

(Omi charged to finish him off.)

Gold: Changing Chopsticks!

(He shrunk himself down so Omi didn't know where he was since he was so small, and nearly fell off the edge with the momentum of his charge, and was now hanging off the edge. Gold then re-sized and was looking down on the monk.)

Gold: Time to end this!

(He put a foot on Omi's hand and shoved him off.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He made an icicle and lunged it into the cliff he was falling from and broke his fall, now hanging on by an icicle, literally.)

Gold: You are prolonging your inevitable defeat! Surrender and we might let you and your friends be spared!

Omi: I will never surrender our world to yours! Even if it means our most bitter defeat!

Gold: As you wish! Golden Mineral Tri-Wave!

(He blasted another gold wave that broke Omi's icicle and completing the fall.)

X. Warriors: Omi, no!!!

(But it was too late, the space mountain reformed back into the Chech spaceship. Omi punched the ground so hard, it dented the ground tile.)

Kimiko: You okay, Omi?

Omi: My second failure has doomed the world.

Chech #1: You have done well, Gold! Now we may finish them off forever!

(The Chech took from the pile of Shen gong Wu the Kuzusu Atom, which spelt bad news for the X. Warriors.)

Raimundo: Artificial Warriors! You can't take orders from the Chech! They're only using you!

(Gold raised an eyebrow.)

Kimiko: I think you did something.

Omi: If you return to the Chech's home planet, you will be discarded like a rag doll.

Chech #2: Be silent! You will be the first to suffer!

Raimundo: No! I'm the leader! I'll take full responsibility!

Kimiko: Rai.

Chech #1: As you wish! Kuzusu Atom!

(The vaporising blast fired for Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Rai!

(But then Platinum came in front of the blast to Raimundo and turned to dust beneath its blast.)

Raimundo: Platinum?

Clay: Why'd he do that?

(Then Gold stepped forward, along with the remaining eight.)

Gold: What are we, Chech?

Chech #1: You were earthlings taken by our powers and used to do our bidding! You became our slaves, and you will stay our slaves!

Silver: Then we'll take arms against you! Along with the Xiaolin Warriors!

(They stepped beside the Xiaolin Warriors.)

Clay: You're helping us?

Mercury: If we're truly earthlings, we'll fight with the earthlings!

Silver: And we'll stand by you to the bitter end!

Omi: Then may we fight the invaders!

Chech #1: You will regret it!

(They let out a high pitched scream that the thirteen warriors covered their ears with. Then from nearby doors came endless piles of miniature Chech.)

Chech #2: We spawn very fast you see.

Kimiko: Come on then!

(She jumped into the air, along with Copper.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

Copper: Hard Ore Strike!

(The two made a fiery metal attack that wiped out hundreds of the Chech. Raimundo and Silver then took over.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

Silver: Silver Smash!

Chech #1: Kuzusu Atom!

(The blast hit Silver, turning her into dust, but Raimundo's attack hit the Chech with the Kuzusu Atom, disarming it, but then got cornered by the miniature Chech.)

Clay: There's too many!

(He used his earth powers to repel more Chech.)

Omi: How can we defeat all of them?

Gold: There is a way! But it requires us sacrificing ourselves!

Raimundo: You can't! You're just as human as us, we won't let you!

Carbon: It's our only hope! Go, before it's too late!

(Raimundo hesitated for a second.)

Raimundo: Come on, guys! Let's get outta here!

(Carbon and Plutonium threw all the Shen Gong Wu to the X. Warriors and they fled.)

Raimundo: Goodbye.

(He ran off out of the spaceship.)

Gold: Begin self-destruction sequence!

(The eight covered all possible exits and escape routes.)

A. Warriors: Elemental Ionisation Formation!

(The eight glowed while the Chech tried to escape.)

Chech #1: This isn't over!

Gold: For all of us it is! The Earth stays alive!

(The spaceship erupted in a massive explosion, obliterating all in its path. The X. Warriors then took cover.)

Kimiko: They made the honourable sacrifice.

Omi: I agree. The earthlings remain earthlings.

Raimundo: Well, earth's safe again.

Clay: Least we know there's life out there.

Kimiko: Not a very subtle topic.

(But when the Warriors were about to leave on Dojo, a piece of destroyed tile toppled over on the wrecked ship.)

Omi: Who goes there?

(Then with an explosion, a much larger Chech came up, hurt, crippled, but alive.)

Kimiko: That's impossible!

Chech: With the Chech, nothing is impossible!

(It flailed its long leg at the warriors making a direct impact.)

Clay: Uh, we're too tired!

Omi: We acquire assistance!

(Then the Chech gave another swing of its large legs and whacked away Kimiko, knocking her out.)

Clay: What now, partner?

(Raimundo then seen the immense pile of Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: It's Shen gong Wu time!

(He grabbed a handful of Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Sword of the Storm!

(He gave a large swipe, but the Chech gripped it's feet against the ground and withstood the gust of wind.)

Chech: Pathetic!

Omi: Then try this! Orb of Tornami Ice!

(He let loose a wave of water that instantly froze the Chech.)

Omi: The Chech will think three times over before fooling with me!

(But the Chech's power was so intense, it broke through the ice.)

Omi: Eek! I take it back!

Clay: No worries, partner, I got your back! Quaker Sneakers Earth!

(He stomped the ground, making a huge fissure, engulfing the Chech in it.)

Clay: Well, mighty fun wrangling with yah.

(But the Chech emerged from the earth, uglier than ever.)

Chech: You are weaklings!

(He whacked the Warriors away and bashed onto a nearby tree, severely hurting them.)

Omi: It's all over.

Clay: Fare-thee-well Earth.

Raimundo: There's still one last resort.

(He jumped past the Chech towards the Shen Gong Wu pile and took the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu: the Feather of Gabriel.)

Omi: Raimundo, reconsider!

Raimundo: It's our only hope!

Chech: You will perish!

(It struck for Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Now or never! Feather of Gabriel!

(The Shen Gong Wu released a pillar of light that engulfed the warriors and the Chech in a massive light.)

Clay: What in tar nation?

(Then, descending from the pillar of light, there came an angelic woman, she had long angel wings, a clear white robe and a long sword that looked like it could cut diamonds.)

Angel: You shall not harm another innocent!

Chech: This world will be purged, angel or not!

(It struck for her, but she blocked it with her wing.)

Chech: Surrender!

Angel: Never! I, Gabriel will fight to protect the pure of heart!

(She raised her sword, which glowed with transcendent beauty, she then charged for the Chech, and then with a swing of her massive sword, cut the Chech in half, giving a screech, it dissolved into the air.)

Raimundo: Whoa!

(Gabriel turned to Raimundo; her face was beautiful and pure.)

Gabriel: Do not fear, young one. I am your ally, for now.

Raimundo: For now?

Gabriel: Evil powers are seeking to reunite the Feathers together in order to use our combined powers for evil.

Raimundo: But how can we stop them? We let the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu slip past us once before, and Chase is way stronger than the Artificial Dragons.

Gabriel: Only with faith, courage and hope can you defeat the evils of this world. Protect us as we will protect you.

(She then vanished and returned to the Feather.)

Clay: Woowee. Now I seen everythin'.

Omi: That was truly amazing. I thought the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu was used for evil.

Raimundo: Not if we protect it.

(They carried the fainted Kimiko to Dojo and set off back to the Temple. Where Chase Young was standing.)

Chase: The monks have discovered a portion of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu's power.

(He glanced at his own Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.)

Chase: But they have yet to witness the others.

(The Warriors returned to the Temple, using the Petal of Armonia to cure their deep wounds. Then Master Fung assembled them together.)

Master Fung: I hope you have learned well not only in this noble quest, but in the power of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: It's as strong as a mule in a rampage.

Omi: It is strong on the good side, but we fear it may be stronger if on the side of evil.

Raimundo: It's power can't be used together with the other two or it'll be end of the world time.

Kimiko: What they said.

Master Fung: So you must prepare for any type of evil. You will each be taught combination moves for future opponents.

Raimundo: Really? But wasn't I supposed to teach that?

Master Fung: I highly doubt you could teach new abilities, Raimundo.

(Raimundo gaped.)

Master Fung: I am only kidding.

(Raimundo sighed in relief.)


	10. Soul Effects Part 1

**Soul Effects**** (Part 1)**

(The Warriors were in the training grounds, practicing their new combination attacks. Omi and Kimiko were first to go.)

Both: Omi & Kimiko's Flame Tempest!

(Omi jumped up and Kimiko fired a huge blast of fire at him, then he used his water abilities on it, making a tsunami engulfed in fire that destroyed a defenceless dummy.)

Kimiko: Good one, Omi.

Omi: I feel that was a very nice attack.

Raimundo: Sweet, Omi. Sweet.

Clay: Now ah reckon it's me 'n' Rai's turn.

(Raimundo cracked his knuckles and prepared for the next attack.)

Both: Raimundo & Clay's Raging Wind Avalanche!

(Raimundo summoned forth a tornado that blew ferociously, then Clay kicked the ground, making hundreds of boulders, and then Raimundo directed the boulders to the dummy, crushing it to pieces.)

Clay: Woowee that was an attack and a half!

Raimundo: Yeah, but still doesn't square with me and Kimiko's.

Omi: Do you think you can show us again? Now that you are a Shoku Warrior, the attack should be more devastating.

Kimiko: True. What d'ya say, Rai?

Raimundo: I say bring it on.

(The two prepared themselves.)

Both: Raimundo & Kimiko's Fire and Wind Ultrablast!

(They jumped up and span around each other, Raimundo making a wind attack circle both of them while Kimiko mixed it with her fire attacks, then with a tremendous thrust, they let forth a fire tornado that didn't just destroy the target, but burned it to a cinder.)

Omi: My tiny eyes are not fit to gaze at such astonishing power.

(The two landed gracefully.)

Clay: That was a butt-whooping combo, partners.

Raimundo: Thanks. I do supply the good combos.

(Then Master Fung came from nowhere as usual.)

Master Fung: Oh, pillars that stands tall and mighty cannot achieve its purpose without others like it.

Raimundo: Translation?

Kimiko: You shouldn't think of yourself as too bold and start equalising yourself with us.

Raimundo: But, I do, don't I?

Master Fung: In time, young one. You will soon learn that your comrades are there for you, as well as they need you.

Raimundo: And that moment will be…

Master Fung: In time.

(Then Dojo, who was sitting on Master Fung's shoulder, began to shake and writhe.)

Dojo: We got ourselves a class 5.0 Shen Gong Wu alert!

Omi: I feel that moment will come sooner than expected.

Clay: So what Wu's it?

(Dojo took out the Shen Gong Wu scroll.)

Dojo: It's called the Journal Je-Ja. Whoever possesses it can have flashbacks to all your previous encounters. Call it, photographic memory.

Omi: A very noble Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: Well now I might be able to remember how I lost my best t-shirt.

Raimundo: Okay, up on Dojo. (While the warriors were marching to Dojo.) I don't know what I've been told, but find the Wu that's made of gold!

(Kimiko couldn't help but giggle at that short song, then Dojo sized up and took the Warriors to a long hillside.)

Omi: This looks like a good place to hide a Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Yeah, but where is it?

Kimiko: Well it can't be far.

(The warriors spread out, trying to look for the Shen Gong Wu; it was hard with the steep hills that required most of their strength to climb. Eventually, Kimiko seen something glow behind a rock.)

Kimiko: Guys, I think I found it!

(But then, there came a hard breeze as Kimiko seen Jack descend on his Heli-Bot and landed on the rock. The others then gathered for a fight.)

Raimundo: Jack Spicer! Decided to show up so we can kick your butt?

Jack: Not if I get this Wu you won't! Jack-Bots, attack!

(An arsenal of Jack-Bots came to his aid.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He blew a water shot, destroying some of the Jack-Bots.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He took out a large number of Jack-Bots with his windblast.)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She used her fire powers to destroy the remaining Jack-Bots, but when Clay was about to grab the Shen Gong Wu it was gone.)

Jack: Smell yah later, Xiaolin losers! Ahahahahahahahaha!

(The Shen Gong Wu was seen in Jack's hand.)

Raimundo: Aw, man!

(He kicked the rock, and then rolled over the ground in pain.)

Clay: Take it easy, Rai. It's just a Wu for Jack; it's not gonna be a fire in a barn.

Kimiko: (Sigh.) Clay! I don't think you're seeing the point! That's the second Wu in a row we lost! Telling you something?

Clay: They're getting lucky?

Kimiko: Oh, forget it!

(Kimiko eased Raimundo onto Dojo and they departed back to the Temple. Meanwhile, in a dark stormy night in Jack's lair, Jack was drawing designs for a new plot against the Warriors.)

Jack: Le'see, all I got's the Monkey Staff and the Journal Je-Ja. Not exactly a vault of Wu, but with the Monkey Staff, I can take all the Wu I want from the loser patrol. There's gotta be a way to beat those dweebs at there own game.

(He drew up a plan that looked almost full-proof.)

Jack: Nah, that's already been used. Hmm…

(After half an hour, Jack fell asleep, then woke up.)

Jack: That's it!

(He jotted down a few notes in his notepad and laughed evilly at his new plans.)

Jack: Yes! With these three Shen Gong Wu, I can turn the tables on the losers! Ahahaha! But I don't have them.

(He looked at the Monkey Staff.)

Jack: Let's pay the losers a visit! Ahahahaha!

(The Warriors were resting after a hard day's work of training.)

Omi: We must not dwell in our downs. We must embrace them and become stronger!

Raimundo: It's not that, Omi. If someone like Jack can get Wu from us, who's to say it won't happen with Chase or Hannibal?

Kimiko: Especially with the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Ah say the little partner's right. Ah mean, one measly Wu shouldn't be a problem, so why down? We got a stack load of other Wu ter find.

Kimiko: Whatever.

Raimundo: Now, we gotta get some rest. A new Wu could pop out tomorrow.

Omi: Yes a million sleeps will do the magic. Sleep well and don't let the bed insects bite.

Clay: (Yawn.) I'm sure the little partner'll figure it our later.

(They got dressed into their pyjamas and went to sleep. But little did they know that an intruder was lurking around their halls: Jack Spicer.)

Jack: Ho-ho, this is too sweet, all I gotta do is take the Wu I need and wham!

(He then clamped his mouth shut and hid behind a plant pot as the warriors sat up and looked around them, then went back to sleep again.)

Jack: (Whispering.) Enough talking and more action.

(Using the Monkey Staff, he crawled quietly past the Temple to the vault, and with one wave at the chiming bells, the vault door swung open. Then he took only two Shen Gong Wu from it's contents, then immediately fled back to his lair.)

Jack: Phase one's complete! Phase two begins tomorrow! Ahahahahaha!!!

(The warriors awoke next morning with Dojo flailing his arms around, yelling at the top of his voice.)

Dojo: Guys, wake up, wake up, we've been sacked of more Wu!

Warriors: What!?

(They quickly investigated; they soon discovered what was missing.)

Clay: Only two Wu's been stolen. Sphere of Yun and Soul Jar.

Raimundo: As if Spicer hopes to switch us around again, he's got another thing coming.

(Then Master Fung appeared.)

Master Fung: Many new threats appear everyday, young ones. It is best wise to prepare for harsh times.

Kimiko: Yeah, I feel a bit outta shape.

(The warriors returned to training, and then Kimiko went to rest.)

Kimiko: Whew, never knew combos could be so tough.

(Then her PDA bleeped, indicating a message.)

Kimiko: Huh?

(She opened the message which revealed: _"Bet you want the Shen gong Wu I stole? If yah want it back, come to me and take 'em back!"_.)

Kimiko: Jack? What's he up to?

(She thought all the way through the night, and then decided first to ask what Raimundo thought. She looked all over the Temple trying to look for him and eventually found him relaxing on his bed.)

Kimiko: There you are!

Raimundo: What's up?

Kimiko: This.

(Raimundo read the message on her PDA then raised an eyebrow.)

Raimundo: Doesn't take a psychologist and a mathematician to work out it's a trap.

Kimiko: But what can I do? I can go in there and get back all our Wu and stop the next big threat of Jack.

Raimundo: I dunno what Jack's planning, but if you do go there, be careful.

(Kimiko left, taking Raimundo's advice on board and brought the Golden Tiger Claws, Star Hanabi and Fist of Tebigong.)

Kimiko: Okay, if I do fail, at least my friends won't have to pay for my mistakes. Golden Tiger Claws!

(She swiped the air, creating a portal and jumped into it, transporting her outside Jack's lair. She then quickly hid behind a bush to stop Jack's Guard-Bots from spotting her. She then jumped through an open window into one of Jack's long corridors, eventually she found Jack's basement, or in his terms his "secret lab". Kimiko firstly inspected around her, Jack was busy tinkering with Jack-Bots and the stolen Shen Gong Wu were sitting on his desk.)

Kimiko: Easy, Kimiko, easy.

(She tip-toed to the Shen Gong Wu and carefully lifted it up, but then she was whacked away by a Jack-Bot blast. Then Jack noticed her.)

Jack: So you decided to show, eh?

Kimiko: Okay, Jack! Cards on the table, what's your stupid plan?

Jack: Oh, nothing, nothing. All I need is you!

Kimiko: What?

Jack: Just check behind you.

(She looked at her heel, which was cutting an infrared tripwire beam, then from Jack's wall came hundreds of robotic tentacles that wrapped themselves around Kimiko's arms.)

Kimiko: Hey! Ugh, lemme go!

Jack: You won't be going anywhere now! Sphere of Yun!

(The Shen Gong Wu shot a beam at her, imprisoning her inside.)

Kimiko: No!

Jack: Ahahahaha! You fell into my trap! You're even stupid than me!

(Kimiko then punched the Sphere of Yun, which made her knuckles crack. Then she fell to her knees.)

Kimiko: I shoulda seen this coming!

Jack: Phase two's complete, now for phase three! Ahhahahahaha!

(He went back to his work, giving evil monologues. Then an idea struck Kimiko.)

Kimiko: The Golden Tiger Claws!

(She searched her pockets, but it wasn't there.)

Jack: I wouldn't waste my time.

(He revealed the Shen Gong Wu and all the others in his hands.)

Jack: Sphere of Yun, gains the trapper the victims stuff, remember?

Kimiko: Darn it!

(She slumped back down, and then she noticed she still had her PDA, she carefully took it out and composed a message, reading: _"Raimundo, use the Metatron's Voice on me." _She then kissed the message as it sent away. Meanwhile, at the Temple, Raimundo was sleeping when his phone rang; he got up and read the message.)

Raimundo: (Yawn.) This better be good.

(He swayed to the vault and took out the Metatron's Voice Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Metatron's Voice!

(Kimiko and Raimundo interlocked with the Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Okay, Kimiko, I'm here, what's the story?

Kimiko: You were right, Rai. It was a trap, now Jack's holding me captive.

Raimundo: What!?

Kimiko: He's planning something against you, and using me as bait.

Raimundo: Ah, the typical damsel in distress role.

(Kimiko growled.)

Raimundo: So, any loopholes?

Kimiko: Yeah, he's expecting you as soon as possible, so don't come immediately.

Raimundo: But what about you? Jack'll no definitely do who knows what to you if I don't show.

Kimiko: I'll be fine. Listen, it's not about me, it's about you, just leave me until Jack's vulnerable. And if Jack does do who knows what to me, I want you to know you were always my best friend.

(She gave a little smile, as well as a little tear, as Raimundo then knew the full sting of the situation as Kimiko vanished and he was back at the Temple vault with Omi, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung staring at him.)

Master Fung: Raimundo, is there something you wish to say?

Raimundo: It's my fault, Master Fung. Kimiko got a message from Jack tempting her to get back all the Wu he stole, I didn't give a mule's butt and she went anyway and now Jack's holding her hostage.

Clay: What for, partner, all the tea in China?

Raimundo: No, she's been used as bait, to get me in there.

Omi: No doubt this is a trap within a trap.

Master Fung: It is imperative that you go to Jack Spicer's lair and rescue Kimiko.

Raimundo: But Kimiko said to wait until Jack was least expecting me.

Master Fung: A bird doesn't stand while the snake claims her eggs, young one.

Clay: It's for the good o' Kimiko, partner.

(Raimundo flinched.)

Raimundo: Okay. Hang on, Kimiko. We're coming!

(Meanwhile, Kimiko was still trapped within the Sphere of Yun, fiddling about with her PDA.)

Kimiko: So Jack, what is this grand master plan of yours?

Jack: Wouldn't you like to know.

Kimiko: Yeah, I'm trapped in the Sphere of Yun, no loopholes around it, Chase has the Reversing Mirror, what've you got to lose?

Jack: Well, you better not be planning stuff on that gizmo of yours.

Kimiko: First of all, it's a PDA, get with the times nerd, and second I'm only playing Snake 2.

Jack: Well, alright. Prick up your little ears 'cus I'm only explaining this once.

(He raised one finger.)

Jack: Phase one, I had to get both Shen gong Wu, Sphere of Yun and Soul Jar…

Kimiko: So you can rearrange our personalities, you've tried that one before, it's not gonna work.

Jack: Ehhhh! Wrong!

(He raised two fingers.)

Jack: Phase two! I had to kidnap you and draw out your boyfriend.

Kimiko: (Blushing.) Rai's not my boyfriend, bonehead!

Jack: You can't hide it! And now…

(He raised three fingers.)

Jack: Phase three, once Raimundo fell under the same trap you did…

Kimiko: Rub it in.

Jack: When he does that, I will use the Soul Jar's effect on…

(He raised his index finger on himself, Kimiko then gave a look of horror. Jack was planning to switch bodies with Raimundo.)

Kimiko: You can't!

Jack: Oh, yeah, baby!

(Then above the ventilation shaft, Kimiko spotted a tiny figure that looked like Raimundo, and he indicated to keep Jack talking, hoping for a miracle, she continued.)

Kimiko: But, wouldn't that mean you'd have to throw away your old body?

Jack: Ahahahaha! Who needs that old body? Rai's is way much better.

Kimiko: Yeah, and in way better shape.

(She gave a little giggle.)

Jack: Hey, stop laughing! Or I'll…

Kimiko: Do what? Open the Sphere of Yun and get me? Yawn, by all means.

(By that time, Raimundo had made it to the ground, ready to claim the Sphere of Yun and release Kimiko.)

Jack: Good idea!

(Kimiko gaped in horror as Jack turned around to see Raimundo ready to take the Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko then slapped her head.)

Jack: Ah, the star of the show, Rai-boy!

Raimundo: Okay, Spicer. I heard your little plan, and there's no way in this lifetime you're getting my body!

Jack: You think so? Look down.

(Raimundo seen he was on he same tripwire beam that Kimiko fell under, then the same tentacles struck for Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He repelled the tentacles, destroying them.)

Jack: Ahhhh! Who needs them, I got back up!

(He snapped his fingers and normal Jack-Bots rose to aid the scared mamas-boy.)

Jack: Tangle-Bots, attack!

(Instead of their cannons, there came strands of rope that tried to bind Raimundo, but Raimundo avoided all of them.)

Kimiko: Rai, get me outta here, and I can help!

Raimundo: Roger that!

(He dived down to claim the Shen gong Wu, but Jack was waiting for him.)

Jack: Golden Tiger Claws!

(He swiped the air, making a portal and transporting Raimundo to where all the Bots where, and without a hesitation, the strands bound him.)

Kimiko: Rai, no!!!

(Jack then descended on his Heli-Bot to the bound Raimundo.)

Jack: Now, where was I? Oh, right.

(He took out the Soul Jar.)

Raimundo: Jack! You can't do this! Think of all the waves I'll never surf!

Jack: Oh, you're so right.

Raimundo: (Surprisingly.) I am?

Jack: Nope, Soul Jar!

(The entire room flashed a blinding light as the two switched bodies.)

Kimiko: (Crying.) Raimundo!

(Both Jack and Raimundo fell to the ground. Then what seemed like Raimundo was the first to stand.)

Kimiko: Please tell me that's you, Rai.

(He smelled his T-shirt.)

Raimundo: Woo, I really need some new deodorant.

(Kimiko lowered her head in defeat, and then the newly switched Jack took his former body.)

Raimundo: I don't need you anymore!

(He threw him to the Sphere.)

Raimundo: Sphere of Yun!

(The Jack-body was now trapped within the Sphere of Yun along with Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Phase three's mine! Ahahahahahaha!

Kimiko: I don't think so!

(Her face turned from despair to a face of joy.)

Kimiko: You can't use all the powers of that body; you don't know how to use Rai's attacks. Ahaha! I'll be surprised if you could do a back-flip without cracking a nail.

Raimundo: (Sarcastically.) Oh no, I can't work all the powers of this body. Oh yeah, now I remember.

(He held up one last Shen Gong Wu to aid his plot, the Journal Je-Ja, then Kimiko resumed her face of despair.)

Raimundo: With this I can read all of Raimundo's memories, allowing me to become Raimundo in all aspects, except evil! Ahahahahaha! Journal Je-Ja!

(Jack flashed, and then the entire room filled with a strong gust of wind.)

Raimundo: Now I know everything about Raimundo, even his moves, his abilities, everything! Ahahahahaha!

(The glow weaned off, and he was behind a mist of wind.)

Kimiko: What have we done?

**To be Continued**


	11. Soul Effects Part 2

**Soul Effects (Part 2)**

_(Previously on Xiaolin Showdown.)_

_Dojo: __The Journal Je-Ja. Whoever possesses it can have flashbacks to all your previous encounters._

_Jack: Yes! With these three Shen Gong Wu, I can turn the tables on the losers! Ahahaha! _

_Kimiko: Jack? What's he up to?_

_Jack: I will use the Soul Jar's effect on…_

_Kimiko: Listen, it's not about me, it's about you, just leave me until Jack's vulnerable._

_Raimundo: Hang on, Kimiko! We're coming!_

_Kimiko: Rai, no!!!_

_Jack: Soul Jar!_

_Raimundo: With this I can read all of Raimundo's memories! Journal Je-Ja!_

_Kimiko: What have we done?_

(The newly awakened Rai cleared the wind mist around him.)

Raimundo: Pretty impressive, Kimiko?

Kimiko: You're just stealing my friend's powers! Let me out the Sphere of Yun and I'll show you what I mean!

Raimundo: Is that so? Okay, Sphere of Yun!

(The Sphere deactivated, letting Kimiko and the real Raimundo go.)

Raimundo: If you can beat me, you can get your boyfriend's body back, but if I win, you get to be my personal slave!

(Kimiko gasped.)

Kimiko: Anything to get Rai back!

(She charged to Jack, and did a flying kick, he avoided it with ease.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He used Raimundo's wind powers to blow away the helpless girl; she then crashed onto Jack's shelves.)

Kimiko: Playing elemental, huh? I'm game! Wudai Mars Fire!

(She spun in the air and fired a flame attack.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He deflected the attacks that hit various places in his lair.)

Kimiko: He's got the same attack patterns as Rai.

Raimundo: You better believe it, now that I know everything about Rai, I am Rai! Ahahahaha!

Kimiko: Not if I can help it!

(She jumped up and did something unexpected and sweeped him in the feet and kicked him onto a nearby shelf.)

Kimiko: That one I learned from Omi!

(Jack emerged even angrier.)

Raimundo: You've crossed the line, sister! Now it's no more mister nice guy!

(He jumped up and did multiple attacks on Kimiko, throwing her back onto a wall, and getting herself beat up. Then the old Jack body was starting to wake up.)

Raimundo: Huh? The real Rai? Okay, time to die!

Kimiko: (Weakly.) What?!

Raimundo: If I can kill my old body, then you won't be able to stop me. No old Jack, no Rai.

Kimiko: No!

(She attacked with one last ditch effort.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(She was thrown back and severely hurt.)

Raimundo: Time to die!

Kimiko: (Crying.) Raimundo!!!

(But her prayers were answered as the ventilation shaft gave another explosion, and Omi and Clay emerged from it.)

Both: Omi and Clay's Attrition Assault!

(The two created a whirlpool of rocks that washed away Jack away from the unconscious Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Guys?

Omi: There is no time to explain. We are here to bank you in!

Clay: Bail you out! Wudai Crater Earth!

(He kicked the ground to make a rock prison around Jack.)

Raimundo: Hey, lemme go!

(Dojo emerged from Clay's hat and took Omi, Kimiko, Clay and the new Raimundo out to safety, meanwhile while Dojo was still flying the Jack-body awoke with Kimiko comforting him.)

Jack: Oh, hey Kimiko. Where am I? And what about Jack?

(Then Kimiko shed a little tear.)

Jack: What?

(Kimiko reluctantly took out a hand mirror from her pocket and showed Raimundo his new form.)

Jack: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! He's got my body?

Clay: Sorry, partner.

Omi: Do not despair, we must shape you up for your battle with…you.

Jack: This time's different, Omi. Me and Jack are two different people, he's a nerd tank, I'm a Shoku Warrior, he's got Jack-Bots, I got wind powers.

Clay: And your point is…

Jack: I can't learn elemental abilities like when we switched.

Omi: Oh. This may be proven difficult.

(Raimundo slumped his head down in defeat.)

Kimiko: Don't give up, Rai. I wasn't able to beat him, but I'm sure Omi and Clay can.

Jack: Not to sound in your faces, but you're Wudai Warriors, and Jack's now a Shoku Warrior.

Omi: To combat a Shoku Warrior, we need a Shoku Warrior!

Clay: You got me lost on that one, partner, only Shoku Warrior I know is our Rai.

Omi: You underestimate your allies, my friend Clay.

(He strolled to Dojo.)

Omi: Dojo, take us to the Rival-Warrior's Temple.

Kimiko: I get it now!

Jack: Stephanie!

Omi: Yes, she was recently appointed Shoku Warrior before you, Raimundo. If she can lead us for a short while, then maybe she can lead us to victory.

Clay: Good thinking, partner!

(The warriors arrived at the Rival-Warrior's Temple, which was a replica of their Temple. Then they were greeted by their Master: Master Valing.)

Master Valing: Greetings, young warriors. It has been too long.

Clay: Ah don't get it, why're you so pally when you're our rivals?

Master Valing: My dear friend, just because we are rivals does not mean we must hate each other.

Kimiko: Well, least we do have some allies.

Omi: Master Valing, we require your deepest assistance.

Master Valing: Do explain.

Omi: We…

(But before he could explain, their came a small girl with the same robes as the previous Raimundo, a blonde pony tail and green eyes. It was Stephanie, leader of the Rival-Warriors and a great friend of Omi's.)

Stephanie: Omi?

Omi: Stephanie!

(They ran and gave a big hug to each other.)

Omi: It has been too long.

Stephanie: Yeah, how are you?

Omi: I was about to explain, that we require your assistance.

Stephanie: Well, come on, out with it.

(The warriors explained their situation to Stephanie and MasterValing while having a warm drink of tea.)

Kimiko: So you see, Jack used the Soul Jar to take Rai's body, and make him worthless.

Stephanie: Wow. I never knew that bonehead can come up with an idea like that.

Clay: It only gets worse, if Rai doesn't switch back in 24 hours, Rai's ticket to and from Jack will be a one-way ticket.

Stephanie: Rai trapped in Jack's body forever? Euh, you have my sympathy.

Jack: Thanks.

Master Valing: If all this is true, using a Shoku Warrior's body for evil will mean the end of the world.

Jack: Not you too!

Stephanie: You don't know the half of it.

Omi: We came to your humble abode to request if Stephanie aid us in this fight, because a Shoku Warrior's power is equal to another Shoku Warrior's.

Master Valing: I cannot make the decision for her, only she can decide.

Stephanie: Of course, you're my best friend, and that's what friends are for. After all, I'd come to you if I had the same problem.

Omi: Yes! I must thank you a million times, Stephanie.

Kimiko: We gotta scat; we first gotta take Rai to the Temple to keep him safe, then…

Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bring me back to the temple?!

Clay: Well yeah, if you're in Jack's body, your as about useless as a glass of water with a guy with no mouth.

Omi: I must disagree.

Stephanie: Yeah, me too. Rai's just as important as all of you at the moment.

Omi: Yes, for he holds the key to undoing this catastrophe.

Kimiko: How?

Stephanie: If we weaken Jack in Rai's body, he's obviously going to steal one of your bodies, so if Rai can intercept the attack, Jack will return to his body and Rai to his.

Omi: Well said.

Stephanie: Thank you.

Clay: Good point.

Jack: So can I come?

Kimiko: Okay, but if anything were happen to you, I'll never forgive myself.

Stephanie: (To Omi.) Love's in the air.

(Omi gave a little giggle.)

Jack: Though we do need to visit our Temple again.

Clay: Why?

Jack: Well if I'm gonna be useful, I gotta load up on Wu, so I can have a fighting chance against Jack.

Kimiko: Okay, onward to the temple.

(The Warriors and Stephanie bid farewell to Master Valing and departed to the Temple. Meanwhile at Jack, he was using his new wind powers to show off, such as lift objects in the air, float and blast high amounts of wind to the night sky.)

Raimundo: This is so cool! I can do anything Rai does.

(He did a back-flip in the air.)

Raimundo: But now I gotta work on my plans for World Domination!

(He flew down to his lair and started plotting. Meanwhile, the five Warriors returned to the Temple, there to see Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Young monks, what is the meaning of you bring Jack Spicer? And where is Raimundo?

Kimiko: That's the thing, he is Raimundo.

(They explained to Master Fung the new situation with the Soul Jar.)

Omi: So Jack is now in possession of Raimundo's body.

Master Fung: This is most troubling. Not only can't Raimundo learn elemental abilities, he has adaptation to his new body.

Jack: What does that mean?

Master Fung: A wise warrior does not use his sword or his brain to win battles, he uses the Warrior Within.

Jack: So what you're saying is: I should use Jack's body to my advantage?

Master Fung: Precisely. I feel that when the time comes, all of you will keep it in mind.

Kimiko: Well come on, we have to get Rai's body back before it's all over!

(They loaded up on Shen Gong Wu and were ready to depart.)

Master Fung: Remember, young ones. Possess the Soul Jar, and you possess the key to Raimundo's fatal form. Stephanie?

Stephanie: Yes, sir?

Master Fung: I trust you to watch over my students, Especially Raimundo.

Stephanie: I'll do my best.

(They flew off for the final conflict with Jack and his evil Raimundo body.)

Omi: So, how do we combat this new evil?

Clay: Ah reckon to snitch the Soul Jar, 'n' use it on Rai ASAP.

Kimiko: Hard to that with a Shoku Warrior.

Stephanie: I'll hold him off; surely our powers must be equal.

Omi: No, I think I can hold him off. You must lead the others and find the Soul Jar before it is too late.

(Stephanie smiled.)

Stephanie: You were always a bright little monk.

Omi: I know.

(The warriors arrived outside Jack's lair, surprised as there were no Guard-Bots patrolling the area.)

Clay: That's stranger than salt in a sugar bowl.

Kimiko: Yeah, Jack always sends out his Guard-Bots.

Stephanie: Maybe Jack wants to act like Raimundo, including in style.

Jack: That guy's got some nerve.

(They proceeded to Jack's lair, crawling through the same ventilation shaft for a surprise attack. There they saw Jack plotting his World Domination plans.)

Raimundo: So many countries, so little time. Perhaps…

Kimiko: Now's our chance. Rai, did you bring the Shroud of Shadows?

Jack: Yeah.

Kimiko: Hide under it and find the Soul Jar.

Jack: What about you?

Omi: We combat!

(The four broke through the shaft and landed in front of Jack.)

Clay: Alright you dead ol' biscuit hand over Rai's body, and we won't rope yah up!

Raimundo: Oh no, it's four against one, whatever shall I do? Oh yeah, Sphere of Yun!

Kimiko: Uh oh!

(The four were trapped within the sphere.)

Raimundo: You guys are so predictable!

Stephanie: No, the tables have turned on you, Jack!

Omi: But how?

Stephanie: Ready, Rai?

(Raimundo emerged from his invisibility from the roof.)

Jack: Ready! Serpent's Tail!

(He slid into the Sphere and yanked out the four, releasing them.)

Raimundo: Okay, didn't see that coming. But I can still retrap you! Sphere of…

(But Omi jumped up and kicked the Sphere of Yu away from Jack.)

Omi: Find the Shen gong Wu! I will hold on Jack!

Stephanie: Thank you!

(They ran to find the Soul Jar.)

Raimundo: So it's just you 'n' me, cue ball!

Omi: I won't be so cue ball-like when I am through with you!

(He jumped up and attempted to kick Jack.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He repelled the monk, who crashed into various objects all around the lair.)

Raimundo: Too easy!

(But Omi emerged unharmed.)

Omi: Not so!

(He did a somersault in the air and landed on one of the rafters.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He summoned forth a tsunami to strike Jack.)

Raimundo: Too easy! Shoku Tornado Wind!

(He spun like a tornado that dispersed the water, and then both landed on the ground.)

Omi: It appears our fight cannot be decided by our strength of our elements, but our knowledge in combat!

Raimundo: I dunno what you just said, but I'm guessing you said "Let's fight!"

Omi: My point exactly!

(Both went into a defensive stance. Then both engaged into a melee combat, with Omi most of the time blocking from Jack's swift attacks. Then Jack caught Omi's wrist and bent it to the side, which cracked Omi's small arm and kicked him away.)

Raimundo: Yawn.

(Omi jumped back up and kicked Raimundo on the cheek, causing his nose to bleed.)

Raimundo: You've done it now!

(The both resumed their combat, except Jack was now wiping the floor with him, he did a range of kicks and punches then ended by grabbing Omi's ankle and swung him away, crashing him onto Jack's chair, Omi then was about to get back up and resume fighting.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(Jack kicked him up and used his wind powers to blast him away. Meanwhile at the other Warriors, they were hidden under the Shroud of Shadows, trying to find the Soul Jar, when they seen Jack destroy Omi.)

Stephanie: Omi!

Jack: Go to him! I'll find the Soul Jar, you too, Clay and Kimiko!

Kimiko: Find the Soul Jar, quickly.

(Stephanie, Kimiko and Clay ran to the aid of Omi while Raimundo continued to look for the Soul Jar.)

Raimundo: More trash to take out?

Stephanie: Guys, give me your hands.

Clay: You ain't gonna…

Stephanie: It's the only way to stop him!

Kimiko: Okay!

(They united hands.)

Raimundo: I know what you're up to, but it isn't gonna work!

(He struck for the defenseless three, but then Omi jumped in his path and took the hit.)

Omi: Complete the attack, Stephanie!

(Stephanie nodded.)

Stephanie: _Auras of Warriors unite. Make our chi become one. May we conquer evil!_

(Stephanie glowed a brilliant pink color, and then Jack turned to her.)

Stephanie: Leave Omi alone!

Raimundo: Alright, time to fry!

Stephanie: Not before I fry you! Super Shoku Tsunami Water!

(She gathered all her energy into one water attack and sent forth a huge water attack.)

Raimundo: Ahhhhh!

(Jack then summoned a wind barrier to protect him, but the attack was too strong and broke through it, then the attack hit Jack.)

Stephanie: (Panting.) That…should…have tired...him out.

(But Jack emerged unhurt.)

Kimiko: But how?

Raimundo: I can turn from physical to ghostly in two seconds baby!

Clay: Oh right, he's wind now!

Stephanie: That was the last of my power.

(She fell to the ground and collapsed beside Omi.)

Raimundo: Two down, two to go!

Clay: Ready?

Kimiko: Oh yeah!

Both: Clay & Kimiko's Fiery Lava Strike!

(They summoned forth a lava strike.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew a very weak blast that cancelled the two out.)

Raimundo: Let me show you how it's done!

(He fired a very strong wind blast for the two that knocked both out.)

Raimundo: Yes! I win! Ahahahahaha!

Omi: It cannot be over.

(Then he felt Stephanie put a hand on his chest.)

Stephanie: Omi, I bestow the last of my energy to you. _May the light of hope guide you. Let you see another day of peace. May your wounds be forgotten forevermore._

(Omi felt himself heal as his power grew, but Stephanie's power weaned.)

Stephanie: Beat him…

(She fell unconscious as Omi rose once more.)

Omi: Jack Spicer. Your evil has gone on long enough!

Raimundo: Who's gonna stop me?

(He charged for Omi.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He charged a wind blast into a punch.)

Omi: Repulse the Monkey!

(He avoided the wind blast and caught Jack's foot swinging him around.)

Omi: Whirlpool Assault!

(He span even faster and then let Jack go, knocking him into a shelf, but then he was right next to the Sphere of Yun.)

Omi: The Sphere of Yun!

Raimundo: Ah-hah!!

(Jack reached to grab it, but Omi touched it too.)

Omi: Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

(But then he heard someone clear his throat. It was Raimundo, who emerged from the Shroud of Shadows and touched the Soul Jar too.)

Jack: It's a Xiaolin Showdown Trio, Omi.

Raimundo: Fine! I can take down both of you! Raimundo's Sword of the Storm and Omi's Silk Spitter for my Soul Jar!

Jack: You had the Soul Jar all this time?

(Jack pulled the Shen Gong Wu out.)

Raimundo: That's right!

Omi; Very well! The challenge shall be first to reach the top of the mountain and remain there for ten seconds, wins!

Raimundo: Easy enough!

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(Jack's Lair morphed into a huge metallic mountain with many robot remains sticking out as climbing posts.)

All: Gong Yi Tempai!

(Jack knocked them both away and started to climb the mountain.)

Omi: Raimundo, reach the to, I shall distract him!

Jack: All covered!

(He activated his new Heli-Bot and was fast on Jack's trail.)

Raimundo: Using my old fighting styles, huh? No dice! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He fired a wind shot at Raimundo.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(Omi made an ice wall just in time and deflected the wind attack and then Omi jumped to face Jack.)

Omi: You shall not succeed!

Raimundo: Bring it on!

(He did a flying kick.)

Omi: Silk Spitter!

(He attached a silk of web onto Jack's foot and swung him down the mountain.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He bashed the ground under him to volley himself upwards into the sky.)

Raimundo: Let's finish this pest, once and for all!

(He prepared a very large wind attack.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike WIND!!!

(He fired the shot. Then Omi had a flashback at what Master Fung said.)

Master Fung: A wise warrior does not use his sword or his brain to win battles, he uses the Warrior Within.

(He recollected himself and seen the wind attack coming for him.)

Omi: I cannot stay in the shadow of Raimundo forever. I must prove that I am a strong Wudai Warrior, by embracing a Shoku Warrior!

(He put all his energy into a single water attack.)

Omi: Shoku Tsunami WATER!!!

(He fired an extremely powerful shot at the extremely powerful wind attack, then both went into a power struggle, and then Jack's was winning.)

Raimundo: You're no match for me!

(Then Omi's dots appeared.)

Omi: I shall not lose!

(He put forth all his energy and was fighting back the wind attack.)

Raimundo: What!? No way!

Omi: Yes way! Haaaaaah!

(The wind blast was completely destroyed and Jack took the water attack and fell to the mountain, severely weakened.)

Omi: Hah-ha! It is the last of the path for you Jack Spicer!

(Then Raimundo gave a laugh hysterically.)

Raimundo: I might be weakened…but I got something you don't!

(He pulled out the Soul Jar.)

Raimundo: Time to move on!

(Raimundo was approaching the top of the mountain, then seen Jack about to use the Soul Jar.)

Jack: Omi! What do I do? What do I do?

(He looked forth between Omi and the top of the mountain's pedestal.)

Raimundo: Soul Jar!

(The entire mountain flashed a brilliant flash.)

Jack: No!

(He de-activated his Heli-Bot and dropped down between Jack and Omi, and was engulfed in the light instead of Omi.)

Omi: Raimundo?!

(The light faded away, and then the body of Raimundo fell to the ground.)

Omi: Raimundo? Is that you?

(He lifted his head, and then gave a thumbs-up.)

Omi: Yes! You have returned to your old self!

Raimundo: (Tiredly.) Yeah…but yah did a number on my body, so I took the hit. You're gonna have to take down the real Jack yourself.

Omi: I just want to say thank you for saving my soul against Jack.

Raimundo: Don't sweat it, bro. And to make myself useful, that blast must've did a number on you too. So take the last of my strength.

Omi: I cannot.

Raimundo: It's okay, I can spare a few bits anyway.

Omi: Very well.

Raimundo: _May the light of hope guide you. Let you see another day of peace. May your wounds be forgotten forevermore._

(Omi glowed and then Raimundo fell unconscious.)

Omi: For my friend! I am taking you down, Jack Spicer!

(Jack was quickly approaching the top of the mountain's pedestal.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He blasted himself upwards and crashed into Jack, and then both faced each other.)

Omi: Now that you are back to regular Jack, your power is no match for mine!

Jack: Who needs Rai's body? I got the next big thing! Mine!

(He resumed climbing the mountain and landed on the pedestal, then an hourglass timed Jack.)

Jack: Take that loser!

(Omi jumped up.)

Omi: Silk Spitter!

(He fired a web shot at Jack's face, and then tripped over his own foot and fell off the mountain then Omi replaced him.)

Omi: I guess I cannot let my enemies be killed. Silk Spitter!

(He made a web net and Jack landed safely on it, then the hourglass that was timing Omi fell to its last sand.)

Omi: I am victorious!

(The cybernetic-mountain changed back into Jack's lair with Omi holding the Sword of the Storm, Silk Spitter, Soul Jar and Sphere of Yun.)

Omi: So many people have sacrificed themselves for the success of our plan.

(But then Dojo crawled out the unconscious Clay's hat.)

Dojo: Hey, you still got me.

Omi: Are my friends dead?

Dojo: Nope, just tired out. Raimundo was way too strong, and did them in quite badly.

Omi: Is there any way to heal them?

Dojo: Yup, the Petal of Armonia.

Omi: Oh yes!

(He took it from Kimiko's pocket.)

Omi: Petal of Armonia!

(The golden colored nectar covered the four unconscious Warriors, and healed all their battle scars. Then they awoke.)

Kimiko: Raimundo! Where is he?

(She found him to be still unconscious.)

Kimiko: What's wrong?

Omi: I do not know. His soul was realigned with his body and he should be healed.

Stephanie: So you did save the day!

Omi: No. Raimundo did.

Clay: Master Fung must know a thing or two about it.

Kimiko: Well let's take him back.

(Kimiko helped Raimundo up to Dojo and they departed back to the Temple, there to see Master Fung waiting for them.)

Master Fung: Welcome back, young ones. Were you successful?

Omi: Yes, but Raimundo is extremely wounded, beyond the aid of the Petal of Armonia.

Master Fung: Really? Let me see.

(He took Raimundo to the medical room and laid him on the bed.)

Master Fung: As expected, Raimundo's body was weakened when he entered it, making his soul severely weakened. His physical body may have recovered, but spiritually, he's very weak.

Stephanie: What can we do?

Master Fung: Let him rest. Time heals all wounds.

(Master Fung left with Dojo curled on his shoulders.)

Stephanie: Well, my time's up here.

Omi: Wait, do not leave just yet, we have not yet thanked you.

Stephanie: But what good was I?

Omi: You gave Jack a circle for his cash.

Kimiko: Round for his money.

Omi: Yes, and you cured me in order to fight Jack. So, I humbly thank you.

(He bowed his head, and then Stephanie bent down to his level.)

Stephanie: You're welcome.

(Omi then embraced a heart-warming hug from Stephanie.)

Kimiko: Awww.

(Stephanie spent the night with Omi and the young monks, occupying Kimiko's room as Kimiko volunteered to watch over Raimundo. Later that morning, Kimiko was seen sleeping on Raimundo.)

Clay: Err…little lady?

(Kimiko woke up with a jolt and put on a fake smile.)

Kimiko: Yeah, guys?

Omi: How is Raimundo?

Kimiko: Same old, but all he needs is sleep.

Stephanie: No wonder, he's been switching bodies like a yo-yo, wouldn't be surprised if he was like that forever.

(Kimiko gave a little gasp.)

Omi: Well, we must give him his rest.

Stephanie: Yeah, can't let him get his rest if he's getting bugged by us.

Clay: Laters.

(The three left, but Kimiko remained behind and looked at the unconscious Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Oh, Rai.

(Then he gave the leader a big kiss on his lips. Then what seemed like a miracle, Raimundo awoke.)

Raimundo: Hey, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Raimundo! You're alive!

(She brought him into a hug.)

Raimundo: Dunno, am I?

(He pinched himself and he gave a loud yelp.)

Raimundo: Yup, I'm alive.

(Then the others ran in.)

Omi: Raimundo! You are awake!

Clay: Woowee, that's our Rai.

Stephanie: How you feeling?

Raimundo: Tired. Hey, what happened?

Omi: We won the showdown and claimed your soul back to your former self.

Raimundo: Yeah, but what about that Shoku attack. You're a Wudai Warrior, not a Shoku Warrior.

Omi: I am guessing that when Stephanie healed me, she influenced my Wudai Warrior Water abilities to make it a Shoku attack.

Raimundo: Well Stephanie, Omi and all of you, you did good.

(Then Master Fung walked in.)

Master Fung: Now do you see what I told you, Raimundo?

Raimundo: Which would be?

Master Fung: You need your friends as much as they need you. Raimundo, dark and difficult times lie ahead, and you need all your friends at your aid as well as yourself.

Raimundo: Yes, Master Fung.

(Meanwhile, Stephanie was ready to depart back to her Temple.)

Omi: Must you go so soon?

Stephanie: My team mates need me too, besides, we'll see each other again pretty soon.

(They gave each other one last hug then waved goodbye to the young monk.)

Kimiko: You'll see her again, Omi.

Omi: I know, Kimiko. I know.


	12. Mind Puzzle

**Mind Puzzle**

(During the course of the last few weeks, Raimundo was feeling more tired, not eating, and spending more times sleeping than training. The other three Warriors only discovered when he turned down his favourite pastime: playing pranks on Omi. The Warriors then visited Master Fung for guidance.)

Omi: Master Fung, we're having doubts on our leader.

Master Fung: Doubts, young one?

Kimiko: He's just sleeping most of the time, and he mostly has that no-one's-home look.

(Dojo appeared from Master Fung's tunic.)

Dojo: I thought Rai always had that look.

Clay: Excluding chores, little partner.

Dojo: Oh…this _is _serious.

Omi: We have been saying that!

Kimiko: Got any suggestions?

Master Fung: Our leader's last epic quest took its toll on his soul and mind. Not even our best medical equipment can cure it.

Clay: But when Rai mysteriously woke up a few weeks back, ah thought he was fine again.

Master Fung: His resting was disrupted by a deep disruption that he had no choice but to awake.

(Kimiko gasped.)

Omi: I am confused.

Clay: What Master Fung's tryin' to get 'round partner is Rai musta been in a state er restin', when he was unconscious, but 'cus something woke him up, it's like wakin' up in the middle of the night, you're as dizzy 'n' sleepy as a fly after goin' in a keg of Auntie Pat's cough medicine.

Master Fung: (Clearing his throat.) Very nice translation, Clay.

Kimiko: So…er…what can we do to help him?

Clay: You okay, little lady? You look as flushed as a rat and his first kiss.

Kimiko: I'm fine!

Master Fung: As I was saying, he must rest for a total of 48 hours without interruption. If so the process will restart.

Dojo: Where's he now?

Omi: He is trying to train, without falling over from fatigue.

(They heard a crash, and then an "Ow", which was undoubtedly Raimundo.)

Clay: Better get crackin' with the sleepin' if he's ter get back on his feet.

Kimiko: Right now, standing isn't his strong point.

(The three carried Raimundo to his room and explained the situation with him.)

Raimundo: So, all I gotta do is take a 2 day nap and I won't get all woozy?

Clay: Pretty much.

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Well…let the sleeping begi…

(But then Dojo started writhing and shaking.)

Dojo: A new Shen Gong Wu came outta the blue!

(Raimundo then jumped up.)

Raimundo: Come on then!

Clay: Whoa, partner! You're in no state to go Wu-huntin'.

Omi: A slight gust of wind will tumble you over.

Raimundo: Don't be silly!

(Kimiko then blew a weak breeze on Raimundo that got him tumbling.)

Kimiko: See.

Raimundo: Yeah, but come on, just this once. I'll sleep 3 days, just this once.

Omi: It cannot hurt if he were to come.

Clay: Yeah, but what 'bout the Jack-Bot rustling.

Omi: He can just wait on the side-views.

Kimiko: Watch on the side-lines, Omi. And no, he stays.

Raimundo: Come on, Kimiko! I'm leader. I can take down anything Jack, Chase or Hannibal can throw at me.

Kimiko: Well… okay. But when we come back…

Raimundo: Yeah, yeah, sleepy time.

Omi: Then let us make haste to the new Shen Gong Wu!

(The four ran out onto Dojo and set off.)

Clay: What's the Wu, little partner?

Dojo: (Opening the scroll.) It's called the Thoth's Cube. With it, the user can travel in and out of his or her mind. Nice if you want a bit of peace to think.

Omi: Very nice, with the Thoth's Cube, I can meditate more!

Kimiko: Yeah, well we're gonna have to watch our backs; we got someone whose struggling to stay awake.

Clay: No worries, little lady. He's as good as lamb chops.

(But Raimundo fell asleep and slipped over the side of Dojo, the Warriors quickly reacted and threw down Clay's lasso and yanked him back up.)

Kimiko: This was the worse idea since Clay decided to bring bulls into the Temple.

(The Warriors arrived at a desert, with the heat literally rising on their bodies.)

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Let's just get this Wu and … (Yawn.) Get back.

Omi: Hopefully the heat will be too much for Jack Spicer to bear.

(But the sand around blew with a great force, and then the Warriors seen through the sand Jack Spicer.)

Jack: Think again, losers! I'll run circles around all of yah.

Kimiko: Come down and prove it!

Jack: Not if I get the Wu!

(The Warriors noticed the Wu, Omi made a break for it, but Raimundo collapsed on him while trying to run for it.)

Omi: Please remove your backside from mine!

(Raimundo lifted himself off Omi as he continued to race for the Shen Gong Wu. But it was too late, as Jack already grabbed it, and was making off.)

Jack: You guys are getting way too easier.

Raimundo: Not if this ... tired…leader has something to say! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(Without thinking, he whacked the ground to propel himself to Jack, which made a direct hit, with a loud bang and making him drop the Shen Gong Wu. While mid-air, both grabbed the Shen Gong Wu.)

Kimiko: Oh no.

Raimundo: Jack…I challenge you to a…

(He started to drift off again.)

Jack: Er…a Xiaolin Showdown?

Raimundo: (Waking up.) Oh, er…yeah. A Xiaolin Showdown!

Jack: My Monkey Staff against your Fancy Feet!

Omi: Maybe I should take Raimundo's place. He looks ready to drop to sleep at any point.

Jack: Sorry, cue ball. He touchy, he play…ey. The game is… aha….first to fall asleep loses!

Warriors: We're doomed!

Jack: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The field transformed into a cloudy haven, where harps where heard not far.)

Clay: Someone better get a bucket of ice water.

Kimiko: Clay, it's gonna take a firing squad to keep Rai awake.

Jack: Gong Yi Tam-pai!

(Raimundo staggered, and then they were engulfed in an endless pile of pillows.)

Jack: Sweet, who ever said Showdowns can't be fun?

(Raimundo collapsed on one of the pillows, but stayed awake.)

Raimundo: It's gonna take more than pillows to put me to sleep!

Kimiko: How long does this showdown last?

Omi: Until Jack falls asleep.

Clay: We're toast.

(The pillows vanished and Raimundo hit his head on the rock hard ground. Then the field was engulfed with soft soothing music, of harps and flutes.)

Raimundo: Nice music.

(He looked like he was going to go to sleep, but instead opened his eyes wide and blew raspberries.)

Jack: Grrrr! You'll fall asleep after this!

(Then the music stopped, and Jack and Raimundo sat on two chairs and came to a television screen, in which what was playing was like a news report.)

Kimiko: (Worriedly.) Oh no! Raimundo always sleeps through the news!

Clay: Can't blame 'em.

Omi: Raimundo's survival chances have just slimmed.

(Raimundo looked at the screen and was slowly drifting off, then his head dropped and he gave a soft snore.)

Jack: One, two, three! He's out baby!

(The cloudy haven transformed back into the musky desert, and then Raimundo awoke again.)

Raimundo: I'm sorry, guys. My brains just like cooked and I wasn't focussed.

Omi: It was not your fault.

Clay: Yeah, the news always gets me ter sleep.

(Then Jack flew off with his winnings and a maniacal laugh.)

Kimiko: Okay, we held up our end of the bargain, now it's your turn, Rai.

Raimundo: Yeah, yeah, sleep like a baby for two days.

(They flew back to the temple and accompanied Raimundo to his room.)

Clay: Remember, two days straight if you're gonna get back on your saddle, partner.

Omi: And when the two days are finished, you shall feel on the bottom of the Earth!

Raimundo: Top of the world. And Omi, you'll be temporary leader for now.

(Omi's eyes bulged in a cute way.)

Omi: Yes! I am the leader!

Kimiko: For now!

Omi: Talk to my fingers! You cannot handle the…

Raimundo: Omi, any more of that and Kimiko's leader.

(Kimiko gave a little grin as Omi quickly clamped his mouth shut.)

Kimiko: Okay, sleep tight.

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Hope this works.

(He went under his blankets as Clay shut down his blinds, Kimiko shut off his lights and Omi continually ranting about his new temporary leadership.)

Omi: Now that I am the leader, you may begin your training and …

Kimiko: Hold on.

(She typed a few things on her PDA and placed it on one of Raimundo's drawers.)

Kimiko: I set up a timer that's set to go off at exactly two days from now.

Clay: Mighty good thinkin'. So what now?

Omi: We train, and await Raimundo's awakening!

(The Warriors set off for training. Meanwhile at Jack's lair, he was now hatching his new evil scheme.)

Jack: Those losers keep getting easier and easier. Now I have … 4 Shen Gong Wu: Journal Je-Ja, Monkey Staff, Fancy Feet and the new Thoth's Cube. But how do I use them against the losers?

(Then he heard a very eerie voice behind him.)

Voice: There is a way.

(Jack timidly turned around to see Chase Young. Jack's face instantly glowed. Then without a second thought, he hopped onto his arms.)

Jack: I knew you'd come back for me!

Chase: I am not interested in partnering with you…yet.

(He threw Jack down.)

Chase: You are in possession of two of the rarest Shen Gong Wu in existence. If you know how to use them, they will guide you to World domination.

Jack: What's so special 'bout these bunch?

Chase: The Monkey Staff and Fancy Feet are useful in there own sense. It is the Journal Je-Ja and Thoth's Cube that interests me.

Jack: How?

Chase: The Journal Je-Ja has more powers than just giving one flashbacks of the past. For when once combined with a certain Shen Gong Wu, its powers will give the user infinite strategies.

Jack: And what Wu are we talking about?

Chase: This.

(He pulled out the Monocle of Wisdom.)

Jack: Let me get this straight, Chase. By using the Journal, I can have flashbacks of my past, and if I use it with the Monocle I can combine the past to make a better future?

Chase: You catch on pretty fast. If you hope to eradicate your foes, you must use all your knowledge of the Warriors and use them with what you have.

Jack: Then let's go!

(He took the Monocle.)

Jack: Journal Je-Ja!

(He flashed a purple colour.)

Jack: Monocle of Wisdom!

(He then glowed a green colour.)

Jack: That's perfect!!!

Chase: Now use your new strategy against the Warriors and if you succeed, you can become my apprentice once more.

(Jack gave a loud laugh. Meanwhile back at the Temple, it was now a day since Raimundo fell asleep and already the Warriors were missing him. They gathered in the dinning hall, taking a break from training.)

Clay: Things just ain't the same without Rai.

Omi: I agree, I may be appointed to temporary leader, but I cannot disagree with the fact that Raimundo is a vital part of our group.

Kimiko: I only hope he doesn't have a nightmare or he'll have to start over.

(Then where they were, the doors swung violently open, and there came a gust of wind.)

Omi: Is that Raimundo?

Raimundo: Can't be!

(She went over and checked the doors to see nobody.)

Kimiko: That's weird.

Clay: Maybe it was the wind…from outside.

Omi: But it is a beautiful day, and there are only slight gentle breezes.

Kimiko: Good point. I'm gonna go check on Rai.

(She strolled over to Raimundo's bedside, to see him still sleeping.)

Kimiko: I hope you get better soon, Rai. We need you.

(She closed her eyes, expecting Raimundo's deep snoring, but what struck her most was, the room was quiet. She peered down over Raimundo expecting his breathe to be exhaled on her, but there was not a slight breeze of his breathing.)

Kimiko: Err…Rai?

(She tugged at his shoulder expecting a "Stop bothering me Clay, can'cha see I'm trying to surf?" reply. But nothing still.)

Kimiko: (Worriedly.) Rai!

(She shook him briefly, expecting to wake up, but still nothing.)

Kimiko: Oh no! Omi! Clay! Come quick!

(Omi and Clay raced in, and Clay immediately gagged her mouth shut with his spare scarf.)

Clay: (Whispering.) Quiet, little lady! Rai's tryin' ter sleep!

(Kimiko shoved the scarf away from her mouth.)

Kimiko: It's not that!

(She lifted Omi's hand and placed it on Raimundo's chest. He was expecting a thump from his healthy heart, but not even a bump.)

Omi: RAIMUNDO IS DEAD!!!

(At that moment, Master Fung raced in.)

Master Fung: What is the matter, young ones?

Kimiko: Rai's not breathing, he has no heart-beat or pulse.

Master Fung: This is serious. Please leave and I shall try and examine him.

(The warriors left very worriedly and waited in the dining hall.)

Clay: Rai just can't be dead!

Omi: I felt his chest. And it was hollow as a…

Clay: An empty shell with no snail?

Omi: Yes.

Clay: Well I know hundreds of things, and Rai dying ain't one of them.

(Kimiko remained silent, awaiting the verdict on Raimundo's condition. Then Master Fung walked briskly in.)

Clay: What's the scoop, partner?

Master Fung: He is not dead.

(The three sank in their chairs in relief.)

Clay: See? Told yah!

Master Fung: He is far worse than dead.

Warriors: What?!

(Maser Fung took a seat, which was strange, since he never sat during a briefing.)

Master Fung: Raimundo is neither dead nor alive. He is trapped mentally in his own mind. It is the effects of the Thoth's Cube.

Kimiko: That's the Wu we lost!

Omi: So he is inside his own mind?

Master Fung: Correct.

Clay: Well can't he get himself back out?

Master Fung: There is a way; he must find the key to his mind. Once that happens, his consciousness will reunite with his body. But because he is not breathing suggests he has been in serious danger.

Kimiko: But, it's his own mind, can't he change the place to suit him?

Master Fung: The Thoth's Cube is more dangerous than the effect suggests. Once used, the user must face certain obstacles in order to unlock his mind.

Omi: So he has failed that obstacle?

Master Fung: It would appear so.

Kimiko: Okay, what's our options to help him?

Master Fung: We could either wait until Raimundo attempts the obstacle again.

Omi: We cannot do that! Raimundo's consciousness may be fatally dying.

Master Fung: Or we can release him with the Thoth's Cube.

Clay: That sounds like an idea.

Kimiko: And taking it won't be easier.

Omi: So all we must do is steal the Thoth's Cube and set Raimundo free.

Master Fung: Now make haste, the longer we stall, the longer we risk Raimundo's loss.

(The three Warriors set off to aid their comrade in need. Meanwhile, in the deep recesses of Raimundo's mind, he awoke to find himself on a forest in the middle of the night, and lying on a rocky path.)

Raimundo: Whoa! Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore.

(He pinched himself thoroughly.)

Raimundo: It doesn't feel like a dream. Where am I?

(Then someone appeared from behind a tree, it was Kimiko.)

Kimiko: You're in your own mind.

Raimundo: Huh? Kimiko, w-what're you doing here?

Kimiko: Well, you think about me every day, it's hard for me not to be here.

Raimundo: Wait, rewind play, you said I'm in my mind?

(She nodded.)

Raimundo: And you said I think about you?

(She nodded again.)

Raimundo: So that means you're a thought?

Kimiko: Precisely.

(Raimundo gave a grin, and closed his eyes and the Kimiko in front of him changed from her Xiaolin uniform to a bikini.)

Kimiko: Very funny!

Raimundo: Sorry, couldn't resist.

(She changed back to her original clothes.)

Raimundo: So what's the scoop? Is this a dream or am I hallucinating from the sleeping?

(Kimiko shook her head.)

Kimiko: It's Jack. He used the Thoth's Cube and muddled about with your head, so you're stuck here. And if you want out, you'll have to set things right.

Raimundo: Or else?

Kimiko: Or else, you'll die here, and frankly, the body can't live without a suitable mind.

Raimundo: You sure love your technical talk. So how do I "Set things right"?

(Kimiko waved her hand and appearing in the nearby grass was a door.)

Kimiko: As part of your biggest thought, I tend to use your imagining. In there you have to find the key to your mind, if you can do that and find yourself back here, you can go back to your own world.

Raimundo: So all I gotta do is find a key and get back to my body.

Kimiko: Yup.

Raimundo: Easy enough, wanna come with?

Kimiko: Can't, no thoughts allowed.

Raimundo: Well alright. Oh and before I go.

(He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a soft kiss.)

Raimundo: Sure glad you're a thought.

(She smiled happily and waved goodbye to Raimundo as he walked through the door. What was on the other side gob smacked Raimundo. It was a large flight of stairs, with one door with each complete set of stairs.)

Raimundo: This ain't getting me anywhere. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I can make the challenge something that I enjoy.

(He focussed his thoughts on what he wanted, and then the endless flight of stairs was gone, and in its place came a large purple demon, with many eyes and devilish horns and in his very large palm was a shiny looking key.)

Raimundo: Ah-hah! All I gotta do is fry this demon, get the key and get back to Kimiko. Simple.

(The demon fired a purple fire from its mouth. Raimundo jumped to avoid it, and he imagined having the Saint George Sword, and it appeared in his hand.)

Raimundo: Saint George Sword!

(He swung for the demon, but the demon swung it's very large tail at Raimundo, knocking him out. But then the demon came towards the defenceless Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Maybe we can talk this over?

(Raimundo was then left in the clutches of the demon. Meanwhile, with the other three Warriors, they arrived at Jack's lair.)

Omi: We must be careful, one slip and we might not get Raimundo back.

Clay: So what's the plan?

Kimiko: Get the Thoth's Cube, get to the Temple and free Rai.

Clay: Ah meant by getting the Thoth's Cube, little lady.

Omi: Fear not, we shall as Raimundo may say: "Improvise", whatever that means.

(Omi jumped up to one of Jack's trees, followed by Kimiko and Clay, and then they jumped to Jack's roof and broke through the sun-roof into Jack's corridors.)

Clay: So far, so good.

Kimiko: We're still not outta the woods yet.

Omi: But we're in Jack's house.

Kimiko: Oh, never mind.

(They crept to Jack's basement, there to see him tinkering with Jack-Bots while listening to loud music.)

Omi: (Whispering.) Jack Spicer is heavily distracted. This is our opportunity.

(They crept ever so quietly towards Jack's Shen Gong Wu safe.)

Clay: Now what?

Omi: Changing Chopsticks.

(He shrunk down and Kimiko guided him to the edges of the door, then Omi crept past the door. And right there was the Thoth's Cube.)

Omi: Changing Chopsticks!

(He shrunk down the Shen Gong Wu and emerged from the other side.)

Omi: I have found it!

(But then an alarm sounded, which was that someone was stealing Jack's Shen Gong Wu. Jack then turned around.)

Jack: Stealing Shen Gong Wu? How ever did it come to this?

Omi: We do not wish to fight, Jack Spicer! We only wish to undo the catastrophe you inflicted on Raimundo!

Jack: Does your bald-head ever learn, if you wanna borrow my Wu, I'm always open for bargaining.

Clay: Then what's your bargain, Spicer?

Jack: How 'bout…your Evangelical Wu?

(They all gasped.)

Jack: Give me the Evangelical Wu, and you can get the Thoth's Cube! Ahahahahaha!

Kimiko: We can't!

Jack: Oh well. Rai'll be trapped in his own mind forever! Ahahahahahaha!!! Guard-Bots!

(A horde of Jack-Bots came from nowhere.)

Jack: You can either fight my bunch of newly improved bots, or you can give the Wu. Your choice. So what's it gonna be?

(Omi reluctantly handed over the Thoth's Cube.)

Jack: There's a good boy. Now get outta here! Ahahahahahahaha!!!

(Meanwhile inside Raimundo's mind, he awoke from his unconscious self, chained to a wall.)

Raimundo: Okay, Rai, you've got yourself in a pickle now.

(He tried puling at the chains, but they were too strong. Then a demonic voice interrupted his struggles.)

Voice: Stop your squirming!

Raimundo: Who's there?

(Then a dark looking human-sized skeletal demon appeared with a pair of devilish wings and a very sinister look was about him.)

Raimundo: Okay, I'll buy, who're you?

Demon: I am the demon of the Thoth's Cube! I infiltrated your mind and turned it into your darkest nightmares! I am known as Erebus!

Raimundo: That's creepy.

Erebus: Silence! Once I am rid of your pathetic mind, I shall inhabit your body and use its power to conquer mankind!

Raimundo: Maybe you should monologue, once I'm dead.

(With his free foot, he kicked Erebus back into a nearby wall.)

Raimundo: You might've chained me up, but I'm an expert kicker, who's gonna kick your butt!

Erebus: You shall pay for that!

(Raimundo prepared himself for the worse that he was about to inflict on him. Meanwhile, the Warriors had returned, crestfallen and defeated. Then Master Fung came to greet them.)

Master Fung: Were you successful?

Clay: Nope. He wants ter trade it for the Evangelical Wu.

Master Fung: That we cannot allow to happen.

Kimiko: But how can we free Raimundo now?

Master Fung: I may have found an answer, for it requires entering Raimundo's mind ourselves and assist our fallen comrade.

Omi: But how can we enter Raimundo's mind?

Master Fung: It is true, the mind is a very complex puzzle, and not even the wisest can determine the outcome of one's mind.

Clay: So what's your plan?

Master Fung: You will infiltrate Raimundo's mind with the Shadow of Fear.

Kimiko: Of course! With the Shadow of Fear, we can enter Raimundo's dreams, or mind in this case.

Master Fung: Now go, young ones. Do not hesitate, for it could risk the life of the leader.

(The three Warriors stocked up on Wu that will help, including the Shadow of Fear. They were then ready to enter Raimundo's mind.)

Kimiko: Hang on, Rai. We're coming.

Warriors: Shadow of Fear!

(They materialised and entered Raimundo's ear, travelling into the deep recesses of his mind and ended up in the same forest thought Raimundo found himself before.)

Kimiko: Whoa.

(Her voice echoed over the vast forest.)

Clay: This place is bigger than Texas! 'N' that's a shoe-in.

(Then they heard something very loud, what appeared to be a firework, but it wasn't, they looked to the sky to see a meteor shower coming for them.)

Omi: Dash for your minds!

Clay: Run for your lives!

Omi: That too!

(They all ran, avoiding the meteors coming towards them and burning up the forest, they then hid under a tree, panting like mad.)

Kimiko: What was Rai thinking?

Omi: Somehow, I do not believe Raimundo was to blame for that.

(Then they heard something give a screech inside the tree, hundreds of bats came swirling from the top of the tree. The Warriors frantically escaped the tree, back into the meteor shower.)

Clay: Time for this cowboy to get bad!

(He stepped forward, and then a huge meteor, the size of a beach ball was coming for him.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He stomped the ground around him, making a rock shield around the three, and blocking the impact of the meteor.)

Kimiko: Way to go, Clay!

Omi: Most amazing!

Clay: Oh, it was nothin', a'hm sure Rai woulda done the same.

Kimiko: Question is: Why is Rai thinking about meteors striking us?

(Then someone appeared from the meteor-destroyed forest, which made the others gasp: Raimundo's thought of Kimiko.)

T. Kimiko: Hello.

Clay: Am I seeing double? Or are there two Kimiko's?

Kimiko: It can't be. I'm me.

T. Kimiko: Yes, you are the real Kimiko. I'm just a thought.

Omi: A thought? You mean Raimundo is thinking about…Kimiko?

T. Kimiko: Precisely.

Clay: Why would he be thinking of Kimiko?

T. Kimiko: I don't know. But Raimundo's mind is under serious danger.

Kimiko: Danger? From what?

T. Kimiko: It appears Raimundo is under severe pain from the trials he is facing to release his mind.

Clay: Mind spelling that out for us?

T. Kimiko: Raimundo needed to undergo a series of challenges to receive the key to his mind and enter your world, but since this place is being restless, he is having severe difficulty.

Omi: We must save him at once!

(The thought Kimiko clapped her hands twice, and then the same enchanting door appeared that Raimundo past.)

T. Kimiko: He's through that door, but be careful, or you'll end up like him.

Clay: Thanks for the warning thought lady.

Omi: Let us go!

(He went first and opened the door and seen the same arena Raimundo conjured from earlier, except with no Raimundo.)

Kimiko: So much for all the warnings.

Omi: Kimiko, wait!

(Then the same demonic being that Raimundo thought, came and landed in front of the three Warriors and roared in front of them.)

Clay: Woowee and I thought my breath smelt bad.

Omi: Do not fear! He is no match for our combined powers!

(The beast charged.)

Omi: Shimo Staff!

(He turned the Weapon into a spear and lunged it into the chest of the demon, giving a loud roar in pain.)

Kimiko: Arrow Sparrow!

Clay: Big Bang Meteorang!

(The two threw their Wudai Weapons at its torso and managed to get it onto its back. Omi, jumped up, using his Wudai Weapon, was about to pierce the demon, before it whacked him away with its tail.)

Omi: That was an unworthy attack!

(The demon rose again.)

Kimiko: This can't be good!

(The demon then fired a burning ball of fire, that the Warriors were unable to avoid, causing serious damage.)

Clay: Ugh…now ah see what Raimundo had ter go through,

(The demon then approached Kimiko, ready to fire another fire ball.)

Kimiko: Maybe we can talk this over?

(About to fire, but Omi jumped on it's head and shut it's mouth before it fired, causing the fire ball to explode within the demon, and exploding the demon into tiny little smithereens.)

Kimiko: Whew, thanks Omi.

Omi: It is my pleasure, as _acting _leader; it is my duty to protect my fellow comrades.

Clay: You ain't a full-time leader, partner.

(Omi scowled at him.)

Kimiko: (Shouting.) Okay, we beat your challenge, mind giving Raimundo back?

(Nothing happened.)

Omi: Somehow I do not think that worked.

Clay: What gave that away? The motionless silence or the fact nothing happened?

(Kimiko then seen something glow amongst the plasma of the exploded demon. It looked like a silver key. She immediately grabbed it.)

Kimiko: A key?

Omi: Remember what Raimundo's thought said, that we must find the key to Raimundo's mind.

Clay: That must be it.

Kimiko: Maybe we can use it to find Rai.

Clay: One wrench in your works. How?

(Omi flashed a light bulb over his head.)

Omi: Hello mister key, me and my canny friends wish to know the location of Raimundo's conscience. It is imperative that we find him so we may stop him from falling into the wrong hands.

(They paused a moment.)

Kimiko: Omi how was that remotely helping?

Omi: I imagined the key would point us to the direction of…

(Then the key gave a glow.)

Clay: Ah think it worked little buddy.

(They felt themselves go into a large portal and then landed on a rock hard ground.)

Kimiko: Ohh, I think it worked too well.

(They recovered themselves and surveyed the room they were in, it was a dark looking dungeon with very hard stone walls and they didn't notice Raimundo unconscious and chained to a wall.)

Warriors: Raimundo!!!

(They all charged for Raimundo and checked if he was okay, he had a few cuts and bruises on his face, the chains binding him were beginning to cut into his skin, and most of his uniform was torn.)

Kimiko: Raimundo. What happened to you?

Clay: A dunno what they did to him, but ah know a thing or two that we'll do. Get him outta here!

(Clay cut the chains with his earth powers and lifted him onto his back. They then heard a demonic voice in the shadows.)

Voice: And where do you think you're taking him?

(It was Erebus, looking angry, and even more demonic.)

Omi: Who or what are you? And what do you seek from Raimundo?

Erebus: I am Erebus, demon of the Thoth's Cube; I inhabited his mind when the Thoth's Cube was used on his mortal mind. And I seek to claim his body for my own!

(They gasped.)

Erebus: But there is not enough room for the two of us! So I shall kill his mortal mind and claim his body for my own!

Kimiko: That ain't gonna happen!

Erebus: Try me!

(He vanished into thin air, and reappeared in front of Kimiko and kicked her to the wall. Clay then got behind Erebus and got him into a head-lock.)

Clay: You ain't so tough!

Erebus: On the contrary!

(He grabbed Clay by the neck and threw him to Kimiko, knocking both out, and making Kimiko drop the key.)

Erebus: All I need now is that key!

(He ran for it followed closely by Omi, and both touched it.)

Omi: Erebus! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Erebus: Interesting, how about we go all-in with a Cosmic Clash Xiaolin Showdown!

Omi: You mean Kimiko and Clay can enter too?

Erebus: It only makes it more fun!

(Kimiko and Clay got themselves back together and joined Omi.)

Omi: My Orb of Tornami, Clay's Lasso Boa Boa and Kimiko's Sword of the Storm…

Kimiko: Hold on, why am I getting the Sword?

Omi: (Embarrassingly.) We only brought these 3 Shen Gong Wu. Unless you wish to use the Shadow of Fear? Or maybe even the Petal of Armonia?

Kimiko: Sword's fine.

(Erebus' hand then flashed as the Serpent's Tail appeared.)

Erebus: Against my Serpent's Tail!

Omi: The game shall be first to knock the opponent out of the ring wins. But there is a twist; we cannot use a certain part of our body.

Clay: Say what?

Omi: For instance, I shall not use my right arm.

Erebus: I shall not use either of my legs. To prove my superiority!

Kimiko: I'll go this Showdown without using my …eyes?

Clay: Bad choice little lady. I'll go without mah left arm.

Erebus: Then let us begin the competition!

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The dungeon morphed into a tower of many spiky platforms sticking out of it's walls. The competitors took their places. Then a foggy chain bound Omi's right arm behind his back, Clay's left arm did the same, except Kimiko's eyes were blindfolded.)

Kimiko: Hey, I can't see!

Omi: Maybe it was wise to call for something less useful.

(Then the same foggy chain bound Erebus' legs together.)

All: Gong Yi Tam-Pai!

(Omi jumped up and used his left arm to carry his Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: Orb of Tornami Water!

(He shot a wave of water for Erebus.)

Erebus: Serpent's Tail!

(He slid under the platform he was in, still keeping his feet tied, and went to the blinded Kimiko and knocked her down.)

Clay: Hold on, little lady! Lasso Boa Boa!

(Using his free right hand, he threw the Shen Gong Wu down to the falling Kimiko and yanked her up, she was clearly gasping for breathe as the Shen Gong Wu was crushing her.)

Clay: Sorry little lady.

(He deactivated the Shen Gong Wu and Kimiko took a deep breathe for air.)

Kimiko: Try warning me!

(But then Erebus slid up from the platform they were on and knocked Clay away into the abyss below.)

Kimiko: Clay! Not good! Sword of the Storm!

(She swung frantically assuming she hit Erebus, but it turns out, she was nowhere near hitting Erebus, in fact, she wasn't even facing him.)

Erebus: Foolish child!

(He grabbed Kimiko by the neck.)

Erebus: Now it is my turn!

(He was about to whack her away, but then Omi jumped up again.)

Omi: Orb of Tornami Water!

(He shot another beam of water that blasted Erebus to the wall and freed Kimiko from his grasp.)

Omi: Kimiko, I require your assistance!

Kimiko: I don't know where he is!

Omi: Trust your instincts, and hope that you will strike him! Hurry, I cannot hold him back any longer!

(Erebus was clearly fighting back the water attack.)

Kimiko: Okay!

(She focussed for a second, keeping her ears very sharp at listening to the water waves striking Erebus.)

Kimiko: Sword of the Storm Fire!

(The Sword blew a very strong gust of wind combined with fire, and then it hit Erebus head on.)

Omi: Great work! Now together! Wudai Neptune Water!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(They combined their Shen Gong Wu attacks with their own elemental attacks and was still hitting Erebus head-on. Then Omi seen that Erebus was crumbling beneath the attacks.)

Erebus: No!!! I will have my vengeance! I swear!

(And with one final breathe, Erebus vanished within the attack and the both ceased fire.)

Omi: It is over!

(The arena in Raimundo's head morphed back into the dungeon in Raimundo's head. Then Kimiko's eyes were set free and she seen the light of the torches around them literally blind her eyes.)

Clay: Way to go, partners!

Omi: We have conquered Erebus; we have claimed Raimundo, now we may be free.

Kimiko: Hold on!

Omi: What is wrong?

(She walked over to the unconscious Raimundo.)

Kimiko: This is Rai's consciousness right?

Omi & Clay: Yes.

Kimiko: What if we were to cure him before he got back to his original body.

Omi: So he won't have to rest for another 24 hours! Kimiko, you are the biggest genius…next to me!

Clay: Did we bring the Petal?

Omi: I have it.

Kimiko: So let's get our leader back.

Omi: Petal of Armonia!

(The golden nectar filled Raimundo and cured all his cuts and bruises, and then he started to awaken.)

Kimiko: Rai?

(He began to focus his eyes on Kimiko.)

Raimundo: …Kimiko?

Kimiko: Rai!

(She gave him a long hug.)

Kimiko: You're safe!

Raimundo: Would someone mind filling me in here? Like where are we?

Omi: I can explain that.

(Omi filled out all the loose-ends and gaps to what the three had been doing for him all this time.)

Raimundo: You saved me? Again?

Clay: Pretty much. Looks like you owe us.

Raimundo: So we're in _my _head?

Omi: Yes.

Raimundo: How do we get outta here?

Kimiko: With this.

(She showed him the key to his mind.)

Kimiko: We need to get back to the other end of that door to get back outside.

Raimundo: Well what're we doing standing around here for? Let's go!

(It took them a while, but they managed to get back to the beginning of Raimundo's mind, as the doorway vanished.)

Raimundo: What now?

(Then another doorway appeared.)

Clay: That answers your question, partner.

(Omi inspected the door; it had a clear-cut keyhole on it.)

Omi: The key please, Kimiko?

(She handed Omi the key. Omi then inserted it into the keyhole, turned it and opened it, revealing a huge flash of light.)

Omi: Go, Raimundo.

Raimundo: What about you guys?

Kimiko: We got our own ticket outta here.

Clay: All aboard!

(Raimundo walked through the door as the three escaped using the Shadow of Fear. Then the physical Raimundo awoke, back in the sanctity of his room.)

Raimundo: Guys!

Omi: We told you we had our own pass.

Kimiko: How are you feeling?

(Raimundo stood up, did a somersault in the air and landed without tripping up.)

Raimundo: I feel…great!

(Master Fung entered.)

Master Fung: Welcome back.

Raimundo: Long time no see, Master Fungo. Sorry for all the trouble I caused.

Master Fung: It is perfectly alright. Your comrades showed tremendous courage to ensure your safety.

Clay: 'Specially Kimiko.

(Kimiko scowled at him.)

Raimundo: Just wanna say guys…thanks. That's twice is a row yah had to pull me outta big trouble. I dunno what I'd do without yah.

Clay: Be down a ditch.

Kimiko: Be Jack for the rest of your life.

Omi: Or maybe even brain dead.

Raimundo: That's not helping. But now that I'm back, I'll do all I could to pay it back. Every single penny of it.


	13. Cowboy Minority

**Cowboy Minority**

(The Warriors were quickly approaching their next Shen Gong Wu.)

Dojo: The Trident of Alelvi is quite a good attacking and defending Wu.

Clay: Doesn't sound like much.

Omi: First appearances are always deceiving my friend Clay.

Dojo: Got that right, it makes powerful shockwaves that can make the Wall of Berlin crumble a lot faster than a stack of dominoes. It's also pretty good for shielding against strong attacks.

Kimiko: So much for it not sounding like much.

Raimundo: Alright, guys. We got Wu dead ahead!

(They sped to a large rocky crevice, and deep within the deep dark abyss was the Shen Gong Wu.)

Clay: Well, this sure was easier than milkin' the cows.

Raimundo: Yeah, let's see you jump down a two-hundred-foot hole and come back up without a scratch.

Kimiko: Exactly its two deep to jump in, and too narrow for Rai to use his wind powers.

Omi: Remember, with great teamwork comes great prizes.

Raimundo: Yup, he's lost it.

Kimiko: Wait, what's the plan?

Omi: I shall require Raimundo and your assistance.

Raimundo: Sure.

Kimiko: Okay.

Clay: What 'bout me!?

Omi: I am afraid your powers do not come in assistance to my plan. Now, observe! Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He made a long spirally slide that reached into the Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Oh-hoh! Sweet!

Omi: Last one down is an ugly-looking carton of milk!

Kimiko: Rotten egg!

(The three slid down, very fast and very enjoyably to the Shen Gong Wu, and then Raimundo yanked it out of the crevice's face.)

Omi: Now, Kimiko. Melt the ice slide so we can have a clear entry.

Kimiko: Okay. Wudai Mars Fire!

(She flicked her fingers and fired a really hot blast of flames that melted the ice and quickly flooding the crevice.)

Omi: And finally, Raimundo, use your wind powers to propel us up!

Kimiko: I'd hurry, the waters coming fast!

(The melt water was quickly advancing to their feet.)

Raimundo: No prob, Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He spun like a twister and created a water tornado that fired them all the way back into the top of the crevice.)

Kimiko: Nice going, Omi!

Raimundo: Looks like getting the Trident of Alelvi was easier than we thought.

Clay: Hey now that's hardly fair!

Kimiko: What was?

Clay: You doin' all the fancy stuff while I sat on mah butt watchin'.

Raimundo: Don't take it to heart, bit guy.

Omi: Although we did need a raft, my feet are most wet.

Kimiko: Maybe Clay coulda filled that post.

(Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko laughed hysterically while Clay blew steam.)

Clay: You guys think you're so big 'cus you're captain leader, wonder woman, and short-stuff.

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi each gasped at their "Clay appointed nicknames".)

Raimundo: Clay! You're going too far!

Kimiko: We were only kidding.

Omi: We did not mean to cause you harm.

Clay: Well maybe yah shoulda thought 'bout that before yah ditched me! 'Mon Dojo.

(Dojo slithered out of Clay's hat and sized up, Clay hopped on, but when the others were about to jump on, Dojo already flew off.)

Raimundo: Hey! What're yah doin'!?

Clay: (From a distance.) You think you're smart as a fox, find your own way back!

(They flew off into the distance.)

Kimiko: Grrr! That Clay!

Raimundo: He can never take a joke!

Omi: So what do we do now? We are stranded in the middle of anywhere-but-here.

Kimiko: Nowhere.

Raimundo: Luckily, I got the answer, but it'll take a while.

(Raimundo yanked from his pocket the Tunnel Armadillo and activated it.)

Kimiko: You have got to be kidding. It'll take hours trying to get back to the Temple.

Omi: Correct. It is imperative we get back before we either starve to death or die of boredom.

Raimundo: (Sarcastically.) Oh, sorry. I didn't know you already had a way back. Please share it with me.

(Omi and Kimiko looked at each other and sighed in defeat.)

Raimundo: My point exactly.

(The three hopped in and burrowed their way down to the Temple. It was only two hours since they left and already they were bored.)

Omi: Why not we play a game to brighten our spirits?

Kimiko: If you dare say "Eye-spy", you're dead.

Raimundo: Hey, least it's more creative than "Who can get back to the Temple on time"!

Kimiko: Point taken.

(Two more hours later, they arrived in the outside gate of the Temple, tired and weary, and the sun was already setting, which was bad since they left in the middle of the afternoon. Then Maser Fung and Clay greeted them, only Master Fung had that stern look which indicated he was angry.)

Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo: What?

(Later that night, Master Fung had sentenced the three Warriors to do a pile of dishes, because of their behaviour towards Clay.)

Kimiko: I can't believe Clay told on us!

Omi: We said we were sorry!

Raimundo: Lucky for some, Master Fung said if I don't stop the fun-making, then Clay's getting my spot as leader.

Kimiko: But you have to admit, Clay's talents are getting more… what's the word?

Omi: Redundant?

Kimiko: That's it. I mean when was the last time he went in a Showdown?

Raimundo: He went in a Cosmic Clash when you guys were trying to save me from my mind.

Kimiko: I meant by himself.

(Raimundo was about to utter an answer before pausing, and re-thinking his statement.)

Omi: So you are saying that Clay is no longer needed?

Kimiko: Only if he wants to get in the way.

Raimundo: You said it.

(But little did they know that Clay over-heard their conversation. Later in the middle of the night, Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko returned from their punishment, with their hands wrinkled, their clothes creased and themselves very tired, to the sanctuary of their rooms.)

Omi: Good night my fellow friends.

Raimundo: Yeah, hope yah don't get nightmares 'bout dishes. I know I will.

Kimiko: Too much info. Well good night.

(The three went to their rooms, tired and frustrated at a certain cowboy, and slept like babies. Then in the morning, the three Warriors noticed Clay wasn't his usual self while eating breakfast; he for once was eating silently, and he wasn't eating everything in sight, only his own food, which meant something was wrong.)

Omi: Good morning, Clay.

Clay: …Mornin'.

Raimundo: Y'know, just 'cus we made a little fun of yah, doesn't mean yah have to go in a huff.

Kimiko: Yeah, I hardly take flips when you guys make fun when I'm a girl.

(Raimundo waved to Kimiko, backing up her point.)

Clay: Never mind. (Under his breath.) Yah no good snakes.

(The three heard this, and was shocked. He only called Chase, Jack or any other evil-doer "No good snakes". The warriors decided to leave him alone and eat their breakfast on the roof.)

Omi: I do not understand. Clay has never been this way unless something was troubling him.

Raimundo: But come on, one joke cause all this?

Kimiko: I'm not sure it was the joke that was troubling him.

Omi: Are you saying he may have overheard our conversation last night?

Raimundo: That would make sense. Question is, how do we get him back to his old cheery self again?

Kimiko: Well think, what makes Clay happier than anything in the world?

(Omi thought for a few seconds, and then it hit him.)

Omi: Are you wondering what I am wondering?

Kimiko: Mhm, he can't say no to a piece of lamb chop.

Raimundo: Hope it'll work.

(Omi did the pleasure in distracting Clay by hiding himself in the Shroud of Shadows and pretending he was a bull, another thing Clay can't ignore, then Raimundo and Kimiko cooked up a piece of lamb chop. Clay then raced in to the kitchen, obviously drawn to the scent of his favourite gourmet, but was put off by the sight of Raimundo and Kimiko.)

Clay: Hmph thought you'd be cooking up another hair-brain scheme to get me happy 'gain.

Kimiko: Yeah. We were jerks when trying to get that Wu, and we wanted to make it up to yah.

Raimundo: So how 'bout it? Wanna be friends?

Clay: You can kiss my…

(But before he could finish the rude sentence, they heard an explosion and rushed to the scene of the explosion to see Chase and Wuya, along with a horde of jungle cats, Omi quickly joined.)

Omi: Chase? Wuya?

Chase: Yes, we're not here to talk…

Wuya: We're here for the Wu!

Raimundo: Not if we tank your sorry butts outta here! What d'ya say guys? Like your jungle cats deep fried or sunny side up?

Clay: I like mine neither!

(The three looked at Clay.)

Omi: Even my wrong slang cannot depict this new slang.

Clay: Means if you're so good at kicking butt prove it!

(He started to walk away.)

Raimundo: (Angrily.) Clay! You get back here right now!!!

(But it was too late; the cats already pounced, ripping the three to shreds.)

Kimiko: Clay! Help us!

Omi: We cannot handle them alone!

(But he merely turned his head and left the Warriors to be scratched, bitten, slashed and pounced on. After the onslaught, the Shen Gong Wu was raided of a small portion.)

Dojo: Well, I'll be up all night re-arranging all the Wu! Again!

(Master Fung joined the three, who had their uniform ripped to shreds, and had severe cuts on them.)

Master Fung: You underestimated a vital part of your team, therefore costing you Shen Gong Wu. I am very disappointed.

(Omi jumped up, ignoring his pains.)

Omi: But, Clay had abandoned us! He walked out when we needed him most!

(He then rushed to Clay's room, where he was lying down, with not a scratch from the battle.)

Omi: Clay!! How could you betray us?!

Clay: I never betrayed no one, partner. You guys obviously don't need me no-more!

Omi: Your actions have cost us more Shen Gong Wu! You have as Master Fung may say: "My sympathy and my leave"!

(He stormed off, with Raimundo and Kimiko who were secretly watching, and then Master Fung walked in to meet Clay.)

Master Fung: Is anything the matter, young Clay?

Clay: Well maybe Omi's right, I did kinda abandon them, all 'cus a'hm as useless as a lawnmower with no grass.

Maser Fung: You are as every importance as Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi. For you share one thing in common, you are chosen ones, that must pull together in order to overcome evil.

Clay: Bad thing is they don't see that.

Master Fung: Perhaps you should do something that could prove your importance. After all, a Sparrow hawk grabs the attention of its mate with wonder and surprise.

(He walked off with Clay confused.)

Clay: So all ah gotta do is do a good quest 'n' they'll be all over me like a bee on a blossom. Bug is what?

(He walked off to the meditation hall, maybe to have some space to think, but before he could go in, he noticed the other three, helping Dojo arrange the Shen Gong Wu that's left.)

Raimundo: Le'see, Silk Spitter, Ruby of Ramses…

Kimiko: Thorn of Thunderbolt, Star Hanabi, Trident of Alelvi…

Omi: Icicle of Deronga, Orb of Tornami, Fountain of Hui.

Raimundo: Phhht. Sure wish there was an Eagle Scope in that pile.

Kimiko: Yah got that right.

(Then Clay hid behind the door and struck an idea.)

Clay: Wish granted Rai mah boy.

Raimundo: (Behind the door.) Is that you Clay?

(Clay immediately sped off while the three checking who was there to see no one, and then shrugged their shoulders and continued Shen Gong Wu counting. Meanwhile Clay was back in his room.)

Clay: It's perfect! All ah gotta do is sneak into Chase Young's lair, snatch the Eagle Scope, give it to Omi 'n' everyone'll be happy, 'cus er me! Okay, gotta load up on Wu first!

(He crept to the Shen Gong Wu vault to see the others were still working, but just finished.)

Raimundo: Well only a few Wu's missing, I hardly doubt Chase'll get anywhere fast with the one's he stole.

Kimiko: But letting him steal it was bad enough.

Omi: Good point.

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Well I'm hitting the sack.

Kimiko: (Checking her wristwatch.) It's only two o' clock in the afternoon.

Raimundo: Like I said, hitting the sack.

(Raimundo walked off.)

Omi: What time does hitting the sack tradition, Kimiko?

(Kimiko shook her head awkwardly and went away to continue training, along with Omi.)

Clay: Now's mah chance!

(He creaked quietly to the Shen Gong Wu and took the Golden Tiger Claws, Quaker Sneakers and Fist of Tebigong.)

Clay: Well, hope this'll prove mah importance, or I'll be going into the lion's den for nata. Golden Tiger Claws!

(He ripped a portal in the air and travelled through it to Chase's entrance hall. He quickly hid behind one of Chase's trees to avoid the jungle cats from noticing him.)

Clay: Close, Clay. Maybe a'hm in over mah head here.

(He flipped to the never-ending staircase and entered Chase's throne room, where Wuya and Chase were going over basic arguments.)

Wuya: Why couldn't we have just taken the Evangelical Wu you nincompoop?

Chase: Because, the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu's power only works for those who defeat the wielder in battle, and not stealing. I explained this factor countless occasions.

(Clay crept right up to the throne where he his Wu.)

Clay's thoughts: What now? He keeps his Wu under his seat? Nothing gets past him.

Chase: Now if you don't mind, I'll be fuelling my evil with some Lou Mane Lone Soup!

(He walked off from his throne and went to his private storeroom.)

Clay's thoughts: Lucky break. Now for witch lady. 'N' I gots me an idea.

(He crept to the doorway, making sure Wuya didn't see him, he then cleared his throat.)

Clay: (Putting on a Chase voice and tone.) Wuya!

Wuya: Y-Yes Chase?

Clay: Come to my storeroom and bring my cauldron, you pesky-faced witch!

(Clay felt like slapping himself at that last remark.)

Wuya: How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?

(She jumped over to the cauldron next to the throne and walked off to the storeroom with Chase.)

Clay: (Normal voice.) Hah-ha! Score one for the cowboys!

(He ran over to the now empty throne and pulled back the throne to reveal the Shen Gong Wu, and amongst them was the Eagle Scope.)

Clay: Jackpot!

(He took it and was about to leave when he heard an eerie voice from the distance, which it belonged to Chase Young.)

Chase: What do we have here?

Clay: Oh, Nellie!

Wuya: Stealing Shen Gong Wu? Tisk, tisk, tisk, how low have you monks become?

Clay: No lower than you dirty snakes in the grass! Wudai Crater Earth!

(He kicked the throne to the two evil-doers but Chase jumped up and was now facing Clay head-to-head. He then whacked him away, colliding with his pillars.)

Chase: You're just as pathetic as the rest!

(He then glared at Clay, giving off one of his Heylin spells that paralyzed Clay on the spot.)

Clay: Ugh…yah no good varmint!

Chase: I try my best! Wuya, take our guest to the dungeon; I'm sure he'll make a fine hostage.

(He then gave a cold dark snigger. Meanwhile, back at the Temple, the other Warriors had not figured out Clay's disappearance until later that night.)

Raimundo: Yo, Clay! I know you're mad 'nd all, but if you're still here, come on out!

Kimiko: Oh, it's hopeless; we've looked in every nook and cranny and he's nowhere in sight.

Omi I even found my lost Xiaolin Warrior guide trying to look for Clay.

Raimundo: And that's been lost for months.

Kimiko: So where do you suppose he ran off to?

Raimundo: His room oughta give a few hints. C'mon.

(They searched his room, but there was still nothing.)

Omi: Where can he be?

Kimiko: Y'know, this could be the break we needed, we were talking 'bout how Clay was redundant and…

(By those words, Raimundo and Omi were glaring at her angrily.)

Kimiko: …Just kidding.

Omi: I have an idea!

Raimundo: On how to find Clay?

Omi: Perhaps, but I shall require silence.

(Both Warriors silenced themselves as Omi began to focus.)

Omi: By using my Tiger Instincts, I may be able to determine where Clay has gone.

(He began to walk at a huge pace.)

Kimiko: What's all this about?

Omi: I am tracing Clay's footsteps, this may prove valuable evidence.

Raimundo: Dunno how you're doin' it, but keep it up.

(They found themselves in the Shen Gong Wu vault.)

Omi: He appeared to have taken three Shen Gong Wu: The Golden Tiger Claws, Quaker Sneakers and Fist of Tebigong. He then exited the vault and…

Kimiko: And what…?

Omi: The trail ends here.

Raimundo: He musta used the Golden Tiger Claws at that point.

Kimiko: But where would he be going?

(Then Master Fung walked in.)

Master Fung: To Chase Young's lair.

Warriors: What?!

Master Fung: I overheard him plotting his plan in order to prove his significance.

Kimiko: And what big plan was this?

Master Fung: To steal Chase Young's Eagle Scope, and let Omi figure out the way to destroy evil forever.

(They all gasped.)

Kimiko: Well, I'll give him an A for a good plan but…

Raimundo: Why didn't you say so before?!

Master Fung: Because you did not ask.

Omi: When was this?

Master Fung: Just after Chase Young's raid.

Kimiko: If he's been gone that long, something must be up.

Omi: Then it is my fault he has been like this. I called him a traitor.

(Raimundo and Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder.)

Raimundo: We're all responsible, Master Fung.

Kimiko: We'll do our best to get him back.

Master Fung: Be careful, Chase is extremely powerful if given opportunities.

(The Warriors took some Shen Gong Wu they had left and took flight on Dojo.)

Dojo: Y'know, this is the kinda stuff I'd expect from the three of you's.

Kimiko: Meaning?

Dojo: Running off with the Golden Tiger Claws to go kick butt. Omi's done it; Rai's done it, you done it.

Raimundo: We had good reasons; Clay was just being a big-baby.

Omi: But it is like you said, we were responsible.

(They arrived and Dojo sized down and hid in Raimundo's shirt.)

Raimundo: So how're we gonna do this?

Kimiko: Knowing Chase Young, he'd probably trade the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu for his freedom.

Omi: That we cannot allow. But I know how we can get past this door.

Kimiko: How?

(He took from his robes the Trident of Alelvi.)

Omi: Trident of Alelvi!

(He swiped the Shen Gong Wu four times, before setting it back into his robes, and then the wall of a door exploded into tiny pieces.)

Raimundo: Sweet one, Omi.

Omi: I know. Now we must make haste!

(The three climbed over the rubble and proceeded through Chase's lair and making it to the entrance hall.)

Kimiko: If I were Chase, though I hesitate to think that, where would I keep the dungeons?

Raimundo: I dunno…by a door on the second level?

Omi: What inspires you to say that?

(He pointed to a large steel door with a big sign saying "Dungeon, Keep Out!")

Kimiko & Omi: Oh.

(They proceeded nonetheless; using the same tactics to rip open the door, inside was a large room with a cage hanging way up on the roof.)

Omi: Is Clay up there?

Raimundo: (Sniffing the air.) Yup, I know that smell anywhere.

Kimiko: That smell only lingers if Clay's in a room for more than two minutes or he soiled himself.

(Raimundo and Omi took in a big whiff of air.)

Raimundo & Omi: Soiled himself.

(Omi then jumped up, slashed the cage suspension chains with his palm and the cage fell down and clattered open to reveal Clay sleeping like a baby.)

Raimundo: Errr…Clay?

(He still snored heavily.)

Kimiko: Clay?

(Still nothing.)

Warriors: Clay!!!

(He jolted up and stood up.)

Clay: Whoa, Nellie! I overslept again!

Omi: No Clay! You were captured by Chase Young in hopes of retrieving the Eagle Scope.

Clay: Oh yeah, ah remember that. Guess I kinda screwed up, huh?

Raimundo: Don't sweat it, big man. Yah gave us the lead we needed.

Clay: Ah did?

Kimiko: Yeah, this'll give us an excuse to steal the Eagle Scope.

Clay: But then you'd hog the glory with the plan I came up with.

Omi: Not necessarily. I have a plan…that requires you.

(Meanwhile in Chase's throne room, Chase was sitting in his throne, sipping away at his Lou Mane Long Soup, until he heard what appeared to be a candlestick toppling over.)

Chase: Show yourself!

(Then Clay emerged from behind one of the tapestries.)

Chase: So you have escaped!

Clay: That's right, partner! And this time, I'll be getting my hands on that Eagle Scope!

Chase: Not if I destroy you!

(Then Wuya came from nowhere and backed Chase up as the two pursued Clay. But little did they know that Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo were hiding behind a second tapestry.)

Raimundo: Well, looks like Clay can be helpful after all.

Omi: We must not delay!

(He bolted to Chase's throne and uncovered the Eagle Scope.)

Warriors: The Eagle Scope is finally ours!

(Meanwhile, Clay was still making a run from the two evil-doers, but then was cornered by the horde of jungle-cats.)

Chase: You think you could come into my domain and steal my possessions? Well now you will pay the full price!

(Clay looked around nervously for an escape route, but he was completely surrounded.)

Clay: Alright, cowboy, you got yourself into quite the mud pit. Hope the other partners got the Eagle Scope.

(Back at the other Warriors, they also relinquished the Golden Tiger Claws Chase stole earlier.)

Omi: Wait, we must help Clay! He cannot evade Chase and Wuya forever!

Raimundo: But if we go back now, Chase'll get back the Eagle Scope; this is our last chance to finally rid the world of evil!

Kimiko: But we got a friend in need! We _have_ to help him!

Raimundo: …Alright!

(They ran back to find Clay surrounded by the jungle cats, Chase and Wuya.)

Raimundo: Hey! You mess with the cowboy; you mess with all of us!

(They all noticed them.)

Clay: What in tar nation you still doin' here? Get outta here!

Omi: We shall not! For we shall aid you!

(Chase looked angrily at the remaining Warriors, and then fired a Heylin blast at them, making a direct hit and making Omi drop the Eagle Scope.)

Clay: No you don't!

(He slid past the Jungle Cats and Wuya and touched the Eagle Scope with Chase.)

Chase: Grrrr! I challenge you Clay to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Omi: Oh no!

Raimundo: Clay! Don't be insane! Chase'll flatten yah!

Clay: No dice, partners! I'm goin' in!

Chase: I wager the Grace of Silence, against your Tongue of Saiping!

Clay: Whatever! The game'll be ter race ter the finish on bulls!

Kimiko: What kind of a challenge is that?

Raimundo: (Whispering to Kimiko.) It gives Clay a good advantage, Chase doesn't know squat about riding bulls.

Kimiko: Oh.

Chase: I accept!

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The palace morphed into a long endless road with many obstacles blocking their path, and then two black bulls appeared as Chase and Clay hopped on them.)

Both: Gong Yi Tam-Pai!

Clay: Tongue of Saiping! Alright, bull-partner, giddeeyup!

(The bull charged forwards, with the other warriors cheering him on. Chase however was doing just as good.)

Clay: Never knew a pansy-bad guy loved bull racin'!

Chase: I have great influences with animals!

Clay: Influence this! Wudai Crater…

Chase: Grace of Silence!

(He was about to kick the bull Chase was riding, but didn't finish his sentence since he was muted, but instead slipped off his bull and crashed into an obstacle wall.)

Raimundo: Get up, Clay!

Omi: The world's good rests in your hands!

Clay: Alright, time I go overdrive!

(He hopped back onto his bull and charged with amazing speed.)

Clay: (Using the Tongue.) Giddeeyup, little doggy!

Bull: I'm a bull!

Clay: Same thing really!

(The two noticed the race track did a loop-the-loop trick.)

Clay: Oh, Nellie!

Chase: Too simple!

(Chase used his Heylin magic to keep his bull up and cross the obstacle.)

Clay: Okay, time for a bit of cowboy action!

(Instead of crossing the obstacle, he and the bull leapt past the obstacle and continued pursuing chase, then in the distance, the finish was in sight.)

Clay: Alright, bull, we gotta put the pedal to the metal! Hyah!

(They charged until they were level with Chase and his bull.)

Chase: I beg to differ!

(He rammed his bull onto Clay's, attempting to knock him off balance.)

Clay: Y'no good snake!

(Clay did the same, trying to knock Chase off his bull as the finish grew more and more in sight.)

Kimiko: Come on!

Omi: Please, not a draw!

Chase: Wish granted!

(Chase looked like he was about to ram Clay's bull again, Clay braced himself for another assault, but instead of ramming, Chase fired a Heylin fireball at Clay, successfully knocking him off.)

Omi, Kimiko & Raimundo: Clay, no!!!

Chase: Ahahahaha!!!

(Clay ricocheted off the ground, ripping a large portion of his armour, while Chase claimed victory as the field returned to normal.)

Raimundo: You okay?

Clay: Fine. Mah pride's a bit shaken.

(Chase then approached the four Warriors with his reclaimed Eagle Scope.)

Chase: I'll let you live for now. Leave now, and never let me catch you trying to steal this again!

Wuya: Hmph, they don't even deserve to live with the shame they bear.

(The Warriors nonetheless carried Clay out of Chase's palace and onto Dojo.)

Clay: Well, that proves it the skunk's black.

Raimundo: Proves what?

Clay: A'hm no good. A'hm just the poser.

Kimiko: That's not true; you put on quite a fight against Chase.

Omi: Yes. It was Chase's underhanded trickery that made you lose.

Clay: Yeah, but now we'll never know how to destroy evil. A'hm sure if Rai were in mah spot, he woulda won.

Raimundo: Nope, I woulda lost the same way.

Omi: But the secret to destroying evil is not what we cared about.

Clay: Then what was?

Raimundo: A big old lug who's just as important as all of us.

(Clay paused in surprise.)

Kimiko: So how 'bout it? Forgive us?

Clay: Guess ah cin give you numbskulls a second chance!

(He got all three of them at once into a headlock and gave them a noogie, while laughing happily back to the Temple.)


	14. Multiverse Dimensio

**Multiverse**** Dimensio**

(The Warriors were heading towards their next Shen Gong Wu.)

Dojo: It's called the Universal Star.

Kimiko: And that does what?

Omi: Maybe it has the power to control stars.

Dojo: Not even close, kiddo. Whoever possesses the Wu, can achieve the impossible, no matter how impossible.

Omi: Like controlling stars?

Dojo: Yeah, kinda.

Raimundo: Hoh-ho! Sweet. Rai the Impossible, me likey the sound of that.

Dojo: I wouldn't get comfortable Rai the Impossible. The Star can only work once for every user. Say Clay uses it to make a pie, he'll only use the Star to make pies, but Kimiko however can make …say…clothes.

Raimundo: Bummer.

Kimiko: So much for Rai the Impossible.

(Kimiko gave a little giggle as Raimundo held himself back from hitting her.)

Clay: Guess one impossible deed is better than none.

Dojo: Hold on to your hats, people, we're going down.

(Dojo swooped down and landed on a ridge in the middle of nowhere. Then on top of a plateau a long path away was the star.)

Clay: Let's bag this Wu and be off.

(But before they could approach the Shen Gong Wu, they heard a constant buzz hovering over them. The sound that Jack Spicer made, except when the Warriors looked up, there were hundreds of Jacks. The middle Jack stuck himself out of the rest.)

Jack: Say 'ello to my Clone-Bots!

Raimundo: Oh yeah, and they're so good because…?

Jack: Well, er…they look like me!

(They four rolled their eyes.)

Jack: Enough talk! Clone-Bots, attack!

(The hundreds of Jacks charged at the four Warriors.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He scattered thousands of icicle shots of the robot Jacks, destroying a large chunk of them.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He kicked the ground and made two rock pillars that crashed together and crushed the robots.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(The two combined their attacks to make a fire twister, melting away the remainder robots, and then the real Jack was seen making a break for the Universal Star.)

Kimiko: Stand back, I wanted to try this for so long.

Raimundo: Er… Sure, why not?

Kimiko: Thanks, Denshi Bunny!

(She turned into lightning and she looked as though she went inside Jack.)

Omi: Kimiko?

Jack: Hey, what's going on?

(Then Jack's Heli-Bot spiralled out of control. Kimiko didn't go inside Jack; she went inside his Heli-Bot.)

Jack: Hey, get off me!

(He spun out of control before hitting himself off a cliff face, and then Kimiko returned to normal.)

Kimiko: Hah-ha! What's wrong Jack? Feeling down?

(Jack flew away uncontrollably as the four Warriors laughed at him.)

Omi: Your Jack-controlling-act was most funny.

Kimiko: Yeah, picking on Jack never gets tiring.

(They claimed the Universal Star and made-back to the Temple, but little did they know, Chase Young was secretly watching.)

Chase: The young Warriors are developing very well in their skills. But now it is time to put that to the test.

(He crumbled a flower that was weakly growing by his foot, very maliciously. Meanwhile back at the Temple.)

Clay: Well, that was easier than milkin' the goats.

Kimiko: Question is, what do we do with the Star?

Raimundo: Well, I know what I'll be getting an endless pile of surfboards.

Omi: But that's not considered impossible.

(Master Fung entered the conversation.)

Master Fung: I'm afraid we must keep the Universal Star in the vault.

Omi: But why?

Master Fung: The Star's power can prove most influencing. If you choose your impossible task now, there is no turning back, which can prove frustrating.

Raimundo: True.

Kimiko: Okay.

Omi: We shall keep the Shen Gong Wu in the vault.

Master Fung: I am glad you understand.

(He turned to leave, but added one more point.)

Master Fung: Your impossible task will come to you, in time.

(He left the vault while the four Warriors reluctantly put the Star in he vault.)

Raimundo: This stinks, I won't make a big fuss over if I didn't choose my thing wisely.

Clay: It just ain't makin' good tasks up, partner.

Omi: You may require impossible tasks in the near future.

Kimiko: Don't worry, Rai. You'll get your chance.

Raimundo: Phhht, this millennium or next?

(He walked off feeling crestfallen. But Raimundo was being spied on by Chase Young.)

Chase: The folly leader needn't worry; he'll soon require the Star's power.

(Wuya appeared over Chase's shoulder.)

Wuya: Hmph, why waste your time spying on the pipsqueaks? Unless you actually had a plan to get the three Evangelical Shen Gong Wu, you're wasting your time.

Chase: You have yet to see the light of my plans.

Wuya: Blah, blah, blah. Enough chatting and more action.

Chase: As you wish. Are you familiar with the Transverse Dimensio?

Wuya: …I can't say I've heard of it.

Chase: Then let me tell you the tale that will destroy the Xiaolin Leader!

(Back at the Temple, the three Wudai Warriors were training under the supervision of Raimundo and Master Fung.)

Raimundo: So Fungo, what's the deal with the Universal Star?

Master Fung: As you know, it will allow you to achieve _anything_ impossible. However, if you call upon it to do anything impossible, you must stick by that impossible feat forever.

Raimundo: Yeah, I know that. But why you keeping it away from us?

Master Fung: Time holds many secrets, young one. Time holds many secrets.

(Then before Raimundo could retort, Dojo scurried quickly to the Warriors.)

Dojo: Kids, we got a league 10 Shen Gong Wu alert.

Clay: Anythin' beats temptation from the Star. What's the Wu?

(Dojo pulled open the scroll.)

Dojo: It's called the Geong Si Stamp.

Omi: Is it good?

Raimundo: No. The way I see it, it sends posts.

Dojo: Tsh, tsh, tsh. Always doubting Wu. This Wu, once stamped to a person, is considered dead.

(Kimiko gasped.)

Kimiko: So, when you get stamped, you're killed?

Dojo: Not necessarily, you're _considered _dead. So it'd be the perfect "play dead" accessory. It's like you're a zombie, only you don't drool and walk like Michael Jackson.

Kimiko: (Blushing.) Oh.

Raimundo: Well come on, let's just grab it.

(Dojo took them to a forest where a long clearing was visible, and on a log, was the stamp.)

Clay: Can you believe a week ago, we were losing Wu to Chase and Wuya?

(Then a dark sinister voice appeared from the shadows of the tress.)

Voice: They might not, I believe so.

(Chase, Wuya and a horde of cats surrounded them.)

Chase: (To Wuya.) Make sure the leader gets to the Stamp.

Wuya: Okay.

Raimundo: Hmph, didn't see you anywhere when we took the Star.

Chase: Why take a Shen Gong Wu when I can already achieve the impossible?

(The four looked at themselves in confusion.)

Warriors: Dream on!!!

Chase: Attack!

(The tigers, lions and panthers seemed to be focussing their efforts on Omi, Kimiko and Clay. Every time Raimundo got close to a tiger, they would continue fighting the others.)

Raimundo: Hey! Fight me! Cowards!

(He then noticed Chase going for the Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Clay, cover us! Omi, Kimiko, we got Wu to snatch!

Omi, Kimiko & Clay: Right!

(Clay punched away a vast amount of lions away from the three that were charging for Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo. Then a few slipped past and charged for the others.)

Clay: Incoming!

(Omi noticed them and started to fight off the tigers while Raimundo and Kimiko kept going for the Shen Gong Wu, but then were confronted by Wuya.)

Raimundo: Outta the way, witch!

(But before they could run past them, Wuya was about to throw a kick at Kimiko, before Raimundo blocked the attack and was thrown back to the tigers.)

Kimiko: Rai!

Raimundo: Get the Wu!

(Wuya attempted to punch her, but Kimiko jumped up and launched herself forwards to the Shen Gong Wu, along with Chase, touching at the same time. Chase's face was furious.)

Chase: Hmph! I suppose you'll make a mediocre substitute.

Kimiko: Keep flapping those lips, lizard boy.

Chase: As you wish. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

(The others managed to fight back the tigers, and join the two.)

Chase: My Reversing Mirror against your Golden Tiger Claws!

(Chase had a look of earnest.)

Kimiko: Fine!

(Chase gave a face of victory.)

Chase: The game shall be to capture the opponent in any way, and strike them.

Kimiko: Hmph, when you call a Showdown you really know how to get them done.

Both: Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The opening in the forest erupted into a large mountain with many trees on its surface.)

Raimundo: (To himself.) Be careful.

Both: Gong Yi Tam-Pai!

(Kimiko jumped up.)

Kimiko: Golden Tiger Claws!

(She swiped the air, making a portal and transporting himself to Chase, who didn't even move to counter, and kicked him to the face of a cliff.)

Kimiko: Ain't over yet! Wudai Mars fire!

(She cut down several trees and cut them down to size and lunged them to the edge of Chase's neck, legs and left arm, so he could not move except for his right arm.)

Clay: I don't get it, Chase is a killin' machine. Why's he going soft on her?

Kimiko: Oops, guess I underestimated it.

(She cut down two more trees and lowered them down to size and lunged it to his right arm also.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! Strike him down!

Kimiko: Right! Say goodnight, bub! Golden Tiger Claws!

(She was about to swipe the air.)

Chase: Reversing Mirror!

(When she swiped the air, she created a black portal.)

Kimiko: Ugh what the?

(Then the portal began to suck in anything, but Kimiko held on. But then Chase broke free of his tree bounds and ran straight for Kimiko.)

Chase: I'm striking you to capture you! Hah-hah-ha!

(He volleyed Kimiko, while she screamed into the black portal and the portal vanished.)

Warriors: Kimiko!!!

Chase: She is stuck on the other end, therefore she is captured!

(The field turned back into the forest opening.)

Raimundo: What have you done to her?!

(Chase was about to walk away with only two prizes, the Geong Si Stamp and the Reversing Mirror. But deep inside, Chase knew he had the best prize of all.)

Chase: Your girlfriend is no longer part of this universe. Perhaps it is time you see her as a memory.

(He gave a little snigger before vanishing with Wuya and his jungle cats.)

Omi: Where can she be?!

Clay: What's reverse of the Golden Tiger Claws?

Dojo: Your guess is as good as mine.

Raimundo: Well come on, Master Fung must have a few answers. 'Cus I'm not resting until I know she's safe!

(Meanwhile, Kimiko was still travelling the dark portal, before landing straight on her face on a mucky hilltop.)

Kimiko: (Groan.) Where am I? Huh?

(She looked up, expecting to see the welcoming sorry's from the others, but instead, she had appeared in a world that appeared very different from hers. The sky was blood red, with a black moon hovering over her like a meteor. All known vegetation and wildlife was withered completely, and darkness had spread over the land.)

Kimiko: Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore. But where can I be?

(She noticed she still had the Golden Tiger Claws.)

Kimiko: I dunno where I am, but I'm bailing out! Golden Tiger Claws!

(She created a normal purple portal, and hopped into it, but when she emerged from the other side, the world was still in eternal darkness.)

Kimiko: But how?! I wanted to go back to the Temple! But wait…

(She recognised the hill she transported to. It was the hill in which the mountains stood before the Temple. She ran up the hill and what appeared at the other side was a large citadel with darkness swirling around it. Kimiko was dumbstruck.)

Kimiko: But…how?

(But before she could have time to investigate, four black-armoured warriors appeared.)

Warrior: Surrender at once!

Kimiko: Why does your voice…

Warrior: Surrender!

Kimiko: I don't care if you're familiar or not, surrendering is one thing this girl doesn't do!

(She jumped up to fire a fire attack, but the four shot a long strand of rope that bound Kimiko in seconds.)

Warrior 1: The intruder has been captured. Shall we give her a fair interrogation or will we torture her for information?

Warrior 2: Torture sounds better.

(The four sniggered evilly. Back where the skies are blue, the three remaining Xiaolin Warriors returned to the Temple.)

Omi: Master Fung! We are in dire need of your assistance!

(Master Fung walked briskly to the three.)

Master Fung: Yes, young ones?

(Raimundo and the others explained their case in the meditation hall.)

Master Fung: The Golden Tiger Claws combined with the Reversing Mirror?

Clay: That's it, partner.

Master Fung: I require time to think. Many thoughts are into my mind. I must think carefully to come up with an answer.

Raimundo: Come on! Kimiko can be at the bottom of a hole for all we know! We can't waste time thinking!

Master Fung: But we can neither rush recklessly to battle. The best tactician thinks before he punches.

(The three left Master Fung to meditate.)

Omi: What do we do now? Kimiko is lost and we do not know where she is.

Clay: Bugs me is what that no-good varmint said when he left.

Raimundo: "No longer part of this universe. Perhaps it is time you see her as a memory."

Clay: Yeah.

Omi: Is it possible Kimiko entered another dimension?

Raimundo: We don't know anything now, only Kimiko used the Tiger Claws when Chase used the Mirror. Who knows what that effect will turn out?

(Raimundo jumped up a neighbouring tree and looked into the sky.)

Raimundo: I hope you're safe.

(But his words were the complete opposite, for where Kimiko was, she was chained to a dungeon wall and were facing extreme torture methods by the black-clad warriors.)

Warrior 1: We shall ask you again! Where did you come from?!

Kimiko: (Crying.) I told you I don't know! Where I come from the sky is blue!

(The black Warriors looked at each other and burst out laughing.)

Warrior 3: I see you take us for fools!

Kimiko: No, I'm telling the truth!

Warrior 4: Then answer this.

(The warrior took out the Golden Tiger Claws they confiscated from Kimiko.)

Warrior 4: Where did you get this?

Kimiko: …From my place.

Warrior 2: Enough lies! There is only one of each Shen Gong Wu!

Kimiko: How do you…

(Then the third warrior took out an exact replica of the Golden Tiger Claws.)

Warrior 1: You lie! Keep going!

(Kimiko yelped as the other three were ready to torture her more. Back at the Temple, it was nightfall and Raimundo was still on top of the tree when Clay shouted him over.)

Raimundo: 'Sup?

Clay: It's Master Fung, he reckons he got an answer!

(Raimundo raced to the sitting room, where Omi, Master Fung and Dojo were sitting.)

Raimundo: Well?

Clay: Hold up, partner. Don't start without me!

(Both sat down.)

Raimundo: So?

Master Fung: Dojo, if you please.

(Dojo raised the strategy board to see a diagram of Kimiko.)

Dojo: Now, the Golden Tiger Claws has the ability to transport you anywhere, right?

(While he was asking the question, he was drawing two portals with a second Kimiko on the other side. The three nodded.)

Dojo: But what would happen if the Reversing Mirror was used?

(He drew in a rectangle shape, which must have indicated the Reversing Mirror.)

Raimundo: Transport to a place Chase wanted!

Clay: Transport her to the Ying-Yang world!

Omi: Transported to another dimension!

Dojo: Nope, all wrong!

Raimundo: Then what?

Dojo: Think about it. If the Golden tiger Claws deals with _where _then the Reversing Mirror will see to-

Omi: When?

Dojo: Exactly!

Raimundo: So Kimiko's gone forwards in time?

Master Fung: No.

Dojo: Puppy-eyes can continue.

Master Fung: (Clearing his throat.) Are all of you familiar with Parallel Universes?

(Clay and Omi shook their heads.)

Raimundo: Yeah, different worlds, same as ours, only a little bit's changed, like words are read from right to left, Goo Zombies is called Slime Fiends…

Master Fung: Exactly. Every decision we make contributes to a Parallel Universe.

Omi: So Kimiko has entered a Parallel Universe?

Master Fung: Not just any Parallel Universe, Omi. But the worst of all.

Clay: Mind spelling that out?

(Raimundo was clearly growing impatient.)

Master Fung: When Kimiko entered her portal, she broke the boundaries of space and time. She entered the world that must be exactly opposite from this one. She has entered the Multiverse Dimensio.

(Then Dojo was seen playing creepy music on an organ. The others looked at him strangely.)

Dojo: What, the moment needed something.

Raimundo: The Multiverse Dimensio?

Master Fung: Yes. Every decision you made in your entire life is opposite you made in this world. It is the worst Parallel Universe of all.

Clay: So that's why Chase was goin' easy on yah, partner. He wanted _you _to be in the Multi- whatcha-ma-call-it.

Raimundo: And Kimiko's stuck in the middle of it! How do we get her out?

(Master Fung paused.)

Omi: What is the answer?

Master Fung: There is none.

Warriors: What?!

Master Fung: Parallel Universes are impossible to enter. Kimiko needed two Shen Gong Wu, however she holds one.

Raimundo: What are you saying?!

Master Fung: It's impossible to get her out, Raimundo.

(Omi looked like he seen a ghost, Clay looked like he was denied a piece of his favourite food, but Raimundo looked like he lost a friend.)

Raimundo: No! No! It can't be!

Clay: A'hm sorry, partner. She's gone.

Raimundo: No! She ain't gone! 'Cus I got the secret recipe!

(He got up and raced to the Meditation hall with Omi and Clay in hot pursuit.)

Omi: What is wrong?

(Raimundo went to the Shen Gong Wu vault and to one particular shelf and pulled out the Universal Star.)

Clay: Rai! What're you thinking?!

Raimundo: I'm getting Kimiko back!

(Master Fung came to the vault.)

Master Fung: Raimundo. Remember what I…

Raimundo: _I know_! Don't go off using it too quickly! But this _is _what I want. As long as I know Kimiko's safe, impossible tasks don't mean a zip.

Clay: Rai, you sure 'bout this?

Omi: The Multiverse Dimensio is not like ours, you may be overwhelmed.

(Raimundo paused and looked over to Master Fung.)

Raimundo: How do I use this?

Master Fung: Is there no stopping you?

Omi: There is no stopping us.

Clay: Yeah, we'll come with yah, partner.

(Raimundo smiled.)

Raimundo: Thanks, guys.

Master Fung: Very well. Say the name of the Shen gong Wu, and your desired impossible feat.

(The four walked out of the vault and into the grounds.)

Master Fung: Good luck. And be careful. The fiends that lurk in the Multiverse Dimensio are not easy to overcome.

Omi: When we return, Kimiko will be back with us.

Raimundo: We promise. Universal Star!

(They glowed a black colour with small glints of white appearing here and there.)

Raimundo: Take us to and from the Multiverse Dimensio!

(They vanished into a black portal. Meanwhile, Kimiko was given time to herself, the black-clad warriors didn't want to overdo torturing her, since, in their case, it was too fun.)

Kimiko: Ugh, Kimiko, what've you gotten yourself into?

(She tried kicking the chains that was binding her with her free feet. But the chains were too strong.)

Kimiko: What am I gonna do?

(She looked out of a nearby window, which the sky was still blood red.)

Kimiko: Raimundo.

(Back at the other three, they emerged from the black portal into the same blood red sky world.)

Omi: I am most amazed.

Clay: Somethin' tells me the good side ain't a popular subject 'round 'ere.

Raimundo: We ain't here to sight see guys, we're here to save Kimiko and get the heck outta here.

(They looked around, but there was only wasted vegetation and darkness.)

Omi: How are we meant to find her?

(Then Raimundo stopped to an immediate halt while climbing a hilltop. She noticed a little pink ribbon lying on the ground.)

Raimundo: She was wearing that today! She's been here!

Clay: Somethin' tells me she's on the other side of that hill.

Omi: What makes you say that?

Raimundo: Hang on; this is the mountain to the Temple, isn't it?

Clay: Ah wouldn't call it "Temple", partner.

(He pointed over the hills and seen the black citadel.)

Omi: The Temple has turned into a place of evil!

(Then they heard a distant scream.)

Raimundo: That's Kimiko! She's in there!

(He was ready to dive in, but Clay yanked his Shoku uniform back.)

Clay: Whoa, partner.

Raimundo: Get off! She's in trouble!

Omi: But we cannot rush recklessly to …

Raimundo: Don't go Master Fung on me, Omi! What would you do if you were leader and heard you team mates get hurt?

(Omi paused.)

Omi: I would save them?

Raimundo: And that's what we're gonna do!

Clay: But how, partner?

Raimundo: I'll tell you how! By a little force!

(He took out the Cannon Blaster from his pocket.)

Omi: You are not guessing what I am guessing.

Raimundo: It's are you thinking what I'm thinking, and yes.

Clay: But how d'ya know where Kimiko is?

Raimundo: Omi, time her screams, and use your Tiger Instincts!

Omi: Wise move!

(Omi closed his eyes, his dots appeared and he focussed carefully. Then, they heard Kimiko scream in pain again.)

Omi: I found her! She is in the eastern part!

Raimundo: Alright! Cannon Blaster!

(The three hopped into the Blaster and Clay used his lasso to drag the Shen Gong Wu with them, then they blasted down part of the castle, there to see the four black-clad warriors with a chained and unconscious Kimiko.)

Omi: Evil fiends, surrender her or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Warrior 4: Lemme guess. More blue sky dwellers?

Clay: Why's he sound familiar?

Raimundo: Who cares? Let's just get Kimiko outta here!

(He jumped up to release Kimiko, but one Warrior kicked him with such force that he landed on the other side of the room. Then the other three prepared for combat.)

Warrior 3: You have no chance!

Clay: Bring it on, creepy parallel things!

(The three charged to the four and were already being annihilated.)

Raimundo: Guys! Forget about them! Focus on Kimiko!

Warrior 1: She will never leave here alive!

(The four charged at them.)

Raimundo: You guys know the script!

(Omi and Clay united hands with Raimundo.)

Raimundo: _Auras of Warriors unite. Make our chi become on. May we conquer evil!_

(He glowed a brilliant light that blinded the four.)

Raimundo: Super Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blasted the four away.)

Omi: You did it, Raimundo!

Raimundo: Yeah, guess I did.

(He crouched down in fatigue.)

Clay: Well, guess it's time to get Kimiko outta here.

(He approached her and used his Earth powers to release her chains.)

Raimundo: How is she?

Clay: She'll live, partner.

(But then a dark voice appeared over the rubble.)

Voice: But you won't!

(The smoke cleared to see the Warriors, except their armours were completely destroyed. And when the good Warriors seen their faces, they were astonished. The black-clad Warriors were evil versions of themselves.)

G. Omi: (Gasp.) I do not understand.

G. Clay: Evil us.

G. Raimundo: Bummer.

B. Raimundo: This shall be your last feat here!

(The three evil Warriors stepped back, as the evil Raimundo glowed a black colour.)

B. Raimundo: Heylin Power Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(His body was equipped with a black wind armour that surrounded all of his body.)

G. Raimundo: Stand back, guys. This one's my fight!

G. Clay: But, partner!

G. Raimundo: Keep Kimiko safe!

(The good Clay brought Kimiko out of the way, while Raimundo steadily sparkled and turned into his wind form.)

G. Raimundo: You're going down!

B. Raimundo: Bring it on, light-dweller!

(He punched good Raimundo, but he blocked it with his huge wind fists. The evil Raimundo kept punching with brute force while good Raimundo kept blocking. Until, good Raimundo saw a vulnerable point and punched him in the gut, way back to the walls.)

B. Raimundo: How dare you!

G. Omi: Keep up the attack, Raimundo!

(Then the good Kimiko began to awaken, and see Raimundo waiting for the evil Raimundo's attack.)

G. Kimiko: Rai?

G. Raimundo: Stay there, Kimiko! Rai here needs to take out the trash!

(The evil Raimundo fired a wind blast that forced the good Raimundo back slightly.)

G. Raimundo: That all yah got chicken wings?

G. Clay: Whoa, never thought I'd see Rai taunt himself.

(Then the evil Raimundo kept firing hundreds of wind blasts, good Raimundo kept blocking but was forced back and eventually his wind armour wore off.)

G. Raimundo: Is…that all yah got?

B. Raimundo: Yeah, but my team mates beg to differ.

(The other three evil Warriors stepped forwards.)

B. Omi: Heylin Power Wudai Neptune Water!

(He used a flurry of water to pin the good Raimundo, Omi and Clay to the wall.)

B. Clay: Heylin Power Wudai Crater Earth!

(He made rocks appear from his wrists and they were flung onto the three's wrists and ankles, binding them to the wall as Kimiko stared hopelessly.)

B. Kimiko: Say goodbye to your friends! Heylin Power Wudai Mars Fire!

(Fire raged all around the evil Kimiko as she prepared an extremely powerful fire blast.)

G. Clay: Y'know. It's funny.

G. Omi: What is?

G. Clay: We came here to save Kimiko, now it turns out she's gonna kill us.

G. Raimundo: Never thought of it that way.

(The good Kimiko heard this.)

B. Kimiko: Say goodbye!

(She fired an extremely powerful fireball at the three helpless Warriors. But then the good Kimiko jumped in its path.)

G. Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(She tried to control the fireball to rebound to the evil Warriors, but it was too strong.)

G. Raimundo: Kimiko! What are you doing?!

G. Kimiko: Saving … your lives!

B. Kimiko: You think it's that easy? Hah!!!

(The fireball gained power, and soon the good Kimiko would be hit instead.)

G. Omi: You must flee, Kimiko!

G. Clay: You're gonna end up a roast turkey if you don't move it, little lady!

G. Raimundo: I order you to get outta the way!

(But it was too late, Kimiko tired out and the fireball hit her with such force that she collided with the others.)

G. Clay: Now's our chance!

G. Raimundo: Universal Star!

(All four of them vanished into the black portal, as the other four Warriors cursed as to let them escape. Then they all crash-landed in the blue-skied Temple.)

Raimundo: K-Kimiko?!

(She was lying on the soft grass, most of he clothes ripped and burned, and she was nearly all burned.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! Come on, you can't die!

Omi: Think of all the times we shared!

Kimiko: …I never got 'round to … thank you guys.

Raimundo: For what?

Kimiko: For saving me.

Raimundo: Come on, we never saved you, you saved us.

Kimiko: Guess that makes us equal.

(She gave a little cough.)

Kimiko: Stay strong, 'Kay…

Raimundo: (Crying.) No you can't! I'll heal you!

(But Kimiko stopped him.)

Kimiko: It's okay, I'm happy I died for you. I don't want you to die for me.

Raimundo: Don't die, please!

Kimiko: … Goodbye.

(She then closed her eyes and remained still.)

Clay: Oh…Nellie.

Omi: This cannot be happening!

(Raimundo drew a tear and embraced the now dead Kimiko in his arms.)

Raimundo: It should've been us!!!

(He yelled as loud as his lungs could scream that his voice echoed through the mountains. Master Fung approached calmly.)

Omi: Oh, Master Fung. Kimiko has left us.

(Master Fung placed a hand over her neck, it was clear she was dead. Then Raimundo grabbed Master Fung's tunic.)

Raimundo: There has to be a way to save her!

(Master Fung waved a hand away from him.)

Master Fung: I know not the mysteries of what life holds after death. But I know that you hold a wondrous item that can bend the laws of impossibility.

(He walked back again, leaving the other Warriors to think it through.)

Raimundo: What do we do?!

Clay: Ah guess you need a lesson in leadership.

Raimundo: Kimiko's dead! And we need to hurry!

Omi: Of course!

Raimundo: What?!

(Omi yanked out an artefact from Raimundo's pockets, which revealed to be the Universal Star.)

Raimundo: I already used up my impossible thing. And I don't think either of you have the guts to use up your own impossible thing.

Omi: As a matter of a fact, I do.

(Raimundo looked at him.)

Omi: I may not be leader, but I know for one thing that Kimiko is a dear friend. And using the Star may be our only way to save her. Therefore I am willing to use the Star.

(Raimundo smiled and hugged Omi tightly.)

Raimundo: Thanks, bro.

Omi: Anything to aid the leader.

Clay: Okay, enough giving it this and bring her back already!

(Omi approached Kimiko.)

Omi: Universal Star, heal the dead in which I am facing.

(The star glowed and so did Kimiko, and then when things went back to normal, Kimiko began to stir.)

Warriors: Kimiko?

(Kimiko opened her eyes.)

Kimiko: Hey, guys.

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(He embraced her with a hug.)

Raimundo: When you gonna stop saving our lives?!

Kimiko: Oh I dunno. Maybe when I get killed off myself.

(The four laughed joyfully as Master Fung returned.)

Master Fung: Well done, young ones. The Multiverse Dimensio is a most cruelly evil realm. Kimiko made out with a stroke of luck.

Clay: Technically she made it out dead and came out alive.

Omi: I am most confused.

Clay: If Kimiko was dead when she was in the Multiverse Dimensio, she came out alive…

Raimundo: Ah, quite your cowboy talks. I'm just glad you came out alright.

Kimiko: (Giggling.) Thanks. You really are determined to keep us safe, huh?

Raimundo: Well, yeah. I guess so.

Omi: And so we have conquered another terrifying evil…ourselves!

(They laughed again, but over on top of the hills, Chase and Wuya were watching gob smacked.)

Wuya: I don't believe it! Those pipsqueaks cheated death again! No one goes into the Multiverse Dimensio and comes back to tell the tale.

Chase: Our friends are growing more and more powerful with every new adventure. That is why we must claim the three Evangelical Shen Gong Wu! With their almighty destructive rage and power, they won't tell any tale about it!

(Kimiko slept through her few days, tired and weary from her pain from the Multiverse Dimensio. Raimundo, Omi and Clay were outside training.)

Raimundo: Well, I guess we didn't get mad over the Star, huh Omi?

Omi: I do not think I needed an impossible Shen Gong Wu. After all, what more can I accomplish when I have the best friends anyone can have?

Clay: You said it, partner.

Raimundo: And together, we can kick anyone's butt!


	15. Fight for the Feather

**Fight for the Feather**

(The Warriors were training harder and harder with each new day. With the Feather of Gabriel in constant threat, they had to be prepared for almost anything. Then, one cloudy and windy day, Master Fung gathered them to the Mediation Hall.)

Master Fung: You have done well in your training, Raimundo. And you have done well training the Wudai Warriors.

Raimundo: It's nothing.

Omi: I must admit, being over Raimundo's feathers have really improved my skills.

Kimiko: Being under Rai's wing.

(Omi quickly inspected Raimundo's arms.)

Omi: But Raimundo has no wings.

Clay: It's an expression, little partner.

Master Fung: Speaking of feathers, there is something you must know.

Kimiko: Don't tell me Chase is offering another ransom for our feather.

Master Fung: Close. It is time you knew the past of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

(Their eyes gleamed. Finally they would understand the powers of the three feathers.)

Omi: Oh! I am most excited!

Clay: You're darn tootin'.

Kimiko: Now we'll know what we're up against!

Raimundo: So spill it. What's the jiffy?

Master Fung: Please sit.

(They obeyed. Then Master Fung made smoke rise from the pot on the centre, and from the smoke appeared images.)

Master Fung: 1600 years ago...

Raimundo: Hold it! Why 1600 years? Isn't it (Putting on a Master Fung voice.) 1500 years ago?

Master Fung: Correct, Raimundo. I do have a tendency to repeat 1500 years ago over and over again. But now, it is 1600 years before hand. May I continue?

Raimundo: Sure, fire away.

Master Fung: (Clearing his throat.) 1600 years ago. The world we knew was once a tranquil land. Filled with hope, peace and prosperity. The three who were behind this great world were the three angels who fought for the bright future of this world; Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. These three men fought evil were it stood. But as time progressed, their age manifested their powers. So in a final attempt to secure their powers, they sealed their souls within three feathers, which begun the cycle of the Shen Gong Wu. As soon as they died, the world withered and turned evil. The Xiaolin Monks long before you helped to preserve peace, but the same fait befell them as the three legendary angels. The only way to assure peace is to unlock the full powers of the Feathers and use them to restore peace to the world.

(The Warriors were dumfounded by this tale as the smoke illustrating the tale disappeared.)

Clay: Question. When we last saw one angel, it was a she, not a guy. What up?

Master Fung: When one feather activates, the soul of the angel transforms into a female, to mask its full potential. Only when the three are together can their true forms be revealed.

Omi: And what happens if the Feathers fall into the wrong hands?

Master Fung: When the Feathers go to a person of good, it will bring about peace. But when it befalls evil, then their powers will become negative.

Kimiko: Turning the world evil.

Master Fung: Precisely.

Raimundo: Now it's all making sense! That's why Chase and Hannibal want the Feathers so much. That's what Exolus wants us to do with the Feathers. Use them for good!

(Master Fung smiled.)

Kimiko: Which is why we need to protect the Feathers as much as get the others.

Clay: Easier said than done, little lady. Chase 'n' Hannibal ain't no walk in the park. It's gonna take a lot to make them part with the feathers.

Omi: Indeed, Clay. But we shall win it, even if we die for it!

(Then Dojo appeared from nowhere carrying the Shen Gong Wu scroll.)

Dojo: Kids! New Wu on the loose!

Omi: I feel the feather's destiny will be decided sooner than expected.

Raimundo: Well, what Wu's it?

(Dojo pulled open the scroll.)

Dojo: It's called the Twilight of Infinity. Whoever possesses this Wu can make any unnatural occurrence in the air happen again. Such as Shen Gong Wu activations.

Master Fung: This is a potentially dangerous Shen Gong Wu. It must be claimed immediately.

Kimiko: Hold up, first I gotta change, then…

Raimundo: He means now, girl!

(He pulled Kimiko to Dojo, who was kicking and screaming all the way. When she eventually decided to hop on quicker, she was still complaining on Dojo.)

Kimiko: Oh, look at my hair, split ends everywhere. I don't understand how boys like you stand having these annoying hair styles.

Clay: It's natural. 'Sides, Omi still has to have a few tips on hair treatment.

Omi: Yet I do not have hair!

Kimiko: Let's just get this Wu and scram.

Raimundo: Let's just get this Wu so you can stop whining!

(They swooped down onto a lightly-dense forest were they made easy landing.)

Dojo: This Wu shouldn't be hard to find. Let's find it and get it back to puppy-eyes.

(The four searched apart, and eventually finding the Twilight of Infinity, on top of a large rock.)

Clay: Well, guess this was kinda easy.

(But his words were in vain as purple smoke and a squawking of a nearby bird appeared.)

Warriors: Not good!

(At the same time, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean appeared. At once, both glared at each other evilly.)

Hannibal: What an unpleasant reunion!

Chase: I should say so! But you will never get this Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: Neither will you!

Chase: We shall soon see!

(He immediately jumped up and whacked Raimundo to Hannibal, but Hannibal quickly sized up with the Moby Morpher and whacked him away back to Chase. Then the cycle continued.)

Kimiko: I've had enough!

(While Raimundo was in mid-flight, Kimiko jumped up and caught him.)

Raimundo: Ugh, thanks. But get the Wu!

(The three remaining Warriors charged for the Shen Gong Wu, as well as Hannibal and Chase. But then Hannibal's faithful servant, the Ying-Ying Bird swooped down and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu with the sized-down Hannibal.)

Chase & Warriors: No!

Hannibal: (From a distance.) The end is near, Chase! And you're first! Ahahahahaha!!!

(Chase gave a look of defeat he never gave.)

Omi: Chase. Why is it you sought the Twilight?

Chase: You will never understand the true prowess of Hannibal Bean, and never will.

(He evaporated into the air and left the Warriors defeated.)

Clay: So what now? With that Wu with bean-dude, we got ourselves a plateful.

Kimiko: If you're suggesting we wait for it to blow over while eating food, forget it. It's gonna take me weeks to get this hair fixed.

(Raimundo slapped his head in frustration as they travelled back to the Temple. They went to the Meditation Hall were Master Fung was.)

Omi: We are afraid Hannibal Bean has claimed the Twilight of Infinity.

Master Fung: This is most troubling. Hannibal will no doubt use the Shen Gong Wu against Chase Young.

Raimundo: Yeah, Chase seemed like he seen a ghost when bean-boy ran off with it. What's the dilly?

Master Fung: Time will tell, young leader.

(Then Raimundo smacked his fist against the nearby wall, startling the other Warriors.)

Raimundo: (Angrily.) I'm fed up with you keeping us in the dark and waiting for them to make the first move! If you want us to actually defeat Hannibal and Chase and stop them from ruling the world, you'd actually tell us what they're planning!

(Master Fung gave a stern look, but Omi, Kimiko and Clay crowded beside him to assist his rage.)

Clay: The feller's got a point. Hannibal could be planning his rulin' schemes right now, 'n' we gotta make sure that don't happen.

(Master Fung regained his calmness.)

Master Fung: I unfortunately do not know the full situation. So we have no choice but to wait for the lions to approach.

(The four walked out, with Raimundo still very angry.)

Omi: Is anything the matter, Raimundo?

Kimiko: We know you're mad, but…

Raimundo: (Angrily.) But nothing! I'm the leader, I gotta protect you guys! And I don't want to take the blame for your deaths!

(Kimiko looked frightened at Raimundo's rage. It was then that Raimundo gave a sigh.)

Raimundo: I'm sorry, okay?

Kimiko: It's okay.

(Clay then patted Raimundo on the back.)

Clay: You don't need to worry 'bout a thing, partner. We'll beat the crud outta Chase 'n' Hannibal and get those feathers. All we gotta worry 'bout is what kinda fireworks we'll be settin' off when we beat 'em.

Omi: Correct. We are strong and powerful without you, and we are mighty with you.

Kimiko: So don't worry, Rai. We'll win.

(She gave a smile at Raimundo, in which he copied.)

Raimundo: Thanks, guys. Dunno what I'd do without you. Though I dunno what I'd do _with _you.

(They all gave a short laugh. Meanwhile, at Hannibal's dead tree. Hannibal was perched on the Ying-Ying Bird.)

Hannibal: With this Twilight of Infinity, I'll severely cripple the monks, and destroy Chase! Ahahahahahaha!!!

(Back at the Temple. Raimundo was training the other Warriors for extreme combat. Omi was severely beating up a punching bag with his water abilities. Clay was kicking pillars that destroyed dummies, and Kimiko was burning up targets with fire arrows.)

Raimundo: Well, guess you guys'll make Hannibal wet his pants.

(They then heard a distant yell, which was undoubtedly Dojo. They all raced to see him sprawled across the ground.)

Omi: What is wrong?!

Dojo: It's the ailment!

Kimiko: The what?!

Dojo: The ailment! When I get two heads and cause chaos!

Raimundo: Impossible! That only happens 1500 years at a time!

Dojo: Don't think I noticed that!!!

Raimundo: Clay! Get the Sphere of Yun!

Clay: Right on it!

(He charged to the vault, but Master Fung was blocking the road.)

Clay: What're yah doin'?! Dojo's got sick again 'n' we gotta get 'im inside the Sphere!

Master Fung: No!

(He led Clay outside to see a meteor flying outside. Clay recognised it immediately.)

Clay: Whoa, Nellie! It's the Heylin Comet!

(The others joined them, also admiring the view.)

Master Fung: We cannot touch the Shen Gong Wu without them taking over your body.

Kimiko: What're we gonna do with Dojo?!

(Eventually, they had no choice but to lock him inside Kimiko's wardrobes.)

Dojo: (From behind the doors.) I can't stay in here, it reeks of perfume!

Kimiko: If you got a better suggestion, please make it!

(Dojo paused.)

Dojo: …Let me out?

Raimundo: Not gonna happen!

(Then when they thought things would have to blow over, it got worse. The sky turned blood red. And a large ball of darkness was slowly covering the sun.)

Warriors: The Heylin Eclipse!

Omi: What is going on?! Three unexpected events that do not take place for years are occurring! What is the meaning of it!?

Clay: Unless…

(Master Fung walked in.)

Master Fung: Hannibal Bean wishes to destroy Chase Young.

Warriors: Huh?

(Master Fung led them into the meditation hall.)

Master Fung: Now that Hannibal possesses the Twilight of Infinity, he is repeating certain events that happened before, such as Dojo's ailment, the Heylin Comet and Eclipse.

Clay: That no good garden vegetable.

Master Fung: As you know, the Heylin Eclipse is Chase Young's most vital weakness. It will make him weak and defenceless. With him weak, he will strike for his feather.

(The Warriors gasped.)

Omi: We must stop him!

Master Fung: Currently impossible. Hannibal will see us as a threat, so he has taken out our transportation and our weapons.

Kimiko: So we're sitting ducks?

Omi: I KNOW I AM YELLOW, BUT DO NOT CONTRAST ME TO A FEATHERED BIRD!!!

Clay: One flaw in Hannibal's plan. We still got our elemental powers. All we gotta do is get there and defend Chase.

Omi: Of course! Raimundo, you can fly us there!

Raimundo: Good thinking! Let's go!

(They ran to the grounds, ready to fly to Chase Young's lair, when a green pillar of light stretched out behind them.)

Kimiko: Oh, what now?!

(They saw that the Shen Gong Wu was floating upwards.)

Omi: What is happening?!

(The Shen Gong Wu ignited in green flames as it took life.)

Raimundo: Mala Mala Jong!

(The dark beast roared in front of them.)

Master Fung: A forth event not capable of returning for a millennia.

Omi: Prepare for a humiliating defeat!

(He was about to charge before the others stopped him.)

Kimiko: We can't touch him! He's Wu so you'll get possessed!

Clay: This ain't good!

(Mala Mala Jong then pointed to the Meditation Hall.)

Kimiko: He must be working for Hannibal.

Clay: Well the bean-boy _did _bring him back.

Omi: What must we do?

Raimundo: We have to do what he says.

(The Warriors and Master Fung went inside as Jong locked them inside.)

Omi: Now, we are defeated.

(In Chase's lair, he was sitting in his throne, sipping Lou Mane Lone Soup, when Wuya burst in.)

Wuya: Chase! Bad news!

Chase: If you're finally growing grey then I do not want to hear it.

Wuya: Well I was about to tell you that before I saw…

(Chase's eyes widened as he dropped his bowl of soup and rushed to the outside to see the sky red and the sun slowly being obscured.)

Wuya: …That.

Chase: It was only a matter of time before Hannibal decided to use the Twilight against me. I must fortify my defences.

Wuya: Oh no you don't! I'm helping!

Chase: Knowing you, you'll pull the wool over my eyes and join Hannibal…again.

Wuya: I've learned my lesson. Besides… (Flirty.) Hannibal's not as handsome as you.

Chase: (Sigh.) Alright. We must be swift if we are to stop Hannibal.

(He ran to his fortress again, with Wuya following. Back at the Temple, the Warriors and Master Fung were trying to come up with a plan to defeat Mala Mala Jong without touching him.)

Omi: It is impossible. Hannibal has conducted a half-evidential plot.

Kimiko: A full-proof plan. And I hate to admit it, but he has.

Raimundo: No! Jong doesn't have all the Wu! We can use it against him!

Clay: Don't go down that road, partner. Last time you touched Wu while that comet's out, you turned huge and bulky. Don'cha remember?

Raimundo: I know! But we have to make sure the three feathers don't get to Hannibal!

(He went inside the vault with the others racing to stop him, eventually Clay got him in a headlock.)

Kimiko: You can't! We only got you back by luck. We might not get you back this time!

Omi: Correct! You may be taking a risk you may regret!

Raimundo: Well what else can we do? Chase is losing a battle he can't win! We have to help him!

(Master Fung approached.)

Raimundo: Master Fung, say the word and I'll go beat up Jong.

Master Fung: I cannot make your decisions, you are the leader.

Kimiko: So there's no stopping you?

Raimundo: No. Not until Jong's back to regular Wu.

Kimiko: Well be careful. For me.

Raimundo: I will.

Omi: So what Shen Gong Wu shall you start with?

Raimundo: Looks like the Saint George Sword will be first in line.

(Clay opened the shelf containing the Sword and immediately backed away. Then they backed off as far away from Raimundo as possible. Then he lifted the sword up, but nothing happened.)

Clay: Rai?

Raimundo: Yeah?

Omi: You still have your conscience?

(Raimundo dropped the sword, expecting it to react to it but nothing.)

Raimundo: I don't get it! I should be going loco by now.

(Kimiko approached him and laid a finger on the Shen Gong Wu, and then her full palm.)

Kimiko: Something's very fishy.

Master Fung: There may be a way to defeat Jong without a means for the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: How?

Master Fung: I almost forgot, the Holy Shen Gong Wu are not affected by any dark magic in the world.

(Omi raced to where the Mors Shen Gong Wu was and carefully lifted it up.)

Omi: Yes! There may be hope before everything!

Clay: After all.

(Clay pulled open the Purgatory Pistol and spun it around with his finger.)

Kimiko: (Sounding relieved.) Looks like you won't have to sacrifice yourself after all, Rai.

Raimundo: Yeah, but Holy Shen Gong Wu ain't gonna do much to an over-sized demon Wu-Warrior.

Omi: If Hannibal is repeating past strategies, I think it may be time we did too!

(Jong was standing in front of the Hall doors when Omi snuck out of the window.)

Omi: This must take all my cunning!

(He threw the Veil of Leliel when the fiery demon noticed it. He approached it to grab it, but Omi yanked it backwards. Jong sheepishly followed until Omi hid behind a bush and when Jong finally grabbed it, Omi grabbed it as well, making sure not to touch the Fist of Tebigong.)

Omi: Mala Mala Jong! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

(The warrior roared.)

Omi: I wager the Mors against your Shroud of Shadows!

(He nodded.)

Omi: And I challenge you to Shen Yi Bu dare! My Blessing of Ramiel against your Heart of Jong!

(Jong roared, and then nodded.)

Omi: I must pick a less physical challenge. Ah! The game shall be: First to reach the end of the terrain field wins!

(Jong smacked his hands against each other.)

Omi: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The Temple grounds burst forth and made an endless rock desert. The others came to join.)

Raimundo: It worked.

Clay: Again.

Omi: Gong Yi Tam-Pai! (Jong roars.)

(Omi quickly ran through the rocky desert, and then many rocks flew towards him.)

Omi: Blessing of Ramiel!

(He put the Shen Gong Wu on his head and foresaw many rocks falling on him, but the Shen Gong Wu told him to move from left, right, left and left. He did so, while looking around for Jong.)

Omi: He's invisible!

(He then felt a breeze fly past him, meaning Jong missed him with the Fist of Tebigong.)

Omi: If he touches me, I will not only lose this Showdown!

(He stopped with an abrupt halt and focussed for a moment. Then he sensed Jong ready to strike.)

Omi: Mors!

(He flung many gems that didn't attack Jong but stuck on him, indicating his whereabouts.)

Omi: There you are!

(He jumped up; dodging his punch, then kicked a rock to Jong which revealed himself completely.)

Omi: Off with the race!

(He charged for the next terrain, which was a dark looking forest.)

Omi: Maybe I can outsmart Jong here!

(Both entered the forest, and then Omi jumped up to the trees. Then swung a few vines in front of Jong which tangled him up.)

Omi: A suitable substitute for the Tangle Web Comb.

(But Jong broke through of his vine prison.)

Omi: Eek!

(Jong got ahead of him and entered the next terrain, a vast ocean.)

Omi: Jong is entering my element. He shall regret challenging me!

(Both jumped into the ocean.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He blasted Jong with a water shot which was tripled by the waters around him.)

Omi: When you are in my element, you stand no hope!

(But little did he know that the water waves he created pushed Jong way ahead of him.)

Omi: I am such an idiot!

(He swam very fast, catching up on Jong, but he already entered the last terrain, an arctic desert, Omi instantly felt the cold bite into his skin.)

Omi: Brrr. It's very cold! But I must proceed!

(Omi hopped on the snow to catch up with Jong, he too was struggling.)

Omi: Perhaps I can use this cold to my advantage. Wudai Neptune Water!

(He sprayed Jong with a jet of water, which began to freeze instantly.)

Omi: Now!

(He ran quickly to the end of the terrain, but with one last effort, Jong finally touched Omi with the Fist of Tebigong, clutching onto his foot.)

Warriors: No!

(All the Shen Gong Wu on Jong that wasn't frozen up began to crawl onto Omi.)

Omi: Arggh!! No! Get off me! Ahhhh!

(The Eye of Dashi that made its way around his neck blasted him to the finish line, turning Jong back into Shen Gong Wu, and Omi began to morph into a giant being.)

Omi: Ahhhh!

Kimiko: Omi!

Omi: Stay back!

(He gathered all his self will from himself and picked up the Sphere of Yun.)

Omi: Sphere of Yun!

(Before locking himself inside, he threw the Shen Gong Wu outside, so he could not be tempted to let himself out again.)

Raimundo: Omi!

Omi: Never … mind about me! You … must save Chase!

(Raimundo looked at Omi for a second and then nodded.)

Raimundo: Thanks, Omi.

Clay: You done good, little partner.

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew himself, Kimiko and Clay towards Chase's lair. At Chase's lair, Hannibal finally to Chase's entrance hall, where a whole horde of Chase's jungle cats where positioned for battle.)

Hannibal: Don't mock mah power Chase!

(With one wave, he blasted away all of the cats, leaving them for dead.)

Hannibal: Just give me the feather and I'll be on my way!

(Chase seen this through his Heylin eyeball.)

Chase: Never!

(Hannibal approached Chase's steps before confronted by another of Chase's Heylin powers, by making the waterfalls around Hannibal turn into fierce leviathans.)

Hannibal: Child's play!

(The beasts charged, but Hannibal shielded himself with a dark barrier, that caused them to turn back to normal.)

Hannibal: Ahahahaha!

(Chase was continuing to watch his actions.)

Wuya: He's still coming!

Chase: With the Heylin Eclipse and the Heylin Comet in place, we're mere sitting ducks!

(An explosion occurred, meaning Hannibal took out another defence mechanism.)

Wuya: You may be weakened, but I got a few fight left in me!

(Hannibal burst into the throne room.)

Wuya: Stand aside or suffer a humiliating defeat! I always wanted to say that.

Hannibal: You know how to make me! Surrender the Feather and you will all be spared.

Chase: Over my dead body!

Hannibal: As yah wish.

(Wuya and Chase readied themselves for combat. Meanwhile, Raimundo and the other two finally reached Chase's lair to see the front gate torn in two.)

Kimiko: We're too late!

Raimundo: No way!

(He raced through the destroyed gates and into the entrance hall, where all the tigers and lions were lying motionless.)

Clay: They didn't stood a beef burger's chance.

Raimundo: It's Chase we gotta help!

(He continued to run until they reached the throne room, or at least what was left of it. It was completely destroyed. And on the ground were Wuya and Chase.)

Raimundo: Oh no!

(Chase lifted his head.)

Chase: You're too late. The Feather belongs to Hannibal!

Warriors: No!!!

(Raimundo kicked a piece of rubble that crumbled on contact with the wall.)

Raimundo: Now we have no hope to defend our feather!

Kimiko: Wait, where's Hannibal now?

(Wuya got up.)

Wuya: He flew off.

Warriors: _To get the last feather_!!!

(They raced back to the Temple to see it exactly the way it was. They then checked on the feather, which was still safe.)

Raimundo: We have to protect it at all costs!

Clay: Ain't all that easy. He's got two feathers and walked right past Chase and his crew.

Kimiko: Well I got an idea how to take him down!

(Two hours later, the Ying-Ying Bird swooped by and Hannibal jumped off, paralyzed by not using the Moby Morpher.)

Hannibal: Where's the welcome committee? Ah expected to see tonnes of fireworks to hail my victory.

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay walked out. Clay had hardened his hand while carrying the Sphere of Yun.)

Hannibal: Why hello, my friends. You have something that I want!

Raimundo: You want it? Come and get it!

(Hannibal approached malevolently.)

Kimiko: Steady!

(He approached further.)

Kimiko: Hold it.

(Then Hannibal jumped up, ready to strike.)

Kimiko: Now!

Clay: Sphere of Yun!

(The rock hand protected him from the Comet's effect as the Wu-infested Omi burst forth with many more Shen Gong Wu attached to him.)

Hannibal: What the?!

(He punched Hannibal away with the Fist of Tebigong.)

Hannibal: Hey, that's cheating!

Omi: (Sounding more demonic.) All is fair in hate and battle!

(Hannibal tried to punch back, but Omi used the Eye of Dashi, the Star Hanabi and the Orb of Tornami to severely damage Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Ugh! Ah never anticipated this!

Raimundo: Give up, Hannibal! We got you surrounded!

Hannibal: Grrrr! Fine!

(Omi then mindlessly used the Glove of Jisaku to steal Hannibal's Twilight of Infinity.)

Hannibal: Give that back!

(But he maliciously roared in his face.)

Hannibal: Fine! But this ain't over!

(He flew away with the Ying-Ying Bird.)

Raimundo: That was close!

(Then Omi used the Twilight of Infinity to restore order. The Eclipse and the Comet vanished, turning Omi down to regular size with the Shen Gong Wu coming off him.)

Kimiko: You okay, Omi?

Omi: Oh, what happened?

Raimundo: Long story short, you saved us!

Omi: I did?

Clay: You kicked Bean-boy's butt like a boxer and a punching bag!

Omi: Then I am glad to be of assistance. But what happened with Chase Young?

(The three looked at each other grimly.)

Kimiko: We were too late, Hannibal has the second feather.

(Omi looked shocked.)

Omi: This is a most unexpected event. The Feather of Gabriel must not fall into Hannibal's hands!

Raimundo: I hear that!

(Then from a distance they heard a constant banging. They went to investigate it as Dojo, still inside Kimiko's wardrobe.)

Dojo: Will someone let me out already?!

Clay: How'd we tell it's him, partners?

(Then Master Fung walked in.)

Master Fung: If I may.

(He positioned himself in front of the wardrobe doors.)

Master Fung: I think tonight I may have a sponge bath.

(The door to the wardrobes burst open as Dojo was curling himself around Master Fung.)

Dojo: I can do that my little teddy bear.

(The Warriors couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.)

Kimiko: Somehow, I think that's him.

(Later that day, Omi took the Silver Manta Ray to Chase's lair alone. When he made it to the throne room, he saw Chase and Wuya cleaning up.)

Chase: If it isn't the young monk.

(He and Wuya were severely injured.)

Omi: Yes. I heard you were defeated and had your feather taken.

Wuya: Hey! If Chase weren't weakened he would have squashed that pea!

Chase: Yes, it happened. And is your feather safe?

Omi: Safe and loud.

Wuya: (Sigh.)

Omi: But what will happen now? You no longer have a feather to fight with.

Chase: I think I can survive. But that does not mean I won't continue my path of evil. Now that I am defeated, only you must possess the feathers to bring good. I'd rather be that than let Hannibal rule.

Omi: I shall try my best.

(He gave a low bow and went back.)

Wuya: Well, the feather gag's over for us.

Chase: For once in your miserable life, Wuya, you are right.


	16. Friends of a Friend

**Friends of a Friend**

(The Warriors had gotten up to a rainy day, knowing that it would be a miserable day, they stared at the miserable day through the window.)

Omi: This day cannot get any more worse.

Kimiko: Rain, thunder, hail, you name it.

Raimundo: What if we get a Wu call?

Clay: With this weather out, A'hm surprised Dojo could smell mah boots.

(The other three looked at each other.)

Omi, Kimiko & Raimundo: Impossible.

(But their worst fear came to be, as Dojo scurried to them waving around the Scroll.)

Dojo: Kids, new Wu!

(They all groaned.)

Kimiko: Can't be let this one be? Chase, Hannibal and Jack skip Wu every now and then.

Omi: Kimiko! It is our responsibility to possess all Shen Gong Wu, to prevent this world from being plunged into a never ending darkness!

(Kimiko reluctantly stared at the rain.)

Kimiko: Alright, but we're gonna need a dozen umbrellas.

Raimundo: Better check the scroll now to save it getting wet. What Wu's it?

(Dojo pulled open the scroll.)

Dojo: The Sol Crown. Whoever is in possession of this handy Wu can travel at extreme speeds, have amazing strength and fly like a bird.

Raimundo: Beats Superman.

Omi: Who?

Dojo: Exactly, and this Wu's powered by the sun, so no sun, no powers.

Kimiko: Almost too like Superman.

Raimundo: Well come on, we got Wu to find, and jackets.

(The Warriors departed, with many layers of jackets and hoods to keep them from being soaked.)

Dojo: What if I get hit by lightning?!

Clay: No worries, partner. We got you insured.

Kimiko: Oh great, water's seeping into my jacket!

(Raimundo turned his pocket inside out to empty water.)

Raimundo: You don't know the half of it, sister!

Omi: Maybe we should seek shelter and wait for the rain to stop?

Clay: Bad idea.

Dojo: Yeah, it's not where to shelter, it's how long we need to shelter.

Raimundo: Dojo you sure you're going in the right direction? All I can see is rain and clouds!

Dojo: Don'chyou worry 'bout a thing, Rai my boy, I can sniff out Wu a hundred miles away.

Raimundo: Well can you hurry it up!

Omi: Wait, over there!

(They seen something glow amongst the rain, it was the Sol Crown.)

Clay: Jackpot!

(They made a landing on a plateau where the Shen Gong Wu was, but then they seen a bird swoop down, and a familiar being sized up to reveal Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: If it isn't the little monks!

Kimiko: Oh great!

Clay: Why not be off 'n' leave this Wu to us?

Hannibal: Where's the fun 'n that? 'Specially when ah got two of the feathers!

(He lifted up the two Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: Eek!

Hannibal: Don't tempt me to use 'em! I…say, where's skinny boy, Raimundo?

(Omi, Kimiko and Clay turned around to see Raimundo missing. Then Raimundo appeared behind Hannibal, under the Shroud of Shadows.)

Raimundo: You should probably pay more attention!

(He kicked Hannibal away from the crown, but when he grabbed the crown, Hannibal stretched his hand to the Crown as well.)

Hannibal: Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Raimundo: Just make it quick, before I get water in my shoes!

Hannibal: Mah Moby Morpher 'gainst your Mantis Flip Coin!

Raimundo: A'hm cool with that! The Showdown will be Water Maze, first to find the Sol Crown wins!

Hannibal: Too easy!

Kimiko: Be careful, Rai.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The soaking wet plateau morphed into a water pathway that stretched in every direction, as the rain continued to pour.)

Omi: If only I was fighting, I would have the advantage.

Clay: It's Rai's fight, guess yah gotta sit 'n' watch.

Both: Gong Yi Tam-pai!

(Raimundo jumped into a water pathway and was shot up by the currents.)

Raimundo: Whoa! Mantis Flip Coin!

(He jumped up onto another pathway and jumped further up, keeping a sharp eye out for the Shen Gong Wu. Then he seen Hannibal, also trying to look for the Shen Gong Wu.)

Hannibal: Moby Morpher!

(He turned his arm into a huge fist and punched Raimundo in the chest in mid-air as he was thrown back onto another pathway, unconscious and washed away by the currents.)

Kimiko: Get up, Rai!

(Raimundo woke up and shook his pain off and jumped to where Hannibal was, which was right next to the Sol Crown.)

Raimundo: You ain't getting this Wu!

Hannibal: Wanna bet?

(Raimundo charged to kick Hannibal, but he dodged it, kicked Raimundo in the stomach and whacked him away.)

Hannibal: You don't know the full power of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu! For instance!

(His eyes turned red and he shot a dark fireball from his mouth at Raimundo. He tried to block it, but the force was too extreme, that he got knocked out and fell from the water platform.)

Warriors: Raimundo!!

(With Raimundo gone, Hannibal took the Shen Gong Wu and the field returned to normal.)

Hannibal: You had it easy! Ahahahahaha!

(He flew off with his spoils as the others ran to the aid of Raimundo, who was burned all over.)

Kimiko: Raimundo, you okay?

Raimundo: Ugh, I've been better.

Clay: C'mon, let's get you outta the rain.

(They hoisted Raimundo onto Dojo and flew back to the Temple, wet and defeated. Kimiko then took the liberty to add on some plasters on Raimundo's wounds.)

Omi: What I don't grasp is, how did Hannibal power-up like that?

Clay: He mentioned the Evangelical Wu.

Raimundo: Is it cus he has two?

(Master Fung then walked in.)

Master Fung: Correct. The Evangelical Shen Gong Wu's powers become more realised when more come together. If Hannibal possesses all three, he will become invincible.

Raimundo: And it's end of the world time. So what's our options?

Clay: Let the bean walk all over us?

Kimiko: Hah, so not gonna happen!

Omi: Combat Hannibal with our own Evangelical Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: I dunno, they only show up when two are there, plus two against one, unfair odds.

Master Fung: There is a third option.

Warriors: There is?

Master Fung: I have sent requests to numerous of your allies. They will come here and aid you to become the best.

Warriors: What?!

Raimundo: Hold on! Why weren't we told?

Master Fung: I saw it unnecessary. You need not worry; it is for your own good.

Kimiko: How long will this take?

Master Fung: So long as Hannibal possesses two Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko: That'll be a while!

Omi: Who will come?

Master Fung: Everyone.

(The Warriors were confused. Later that evening, the rain and thunder died down and the Warriors were drying their soaked clothes from their trips.)

Kimiko: I can't believe we gotta get more training from so-called allies.

Omi: If Master Fung is sure about it, then…

Raimundo: Master Fung isn't always right!

Clay: So who d'ya reckon'll come?

Omi: I do not know, our list of allies has weaned, and I hardly know any good allies.

Clay: We'll have ter wait 'n' see.

(A week past and the Warriors were starting to think nobody would come.)

Raimundo: Y'know, instead of training with experts, we could train ourselves.

Master Fung: They will come.

(Then a voice came from nowhere.)

Voice: And come I did.

(From the gates came Master Monk Guan, strong and built as ever.)

Omi: Master Monk Guan! I never imagined you would be the one coming.

Master Monk Guan: Of course, if more training was required, I would come at full haste.

Master Fung: Welcome, please make yourself at home.

(The huge warrior made his way with a giant rucksack that was full of weapons and other training methods that made the Warriors gulp.)

Master Fung: There is still more.

(Two hours later, a huge black dragon came soaring through the skies. The others were startled, but not Omi.)

Omi: There is but one person I know that rides that black dragon and that is…

(Omi raced to the landing spot of the enormous dragon to see four identical Xiaolin Warriors, one a black haired creepy looking boy, one a brown short haired boy, one a long brown haired girl and the last was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing a Shoku Warrior uniform. The Warriors yelped and jumped for joy at the same time.)

Clay: Andrea?

Raimundo: Joseph!

Kimiko: Ken!

Omi: Stephanie!

(The three warriors didn't move, but Omi raced to the young blonde girl, giving her a big hug.)

Stephanie: Well if it isn't Omi. How's it been?

Omi: How's what?

Stephanie: Y'know, training.

Omi: Very garbage.

Stephanie: Hehe, haven't changed a bit.

(The other six Warriors glared at each other.)

Raimundo: Hmph, who invited you?

Andrea: Calm down, hotshot. We're not here to fight.

Ken: Just to make sure you're fighting ready!

(Ken cracked his knuckles evilly as the three Warriors gulped.)

Omi: I see they have not changed either.

(Omi and Stephanie were now engulfed in wondrous story telling, while Ken, Andrea and Joseph unpacked. Two more hours passed and still no one came. Raimundo was keeping an eye out for anyone to come.)

Kimiko: See anything, Rai?

Raimundo: Nope. Guess five's all we got.

(Raimundo began to walk away to tell Master Fung, but then another familiar voice came.)

Voice: Now who decided to start the party without me?

(Raimundo and Kimiko wheeled around to see the sixth trainer: Jermaine.)

Raimundo & Kimiko: Jermaine!

Jermaine: That's right, homies. Got an invite from your top dog, 'n' when I heard Omi's in on it, how could I say no? Know what am sayin'?

(Omi then rushed out to greet his friend.)

Omi: Jermaine! I cannot believe you returned as well!

Jermaine: Yeah, well, you got problems, whose gonna show up but me?

(Then Stephanie walked up behind Omi.)

Stephanie: A friend of yours, Omi?

Omi: Yes, Stephanie, meet Jermaine, Jermaine, meet Stephanie.

Jermaine: Hi, when it comes down to me 'n' Omi, you can't get a better team!

Stephanie: Er, hold your horses. You and Omi? Me and Omi have been in bigger spots.

Jermaine: What'chyou talkin' about? Omi tell her she's one man short of a football team.

Omi: I…I…?

Stephanie: No way! Omi, what do you say? We kicked butt hundreds of times together.

Omi: Err…I…

Kimiko: Would everyone please calm down!!

(Everyone remained silent.)

Raimundo: You guys shouldn't be fighting. So what if Omi has one more best friend than he should?

Jermaine: Hmph, well I'll be showing Omi here who's the better pal, by training him up.

Stephanie: So not gonna happen, if anyone will be training him it's me!

(Omi just sank to the ground feeling rottenly embarrassed. Meanwhile, after Jermaine and Stephanie quit fighting, Master Fung called everyone to the Meditation Hall.)

Master Fung: You all know why I have summoned you. Hannibal Bean possesses the two Evangelical Shen Gong Wu, making him more powerful. We possess the third, and it is crucial that he does not take possession of it. Otherwise the world will be covered in darkness. You must train my young students in any way possible, to overcome this evil threat.

Master Monk Guan: We will not let you down.

(Later that day, Master Monk Guan was practicing his extreme training on Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko were sparring with the combined powers of Andrea, Ken and Joseph, while Omi was receiving lessons with both Stephanie and Jermaine.)

Jermaine: Seeing as we're both Wudai Warriors, I'm digging I should train you.

Omi: I see that as a point.

Stephanie: Hold on, if Omi ever wants to become a Shoku Warrior, he'll need to learn from a Shoku Warrior, like me. Right, Omi.

Omi: I see that as a point, too.

Jermaine: Phhht, forget about her.

(Stephanie quickly gaped.)

Jermaine: Dig this style you'll be learning off me.

(He approached a nearby target on a wall, kicked it upwards bashed it will it was in mid-air and shatter it to several pieces.)

Jermaine: With that kinda style in your corner, there's no way you can lose!

Stephanie: What was that? Hannibal's well stronger than that!

Jermaine: Well let's see what you got, little Miss Shoku!

Stephanie: Watch closely, Omi.

(Omi groaned as Stephanie prepared herself.)

Stephanie: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(She glowed a massive blue colour and shot a hundred water shots at several targets, all destroying them.)

Jermaine: He's Wudai, blondie, he can't do that kinda stuff yet! You're Shoku material!

(Stephanie grew angry and stormed off.)

Jermaine: Like I said, forget about her. C'mon, we gotta go train.

(But before Omi went to train, he heard Stephanie give a little snivel. He hesitated for a moment, and went to train with Jermaine. But as they were training, Hannibal was closely watching.)

Hannibal: Those three have quite the chink in their armour. And ah got an idea ter widen the chink, hehehehehehe!

(Meanwhile, Clay was still getting beat up during training, he had to strike seven targets all in three seconds, but most of them had five.)

Master Monk Guan: Do it once more!

(Clay groaned and readied himself. Raimundo and Kimiko were growing tired from the combined attacks of Ken, Andrea and Joseph.)

Raimundo: Geez, who woulda thought we would struggle with these lot?

Kimiko: They got better obviously.

Ken: Wudai Mars Fire!

(Ken blasted an intense fire attack at Raimundo, but Kimiko blocked it with her own fire attack, but severely weakening her.)

Kimiko: Still not used to that!

(Back at Jermaine and Omi, they were taking down numerous targets with very powerful attacks.)

Jermaine: Good goin' Omi dog! Just don't leave yourself open during attacks.

Omi: I shall remember that.

(But back at Stephanie, she was weeping over the fact that Omi had a better friend, high on top of the roof. But was joined by Omi.)

Stephanie: (Snivel.) O…Omi?

Omi: Yes, Stephanie. Why are you crying?

Stephanie: Well, I thought you had a bigger friend than me, when we promised we'd be the best friends ever.

Omi: That is not so. You are without a doubt my best friend in the round far Earth.

(Stephanie gave a little giggle.)

Stephanie: Whole wide world. So you up for some training?

Omi: That may prove a problem, if Jermaine sees me training with you, he will cause a stir.

Stephanie: Yeah, you're right. I know, the mountains near here are secluded for training, let's go there.

Omi: Perhaps tonight? If Jermaine catches me away, that would be deemed suspicious.

Stephanie: Wow, when did you get so smart?

Omi: I guess it is only natural.

Stephanie: Well that sounds just like my Omi. Okay, midnight tonight on the mountains, and I'll give you the best training you ever had.

Omi: And one more thing, it may be wise to keep this between ourselves, if either of the Masters catches us, then we will be in serious trouble.

Stephanie: Geez, you really are smart. Okay, see yah later.

(She did an elegant somersault off the roof and waved goodbye. But the figure pretending to be Omi, laughed secretly.)

Omi: Gullible.

(Meanwhile, Omi finished training with Jermaine.)

Omi: That was a wondrous training session.

Jermaine: you ain't seen nothin' yet. Better get some rest.

(Omi walked away, but then Omi was right behind Jermaine.)

Omi: Hello.

Jermaine: Whoa! Where did you come from, I seen you walk off, just there!

Omi: I came back to say, that we may continue training high on top of the mountains.

Jermaine: Errr…why not here?

Omi: You do know about Stephanie? (Whispering.) She is very annoying, and may interrupt our training.

Jermaine: Oh I get what'chur meaning. You want to train with me without blondie interruptin'. Okay, what time at?

Omi: What say midnight?

Jermaine: Good call, tryin' to make sure blondie doesn't fully catch us. Alright, see yah then, homey.

(Again, as Jermaine walked away, the impostor laughed maliciously. Meanwhile, the real Omi was walking away from training to rest, but seen Stephanie crying in a corner.)

Omi: Oh, Stephanie! I almost forgot!

(He raced to her side.)

Omi: Stephanie, are you okay?

Stephanie: No. You got yourself a new best friend.

Omi: I am most sorry. He cannot replace you as a best friend, because you are truly my best friend.

Stephanie: (Snivel.) You mean it?

Omi: With all my heart.

(Stephanie gave a weak smile, and then embraced Omi in a hug.)

Stephanie: Thanks, Omi. And before you go can I ask something?

Omi: Of course, anything.

Stephanie: I would like to train you, but Jermaine is a bit…competitive. Would you mind coming to the top of the mountains at midnight so we can train?

Omi: Of course. I can train with Jermaine at day, and train with you by night! Why did I not think of it?

Stephanie: I'm sure you would have, Omi.

Omi: Well, I must rest before training more with you. I shall observe you in a while

(Stephanie laughed merrily at first, but when Omi left, maliciously.)

Stephanie: The pieces are in place. All ah gotta do is wait and they'll all fall into my hands. Hehehehe.

(During that day, Omi, Stephanie and Jermaine were feeling more optimistic than earlier. The others began to notice. At eight o' clock, Omi and the other Warriors were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.)

Kimiko: You guys sure been quiet.

Clay: Yeah, you were getting' on each other's throat like a bear to a rabbit.

Omi: Yes, but we have arranged everything?

Raimundo: So you guys can get along together?

Omi: I hope so.

Clay: Mighty good as well, your complaining was getting' kinda annoyin'.

(Later that night, Omi and Stephanie were climbing the mountains, in a hope to find a plateau or some kind to train on.)

Stephanie: It's so nice that we can finally train in peace, don'cha think?

Omi: I believe so. It will finally give us a chance to improve our skills against Hannibal.

(The two climbed up a steep hill, then Stephanie slipped but Omi caught her hand.)

Omi: Are you safe?

(Omi pulled her up onto a ledge.)

Stephanie: Yeah. Thanks. But do you even know where you're going?

Omi: (Under his breath.) I thought you knew the way.

Stephanie: Sorry?

Omi: Oh…nothing.

Stephanie: Well come on, before morning comes.

(Omi had a great sense of confusion, but continued nonetheless to a small opening.)

Omi: This looks like the perfect spot.

Stephanie: Yeah, wanna get down?

(But then they heard an unexpected voice from behind a bush.)

Voice: You came, at last.

(It was Jermaine, confusion and a great sense of "Oh no" swelled inside Omi.)

Jermaine: Thought you'd never come, and…

(He spotted Stephanie, who was just as confused and "oh no" sensed as Omi.)

Jermaine: …What's she doin' here?

Omi: Well…

Jermaine: Didn't you say we'd come here alone for training?

Stephanie: He what?!

Omi: This is a great misunderstanding! Stephanie invited me!

Stephanie: But…I didn't.

Jermaine: Hold up, dogs. Clearly someone's been pulling the wool over our eyes. Omi, you said Stephanie invited you?

Omi: Correct.

Jermaine: And Stephanie? You were invited by Omi?

Stephanie: That's what I'm guessing.

Jermaine: And I was invited by Omi too.

Omi: But I never invited anyone.

Stephanie: Is that the truth?

Omi: Why would I lie to my best friends?

Stephanie: Somehow, I believe you.

Jermaine: Yeah, the Omi I knew would never play pranks on us.

Omi: But if I am not the prankster, then who is?

(Then they heard a fourth voice.)

Voice: That would be me.

(Hannibal Roy Bean appeared from behind a bush.)

Warriors: It's a trap!

(Then the ground beneath the three Warriors shook, as a cage locked Omi, Stephanie and Jermaine inside.)

Stephanie: Oh no!

Hannibal: Ahahahahaha!!! You three let your ambition blind you. Now you will pay the price once I convince your friends to hand over the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu for your safe return. Hehehehe.

(Omi dropped to the ground.)

Omi: This cannot be happening.

(Then the cage around the three darkened as Hannibal took them to a secret location. Back at the Temple, Master Monk Guan was meditating on the training grounds when he rose up.)

Master Monk Guan: I sense a disturbance!

(Master Monk Guan rushed into the now crowded bed rooms and rung an enormously loud gong, waking all who was in it.)

Andrea: Keep it down!

Raimundo: For once I gotta agree with the Earth girl!

Master Monk Guan: I call an emergency role call!

(The six Warriors stood in a line with Master Fung, Dojo and the Rival Warrior's black dragon.)

Master Monk guan: Everybody's here except…

Ken: Stephanie.

Kimiko: Omi!

Raimundo: And Jermaine!

Clay: No coincidence that they're gone after what happened today.

Joseph: Except where could they be?

(Then the Ying-Ying Bird swooped down, with a very victorious Hannibal Bean.)

All: Hannibal Bean!!!

Hannibal: No worries mah friends, I'm not here to fight, which I'd surely win.

Kimiko: What have you done with our friends?

Hannibal: They're safe with me. But I could change that very easily, if you catch mah drift. Hehehehe.

Master Monk Guan: You seek the Feather of Gabriel.

Hannibal: Clever, monkey boy. Give me the Feather and ah promise to release your comrades. You got an hour to think it over. Come to my humble abode with the Wu. Ahahahahahaaaa!!!

(The bird flew off.)

Raimundo: More hostage takings!

Joseph: So what now?

Kimiko: If yah wanna see your leader again, try sounding more optimistic!

Master Fung: Kimiko is right, we must figure out a strategy within an hour's pass.

Raimundo: Or Omi's doomed.

(Meanwhile, at Hannibal's lair, the three Warriors were now becoming desperate to break out of their cage.)

Omi: Oh, all hope is lost.

Jermaine: Hmph, well I blame Stephanie for all this!

Stephanie: Me?!

Jermaine: If you woulda just butted out, maybe we wouldn't be in this fix!

Stephanie: Other way about, Omi was my best friend better, we seen many places together, and no New Yorker's gonna change that!

Jermaine: Easy for you to say, blondie! You're a Temple gal; you wouldn't know half the stuff I do!

Omi: (Quietly.) Guys.

Stephanie: I know fine well, I may be from a Temple, but I get to bigger things than you!

Omi: (Louder.) Guys.

Jermaine: You wouldn't know trouble if it came up to yah and punched you in the stomach!

Omi: (Yelling.) Guys!!!

Stephanie & Jermaine: Yes, Omi?

Omi: (Angrily.) I know we are in an unbreakable position…

Jermaine: Tight spot.

Omi: …Yes, I know you two are very rivalry at the moment…

Stephanie: Take out rivalry, and put in biting each others heads off, and it's perfect.

Omi: (Even angrier.) And I realise that you two are desperately seeking my attention.

Jermaine: No complaints there.

Omi: …But we must put these issues aside, and focus on escaping!

Stephanie: We can't. This cage is too strong!

Omi: We must do it together.

(Omi glanced at Stephanie, then at Jermaine who both smiled.)

Stephanie: (Offering a handshake.) A truce?

Jermaine: (Accepting the handshake.) 'Till the beans are baked!

Stephanie: So what's the plan?

Omi: Jermaine, you do know Repulse the monkey, do you not?

Jermaine: Sure do. Practice it twice a day.

Omi: Then counter me!

Jermaine: Say what?

(Omi charged.)

Jermaine: What the! Repulse the Monkey!

(Jermaine grabbed Omi by the ankles and threw him against the cage wall, in which Stephanie tended to him.)

Stephanie: (Angrily.) Why'd you do that!? You hurt Omi!

Omi: No dear friend, Stephanie. Look!

(He pointed to the glass of the cage, it was cracked.)

Omi: Jermaine used my power against me, combining it with my own to tire me out, with Jermaine and my power's combined, we can break through this cage.

(Omi bent down in exhaustion.)

Jermaine: But how do we stop ourselves from tiring out?

(Then Stephanie bent down towards Omi.)

Stephanie: _May the light of hope guide you. Let you see another day of peace. May your wounds be forgotten forevermore._

(Omi's wounds ceased, but Stephanie grew slightly tired.)

Stephanie: That's Shoku material!

(Jermaine laughed slightly and prepared for another strike.)

Jermaine: Repulse the Monkey!

(Jermaine did the same procedures on the same spot, widening the crack, and Stephanie gave another millionth of her will power to Omi. Then the process continued, until a hole was forming on the crack.)

Omi: We're almost there!

Stephanie: Time to double the strike!

(This time both Omi and Stephanie charged for Jermaine.)

Jermaine: Repulse the monkey!

(He flung both away, and then Omi and Stephanie prepared an attack.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

Stephanie: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(And with one final strike, the cage shattered, finally releasing the Warriors.)

Omi: Job well done, my friends!

(But then Hannibal approached, malicious and ready for a fight.)

Omi: Stephanie, Jermaine, please leave, I have uncompleted matters I must accomplish!

Jermaine: Unfinished business to attend to, and so do I.

Stephanie: Me too! Frying up the beans!

Omi: I cannot risk your lives!

Stephanie: But we can't let you risk yours!

Jermaine: What blondie said.

Hannibal: I can take on all of you. It's better sport! Hehehe!

(Then Omi kicked Hannibal to a nearby safe, where all of Hannibal's Shen Gong Wu lay, and scattered everywhere, and then with a desperate attempt, all four touched the Mantis Flip Coin.)

Hannibal: Ah challenge the three of yah to a Cosmic Clash Showdown!

Jermaine: We're cool with that!

Omi: Our Orb of Tornami, Silk Spitter and Ruby of Ramses against your Sol Crown, Moby Morpher and Feather of Raphael!

Hannibal: Say what?!

Omi: If you are confident in your skills, you would not lose a thing.

Stephanie: Good thinking. All we gotta do is beat Hannibal and the world is safe again.

Hannibal: Fine! The game is: Steal the Wu! Whoever steals all Shen Gong Wu from the opponent first, wins!

All: Lets go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(Hannibal's lair morphed into a field with many metal bridges.)

Omi: Remember, we must work together to bring down this evil.

Jermaine: I hear that!

Stephanie: Now let's go!

All: Gong Yi Tam-Pai!

(Omi rushed up a metal bridge and was in sight of Hannibal.)

Omi: Orb of Tornami Water!

(The Shen Gong Wu was about to blast Hannibal with an enormous surge of water.)

Hannibal: Sol Crown!

(What seemed like a whip crack, Hannibal moved out of its road.)

Omi: What!?

Jermaine: Don't worry, Omi dog! I got 'im! Silk Spitter!

(He shot hundreds of web shots at Hannibal, but all were dodged almost easily.)

Hannibal: Now it's mah turn!

(He sped up to Omi and punched him in the chest, but he managed to keep the Orb.)

Omi: He's too strong!

Hannibal: You don't know half of it!

(But then Omi spotted Stephanie holding the Ruby of Ramses, and indicated to keep him busy.)

Omi: You stand no chance, Hannibal Bean! Leopard Strike!

(He went into an offensive melee battle with Hannibal, but resulted in getting bashed away.)

Stephanie: Ruby of Ramses!

(The Sol Crown and Moby Morpher all fell into the position of Stephanie, which made Hannibal grow mad.)

Stephanie: Yes! Two down, and one to go!

Jermaine: I got this one, blondie! Silk Spitter!

Hannibal: Ah think not!

(He grabbed Omi by the neck.)

Hannibal: Fire that little Shen Gong Wu and I'll get your beloved Omi.

(Stephanie and Jermaine gasped.)

Hannibal: Hehehe! What's it gonna be? The feather? Or your friend?

Omi: Attack him…Jermaine.

Jermaine and Stephanie: No!!!

(They threw their Shen Gong Wu to Hannibal, and then Hannibal grabbed the Orb of Tornami from Omi, followed by the other two Shen Gong Wu.)

Hannibal: Guess ah win! Hehehehe!

(The field morphed into the lair once again, with Omi crouching down in defeat.)

Omi: I am the cause of our humiliating defeat.

Stephanie: Omi, I would have chosen you instead of the feather.

(She gave a little smile.)

Jermaine: That's right, we're the real winners 'round here, 'cus we didn't let you get killed.

(Omi smiled too.)

Omi: Thank you, my friends.

(But Hannibal approached even more maliciously.)

Stephanie: Leave Omi alone!

Hannibal: I'm not interested in just one of you, I'll be killin' all of yah!

(Stephanie shielded Omi from Hannibal's wrath, but they heard someone drop in and attack Hannibal, it was Master Monk Guan, who was fighting Hannibal with his Spear of Guan. Then the other three rival Warriors helped out Master Monk Guan with Hannibal as the three Xiaolin Warriors helped the others.)

Kimiko: Omi, are you alright?

Omi: Never better!

Raimundo: Well come on, we gotta get you guys outta here!

(Raimundo led the three to Dojo, as Master Monk Guan, Ken, Joseph and Andrea made a full retreat.)

Hannibal: This isn't over!!!

(Dojo flew off back to the Temple.)

Kimiko: So what happened Omi?

(Omi, Stephanie and Jermaine explained everything from the Jermaine and Stephanie's rivalry to their trickery.)

Clay: That Hannibal cin be a mighty little…

Raimundo: I'm just glad Omi's safe and sound.

Stephanie: Me too.

(They returned to the Temple, ready to get a scolding from Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Young ones, your foolish ways have jeopardised our mission to defeat Hannibal.

Jermaine: But we almost did our mission to make up for it.

Stephanie: If anyone's to blame, it should be me.

Omi: What?

Stephanie: I let the fact that Jermaine be the biggest friend to Omi get the better of me. If I would have let that go, we would never have gotten into that mess in the first place.

(Omi and Jermaine both backed Stephanie up.)

Jermaine: We're all to blame, sir.

Omi: And we will make it up in any way possible.

Master Fung: Very well. Until I decide on a just way to punish you, you may go back to bed.

(Omi bowed his head and walked off with Stephanie and Jermaine.)

Stephanie: Thanks for sticking up for me, Omi.

Omi: Thank you; possibly we may put this situation in front of us.

Jermaine: Put the situation _behind _us,

(They laughed merrily to their rooms. Meanwhile, Master Monk Guan was looking at the night sky.)

Master Monk Guan: The forces of evil grow ever so stronger. But as they grow stronger, the bond we share endures, hopefully, 'till the end.


	17. On the Road to Shoku

**On the Road to Shoku**

(Omi and Stephanie were sparring together one sunny afternoon. Omi, however, was getting defeated on every turn.)

Stephanie: Give it up, Omi. Yah can't beat a Shoku Warrior.

Omi: That may be so, but I can defeat you!

(Omi jumped up.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

(He shot an extremely powerful water attack.)

Stephanie: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(She caught the blast with her bare hands and fired it back at Omi, knocking him out. Stephanie then helped him up.)

Stephanie: Sorry 'bout that, Omi, guess I overdid it.

(At once Stephanie slapped her mouth shut.)

Omi: OVERDID IT?! You mean you were going easy on me.

(Stephanie hesitated.)

Stephanie: Well...y...yeah I was.

(Then Raimundo, Kimiko and Jermaine came in.)

Raimundo: That's hardly fair.

Kimiko: Yeah, it should be Shoku versus Shoku.

Jermaine: Yeah, or Wudai versus Wudai.

Stephanie: But I can't get demoted to Wudai.

Omi: Oh! I have an idea! Raimundo should fight Stephanie.

Raimundo: What?!

Kimiko: That's a good idea.

Jermaine: Yeah, Rai'll get trained up, 'n; we'll get to see whose better.

Stephanie: So, what d'ya say, Rai? Wanna get your butt kicked?

Raimundo: (Sigh.) Alright.

(Raimundo stepped forward and prepared himself as Stephanie did the same.)

Stephanie: Ready?

Raimundo: Oh yeah!

(Both jumped up and did several strikes that were all avoided or blocked, and then both punched each other on the cheek and went back into defensive stances.)

Stephanie: Quite good. But how's your element?

Raimundo: Top dog! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He fired a wind blast for Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Shoku Water Barrier!

(She created a shield around herself that deflected the wind attack.)

Stephanie: Two can play at that game! Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(She too fired an extremely powerful water blast.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He created a barrier around him, but the blast shattered it and fired him back onto the wall, and falling to the ground.)

Raimundo: W-what the?

Stephanie: Oh? You didn't get your move modified yet.

(Raimundo jumped up.)

Raimundo: What?!

Stephanie: When you prove yourself worthy, your Master teaches you a better Shoku attack.

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi's jaws dropped to the ground.)

Jermaine: Ouch.

Kimiko: Rai let me talk to him.

Raimundo: No! He's mine!

(Raimundo ran to find Master Fung, who was meditating in his room, who stopped when Raimundo crashed in.)

Master Fung: Raimundo? What is the matter?

Raimundo: You know, Fungo! You've not been teaching me moves...again!

Master Fung: Ah, you must be referring to the Ancient Art of Legendary Creatures.

Raimundo: Yeah...that.

Master Fung: I must admit, I have been neglecting your training, ever since the arrival of the new trainers.

Raimundo: So yah gonna teach me?

Master Fung: But of course. This new technique needs...

(But before he could answer, Dojo slithered in.)

Dojo: New Wu!

(Raimundo gave Dojo an evil look.)

Dojo: What?

Master Fung: We will resume this lesson when you return.

(Raimundo groaned as him, and the other Warriors gathered to see the new Shen Gong Wu.)

Dojo: It's called the Hitodama Flute. An interesting Shen Gong Wu that can call forth two stone guards that can guard even a loaf of bread with their lives.

Clay: Beats us looking after Wu.

Omi: We must make haste!

(Then the four Rival-Warriors approached.)

Ken: Our leader Stephanie insists we assist you in your fight.

Joseph: Ever since that Bean-Dude's been here, troubles been brewing.

(Then Master Monk Guan also came into the conversation.)

Master Monk Guan: I am sorry, but you cannot come.

Stephanie: What?! Why not?

Master Monk Guan: We were designated to train the Warriors, not to fight their battles.

(The Rival-Warriors looked at each other.)

Rival-Warriors: Good point.

Raimundo: Well come on!

Stephanie: Omi, be careful, Okay?

Omi: I shall try.

(Dojo sized up and carried their Warriors to their destination.)

Stephanie: Bye.

(The four Warriors arrived at a small lake with a few trees at the bank.)

Clay: Should be quite easy.

Raimundo: Y'know, I kinda miss the good old days.

Kimiko: And what good old days was that?

Raimundo: The days when Jack and Wuya were our top bad guys. Nowadays it's Chase, Hannibal and the three feathers.

Kimiko: Yeah, always on your toes against big bad guys isn't fun anymore.

Omi: Correct. Just one more time, I wish I was in another Xiaolin Showdown with Jack Spicer.

Clay: You're darn tootin'.

(Then their came a gust of wind and the Warriors looked up in excitement to see Jack Spicer.)

Warriors: Jack!

Jack: That's right losers, ready to admit defeat?

Omi: (Ecstatically.) Oooh, I miss this line so much. Jack Spicer! Surrender now or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Jack: No way, crone dome!

Clay: So where were you this whole time? Knittin' sweaters with your mama?

Jack: That's a lie! I knitted sweaters with grandma.

(The Warriors raised their eyebrows and laughed hysterically.)

Jack: Oh, you made me mad now!

(He typed a few commands into his remote control and Jack-Bots came to his aid.)

Jack: Meet my super-evil genius inventions!

Kimiko: (Wiping away a tear from laughter.) Jack, their Jack-Bots, so what?

Jack: More than Jack-bots, baby! Shen Gong-Bots!

Warriors: What?

Jack: Shen Gong Bots, attack!

(The normal looking Jack-Bots took out cannons and fired Shen Gong Wu based attacks, one fired lightning blasts, one fired fire blasts, even one fired water blasts. The Warriors all jumped to avoid them.)

Omi: How dare he mimic Shen Gong Wu!

(Then the robots attacked, the Warriors kept avoiding until Kimiko kicked one and destroyed it.)

Kimiko: Once a Jack-Bot, always a Jack-Bot.

(Then one fired a long strand of rope, tying Kimiko up from neck to toe, mimicking the Tangle web Comb.)

Kimiko: I could've been wrong.

Raimundo: Okay, plan time! Omi, get the Wu! I'll try and free Kimiko, Clay cover me!

Clay: Got your back!

Omi: And I shall get the Shen Gong Wu!

(Clay crushed Jack-Bots mimicking the Sword of the Storm, Omi jumped to avoid two Jack-Bots mimicking the Kuzusu Atom, and Raimundo cut Kimiko free, with much difficulty.)

Kimiko: Ugh, thanks Rai.

(Then the Jack-bots surrounded the three and were ready to blast them.)

Raimundo: Time to fight fire with fire!

(The Jack-Bots fired simultaneously.)

Raimundo: Trident of Alelvi!

(He created a strong shockwave that formed around the three and blasted the Jack-Bots to smithereens.)

Clay: Nice work, partner.

Kimiko: Now let's help Omi!

(Back at Omi, he found Jack heading for the Flute.)

Omi: Not so swiftly Jack Spicer!

(He jumped up a few trees and did a somersault to the Shen Gong Wu along with Jack.)

Omi: Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Icicle of Deronga against your Journal Je-Ja! The game...

Jack: Oh, oh, can I name it?

Omi: If you insist.

Jack: The game is Xiaolin Hangman!

Omi: (Shocked.) Jack Spicer! You wish for one of us to be condemned in ancient execution methods?

(The other Warriors joined in.)

Raimundo: No, it's a game. We'll fill you in as it goes along.

Omi: Very well. But if there is any nooses involved, I shall surrender!

Jack: Okay, okay.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The lake turned into two pedestals with a giant rock statue beside them.)

Omi: What is the meaning of this?

Jack: Gong Yi Tem-Pai!

(A large cloud appeared with approximately 15 lines.)

Kimiko: You gotta name letters, if you get it right, it'll appear, if it's wrong, you're statue loses a piece!

Omi: What is the objective of the game?

Raimundo: Find the message the cloud's trying to say before Jack does!

Clay: Without tipping your statue, partner!

Omi: I see. I was not always good at my X, Y and Z's. Erm... S?

(The eighth line flashed into an "S".)

Omi: Yes!

Jack: Now it's my turn! T!

(But the head of the statue fell and nearly crushed Jack.)

Jack: Take it I got it wrong?

Omi: It appears so! I select M!

(The statue's left arm collapsed, again almost hitting Omi.)

Omi: This is tougher than I anticipated.

Jack: My go! Ermmm, X?

Clay: The little partner's got this one in the bag; most words don't have X.

(But much to his disappointment, the first line flashed into an "X".)

Clay: Coulda been wrong.

Omi: Now it is my turn! Hmmm...

Kimiko: Try going for vowels!

Omi: Oh, O!

(Then the fourth, tenth and thirteenth lines flashed into Os.)

Omi: How did I score more than once?

Raimundo: If you get a letter right that pops up more than once, it appears in them all!

Omi: Oh.

Jack: My turn! Hmmm, A?

(The third line flashed into an A.)

Jack: Oh yeah, who's bad?

Omi: I must do my best to ignore Jack's annoying taunting.

Kimiko: Let's see, X, A, O, S, O, and O. Any suggestions?

Clay: Xaosoo!

(Raimundo and Kimiko looked at him strangely.)

Clay: What? It's a real word.

Raimundo: We're using the English Dictionary, not cowboy's ABCs.

Omi: Now it is my turn! I select the letter T!

(But to his dismay, the right arm collapsed, nearly hitting Omi.)

Jack: Too hot, Omi?

Omi: Of course not. I am just finding it difficult!

Jack: Well it's gonna get hotter! I!

(The second and sixth lines flashed into "I"s.)

Raimundo: It's only getting harder!

Omi: L!

(The fifth line flashed into an "L".)

Jack: P!

(The torso came crashing down, nearly hitting Jack.)

Jack: Too hot!!!

Omi: N!

(The seventh and last lines flashed into "N"s.)

Kimiko: What's it saying?

Jack: Aha! Q!

(But the left leg fell.)

Clay: The little partner's only got one shot left!

Kimiko: If he gets this wrong, he loses.

(Omi looked nervously at the message, trying to spell out the message, then it hit him.)

Omi: You played magnificently Jack Spicer, but today I reap the benefits!

Jack: What? Try speaking English.

Omi: I know the message! And it is: Xiaolin Showdown!!!

(All the missing letters flashed and made the words: "Xiaolin Showdown.")

Jack: No way!

(The field returned to normal as Omi claimed his prizes. As the other Warriors congratulated him.)

Raimundo: Great job, dude.

Clay: Well played, little partner!

Omi: And now we are a step closer to defeating evil!

(Then all four of them gave an "Ow!" as they felt a burning in their side.)

Clay: What in tarnation!

(The four threw the source of the burning onto the grass: their Wudai Weapons.)

Kimiko: What?

Omi: How is this possible?

(Raimundo stuck a finger to his beloved Blade of the Nebula, but recoiled it with a nasty burn.)

Clay: (Scratching his head.) Well, there's a problem.

Kimiko: Well done, Einstein! Question is, how do we get them to the Temple so Master Fung can see them?

(Raimundo took out the Fist of Tebigong, and carefully lifted all four Weapons so that it didn't touch his flesh, then the Warriors flew back to the Temple and immediately seen Master Fung about the troublesome weapons.)

Master Fung: Hmmm, this is strange, even for mystical objects.

Omi: Can you identify the problem?

Master Fung: It shall take some time, but I may find the answer eventually.

(The Warriors remained curious as Master Fung and Master Monk Guan investigated the problem.)

Raimundo: I don't get it, the Weapons never acted like this before.

Clay: It's stranger as an owl in daylight.

Omi: Remember, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan are off the briefcase.

Kimiko: On the case.

Omi: Exactly, and they will find an answer.

(The night quickly came, and the Warriors remained awake to hear the verdict, until Stephanie got curious.)

Stephanie: Come on, Omi. Master Fung will tell you in the morning.

Omi: I cannot, my Wudai Weapon is a most wondrous possession, and I must know what is wrong with it.

Stephanie: You won't know what's wrong if you're too tired.

Omi: Good point.

(The Warriors agreed to go to bed. Then next morning, Andrea woke the Warriors up.)

Andrea: Master Fung's figured it out.

(The Warriors ran to the meditation hall to see the verdict. They arrived to see many burns on Master Fung and Master Monk Guan's hands and the four Weapons laid out separately.)

Kimiko: So what's the deal?

Master Fung: Look closely at your weapons.

(The four looked at their weapons, taking great care not to touch them to see a hollow on each of its surface that formed a strange shape.)

Omi: That was never there before.

Clay: What in tarnation is it?

Master Monk Guan: After much research we found out that it is time for the Wudai Weapons to undergo its evolution.

Kimiko: Evolution?

Raimundo: So the weapons will change?

Master Fung: Precisely, Raimundo. However it cannot evolve without first acquiring the mighty Shoku Mitama Medals.

Clay: Now a'hm all for talking gibberish, but what?

Master Fung: The Shoku Mitama Medals, they are mystical items that reflect one's emotions and personality. It will choose which of you its rightful master is. Also when it attaches to these hollows, then the evolution of the Weapons will begin, as well as yourselves.

Raimundo: Ourselves?

Master Fung: Right now, you must prepare for your next Shoku Quest. Find, retrieve and evolve the Shoku Mitama Medals.

Omi: But how? They could be anywhere but here.

Master Fung: Dojo will help you find them.

(Dojo slithered out of Master Fung's tunic.)

Dojo: Always relying on me for mystical quests. Okay, I'm here.

Master Monk Guan: But be cautious, if the forces of evil acquire these medals, then the world has fallen before the battle has begun.

(But little to Master Monk Guan's knowledge, they were being monitored by Hannibal Bean and his evil Ying-Ying Bird.)

Hannibal: The Shoku Mitama Medals, huh? Time to spread some evil, Hannibal Bean style, hehehehe!

(The Warriors prepared for leaving, again, Jermaine and the Rival-Warriors couldn't come, much to their dismay.)

Stephanie: Remember, Omi. Do your best out there, and don't forget what I always taught you.

Omi: Never let your opponent strike from behind.

Stephanie: That's my Omi.

(Meanwhile, Master Fung was briefing Raimundo.)

Master Fung: The Medals will not be easy to possess. But when you do, bring it back here and the Wudai Weapons will be back to normal.

Raimundo: Simple. Only what about my Ancient power teaching?

Master Fung: You'll be taught after the quest. However, you might find the answer deep inside. Believe in yourself, and you won't need teaching.

(The Warriors waved goodbye as they took off, with a secret Hannibal Bean following.)

Kimiko: Stephanie has a real liking towards you, huh?

Omi: I know, and I feel the same.

Raimundo: No harm showing how you feel.

(At that moment, Raimundo gave a little smirk at Kimiko, before asking what that meant, Dojo swooped down to the location of the medals, in a large abyss.)

Dojo: Here we are folks, the Deep Dark Abyss of Doom.

Clay: Cin they make the name more spooky?

Dojo: Well it depends, no one's actually been down there, so we could find something deeper darker and scarier.

Kimiko: But how can we jump down without breaking every bone in our body?

Raimundo: Well I got a few ideas.

(He cracked his knuckles and was about to jump.)

Omi: You are not considering jumping this deep dark hole are you?

Raimundo: Yeah, so?

Clay: It's crazier than a bull on sugar-rush.

Kimiko: You wont survive.

Raimundo: Trust me. When I say now, we jump, okay?

(Raimundo gave a smirk, which meant he knew what he was doing, then he three Warriors jumped along with Raimundo. They were falling and falling until they seen the bottom.)

Raimundo: Shoku Wind Gust!

(He made all the Warriors float so they didn't crack any bones.)

Kimiko: Rai, you're a genius!

(The four landed gracefully on the hole's bottom, it was a huge land mass that stretched as far and wide as the eye can see.)

Clay: Woowee! This place could fit Texas in and still have room for Tennessee!

Kimiko: Okay.

Omi: Then how do we find the Medals?

(Raimundo took out a marker and marked their position with a large "X".)

Raimundo: We split into teams of four, when we find our medals we come back here.

Omi: What if one of us is injured?

Raimundo: Hmmm.

Clay: Shout help?

Raimundo: I got an idea!

(He marked in four arrows with an O, K, R and C on them.)

Raimundo: If one of us gets lost or hurt, we come back here and follow the route he or she took so we can find them.

Kimiko: Smart move. So all we gotta do is move in the direction of our arrow?

Omi: It appears so.

(The four gathered round the cross and went into the direction of their designated direction. Omi came across a small ridge in which he jumped over easily. He then found a door with many symbols.)

Omi: This could prove a vital clue.

(He stepped through it, with much caution. Then at once a strange monster with many claws and a very ancient face attacked Omi.)

Omi: Fearsome beast! Stand down or suffer a humiliating defeat!

(The beast whacked him away with it's long tail, then Omi crash a landed on a pedestal, in which he heard a voice.

Voice: Valor, hope, wisdom and serenity. Defeat the beast with these and claim victory.

Omi: What?

(The beast came again and struck Omi down with it's giant claw, giving him a nasty cut.)

Omi: You have made me angry now! Wudai Neptune Water!

(He fired himself with a water shot, but the beast caught him with it's large paw and threw him back, crunching his big head against the wall.)

Omi: Valor, hope, wisdom and serenity? Perhaps...

(Omi balanced on one foot and his dots showed, clearly calm and tranquil, he heard the beast approach, keeping his cool, he stood his ground, then the beast struck again, this time Omi was ready.)

Omi: Repulse the Monkey!

(He caught it's claw with his tiny hands and mustered every strength in his possession in swinging the great monster around and threw him to a wall, crashing on it, the monster collapsed.)

Omi: (Panting.) You...were an...honorable foe. But...today...I claim the victory!

(Then a flash appeared and a beautiful woman appeared.)

Omi: Who are you?

Woman: I am one of the guardians of the four Shoku Mitama Medals. We protect the Medals from the forces of evil. Now you must guard them now that you have defeated my challenge. Good luck, and may the grace and valor give you hope.

(The Guardian disappeared then the pedestal in which the hint was given glowed, and with it, a strange artifact stood on it. Omi with wonder took it.)

Omi: Goal 1 for the team.

(He collapsed on the ground, only to find himself back on the cross Raimundo marked earlier.)

Omi: I wonder how my fellow friends are coming across.

(Coming to Kimiko, she came across the say door.)

Kimiko: Creepy.

(She entered nonetheless, with curiosity and caution. When she entered, she seen another large creature. Immediately, Kimiko readied herself.)

Kimiko: Alright you creepy big thing, don't want no trouble, so cough up the medal and I'll be on my way!

(But upon saying that, the monster lunged forwards with it's giant hands and scratched Kimiko heavily and threw her to a wall.)

Kimiko: You made me mad now!

(But the monster kept hitting Kimiko, heavily wounding her, then she rolled to the same pedestal Omi encountered, hearing the same voice.)

Voice: Love, happiness, joy and optimism. Claim the beast with these and embrace endeavor.

Kimiko: Happiness? How can I beat this big guy with those?

(The beast charged for her, realizing she was mad all this time, she relaxed and gave a joyous smile.)

Kimiko: No angry people here, it's all joy and happiness.

(The beast stopped and bent down and disappeared. Then Kimiko gave a sigh of relief and tended to her cuts.)

Kimiko: Ouch, never knew Shoku quests can be so hard.

(Then a different, but beautiful woman came out, presumably another guardian.)

Kimiko: Okay, intros.

Guardian: I am the guardian of the four Shoku Mitama Medals.

Kimiko: Lemme guess, you're guardian the Medals 'till someone pure of heart comes and earns it?

Guardian: Precisely. You child have earned that title.

(The guardian vanished and out came another medal on the pedestal.)

Kimiko: Yes!!!

(Then Kimiko disappeared and reappeared in the cross to see Omi standing on the spot.)

Kimiko: Omi?!

Omi: Kimiko! A thousand wonders I have in seeing you. Did you acquire the Medal?

Kimiko: Yup. And you?

Omi: All secured.

Kimiko: Hehe, all clear.

(Meanwhile, Clay crossed a rickety bridge over a river of lava and into the same door.)

Clay: This place is creepier than the room mah uncle Albert used to sleep.

(The room he progressed through was a large room with a giant boulder in it, then Clay noticed the same pedestal Omi and Kimiko seen.)

Voice: Aggression, power, passion strength. Destroy the boulder with these and the gift will by yours hence.

Clay: Piece ah cake.

(Clay cracked his knuckles and his neck.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He made his fists into pure earth and punched with all his might into the 50-foot rock, which crumbled almost easily.)

Clay: Anythin' else?

(The next guardian appeared.)

Guardian: Congratulations, you have proven my test and are now the soul guardian of the Mitama Medal.

Clay: Awww, shucks it was nothing.

(The guardian disappeared and on the pedestal came the third Medal, and Clay disappeared back to the other two.)

Clay: Mission accomplished, partners.

Omi: Now Raimundo is all that is left.

Kimiko: But can he do it?

(Raimundo jumped over a deep abyss to the other side, with the same door everyone else crossed.)

Raimundo: I take it this is it.

(He crossed it to see a lake of lava.)

Raimundo: Man, it's hot.

(Then the guardian appeared before Raimundo even made the challenge.)

Guardian: Welcome young leader. Here we shall test your honor, your wisdom and your heart.

Raimundo: Okay, just don't make it too easy.

(The guardian clapped her hands and two unidentified prisoners came down, suspended by their wrists on a firm rope and gagged over the lake of lava. Only what got Raimundo most is that the prisoners were his two best friends: Omi and Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Guys!!

(He tried to jump to save them, but a barrier punched him back.)

Guardian: You may receive the Medal, but in exchange, you must select one of your friends to save.

(The two tried to speak, but it was muffled by the gags.)

Guardian: But you cannot wait forever, if you should, they will both drop to their doom.

(Raimundo growled.)

Raimundo: I can't. Both are my best friends. I can't save one and lose the other!

Guardian: You must choose.

(After a moment, Raimundo sighed.)

Raimundo: I pick to die...

(Both Kimiko and Omi looked on the verge of crying.)

Raimundo: Myself!

Guardian: What?

Raimundo: If I have to sacrifice one guy so two can live, I choose myself so Omi and Kimiko can go free. I might not seem like a leader, but in my heart, I know I gotta protect my friends, and that starts now! Release my friends, and take me instead!

(The guardian raised a gentle smile over her beautiful face and clapped her hands again as Omi and Kimiko disappeared.)

Guardian: You have done well.

Raimundo: What?

Guardian: You have proven yourself willing to die for your friends. And that is what makes you a fine leader.

Raimundo: I am still gonna die, right?

Guardian: Of course not, your honor and love for your friends have proven yourself unfit to be killed.

Raimundo: What about my friends, are they safe?

Guardian: Yes. And for your own self-aware, those were not your friends, but merely a duplicate.

Raimundo: Whew. That's a relief.

Guardian: I now bestow upon you the Mitama Medal.

(The guardian disappeared, and in Raimundo's hand came the fourth Medal. Then Raimundo was transported to the other Warrior's location.)

Kimiko: Rai! You did it!

(At once Raimundo began inspecting Omi and Kimiko.)

Omi: What is the matter?

Raimundo: You aren't hurt?

Kimiko: Nah, couple of scratches here and there, but we'll be fine.

Clay: And the best part is, we got our Medals!

Raimundo: Excellente, padres. Let's blow this deep dark hole and cure our Wudai Weapons.

(But when they thought it was over, they heard a voice at the top of the abyss.)

Voice: You'll be leaving, once you're all dead!

(Hannibal Bean and his menacing Ying-Ying Bird descended on them.)

Raimundo: Uh-oh. It's Baked Beans!

Hannibal: Garr! You'll show me respect once I defeat you!

Clay: Ain't gonna happen!

Hannibal: I beg to differ. For yah see the two Feathers give meh more power than just fancy magic.

Kimiko: What do you mean?

Hannibal: Observe!

(Hannibal grossly transformed into a human-sized and shaped demon, the Warriors gasped at this new appearance.)

Hannibal: Surrender the Medals and I'll spare your pitiful lives.

Raimundo: Never!

(He attempted to punch Hannibal, but he avoided it, kicked Raimundo up and whacked him away with his huge fists.)

Raimundo: Arrgh! Cheap shot!

(Raimundo jumped up as well as the other three Warriors, both attempted to kick Hannibal, but he ducked, making all four of them collide with each other, knocking each other out.)

Hannibal: Too easy!

(He raised his gross paws and from it came strands of ropes that bound all four up.)

Hannibal: Now for the Medals.

(The four medals lifted from the possession of the Warriors to Hannibal.)

Hannibal: Pleasure doing business with yah. Hehehehe!

(He turned around to leave, the Warriors tried to break free but no prevail. Then Raimundo remembered what Master Fung said.)

Master Fung: You will find the answer deep inside of you. Believe in yourself, and you will find it.

(Raimundo focused all his thought and power into himself, then...)

Raimundo: Shoku Roc Attack WIND!!!

(With an extreme burst of wind, the rope strands broke apart, freeing the Warriors and blowing the others away. But deep inside the wind, was Raimundo.)

Warriors: Rai?!

(Hannibal turned around to see the Tranced Raimundo.)

Hannibal: So the little weakling hasn't had enough!

Raimundo: I will defeat you!

(Raimundo's voice was different than normal, it was now an echoed version of itself.)

Hannibal: You wish!

(Hannibal charged with all his dark powers, and was about to punch Raimundo with a dark-charged fist attack, but Raimundo caught it in his palm and was crushing Hannibal's hand.)

Raimundo: Give back the Medals.

Hannibal: (Through gritted teeth.) Never!

Raimundo: Your funeral.

(He kicked Hannibal upwards, making him drop the four Medals.)

Raimundo: Guys.

(The others were so entranced by the ultimate transformation that they forgot about Raimundo.)

Raimundo: I'll need your powers again.

Kimiko: Oh right.

Omi: Very well.

Clay: Do what yah can.

(They held Raimundo's hand.)

Raimundo: Auras of Warriors unite. Make our chi become one. May we conquer evil.

(Raimundo glowed a brilliant white light and blew the others away with his surge of power. Hannibal then landed after his fall and was charging at Raimundo again.)

Raimundo: Super Shoku Roc Attack...

(Hannibal was inches away from him, when Raimundo fired his ultra wind attack.)

Raimundo: WIND!!!

(He blasted Hannibal away with such intensity, that it blew him to the other side of the deep abyss and forced him onto a wall, continuing the blast. Then when Raimundo stopped, Hannibal sized-down and was carried away by the Ying-Ying Bird.)

Hannibal: You won't be so lucky next time! Shoku Pipsqueak.

(When Hannibal had gone, Raimundo collapsed to the ground and his glow and wind powers wore off.)

Kimiko: Rai!

(She caught him just in time.)

Clay: You okay, partner?

Raimundo: Never better.

(He gave a small smile, then fell unconscious and was fast asleep.)

Omi: Sleep tight, noble Warrior.

(The other three gathered the four Medals and took Raimundo and themselves back to the Temple, bearing wounds from the journey. Meanwhile, Raimundo awoke to find Master Fung in conversation with Omi, Kimiko and Clay.)

Master Fung: It is strange, Raimundo advanced to a special type of Shoku Warrior. It is known as a Ascended Shoku Warrior.

Omi: Ascended Shoku Warrior?

Master Fung: Yes, when a Shoku Warrior feels as much emotion and feelings, he has an incredible surge of power, and will increase his or her strength dramatically. It is rarely seen.

Clay: Yeah, but Rai's still Rai, right? Ah mean, he's not gonna be...

Master Fung: Oh no, Raimundo will remain bright and rebellious. The Ascended Shoku Level is only obtained when that person has all his anger, all his love, all his emotions built into one and released like a bomb.

(Raimundo cleared his throat so the others could see him.)

Kimiko: Oh, Rai.

(She kneeled by his side.)

Kimiko: How are you feeling?

Raimundo: Tired. And you guys?

(Kimiko had a couple of plasters on her cheek and on her hand as well as Omi and Clay.)

Master Fung: Now that you are awake, we can begin the presentations.

(The Warriors looked confused, then the four found the Rival-Warriors, Master Monk Guan and Jermaine standing in a row, in the Grand Hall, watching the four come in, and the four Wudai Weapons were laid out along with the four Medals. Then Master Fung came forth.)

Master Fung: Representing Sakimitama, the Medal of Love, happiness, joy and optimism. Kimiko.

(The spectators clapped as Kimiko walked in front.)

Master Fung: Place your medal on the Weapon.

(Kimiko steadily placed her medal on the Weapon and with a radiant glow, it transformed into a gauntlet with Phoenix on the surface of it.)

Master Fung: Your Weapon has transformed into the Shoku Weapon: the Arrow Phoenix.

Kimiko: Wow. Thank you, Master Fung.

Master Fung: Thank yourself, you were the one who succeeded this trial.

(Kimiko took her new Weapon and was inspecting it wondrously.)

Master Fung: Representing Aramitama, the Medal of Aggression, power, passion and Strength. Clay.

(Clay walked forward, with a smile on his face, as the others clapped, especially Andrea.)

Master Fung: Place your Medal on the Weapon.

(Clay put the Medal on the Big Bang Meteorang, as another glow appeared and it transformed into a Chest plate with a Minotaur on it's surface.)

Master Fung: Your Weapon has transformed into the Shoku Weapon: the Big Bang Devestructor.

Clay: Mighty appreciated, Master Fung, sir.

(Clay left with a big smile on his face.)

Master Fung: Representing Nigimitama, the Medal of Valor, hope, wisdom and serenity. Omi.

(Omi's eyes widened up, and he ran to the front as everyone clapped, especially Stephanie.)

Master Fung: Place your...

Omi: I will certainly indeed Master Fung.

(With haste, Omi placed the Medal onto the Shimo Staff as it transformed into a bright blue saber, with a Leviathan on it's hilt.)

Master Fung: Your weapon has transformed into the Shimo Sword.

Omi: Ohhhh, this is a most happy day indeed.

(Omi walked back feeling all ecstatic.)

Master Fung: And finally, representing Kushimitama, the Medal of Wisdom, honor and above all Heart. Raimundo.

(Raimundo walked without a care in the world to Master Fung.)

Master Fung: You know the script.

(Raimundo placed the Medal onto the Blade of the Nebula as it took it's new form, a Bow and Arrow with a Roc on the Bow's surface.)

Master Fung: Your Weapon has transformed into the Bow of the Stars.

Raimundo: Whoa, nifty. Can't thank you enough, Master Fung.

(Master Fung smiled as he took the new bow to inspect it better.)

Master Fung: Now that your Weapons have become Shoku, it is time YOU become Shoku.

(Omi, Kimiko and Clay glowed a transcendent glow as their light blue sashes changed into a yellow sash.)

Raimundo: (Ecstatically.) I don't believe it.

Clay: Believing I ain't.

Kimiko: We're Shoku Warriors! Hah-ha!

(She jumped up onto Raimundo, giving him a hug.)

Omi; Ah yes, that means we are all even again.

Master Fung: No, Omi. Raimundo remains the leader. The Leader of the Shoku Warriors.

(Omi nonetheless smiled at his new position.)

Stephanie: Congratulations, Omi!

(She gave him a heart-warming hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

Jermaine: You dah man, Omster.

(Even Andrea, who was the quiet one, came around to give a congratulations to Clay.)

Andrea: You did good, cowboy.

Clay: Ah, it was nothin'.

Andrea: I know I was a bit moody at first but maybe we can start over? Maybe you can show me some of your techniques later on?

Clay: You bet'cha.

(She gave a little wave as she strolled off. That afternoon, Raimundo and Stephanie re-entered a sparring match, and were now locking horns in a Shoku-to-Shoku Wind and Water blast.)

Stephanie: You won't win, Rai!

Raimundo: Wanna bet?

(He fired an extremely powerful wind blast that knocked Stephanie down.)

Stephanie: Whew, sweet game, Rai.

Raimundo: Yeah, you're tough, but not as tough as me...now.

(Them and all the spectators laughed merrily as it was then that Raimundo said.)

Raimundo: Life can't get better.


	18. Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Two heads are better than one**

(Day one of the Warrior's ascension to Shoku level. It was a sunny morning and the Warriors got up, ready for their first day of Shoku training.)

Omi: This is a most exciting day.

Kimiko: Yeah, new sashes, new powers.

Raimundo: Except I can do all the fancy stuff, like heal you guys, power up from you guys, and all that stuff.

Clay: Yeah, but you're leader material, partner. We cin still do lots ah good attacks.

(Then Master Monk Guan, the Rival-Warriors and Jermaine all met them after breakfast.)

Master Monk guan: Are you ready for your training as Shoku Warriors?

Kimiko: Ready as ready can be.

Raimundo: I don't need to, this stuff's all kids stuff.

(Raimundo demonstrated by lifting a nearby vase with his wind powers and placed it down gently.)

Raimundo: Kids stuff.

Jermaine: Don't get your hopes up, home boy. You still gotta practice so you're up to scratch.

Ken: And with us here, we'll make sure of that!

(Raimundo sighed. Then Master Fung came.)

Master Fung: We may begin training.

(After a long hard day of training and learning far advanced techniques, Raimundo sat to rest.)

Raimundo: Stupid Rival-Warriors and their training stuff. Why if I were Master I'd...

(Then Raimundo spotted something unusual creeping past. It was the Rival-Warrior's black dragon, in which they traveled on.)

Raimundo: Hey litto dude.

(The dragon creepily looked at him, not even uttering a syllable.)

Raimundo: Not much of a talker are yah?

(It continued to stare in silence.)

Raimundo: ...Okay. Yah got a name?

(The dragon persisted. The silence was deafening. Then Joseph came around and picked the dragon up.)

Joseph: Be careful, Rai.

Raimundo: What's up with Mr. Mute?

Joseph: (Stroking the dragon, in which it admired the massage.) This dragon is beyond your kind of dragons. This dragon cannot show even a tiny bit of emotion, unlike your dragon, Dojo.

Raimundo: Why can't it talk?

Joseph: If he talks, he has to show emotion. Anger, respect, even love, and he'll crack.

Raimundo: Why? What happens if he does show emotion?

Joseph: Then he will morph into a giant beast beyond reckoning. Even the might of Hannibal Bean can't stop.

Raimundo: Wow. Has it got a name?

Joseph: Yes. Its name is Huldu.

Raimundo: That's creepy.

Joseph: Rest well. And it's best you keep out of this dragon's way. We don't want you getting mixed in this affair...just as we have.

(He walked away, but as he walked, the dragon called Huldu continued staring at Raimundo.)

Raimundo: ...That's really creepy.

(Later the next day, Dojo had sensed a new Shen Gong Wu, and were taking the four Warriors to it.)

Kimiko: It's called the Damasio's Charm. Whoever holds it can feel any kind of emotion the user desires.

Dojo: Very good for chick flicks, and if yah wanna convince a few folk.

Omi: This will be a perfect opportunity to test our advanced fighting skills.

Clay: Your darn tootin', ah feel ready ter take on anything' Bean-Boy's gonna chuck at me!

(They arrived at the bottom of a waterfall and with hundreds of trees nearby.)

Dojo: Damasio's Charm, thata way!

(The Warriors searched until they seen something low in the distance.)

Omi: Ah-hah! The Damasio's Charm!

(But then, simultaneously, Jack Spicer appeared with hordes of Jack-Bots, Chase appeared with many Jungle Cats, and Hannibal appeared and grossly transformed into his dark human-sized and shaped form.)

Jack: Look who's all here.

Chase: A pleasure to meet you after all this time.

Raimundo: What're you all doin' here.

Hannibal: I'm here to destroy all of you to get the Shen Gong Wu!

Kimiko: Ain't gonna happen!

Jack: Yeah, that Wu's mine! Jack-Bots! Attack!

(The army of Jack-Bots attacked, as well as the others.)

Raimundo: Shoku Roc Attack Wind!

(He blew away hundreds of Jack-Bots with a single swipe of his hand. Meanwhile, Kimiko was cornered by hundreds of Jungle-Cats.)

Kimiko: Shoku Phoenix Attack Fire!

(When the tigers pounced, Kimiko released a fire wave tat blew all the cats away. Meanwhile Chase and Hannibal were going head-to-head in a fierce melee battle. Omi then jumped in.)

Omi: Savor my Shoku Weapon! Shimo Sword!

(The saber glowed and transformed into a saber with a Leviathan on its hilt, and used it to combat both Hannibal and Chase, then he cut Chase's cheek and Hannibal on the arm, then Omi did a swinging trick with the saber and faced the two.)

Omi: Who is present next?

(Chase growled, but noticed Jack was going after the Shen Gong Wu.)

Chase: No you don't, worm!

(Chase jumped to Jack and kicked him away. Then Clay jumped up to Chase.)

Clay: Shoku Minotaur Attack Earth!

(He kicked Chase away with an oomph and was making for the Shen Gong Wu.)

Hannibal: Time fer mah secret weapon!

(Hannibal let out a ear-splitting yell, and with it, dark waves of energy circled in all direction, destroying Jack-Bots, knocking out Jungle-Cats and sending Chase, Jack, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay flying.)

Hannibal: Savor the bitter taste of defeat. While ah savor victory. Ehehehehe!

(The Warriors awoke at what seemed like infinity, to see Jack still unconscious and Chase meditating. But stopped to see the Warriors awaken.)

Raimundo: Okay, chase dude, what the heck was that?!

Chase: It was Hannibal's signature move. He has taken the Damasio's Charm and left all of us in the shadow of his victory.

Kimiko: Hmph, great, we're back on the losing streak, just when we went Shoku.

Clay: It ain't all that bad, little lady. Ah mean, so what if Hannibal cin control a few feelings.

Omi: Correct. It is not like he's controlling the person.

(Meanwhile, Hannibal had settled on his dead tree as usual, plotting his evil schemes.)

Hannibal: With the power of the Damasio's Charm, I can use it to influence a certain evil among the group

(He then examined the two feathers in his possession.)

Hannibal: Claiming the feather from Chase Young was easy. It is time ah set mah sights for the Warriors. And when that time comes, this world shall feel mah wrath! Ahahahahaaaa!

(Meanwhile, the Warriors returned empty-handed.)

Raimundo: First defeat with you guys as Shoku Warriors.

Dojo: (Wagging his finger.) Tisk, tisk. You'd expect that from WUDAI Warriors.

(The other three looked at him maliciously.)

Kimiko: Cut us some slack, it's our first journey as Shoku Warriors.

Omi: Yes! When we are properly trained, we shall inherit many Shen Gong Wu!

(The Warriors resumed training with the four Rival-Warriors and Jermaine. But high above the sky was the malicious Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: Time to set my plan into motion. Hehehehe.

(Omi was going into a head-to-head battle with Ken, in which Omi was clearly winning, due to the fact that he's a Shoku Warrior.)

Ken: You're quite good, Omi.

Omi: I know.

(Raimundo on the other hand was testing out his new Shoku Weapon.)

Raimundo: Bow of the Stars!

(He took the arrow from the quiver and shot it from the bow; sending tremendous shockwaves from the bow to its target, making the target explode on contact.)

Raimundo: Ho,ho! Priceless!

(Kimiko however walked in, feeling very confident.)

Kimiko: Outta the way, amateur!

(She approached a target.)

Kimiko: Arrow Phoenix!

(From her gauntlet erupted a giant phoenix that incinerated all that it touched including the target; Raimundo's mouth was hanging open.)

Kimiko: Come back any time.

(Meanwhile, Dojo rushed to the two, with a very serious face.)

Dojo: Guys! Bad news!!

(The four Warriors gathered together.)

Clay: What's wrong? Movie night cancelled?

Dojo: Worse! I'm sensing a great evil's coming!

Raimundo: How big?

Dojo: Let's just say, it makes the Hannibal Bean look like an immature kid.

(The Warriors were gob smacked.)

Kimiko: Well come on! Dojo get us to this evil!

(Dojo lead the four to the Meditation Hall, in which Hannibal Bean was standing there.)

Omi: Hannibal Bean! What is it you seek this time?!

Hannibal: Please. Ah have no intention in harmin' yah. But I can't say the same fer him!

(He pointed to the black dragon: Huldu.)

Kimiko: Haha. What's he gonna do? Stare us to death?

Hannibal: Nope. Now watch fools as I unleash his full potential!

(He took out the Domasio's Charm; the Riva-Warriors and Jermaine quickly joined.)

Stephanie: If that Wu can control emotions, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Andrea: Yes! I'm afraid so!

Joseph: Don't be a full Hannibal! If you unleash his powers, you'll kill us all!

Hannibal: That's a risk I'm willin' ter take.

Jermaine: What's Bean-Boy got planned anyway?

Clay: Yeah, if it involves that black dragon, he's gonna kill us faster than a tortoise in slow-mo.

Hannibal: Watch 'n' learn! Domasio's Charm!

Rival-Warriors: No!!!

(The Dragon reacted to the Shen Gong Wu and his eyes glowed red.)

Hannibal: That's right! Anger, hate, lust! The many emotions fill your darkest desires and awaken your true form!

Stephanie: Everybody, get out!

(The Warriors and Jermaine ran out of the Meditation hall. Then the entire building exploded with pieces of wood flying everywhere.)

Kimiko: What's happening?!

Ken: It's Huldu, before he was a silent wall-starer, he was an ultimate entity of destruction!

(The tiny dragon morphed in the ruins of the Meditation hall, into an oversized dragon, way bigger than Dojo's large form.)

Hannibal: Behold fools! The legendary Hydra!

(The black immense dragon, with a tail the size and length of an oak log, roared in front of the Warriors. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan quickly joined.)

Master Fung: This cannot be!

Dojo: I seen this day coming the moment I set my eyes on that twerp!

Omi: I do not see what the big business transaction is. We can take this beast down without cracking a drip!

Hannibal: Then be mah guest!

Omi: As you wish!

(He was about to jump before Stephanie grabbed him.)

Stephanie: No, you can't!

Omi: why not? He is a dragon after all, is he not?

Stephanie: He's more than a dragon, he's a...

(But before she could explain, the dragon swung its immense tail and the two, Omi managed to avoid it, but Stephanie was knocked unconscious by the assault.)

Omi: That was an unhonourable attack!

Clay: Let's square-down!

(The four-warriors attacked, doing their best not to get attacked by the Hydra's mighty head. Then with a stunning effort, Raimundo jumped up and blasted the Hydra down with his wind powers.)

Raimundo: (Cleaning his hands.) Well, guess this was a storm in a teacup situation.

(But he spoke too soon, as the beast rose again, and swung its massive tail for Raimundo, knocking him out too.)

Clay: Now you done it! Eat Shoku Weapons!

(He equipped his Shoku Weapon, which was a chest plate.)

Clay: Big Bang Devastructor!

(His arms turned into complete rock and smacked them together, making a huge shockwave, that sliced the dragon's head complete off; the Warriors were dumbstruck, but the Rival-Warriors continued to watch in fear, as well as Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and Dojo.)

Kimiko: Go, Clay!

Omi: That was amazing!

Clay: Well, yah gotta know how ter wrangle the cows.

(Raimundo and Stephanie awoke from their unconsciousness.)

Raimundo: Hey, good job cowboy.

Stephanie: No! It's far from over!

Clay: Don't see how, I made roast beef out of the critter.

(But the dragon was twitching slightly.)

Kimiko: What?!

Omi: Impossible!

Master Fung: Not impossible, the Hydra!

(The beast stood itself up, with its head still cleaved, but then what seemed like a whip crack, the head re-grew and this time, from the side of its neck, there came another one.)

Warriors: What the ...

Dojo: Definitely not good!

(The two heads attacked, Master Monk Guan then intercepted. Holding back the two heads with his Spear of Guan.)

Master Monk Guan: There is a way to defeat it!

Raimundo: How?!

(But before Master Monk Guan could answer, the beasts whacked him away with its tail.)

Kimiko: Time to turn up the heat!

(She jumped up.)

Kimiko: Shoku Phoenix Attack Fire!

(She fired an immense flame attack that completely vaporized both heads as it collapsed to the ground.)

Kimiko: Well that was easy.

(But then the beast arose again, this time re-growing its head so there were four heads.)

Kimiko: (Astonished.) Crud.

(The four heads struck Kimiko onto the nearby wall, knocking her out. Then the Hydra flipped her up and swallowed her whole.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Omi: Our friend has been devoured!

(The Hydra then went for the other three, but the Rival-Warriors intercepted.)

Stephanie: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

Ken: Wudai Mars Fire!

Joseph: Wudai Star Wind!

Andrea: Wudai Crater Earth!

(Each fired their own attack at the immense beast, but when the cloud dispersed, the dragon now had eight heads.)

Clay: That thing's unstoppable!

(The eight heads then whacked away the four Rival-Warriors, knocking them out, as the beast devoured them too.)

Omi: Stephanie!

Raimundo: Guys, fire your Shoku Weapons!

Master Fung: No! It will only grow stronger!

(The dragons attacked, but Master Fung was too quick and knocked too out and was wrestling back a third.)

Master Fung: You must flee!

Raimundo: We ain't gonna leave you here! Bow of the stars!

(He fired eight extremely powerful arrow shots at the Dragons, again, destroying them, but the beast returned, with sixteen.)

Clay: Stop aiming for the heads!

(But it was too late the dragons attacked, devouring Raimundo, Clay and Master Fung and the unconscious Master Monk Guan.)

Jermaine: Just you 'n' me, Omi!

Omi: But what can we do?!

Jermaine: I say we go ape on this bad-boy, know what I'm sayin'?

(Omi caught on to Jermaine's drift and smiled valiantly. The dragons attacked, each going for Jermaine and Omi.)

Jermaine & Omi: Repulse the monkey!

(They grabbed the heads that were about to devour them and started swinging them around, then both threw them to the sky.)

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Ice!

(He shot an ice attack that completely froze the great beast as it plummeted to the ground.)

Jermaine: We did it!

(But Jermaine's words were spoken too soon, as the great beast cracked free from its icy prison and roared at the two.)

Jermaine: Yup, he's unstoppable.

(Then the sixteen heads struck for the two, devouring them as well. Meaning there was only one possible victor to take down the Hydra: Dojo.)

Dojo: Oh no! The hydra's devoured everyone! What do I do? What do I do?!

(The dragons attacked, but by sheer luck, Dojo avoided them all and hid behind a wall.)

Dojo: This is just like that time with the Sapphire Dragon! Wait a minute! That's it!

(Dojo sized up, so he was equal size with the great Hydra, and then blasted it with an extremely powerful fire blast.)

Dojo: Mhm, don't mess with the dragon!

(But the beast arose yet again, this time with a grand total of thirty-two heads.)

Dojo: Crud.

(He sized down again, and resumed hiding.)

Dojo: I only made it worse! Far worse! ...I got an idea!

(He carefully slithered past the rubble made by the Hydra towards the Shen Gong Wu vault, carefully without being seen by the great deity. Then when he arrived, he took a few Shen Gong Wu from the drawers.)

Dojo: Dunno if this'll work or not. But the guys are countin' on me.

(He slithered back up and challenged the great beast again.)

Dojo: Hey you!

(The beast looked in confusion.)

Dojo: Yeah, you! You certainly got a lotta heads, but no brain!

(That obviously angered the beast and it crawled towards the puny dragon.)

Dojo: Sword of the Storm!

(Using Raimundo's signature Shen Gong Wu, he blew an enormous hurricane at it, but it stood it's ground.)

Dojo: No good, huh? Well try this! Trident of Alelvi!

(He swiped the Shen Gong Wu in the air, making a large shockwave, that shattered nearby glass as it went, but the Hydra was still unaffected.)

Dojo: Okay, you're on tough customer! Tangle Web comb!

(He fired strands of rope that bound the beast's heads together.)

Dojo: Come on!

(But one head slipped free and gnawed the ropes free, which released them.)

Dojo: Too close!

(After rummaging through the pile of Shen Gong Wu, he came across two that could help.)

Dojo: Last resort time! Sapphire Dragon!

(The Shen gong Wu disappeared and formed into a huge crystal-blue dragon that was equal in size to the Hydra.)

Dojo: Now, Emperor Scorpion!

(The Dragon picked Dojo up by it's head, meaning it was on his side.)

Dojo: Show that big behemoth who's boss!

(The dragon marched to battle the Hydra, then the Sapphire Dragon blasted the hydra with a Sapphire attack.)

Dojo: Yes! That-a-boy! Finally we can put you to use.

(But out of the thirty-two heads, only three were infected by the attack, and the other twenty-nine attacked the Sapphire Dragon with such force, that it was reduced to it's former self, bringing back the other three heads. Dojo however returned to his post.)

Dojo: Even the Sapphire Dragon can't take down this ignoramus!

(The Hydra was advancing quickly on the weak dragon.)

Dojo: I'm running outta ideas, and fast! Star Hanabi!

(Dojo threw Kimiko's signature Shen Gong Wu at the beast, but it simply puffed it away.)

Dojo: Figures! Ah-hah! Kuzusu Atom!!!

(He fired an extremely power vaporizing blast at stomach, but it fired through him. However that's all he needed, because the dragon yelled in pain.)

Dojo: That's it! The stomach's the weak-spot!

(He conjured an imaginary cloud, portraying his ideas.)

Dojo: If I can fire as many Wu blasts at his belly all at once, he'll get weakened, and put little "Huldu" in his place!

(He went back out of his thoughts and started gathering up the Shen Gong Wu for an all-out assault. But before he could rally up his plans, he heard a laugh in the background, which was none other than Hannibal Bean.)

Hannibal: Ahahaha!! Mah mah, you're quite a bold little dragon, arn'cha?

Dojo: Buzz off, Bean-boy! I got Hydra to fry!

Hannibal: Not if he fries you first!

(He swooped down, still in his human-form and kicked the Shen Gong Wu away from Dojo, then both ran to the Shen Gong Wu and touched the Sword of the Storm.)

Dojo: Hannibal, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal: Accepted! Heh, this should be fast.

Dojo: My Universal star against your Sol Crown!

Hannibal: Now hold on a minute, pipsqueak! Who said I was fighting?

Dojo: You're not? Then who will, bean-boy?

(He pointed to the sky, in which the Hydra was looming over. Dojo gulped.)

Dojo: How on earth do I beat that thing?

Hannibal: Since you're small, I'll give you an easy Showdown. Swim to the far side of the lake. First to grab the Crown wins... In one piece.

Dojo: What's the supposed to mean?

Hannibal: You'll see. Hehehe.

Dojo: Fine, fine I accept. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The Temple broke apart to form a giant crater, then from the sky came large volumes of a clear blue substance. Dojo got ready in his own Xiaolin Showdown amour, while the Hydra roared loudly.)

Dojo: Guess that means Gong Yi-Tampai.

(The Hydra jumped into the pool, giving another loud roar, but not in triumph, or in victory, but in pain.)

Dojo: What's up with Hydra-boy? Ah, what the heck.

(He jumped into the pull to catch up with the giant dragon, but when he jumped in with a splash, it felt like knives were piercing him.)

Dojo: As Clay... would say: "What... in tarnation?!"

Hannibal: Oh ah forgot to mention, this water's called Ro-Yong Water. To us normal people, it's harmless. But to you dragons, it's deadly.

Dojo: Crud. Ugh...Gotta beat the big over-grown ... lizard at least!

(He continued swimming, each stroke a fatal blow to the chest. The Hydra, who was still in the lead, was also struggling against the waters.)

Dojo: I... can't...go on!

(Extremely weakened, Dojo kept swimming nonetheless, until he was ahead of the Hydra by a nose-hair. Then they seen the finish line, which was just a few meters away.)

Dojo: Almost ... there!

(But then, the Hydra picked Dojo up by it's tail and threw him away.)

Dojo: No you don't!

(He grabbed the tail before it could withdraw, then he traveled up the Hydra's back onto the leading head of the thirty-two. Then Dojo jumped, to the finish line, but the Hydra whacked him away with his head.)

Dojo: Oh no!!!

(The Hydra crossed the line, and the Temple returned to normal. Then Dojo collapsed to the ground, weakened, defeated and humiliated.)

Hannibal: Yah see, pesky dragon? It is inevitable to destroy this ultimate beast.

Dojo: No... gotta ...keep fighting...

Hannibal: You could fight for an eternity and still be fightin' fer an eternity more. Why don't I save you the humiliation and feed you to him?

(The Dragon advanced onto Dojo.)

Dojo: Ugh... sorry, guys. I ..tried my...hardest.

Hannibal: Ahahahahaha!!!

(But then there came a red glow from the Hydra's stomach.)

Hannibal: What the?!

(Then a scorching hot fire blast came out of it and the Hydra yelled in pain. Then all who were eaten by the Hydra rolled out all covered in green goo.)

Kimiko: Euh! I definitely need a shower.

Omi: No time! The Hydra is still alive!

(The hole were the Hydra was blasted regenerated itself.)

Stephanie: You know the Hydra's weakness! Use it!

Raimundo: Okay! Earth and Water! Aim for the heads!

(Andrea, Clay, Stephanie and Omi powered up a blast.)

Raimundo: And Fire and Wind! Aim for the belly!

(Raimundo, Kimiko, Joseph and Ken prepared their blast. Then the Hydra struck again.)

Andrea: Wudai Crater Earth!

Clay: Shoku Minotaur Attack Earth!

Omi & Stephanie: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(They combined their attack and cleaved all their heads off.)

Stephanie: Now! He's vulnerable!

Ken: Wudai Mars Fire!

Joseph: Wudai Star Wind!

Raimundo: Shoku Roc Attack Wind!

Kimiko: Shoku Phoenix Attack Fire!

(Their attacks combined like last time and struck the remains of the Hydra, obliterating every last piece.)

Clay: Did we do it?

(The smoke of the blast dispersed after a minute or two, and a smaller dragon emerged. It was the original tiny dragon: Huldu.)

Raimundo: C'mon guys! Let's put an end to this!

(He was ready to charge another wind attack at the defenseless dragon.)

Stephanie: No! Stop!

(She gripped his arms so he couldn't blast the dragon.)

Raimundo: Gr! Let go, Stephanie! If we let it go again, it'll come back as that big excuse for a snake party!

Omi: But think about it, Raimundo! It would be an unhonourable attack on such a defenseless creature!

(Stephanie then let go of Raimundo and picked up the tiny dragon.)

Stephanie: I promised our Master that I'd look after him. Even I wanted to kill him last time he wet loose but Master Valing made me promise to not let it be harmed.

Kimiko: Take it easy, Rai. It can't eat us alive if it's a tiny popsicle.

(Raimundo growled and discharged his wind attacks.)

Raimundo: Alright, but if that thing goes on the loose again...

Stephanie: You can kill it until your face turns blue, got it.

(Then Hannibal Bean, who was still at the scene, emerged again, with the Domasio's Charm.)

Hannibal: Don'cha understand, so long as ah control the Hydra's emotions, he'll always keep coming back! Domasio's Cha-

(But Ken did a roundhouse kick on the Bean, making him drop the Domasio's Charm and the Sol Crown.)

Ken: Don't think about it!

Hannibal: Grrr! We will meet again!

(Hannibal sized down to Bean form and flew away on the Ying-Ying Bird, still in possession of the two feathers.)

Clay: (Picking up the Domasio's Charm.) Who knew this thing could cause a house of raging bulls trouble?

Master Fung: Each Shen Gong Wu is special in it's own manner.

Omi: (Looking around the ground.) Where is Dojo?

Kimiko: Yeah, without him, we'd be still in the Hydra's stomach.

(They then found him unconscious on the ground.)

Raimundo; Yo, little dude! You okay?!

Dojo: Ugh, I'm fine, Rai... just catching my breath.

(He then gave a frantic cough.)

Master Monk Guan: The Ro-Yong Water is fatal to all kinds of dragons. Dojo didn't have the strength the Hydra possessed therefore he is fading into the next world.

Kimiko: So... Dojo is dying?!

(Master Monk Guan nodded.)

Raimundo: Can't I use my Shoku Healing power to save him?

Master Monk Guan: If you wanted to die yourself, then yes.

(Raimundo gaped, and resumed thinking to cure Dojo.)

Jermaine: I got n'idea!

Omi: What idea would that be?

Jermaine: Bean-dude left behind the Sol Crown right?

(Andrea picked it up.)

Andrea: Looks like it.

Jermaine: And it does kinda make you a Superman, right?

Clay: What you gettin' at here?

Jermaine: What if we use the Sol Crown to help Dojo get back up?

Raimundo: It's worth a shot.

(Raimundo and Joseph flew up to the sky and burst a hole through the grey clouds, making the sun gleam out in front of Dojo. Omi then placed the Sol Crown on the near-dead Dragon.)

Omi: Sol crown!

(The Shen Gong Wu flashed as did Dojo, as the Dragon did a back-flip.)

Dojo: Whoa! Did someone cook Dragon's Special? I feel like a million bucks!

Warriors: Dojo!

(They all hugged him dead tight.)

Omi: A million wonders befall on me at the sight of your safety!

Clay: What he said!

Kimiko: We're so glad you're okay!

Raimundo: Yeah! Goodness knows where we'd be without yah, little dude!

Dojo: Oh I'm glad to see you too!

Jermaine: Guess it worked after all.

Stephanie: I'm just glad everyone's back together.

(She gave a strong smile as the Warriors continued to embrace Dojo in their hug.)

Master Fung: I hope you have learned well during these trials.

Kimiko: Yeah, never let your emotion-driven Dragon off the leash.

Omi: The only way to kill a dragon is to attack it foot-off!

Raimundo: Don't let Dojo do any more life-threatening stuff?

Dojo: Hey! I ran circles around that big galoot!

Master Fung: None. Your not properly trained.

Warriors: What?!

Master Fung: If the mascot of the group lasted longer against the Hydra, you've got a lot of catching up to do!

(The Warriors looked stunned at Master Fung's words while the others laughed hysterically.)


	19. The Past is Present

**The Past is Present**

(It was night time in the Xiaolin Temple and the Warriors were busy cleaning the dishes after their feast of a dinner.)

Raimundo: Man! That dinner was so big, I can hardly move.

Kimiko: Yeah, ever since Jermaine and the Rival-Warriors came, Master Fung's been piling on the food.

Clay: And who's complainin'? Everyone gives their leftovers to me, which is some good eatin'!

Kimiko: Euh!

Omi: But remember, the more dishes we devour, the more we have to clean.

Raimundo: Good point. And my hands are wrinkled than my Great-Grandma's.

(After another hour of cleaning pots, pans, plates, forks and spoons, they packed it in to bed. While on the way there, they saw the Rival-Warriors and Jermaine fast asleep.)

Kimiko: Well I'm glad they had it easy!

Omi: They do however train us to be the best.

Raimundo: Phht, that's you and Stephanie, we're talkin' 'bout the other lazy butts!

Clay: Yeah, they're lazier than mah dog after runnin' a few yards.

Omi: (Yawning.) Well, it's time to punch the straw.

Kimiko: Hit the hay.

Omi: Of course. The food and cleaning dishes have made me most sleepy.

(The Warriors retreated to their rooms and curled up tight in their beds.)

Omi: Good night, fellow Warriors.

Raimundo: Night, Omi. Night, Clay. Night Kimiko.

Kimiko: Sleep tight, guys.

Clay: Night, uncle Freddy. Night, aunt Georgina. Night...

Warriors: Clay!!!

Clay: Oh, right. Night guys.

(After a while, Omi was the first to sleep, then the others soon followed. Later that night, Omi had entered a dream. He was walking past the gardens of the Xiaolin Temple.)

Omi: Ah, what a prosperous night. The stars and the moon and the cold night breeze make it a fine...

(Then he heard a screaming of a woman.)

Omi: Foul noises befall my ears!

(He ran to investigate, to see a robed and hooded woman run from what looked to be nothing. And she was carrying a child who was also covered in blankets.)

Omi: Miss, allow me to help!

(But the woman merely passed through him, almost like she was using the Serpent's Tail.)

Woman: Leave him alone!

Omi: I am not doing anything.

(But his confusion was dispelled as a dark bird that looked faintly familiar swooped down in hot pursuit with the woman and child.)

Omi: Hannibal Bean!

(It was truly the evil bean, giving his demonic laugh as he closed in on the woman and baby.)

Hannibal: Ah'll only say this once! Give me the child, or be destroyed!

Woman: No! Never!

Omi: Hannibal Bean! Leave this woman be or suffer a humiliating defeat! Hah!

(He jumped to attack Hannibal and protect the woman, but the same result happened; he just passed through him.)

Hannibal: Fine then! Savor this world! For you'll never see it again!

(He yelled a few mutterings that Omi couldn't hear, then with a scream and a blinding green light, the woman vanished and the child lay on the ground crying.)

Omi: No! Leave him alone!

(Then with a flash, Omi awoke from his bed with a yell and sweat dripping off him.)

Omi: A most foul dream of dreams!

(Then, Stephanie barged into the room, to see what was wrong with the monk.)

Stephanie: Omi! Are you alright?!

Omi: Bad...no... evil dream!

Stephanie: Oh, I knew having that big dinner was a bad idea. But no, no one listens to...

Omi: No, Stephanie. I am afraid it may have been more than a dream.

Stephanie: Here, hold still.

(She sat down beside Omi and placed her palm on his bowling ball head.)

Omi: Er... Stephanie, I...

Stephanie: Shh!

(She began to concentrate really hard and then let go with a shudder and was panting really fast.)

Stephanie: I seen...your dream for myself...you need to go see Master Fung about it!

(Raimundo, who was getting tired of the noise, went go investigate.)

Raimundo: Alright, I put up with your noise and now...

(He paused to see a very unnatural scene, with Stephanie bending over towards Omi, and Omi being red as a beetroot.)

Stephanie: It's not what it looks like!

Raimundo: Ho-ho-ho. No shame in you two having...

(Stephanie whacked him away. Later in the night, Omi explained his story to Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and the other Warriors.)

Raimundo: Whoa, creepy.

Andrea: It is definitely strange.

Clay: Maybe the food we ate's to blame.

Master Monk Guan: Highly unlikely.

Stephanie: Omi thinks it's a premonition of the future. What do you think, Masters?

Master Fung: It is not a premonition of the future, but a vision of the past.

Kimiko: Past?

Master Fung: Yes. The events in Omi's dream were the oldest in Xiaolin history.

Ken: You know of what happened?

Master Fung: Yes, of course.

Omi: What becomes of the child?!

Master Monk Guan: The child is safe. Depending on what you mean by safe.

Omi: What do you mean by what I define as safe?

Master Monk Guan: The child who was a threat to Hannibal Bean ... was you, Omi.

(The nine Warriors looked stunned, Stephanie especially.)

Omi: When? When did these events take place?!

Master Fung: It took place 1500 years ago.

Stephanie: But ... that's impossible! Omi's the same age as me; he should be 1500 years old! How can he be from that long ago?

Master Monk Guan: That is not for me or Master Fung to tell. Only your true parents can pass on their dark past.

Raimundo: How is Omi gonna know who his true parents were? They're probably dead and buried by now!

Clay: Yeah, last time Omi tried to find his parents it was a complete dud.

Kimiko: Don't remind me about that incident.

Omi: Well I already have a beginning. Master Monk Guan, the woman who was trying to protect me, she was my mother?

Master Monk Guan: Correct.

Omi: That means Hannibal Bean knows my true mother.

(Stephanie then twisted Omi's head so he was facing her.)

Stephanie: Don't go there, Omi.

Ken: Stephanie is right. Hannibal Bean will no doubt play a trick into forcing us to surrender the Feather.

Raimundo: Gotta admit, they do have a point.

Omi: So who else has information of my mother and father's whereabouts? Or what is left of them.

(Raimundo took out a pen and paper from a nearby table.)

Raimundo: Okay, let's tick off all the people from that generation.

Kimiko: Nice thinking.

Raimundo: There's the big man himself: Grand Master Dashi.

Kimiko: Wuya.

Clay: Chase Young.

Master Monk Guan: Myself.

Omi: Oh, and Samapara.

Raimundo: Oh yeah, she was from 1500 years ago too, I totally forgot.

Joseph: So what now?

Raimundo: Okay, Samapara we can't visit since the Dream Land's off-limits.

Clay: Goin' to Chase's is like walking across a pit full of snakes.

Kimiko: Same goes for Wuya.

Raimundo: Dashi's dead and buried and Master Monk Guan won't cough up the info.

Omi: Oh this is an angry duck pursuit.

Stephanie: Wild goose chase.

Master Fung: There are more allies than meets the eye.

Kimiko: How?

Master Fung: If you remember, Dashi's spirit can travel to and from the Dream Land. He still has the information.

Omi: Our hope all lies in the Dream Land. But forgive me for being disrespectful, Master. But the Dream Land is inaccessible!

Master Monk Guan: There is but one last pathway to the Dream Land.

(Everyone raised their heads from despair to hope. Then Master Monk Guan took out a map and laid it on the table in front of them.)

Master Monk Guan: High in the mountains of Necrorayo, there is an ancient doorway that is said to lead wherever the person desires.

Raimundo: Three words. Golden - Tiger - Claws.

Master Monk Guan: Not so, young Leader. The Shen Gong Wu can indeed transport the user to wherever he or she desires. But this doorway can transport you to far away planets, very strange dimensions and even other worlds.

Andrea: The Dream Land.

Master Monk Guan: Exactly.

Kimiko: Hold on. I thought by entering the Dream Land, you break the seal to it and the Castle of Dark Pasts would run riot.

Master Monk Guan: Do not worry, young one. The door knows no limits, so it can bypass all the seals made by Dashi and keep them up.

Raimundo: You sure? 'Cus that's the last thing we need.

Master Monk Guan: I am certain.

Omi: This ancient doorway is my only hope to discovering my true parents' pasts. I will go to Necrorayo's door, speak with Dashi and Samapara and discover my true parents!

Clay: Hold on a minute, partner. What's all the "I"s?

Omi: I must do this alone. If you were to accompany me, I fear for your safety.

Raimundo: Well no dice, Omi. As leader, I decide whose going!

Omi: Please, Raimundo. I want to go on knowing I was the one who realized my true parents.

Raimundo: Did I say who's going yet?

(He gave a smirk.)

Raimundo: You can go on your own.

Warriors: What?!

(Omi then jumped up onto Raimundo and gave him a bone-crushing hug.)

Omi: Oh thank you, Raimundo.

Master Fung: Unfortunately, I cannot allow you Omi to go alone.

Raimundo: Just when it was getting mushy.

Master Fung: You can bring one companion, but only one.

Omi: Why, Master?

Master Fung: Because there are dangers up on that mountain for just one Shoku Warrior.

Omi: But who can I choose?

(He looked at Raimundo for help, but he merely strolled beside Stephanie.)

Raimundo: Look after him.

Omi: Raimundo? Are you suggesting Stephanie should be my companion?

Stephanie: You don't want it?

Omi: On the contrary, Stephanie. It would be a tremendous honor for the two of us to work side by side.

Stephanie: Well I'm in!

Clay: One more thing. How does the door work exactly?

Master Fung: It requires the person to put their entire thought and mind into the place. A single stray thought and the passage would fail. Once you have your thought, walk forward, and you'll enter the Dream Land.

Omi: Now let us go on the quest!

Jermaine: Hold up, home-boy. You can't go on no quests in the dead o' night.

Raimundo: Yeah, you'll go in the morning.

Stephanie: (Yawn.) Good idea.

(She went to her room and the others followed. Late in the night, Omi couldn't sleep, as he was still thinking of the dream, with the anonymous woman's beautiful voice, transforming into a scream, and ringing in Omi's head. Later that morning Omi was awoken by Stephanie, who was ready to go.)

Stephanie: Come on, Sleepy-head. Time to go!

(Omi got up with a yawn and proceeded to ready himself. Once they were ready, the other Warriors were waving goodbye to them.)

Jermaine: You sure you wanna do this?

Omi: I have to; otherwise that dream will plague me for eternity.

Kimiko: Well just be careful out there.

Master Monk Guan: Young travelers, listen closely. The Necrorayo's Door lies less than ten miles north of the Temple. Here's the map if ever you should get lost.

(Stephanie was handed the rag of a map.)

Omi: Goodbye, my friends. When next you see me, my parent's pasts will no longer be a mystery.

Stephanie: Have fun while we're gone.

Master Fung: Farewell, and may you find your parents successfully.

(He bowed his head as did the two, then the two departed.)

Kimiko: He'll be okay. Right?

Raimundo: I hope so, Kim. I hope so.

(The two walked north together in search of Necrorayo's Door. After an hours walk, the two rested on a rock together and started having talks.)

Stephanie: So, Omi. What'll happen when you find out about your parents?

Omi: I wish I knew. But I hardly believe they are still living, so the truth of knowing my parents is all I need to know. But Stephanie.

Stephanie: Hmm?

Omi: What was your past like? You must have had parents or someone to love you. Correct?

(Stephanie lowered her head in sorrow.)

Omi: Stephanie? Was it something I have said?

Stephanie: No. I was just thinking about the irony.

Omi: And what irony would that be?

Stephanie: I too am an orphan.

(Omi gasped quietly. Not once did she mention this piece of information.)

Stephanie: Just like you, my past was hazy; all I could remember is Master Valing raising me like a father. All before that, I can't remember.

(She hung her head even lower, and Omi could make out tear forming in her eyes.)

Omi: I am truly sorry.

(Stephanie then gave a snivel and got to her feet.)

Stephanie: Don't worry 'bout it. But we still have to find out _your _past, little guy. You coming?

Omi: Certainly.

(Omi got up as well, continuing their journey to the mountains of Necrorayo. After another two hours of walking and talking merrily about other facts about their lives, they finally got somewhere.)

Omi: (Laughing.) But Raimundo forgot to put his pants on the other side around!

(Both gave a joyous laugh at the little joke, but stopped immediately as they came face to face with a giant ledge, which was about twenty-feet high.)

Stephanie: Whoa.

Omi: Do we climb?

Stephanie: Better.

(She raised a smile as she turned back.)

Omi: You are surrendering?

Stephanie: No, no.

(She walked forwards a few paces, then Omi followed, as Stephanie was about to fire a water attack.)

Stephanie: Shoku Leviathan Attack Ice!

(She blasted a wave of water that froze instantly and formed a large flight of stairs.)

Stephanie: (Offering a hand up.) Shall we?

Omi: (Accepting the hand.) Of course.

(Stephanie lifted the young Warrior onto the steps and the two walked up the stairs and onto the upper ledge.)

Stephanie: (Inspecting the map.) Hmm, we're close. Just another few more climbing and we should get to the summit. That's where we'll find the door.

Omi: I was never good at map interpreting.

Stephanie: Good thing you got me then.

(As Stephanie walked ahead, Omi gave a little smile. Later that day, the two were climbing vast cliffs in search of the summit. It was then they climbed an even higher ridge that they stopped and had something to eat.)

Omi: Necrorayo is a very high mountain. How much longer to the summit?

Stephanie: Just less than a mile to it, and better yet, there's hardly any climbing to it.

Omi: Thank Dashi!

(The two continued their long walk and occasional climbing to find a large crevice in their path.)

Omi: It appears we have reached a live start!

Stephanie: Dead end. And we haven't. Look!

(She pointed to the other side of the deep hole to see a glowing door-shaped figure.)

Omi: We made it!

(The both of them jumped for joy. Then stopped to find out how to get across.)

Omi: Hmmm, it's too deep to jump.

Stephanie: Unless you have a death wish. It's too far to make a bridge of ice.

Omi: I have an idea. But it requires both our efforts.

Stephanie: How?

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Ice!

(He created a path of ice, and just as predicted, it fell to the bottom.)

Omi: Stephanie. When I create an ice bridge, I need you to support your weight upon it.

Stephanie: Alright. Just be careful up there.

(He did the same procedures as before, except this time Stephanie stood on top of the ice block keeping it balanced.)

Omi: Hold on to it tight.

(Omi then walked forwards, keeping his own balance. He proceeded, until he was half way across the bridge.)

Stephanie: (Yelling.) What now, Omi?

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Ice!

(He pointed it downwards and made a long ice pillar that supported the now-made bridge. Stephanie took her foot off and found it didn't fall.)

Omi: Come on across!

(Stephanie edged forwards and walked to Omi.)

Stephanie: Same scenario?

Omi: Same scenario.

(Omi connected another bridge with the one already made and crossed the now-made bridge and made another pillar to support its balance.)

Omi: It is safe to cross now!

(Stephanie took a step forward, but from where she stood, the bridge was starting to crack.)

Stephanie: Err...Omi?

(But it was too late, the bridge gave way, and Stephanie was falling.)

Omi: No!!!

(He slid to Stephanie's previous spot and made a long icicle that he extended down to Stephanie before she made contact with the bottom.)

Omi: Argh! Do not let go!

(Omi was starting to slip from where he was.)

Stephanie: Omi! Forget about me! You're the one that needs to find your parents!

Omi: Never!

(And with all the strength Omi mustered, he swung Stephanie from her pole to the other side of the crevice. But Omi's side of the bridge was also starting to crack.)

Stephanie: Omi!

(Then the bridge collapsed, sending Omi down with it.)

Stephanie: (Crying.) No!!!

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!!!

(He blasted the bottom of the crevice with water, and started to flood the hole with water and splashed right into the flood and emerged, unhurt but only wet.)

Stephanie: Omi! You made it!

Omi: Nothing is impossible for Shoku Warriors!

(Stephanie jumped into the pool of water and swam to Omi and gave him a bone-crushing hug.)

Stephanie: I thought I lost you.

Omi: For a moment there, I thought I did too.

(Both swam to the other end of the crevice together and started drying themselves off, by using Xiaolin techniques on nearby trees to shake off the excess water.)

Stephanie: (While rinsing her hair.) Well, we managed to get past, without even a cracked bone.

Omi: And look, the Necrorayo's door is less than a ridge away!

Stephanie: (Re-tying her hair back into a pony-tail.) Well come on!

(Both used their unique jumping skills to come face-to-face with the Necrorayo's Door.)

Stephanie: Well, this is it. Our only door to the Dream Land.

Omi: Yes. Inside there lies the only source of information about my past. Once and for all, I'll be able to tell everyone I was the son of a noble Warrior!

Stephanie: How do you not know it might be a noble milkman?

(She gave a giggle as Omi fumed with anger.)

Stephanie: Just promise me this, Omi. Whatever you see or hear in this place. Promise you'll still be you.

Omi: What do you mean?

Stephanie: Meaning if Dashi tells you something you don't want to hear, don't accept that fact and go off quitting your role as Xiaolin Warrior, okay?

Omi: I understand what you mean. And despite the fact that I have high hopes that what Dashi will tell me is what I am expecting to hear, I promise, Stephanie.

Stephanie: Thanks, Omi.

(She gave him a small hug and then faced the door.)

Stephanie: You still know how to get in?

(Omi pressed a finger to the door and it slid through as he withdrew his hand.)

Omi: Simply walk through with your mind completely set on the Dream Land.

Stephanie: That's the one. You ready?

Omi: Ready as ready can ever be.

(Both grasped each other's hands and started to think completely on the Dream Land. Its yellow clouds, its peaceful serenity and the Golden Castle in which Samapara ruled. Then both walked forward into the door. Then when both opened their eyes, they were surrounded by peace and tranquility as they entered the Dream Land.)

Omi: Yes! We are inside the building!

Stephanie: Hah-ha! In the house, Omi.

Omi: Yes! Now that we have entered the Dream Land without the use of disturbing the seal, we can now visit Grand Master Dashi and Samapara.

Stephanie: Well come on then! Let's go!

(In the distance was Samapara's castle and another distance away was the ruins of the Emperor of Nightmare's Castle. The two entered the Golden Castle and into the beautiful courtyard, where a very familiar sight was watering a few flowers: Samapara.)

Omi: Samapara?

Samapara: What? Who's there?

(She looked around from the gardens and found the little monk staring with wonder.)

Samapara: Omi!

(Both ran up to each other and gave each other a hug.)

Samapara: I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much after all these months.

Omi: As have I.

Samapara; But ... how did you get here? If the Seal's been disturbed, we need to act fast before the castle is set free again.

Omi: I entered through the Necrorayo's Door. It can lead us to any location, regardless of Seals.

Samapara: Oh. You discovered that door okay?

Omi: Of course. Me and my companion can leave when we require what we seek.

Samapara: And what is it you seek?

Omi: Information. We need to see Grand Master Dashi and yourself in a most oppressing matter.

Samapara: Come with me, I'll go get him.

(The three walked through the winding stairs up to the throne room.)

Stephanie: Well, all's going good.

Omi: Yes, we actually have an audience with Dashi.

(Samapara entered and at once, a small fairy-like ball of light approached Samapara, who was of course Dashi that Samapara named after the Grand Master.)

Samapara: Hold off any ongoing dreams. I got a visitor.

Dashi: At once my lady.

(The ball of light flew off, and then Samapara approached a little bell and ringed it three times.)

Omi: What is the purpose of this?

Samapara: You'll see.

(A glowing bright light illuminated the room. And from the light came a transparent version of Grand Master Dashi.)

Dashi: Y'know, Samapara. I really don't like the idea of summoning me with a bell; I prefer something with a bit o' flair like a gong or somethin'.

Samapara: (Clearing her throat.) Dashi, we have guests.

Dashi: Guests? What kind? If it's hate mail about the bad nightmares, tell them to buzz off.

Samapara: (Giggling.) No! Omi!

Dashi: What? He's the hate mail?

Samapara: (Giggling even further.) Don't be silly. Omi-Omi!

(Dashi peered over Samapara and seen the two travelers who both waved weakly.)

Dashi: Oh, Omi!

(He jumped over to him.)

Dashi: How yah doin' little guy!

Omi: I am great. I do not suppose you have met Stephanie.

(Dashi glared to Stephanie and raised an eye-brow.)

Dashi: What's she doin' here? She's a _Rival-Warrior_!

(Stephanie gaped.)

Omi: No! she has proven that she is my friend. And together we faced many trials.

Dashi: Uh-huh. Sure.

(Samapara cut in, hoping to draw the conversation of Stephanie's allegiance elsewhere.)

Samapara: Why not we cut to the chase. Omi, you had something to discuss with us?

Omi: Oh yes. It all happened last night...

(Together, Omi and Stephanie explained their story, with Dashi keeping a close eye on Stephanie.)

Omi: So together, we came through Necrorayo's door and now here we are.

Dashi: Finally discovering you're from 1500 years back, huh?

Omi: Yes, Grand Master.

Samapara: A chilling tale.

(She gave a little sigh.)

Stephanie: So you know of all that happened?

Dashi: Yup. We also know who your true parents are, Omi.

(Stephanie and Omi smiled in joy.)

Samapara: Okay, you're true parents are...

(But Dashi slapped Samapara's mouth shut for a second.)

Dashi: We don't just give away free info. Remember last time?

Omi: Yes. So you wish to participate in another Xiaolin Showdown?

Dashi: I can't exactly play, Omi.

(He swung for Omi, but merely passed through him.)

Dashi: Ghost, remember?

Omi: Then who shall participate?

(Samapara did a back flip and went into defensive stance.)

Samapara: I'm ready!

Omi: What?! I must face Samapara in order to receive my destined information?

Dashi: Hey-hey, no worries, you won't have to lay a finger on her.

Omi: As you wish. What shall be the challenge?

(Dashi ran off into one of Samapara's cupboards and started rummaging through some notes.)

Dashi: Argh! This is the part of Showdowns I hate, making up the stupid games!

Samapara: (To Omi.) He practiced Showdowns with me before I got sealed here; Bad thing was he always picked the ones that involved physical contact.

Dashi: Ah-hah! Perfect! The game shall be ... long-range shoot-outs!

Stephanie: You might wanna explain it further.

Dashi: Okay. A bunch of clouds will fly around, 'bout a thousand and one of 'em. The one who uses their Xiaolin abilities to shoot most down is the winner. Got it?

All: Yeah.

Samapara: We all set?

Omi: Unless you wish to wager Shen Gong Wu?

Samapara: No thanks, it's better without.

Omi: Agreed. Now...

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The castle throne room morphed into a long yellow platform and Omi and Samapara took their places.)

Stephanie: Be careful.

Both: Gong Yi Tem-Pai!

(A thousand or so clouds shaped like a bulls-eye started floating up.)

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Ice!

(He shot a horde of icicles that destroyed a bunch of targets.)

Samapara: I'm game! Light of the Martyr!

(She spun on one foot, making light arrows strike the cloud targets, scoring more than Omi.)

Stephanie: Come on, Omi!

(The score stood at Omi stricken 150, while Samapara stricken 180.)

Omi: Time to switch on the fire! Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(He turned his entire body entire a water entity and started shooting water blasts at the target, even more than Samapara's.)

Samapara: It's not over yet!

(She crouched down until a light barrier was forming around her, and then released the energy into hundreds of light arrows that struck all the targets. And even struck down Omi.)

Samapara: (Gasp.) Omi!

(She slid to his direction to check on him.)

Samapara: Oh, I'm so, so sorry.

Omi: Ugh... it is fine. But look.

(He pointed to a lone cloud remaining, then Samapara looked at the score, it was 500 for each of them.)

Omi: If you destroy the next cloud ... you win, and I ... have failed.

Samapara: And who says I'm gonna do that?

(Omi looked up at her.)

Samapara: Go on, it's all yours.

(Omi smiled weakly and raised a hand and shot down the target with a water attack.)

Dashi: Score stands: Omi: 501, Samapara 500. Omi wins.

(The arena transformed back into the former self of the throne room.)

Dashi: Yah did good, Omi. You too, Samapara.

Samapara: I did what you would do, Dashi.

Stephanie: Omi! You did it!

(She gave him a huge hug.)

Omi: Ohh, I wish I could return it, but I have been mightily weakened.

Stephanie: Here.

(She placed her hand on Omi's chest.)

Stephanie: _May the light of hope guide you. Let you see another day of peace. May your wounds be forgotten forevermore_.

(Omi glowed and so did Stephanie, then Omi got up as Stephanie was immensely tired out.)

Omi: Thank you, Stephanie.

(He helped her up and walked to Dashi and Samapara.)

Omi: I believe you are ready to tell me my mysterious past.

Dashi: Y'sure yah wanna know?

Omi: I have waited all my life for this moment, sir. If you cannot tell me my true origins, I cannot find it elsewhere.

(Samapara placed her hand on Dashi's shoulder and nodded.)

Dashi: Alright. Your true parents ...

(Omi leaned ever closer.)

Dashi: You my boy ... are looking at them.

(Omi and Stephanie looked confused.)

Samapara: What he's meaning is he's your father.

(Omi gasped as well as Stephanie.)

Omi: I am the son of Grand Master Dashi?!!

Dashi: That's right.

Omi: But what about my mother? Was she killed that night by Hannibal Bean?

Samapara: No. That woman was sent here to the Dream Land ...

(Omi and Stephanie looked on the verge of fainting.)

Omi: You ... You're my mother?!

Samapara: Oh, Omi.

(She ran up to him and gave him a heart-warming cuddle. Dashi approached and smiled happily.)

Omi: But ... I do not understand. All those times we have been together ... why did you not tell me?

Samapara: We didn't think you were ready. Only when you were seeking the truth.

Dashi: I think we need to go into a little extra detail, don'cha think.

Omi: Oh please.

(Both Omi and Stephanie sat down on two pre-made chairs as Samapara sat on her throne and Dashi stood beside her.)

Dashi: It happened 1500 years ago, when I had first been promoted to Grand Master, a wealthy land-owner wanted me to raise his daughter in the fine arts of Xiaolin. This was Samapara, I took her in, taught her everything that I could fit into my big head. She proved one of the best students I had in a long time. But not only was I very impressed by her unique fighting abilities, but I grew a powerful bond with her.

Samapara: And eventually, he asked me to be his wife. 1500 year old laws tend to be a bit strange.

Dashi: Then we had you Omi, and something told me that you would be special. Turns out you are.

(Omi smiled reverently.)

Samapara: But then a person who can predict the future came to our Temple with a prophecy.

Stephanie: What did the prophecy say?

Dashi: As darkness covers the world with light, with the embodiment of darkness taking it's full control. The descendent of the Master shall come, and silence the evil forever.

(Omi and Stephanie looked at each other with awe.)

Stephanie: You think Omi's the descendent?

Dashi: Well who else descended from me?

Samapara: Anyway, me and Dashi weren't the only one's who heard this. Hannibal Bean was also listening and found Omi a great threat with his plans.

Omi: So he decided to take the trash out immediately.

Dashi: Err ... yeah, that's a good way to put it.

Samapara: By sealing you up in the Dream Land. But luckily I was with you at the time when Hannibal attacked. That's ... when I got trapped in the Dream Land instead.

Omi: You sacrificed yourself ... to save my life?

Samapara: It's what mothers do.

Stephanie: But with you out of the picture, what happened to Omi with no one to protect him?

Samapara: Well you could have found out if you didn't chicken out of the dream.

(Omi gaped.)

Omi: I am no cowardly bird!

Samapara: (Giggle.) Doesn't matter. Hold still.

(She got up and pressed her finger to Omi's head as Omi blacked out and was in the same environment as his dream, to see Hannibal Bean and the Ying-Ying Bird approach the defenseless baby Omi.)

Hannibal: Time to end this!

(But then a voice interrupted him.)

Voice: Leave him alone!

(It was Grand Master Dashi, who had lightning raging around him.)

Hannibal: Stay outta this, pipsqueak, unless you wanna end up like your darlin' wife! Ahahahaha!!!

(Dashi growled with his fists shaken. It was the first time Omi seen him so angry.)

Dashi: You'll pay!

(With a light-swift run, he attacked the evil Bean with such force and power and threw him against the wall.)

Dashi: No more will you be a threat to my family!

(He was about to finish him off before the Ying-Ying Bird flapped it's wings on Dashi, making him flinch and giving Hannibal his escape route.)

Hannibal: I will get your son, Dashi!!!

(He flew off before Dashi could catch him. Then a younger Master Monk Guan and the good side of Chase Young came to Dashi's aid.)

Master Monk Guan: What's wrong, Grand Master?

Dashi: (Sigh.) It's Hannibal. He got Samapara. Trapped her in the Dream World!

Chase: We can still get her back! If we can go into the Dream Land with the Emerald and give Samapara the Garnet ...

Dashi: Enough, Chase. I cannot. The Dream Land must be re-sealed or the Castle of Dark Pasts will rise again.

Master Monk Guan: And what becomes of your wife.

(Dashi sighed in disbelief.)

Dashi: I don't know.

(Dashi then glowed a yellow color and fired a beam of light to the sky, which the night sky glowed all around. Dashi then picked up the child Omi and walked with the other two back into the Temple. Omi had seen enough and went back into reality.)

Omi: Most terrible.

Samapara: I know. But hey the Dream Land's not all that bad. I mean come on, I can look into people's dreams.

Omi: Yes. But did you not die of derived love? I mean, because Dashi did not come to your rescue, did you not feel heart broken?

Dashi: No way. I explained it all to her. She told me to look after you, and make sure no harm comes to you.

Omi: And how did you explain it to her?

Samapara: By dreams.

(They giggled.)

Dashi: Anything else ... son?

Omi: Well ...

Stephanie: How did Omi get from that timeline to this one?

Samapara: That ... is a good question, how did he dear?

Dashi: Well, I knew Hannibal would be a great threat if I left you in that timeline, so I asked Master Monk Guan to take you 1500 years into the future and watch over you there.

Omi: And how did you do that?

Dashi: In the Temple, there's a pathway that's called the Door of Time. It's just like the Necrorayo's Door, only it works with time.

Omi: Where would it be in the Temple?

Dashi: Y'know the statue of me in the middle of the training grounds?

Omi: I do.

Dashi: Push that out the road and there's a tunnel that leads to the Door.

Samapara: I guess I can fill in the rest. Master Monk Guan obviously gave you to Master Fung to look after. That's why you don't remember life before that.

(Omi's mouth was left hanging open. Finally, after all the years he spent at the Temple, he finally has knowledge of his past.)

Samapara: I think he's happy.

(Omi jumped up and hugged both of them, or at least tried to hug Dashi.)

Omi: I thank you both. Not only have I knowledge of my past, but I also have knowledge that my parents are alive!

Dashi: Well at least one of them.

Samapara: So what do you plan to do next, Omi?

Omi: I do not know. Maybe you can escape through the Necrorayo's Door passage and finally escape into the outside world again.

Samapara: I'm sorry, Omi. but I need to stay here. Because without that knucklehead Emperor, the Dream Land will crumble and the Castle will rise again.

Omi: Then I do not know.

Samapara: You could always stay here, and live with us.

Omi: That is a most brilliant idea!

Dashi: So what do you say? Hopin' to finally have a family?

Omi: I would ...

(But Omi remembered before entering the Dream and the promise he made to Stephanie, then looked back to her, who was feeling sad inside, but smiled weakly when she knew Omi was watching.)

Omi: I am sorry, parents.

Dashi: What's up?

Omi: I cannot leave the world I had made such a massive bond with. The Temple, fighting the dark forces of evil, my friends and ... Stephanie.

(Stephanie smiled happily, as did Samapara and Dashi.)

Samapara: We understand.

Omi: Do not get me wrong. You are the most wonderful people I ever met, and to be the son of you is the most honorable circumstance a monk could ever ask for. But my task on the real world is not yet complete and I need to help my friends protect the Feather of Gabriel.

(Dashi walked up to Omi.)

Dashi: Omi. Guard that feather with all your heart. If you really are what the prophecy says, you'll kick Hannibal's big red butt.

(Omi, Samapara and Stephanie laughed.)

Omi: I will do all my best, father.

(Dashi smiled.)

Omi: And mother.

(Samapara nodded.)

Omi: May you guard our dreams well.

(Omi waved goodbye, but before he was about to depart with Stephanie.)

Samapara: Oh, I almost forgot.

(She ran over to one of her wardrobes and dug deep and dug out a sack.)

Omi: What is that?

(She opened it and revealed it's contents: Shen Gong Wu.)

Samapara: These are the Shen Gong Wu we had to bring to get de-poisoned from the Castle's effects. Now that they're unpoisoned and no longer a threat, you can have them now.

(Omi accepted the gifts with a radiant smile.)

Samapara: Except the Emerald and Garnet of Samapara, if they fall into the wrong hands, I fear for your world's safety.

Omi: I understand. Thank you, mother.

(Samapara giggled lightly at the sound of Omi saying her position as mother.)

Samapara: Goodbye. And hey, if you ever need a good chat, you know how to get back in here.

Omi: Farewell, parents.

(He bowed.)

Dashi: See yah later, little scamp.

(Then when Omi rose, Samapara gave him a kiss on the cheek.)

Samapara: Glad you now know who your parents are.

Omi: As am I.

(Omi and Stephanie departed, with the sack of new Shen Gong Wu. In the gates of the castle, Stephanie stopped.)

Stephanie: Omi.

Omi: Yes, Stephanie?

Stephanie: Thank you.

Omi: For what?

Stephanie: For choosing your world over this world. I know you had a promise to keep, and that you would have enjoyed living here, but if you did leave, I don't now what I'd do without you.

Omi: Well if I had not met you, then my answer to Dashi's question would be "yes".

(This had a major impact on Stephanie, who was blushing reverently and smiling happily.)

Stephanie: You really are a sweet little monk.

(She brushed Omi's cheek as she walked past, as Omi too was blushing.)

Omi: Ah, yes. It would never be a world without you.

(Omi and Stephanie then took one last look at the Dream Land as both climbed through the Necrorayo's Door as the door closed over again once they returned to the peak of the mountain. Then when they begun there climbing they seen something cross the skies. It was Dojo, who was carrying Raimundo and Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Ahoy, down there!

Omi: Raimundo! Kimiko!

(Dojo came to a landing as Omi rushed to them and gave them a hug.)

Omi: Oh, Kimiko and Raimundo, my past has finally been revealed. I am the son of ...

(But Kimiko slapped his mouth shut.)

Kimiko: Don't wanna give us spoilers, do yah?

Omi: No. But it such a big surprise!

Raimundo: Then save it for story time tonight. It gives a bit of suspense, y'know?

(Omi, Stephanie, Raimundo and Kimiko all boarded on Dojo and returned to the Temple. Later that evening, Omi and Stephanie told the marvelous tale of how together they conquered the trials set before them, and the true past of Omi.)

Clay: Whoa. You're the son o' Grand Master Dashi.

Omi: (Proudly.) Mhm!

Ken: I always thought you and Dashi had a slight connection.

Master Fung: Congratulations, Omi. You have now discovered your past.

(Omi smiled proudly again. Later on in the night, when everyone was sleeping, Omi crept out in the middle of the night to the statue of Grand Master Dashi, to confirm the existence of the Door of Time. When he pushed it, there was really an underground entrance.)

Omi: I have never been down here. They were correct!

(Then a voice came to Omi.)

Voice: They were always truthful.

(It was Master Monk Guan.)

Omi: But Master Monk Guan. All this time you and I have crossed paths, you did not once mention ...

Master Monk Guan: Yes, I promised Dashi I wouldn't reveal your past when you were older, but wait until Samapara did.

Omi: Do you ever miss your home?

Master Monk Guan: Every inch.

(He walked off, as Omi continued his search by going down the corridor and into a small room with a very ancient looking arch.)

Omi: This must be it. But to be sure.

(Omi thought hard back 1500 years ago and on a particular day, as he walked through the arch, and when he opened his eyes, he seen a younger version of Dashi, in high quality robes and Samapara in a very beautiful kimono. He went back to the wedding of Dashi and Samapara. He watched them as they got married, with a radiant smile. Life couldn't get better for the young monk.)


	20. Source of Anger

**Source of Anger**

(It was a cold autumn afternoon, and the four Warriors and Stephanie were busy gathering firewood from the nearby forest.)

Kimiko: If we don't hurry up, we'll end up like Omi after freezing himself. Brrr!

Raimundo: Okay! Shoku Roc Attack Wind!

(He flew upwards and struck many trees, and then hundreds of sticks and branches came down.)

Clay: Mission accomplish I'd say.

Stephanie: Yeah, after nearly knocking down every tree in the forest!

Raimundo: Ah, pipe down; it's better staring at your toes hoping for a stick to pop out.

(He used his wind powers to levitate a bunch of firewood and brought it to the Temple, with the others carrying it.)

Omi: I am starting to envy Raimundo and his use of wind.

Stephanie: Don't be. Mr. fun and rebellious just wants to have fun with his element.

(The other Warriors nonetheless took all the firewood and had enough to last them all winter.)

Master Fung: An excellent job, young ones. With this many firewood, this Temple won't see another cold day.

(Raimundo smiled, while Omi looked on the verge of hitting him.)

Raimundo: Of course, I had a lotta help from these guys.

Kimiko: You did?

Omi: But, Raimundo. You were the one who...

(Raimundo covered Omi's mouth from speaking any further.)

Master Fung: Well I humbly thank all of you.

(He turned away and Omi threw Raimundo's hand away.)

Omi: Might I just ask, how in this planet, did you give us cookie scores?!

Raimundo: How in the world, and brownie points, and just because I'm leader, higher up than you and an expert in wind, doesn't mean I can't look out for you lot.

(Kimiko, Clay and Stephanie all smiled appreciantly.)

Omi: But...but...but... you could have easily said (Putting on a Raimundo style voice.) Sure, Master Fung, I did all the work here. (Returning to original voice.) But you didn't!

Raimundo: Omi, Omi, Omi. You have a lot to learn about being a leader. First off, being a leader isn't about you, it's about others before yourself.

Clay: A factor Omi can't stand.

Raimundo: And second, if you ever wanna make a great leader one day, you gotta stop thinking there. (Pointing to Omi's large dome.) And start thinking here. (He placed his hand on Omi's heart.)

(Omi gave a small smile.)

Kimiko: And that's what being a leader is truly all about.

(Then Dojo raced into the scene.)

Dojo: Kids! A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!

Clay: Guess the mushy stuff's gonna have ter wait.

Stephanie: Remember, Omi. Don't envy Rai; he's only looking out for yah. Okay?

Omi: I shall do my best.

Kimiko: So what Wu do we have?

Dojo: It's called the Shredder Scythe. Whoever uses this Wu can slice even the hardest metals in two.

Clay: Hold up, partner! If Hannibal gets his paws on that Wu, we'll be swiped down like a block o' cheese under a knife.

Dojo: Not so, Clay m'boy. This Shen Gong Wu has no effect on human life, only objects that are inanimate.

Raimundo: Whew! Well better get it just in case.

Dojo: Well all aboard! Come on, we don't have all day!

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay did as they were told, all except Omi who was staring at the sky.)

Stephanie: You okay, Omi?

Omi: I am fine, I am just thinking about the duty I have been given.

Stephanie: Duty?

Omi: Yes. For you see, as you remember, I finally know who my true parents are. And they were separated from me by the treacherous Hannibal Roy Bean!

Stephanie: So you want revenge?

Omi: Precisely.

(Raimundo, who was listening to the conversation, jumped off Dojo and joined in.)

Raimundo: Listen, little dude. I know how yah feel about your mum, but yah can't let the whole idea of revenge get to yah. We will stop Hannibal together, but we can't let him see us bleed. Okay?

Omi: ...Agreed!

(They departed on Dojo, but little did they know, Hannibal was watching.)

Hannibal: Too late.

(The Warriors arrive at a beach to find the Scythe.)

Clay: It's gotta be 'round here somewhere.

Omi: why does Raimundo not use his power over Wind to blow away the sand and find the Scythe?

Kimiko: What? And cause a sandstorm? I just got my new clothes on.

Raimundo: Guess it's looking the old fashioned way. Look for it while getting your shoes filled with sand.

(The Warriors spread out, digging sand holes to get a reading on the Scythe. It was then when Raimundo collapsed to the ground in tiredness.)

Raimundo: Oh, it's hopeless!

(But when e turned his head to rest, he seen a small black handle.)

Raimundo: Please make it what I think it is.

(He took the black anonymous handle, to reveal nothing but a broken down bike handle bar.)

Raimundo: Argh! It's hopeless!

(The others reunited the tired Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Okay, sandstorm's the only option.

(She was about to unzip her new clothes before Raimundo got up with an idea.)

Raimundo: Shoku Roc Attack Wind!

(He blew the sand around them, and then the sand started to split into many platforms, being supported by Raimundo's Wind powers. Kimiko quickly re-zipped her clothes, being bright red.)

Clay: Hey lookie there, partners!

(He pointed to a far off platform, to reveal a black scythe that looked deadly to the touch.)

Omi: Let us sack this Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: Bag it!

(Omi jumped up and claimed the Scythe.)

Omi: Mission Apprehended!

(Raimundo then lowered the platforms into it's original beach form.)

Kimiko: Well that was easy.

Clay: Job well done, partners!

(The Warriors headed back to the Temple, but they seen something in the distance, like a black bird, only it was the Ying-Ying Bird.)

Raimundo: You guys seeing what I'm seeing?!

Clay: It's that no good varmint!

(Quickly Dojo approached the bird, to see Hannibal Bean.)

Omi: You treacherous monster!! I shall take great honor in defeating you!

Hannibal: Please, with your pipsy Shoku abilities, you couldn't take me.

Raimundo: No! But four can!

Hannibal: Oh please. I ain't here ter fight. Just offerin' you a last chance to surrender the feather.

Kimiko: And why would we wanna do that?!

Hannibal: If you do, once I rule this pathetic world, ah promise you 'n' your friends won't be harmed.

Raimundo: Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's our job!

Hannibal: As you wish. You'll regret it though.

(He flew off.)

Kimiko: That ... was strange.

Clay: Yeah, why'd he wanna say that stuff?

Omi: Unless he was plotting something! Dojo, make great haste to the Temple! Hurry!

(Dojo flew with all his speed to the Temple, everything seemed normal. When Dojo landed, Omi jumped off and raced indoors.)

Omi: Stephanie!!

(Stephanie was then seen practicing her water abilities.)

Stephanie: Omi?

(Omi jumped up and hugged her.)

Omi: Thank Dashi you are safe!

Stephanie: Why? What's wrong?

Omi: On the journey return, we encountered the malicious bean, and conspired to keep you safe in return for the Feather.

Stephanie: So you thought Hannibal kidnapped me?

Omi: That is what I thought.

Stephanie: Well, I'm still me, right?

Omi: What about the others? And the Feather?

Stephanie: Last I checked, they're good.

Omi: Thank Dashi!

(The next night drew closer than expected. It was then that Master Fung rung the emergency bell, gathering everyone together.)

Clay: What's up, partner?

Master Fung: We have received a message from the enemy!

Master Monk Guan: Hannibal Bean?

(Master Fung took a pod-like contraption and placed it on the floor and revealed to be a hologram of the evil Bean.)

Hannibal: Greetin's pipsqueaks! A'll cut straight ter the point. The three feathers can allow the user to determine the fate of mankind.

Raimundo: Duh.

Kimiko: Shhh!

Hannibal: I offer the young Warriors to come to my humble abode to fight me for the right of my two Feathers!

Warriors: What?!

Hannibal: Don't worry, there's no strings attached. Just beat me, and you can get rid of me forever! It's practically a win-lose situation. I'll be waiting in Death's Hollow.

(The hologram faded down.)

Omi: He is clearly down to something!

Raimundo: You figured!? But still, a challenge to get the Feathers might not crop up for months, so we better make this count!

Kimiko: Wait a minute, you're actually gonna walk in there, into Hannibal's hands?!

Raimundo: Sure. If we all stick together, then we're serving baked beans in the morning.

Clay: Good point.

Raimundo: So how bout it?!

Omi: Yes! I shall do the honors of defeating him!

Raimundo: Alright, let's go!

(Dojo quickly departed with the four Warriors, but little did they realize, Hannibal was waiting in the dark.)

Hannibal: Hehehehe! Like a moth to the flame!

(The Warriors and Dojo landed in a very spooky valley in which it was very desolate.)

Dojo: You sure this is a good idea? I mean, it could be a trap.

Omi: I will fight all the Earth's traps just to serve Hannibal his good pudding!

Kimiko: Just desserts.

Raimundo: Alright, Bean dude! Get out here so we can pound yah!

(Then a flash appeared in the middle of a rock, and appeared to be another hologram of Hannibal Bean.)

Clay: Why can't the bean just talk to us, man-to-man?!

Hannibal: Greetin's once again, pipsqueaks. If you're listenin', then you're all fools!

Kimiko: See! It's a trap!

Hannibal: Now, now, before you get the idea of me setting up a trap, I think Omi would like to hear this.

(Omi raised his eyebrows and walked forwards.)

Hannibal: Cueball. If you ever wanna see your girlfriend again ...

(Omi gasped.)

Hannibal: Then come to mah lair, and take her. Of course, if you survive. Ahahaha!

(The hologram vanished.)

Kimiko: What does he mean by "survive"?

(The ground around them shook, and from the rocks came hundreds of human-sized rock zombies wielding huge clubs.)

Kimiko: What did I tell yah?!

Clay: This ain't good!

(Omi was still shocked from the news of Stephanie. Inside, he felt his rage build inside him. To destroy Hannibal, and set his mother's honor to rest, and to reclaim the one he loved.)

Omi: You will not get away with this!

(At once the rock zombies attacked.)

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(He created a giant tsunami that washed away all the zombies.)

Raimundo: Shoku Roc Attack Wind!

(He created a wind barrier around his companions, and when the barrier dispersed, all the rock zombies were crumbled into giant masses of rubble.)

Clay: What in tarnation were you thinkin'?!

Kimiko: You never flood the place without warning us first!

Omi: (Angrily.) Silence!

(Kimiko gaped.)

Omi: I do not have time to bicker over senseless nonsense! I must make haste to defeat Hannibal!

(He jumped up and made a giant Water Sea-Serpent that traveled at great speed to Hannibal's fortress.)

Clay: He coulda taken Dojo.

Kimiko: (To Raimundo.) What do we do?

Raimundo: We have to go back to the Temple! If Stephanie really has been kidnapped, Hannibal must have ripped his way through the Temple to get to her.

(Dojo took the Warriors to the opposite direction where Omi went. Meanwhile, in the malevolent Bean's lair, Stephanie was unconscious and tied to a wall in a dark cold room. When Hannibal walked in his human-shaped form, Stephanie awoke slowly.)

Hannibal: Rise 'n' shine, pretty.

Stephanie: Ugh...you twisted monster!

Hannibal: Why thank you.

Stephanie: Why not you let me go and I'll show you how to do things my way!

Hannibal: Please! Even if I were to do that, you'd stand no chance.

(Stephanie growled.)

Hannibal: Besides, I'm saving my energy for your pretty boyfriend.

Stephanie: Leave Omi out of this!

Hannibal: So sorry, mah dear. But causing pain and destruction's mah job! Ahahahaha!!!

(He walked out and slammed the steel door behind him.)

Stephanie: Omi.

(Omi and his giant conjured Sea-Serpent arrived at the mountain-lair Hannibal occupied.)

Omi: I shall see to it, that Hannibal feels my wrath!

(The Sea-serpent turned back into regular water, and Omi raced up into the mountain and dropped into Hannibal's lair.)

Omi: Hannibal Bean! I demand you show yourself so you may feel the wrath of my rage!

(Hannibal then appeared from a swirl of darkness.)

Hannibal: Nice night.

Omi: Enough of your trickeries! Where is Stephanie?!

Hannibal: Oh she's safe. But why give her to you just yet? We haven't even begun the party!

Omi: (Angrily.) Enough! For too long you have toyed with the people I love and my own life! You were the one who took my mother away from me! You were the one who forced me to live away from my father! And it is you now that haunts me and my love!

Hannibal: Ahahahaha!!! I see you finally know your past! That Samapara was quite a thorn in my side. If it weren't for her, you'd be in the Dream Land and not her!

(Omi gaped.)

Hannibal: That's right! You were the reason she was gone! I was just the guy that made sure of that! You were the one who brought the burden of Empress of Dreams on her shoulders! And you call me the evil one?

Omi: (Angrily.) Enough! It is time you pay for all your evil!

(Omi charged and kicked Hannibal in the stomach, making him bash into several of his own mechanics. Then Hannibal emerged with his eyes glowing red.)

Hannibal: That's right! Use your anger to destroy me!

Omi: As you insist!

(He charged to attack the malicious Bean. Meanwhile, just as Raimundo predicted, the Temple was in ruins. They departed and immediately found Jermaine lying on the ground.)

Raimundo: Yo, Jermaine! What happened?!

Jermaine: Ugh ... that Bean got to us! He took Stephanie! But where's the little cueball?

Kimiko: He found out about Stephanie and went to fight Hannibal on his own.

Jermaine: Well c'mon! Omi ain't got a snowball's chance!

(The Warriors quickly assembled the Rival-Warriors and the two Masters together, who were all weakened.)

Master monk Guan: Hannibal is potentially powerful, but filled with Omi's rage and wrath, he will be even stronger.

Ken: So as long as Omi's hatred towards Hannibal grows, he'll never beat Hannibal.

Master Monk Guan: Yes. In order to ensure Omi is victorious, you must free Stephanie from Hannibal's grasp.

Raimundo: How would that help?

Clay: Think about it, Rai. When little Omi learned about Stephanie's rope-in, he went in a feral rage.

Andrea: Because he was concerned for her safety.

Joseph: And as long as Omi remains unknown of Stephanie's safety.

Kimiko: He'll continue to be in the (Quoting her next words with her two fingers) feral rage.

Raimundo: Oh. D'you guys rehearse?

Jermaine: Well C'mon! The longer we dilly-daddle, the more Hannibal's gonna kick his-

Kimiko: Alright, we get the picture. Okay, let's hurry!

(The seven Warriors departed on Dojo. Meanwhile, Hannibal was getting tossed around like a rag-doll from Omi's rage.)

Omi: Do you wish to surrender?!

Hannibal: Hehehehe! You call that an attack? Ah was expecting something painful!

Omi: With pleasure! Hah!

(He attempted to attack Hannibal with his fist, but Hannibal grabbed his fist, and started to crush it with his immense strength.)

Hannibal: How's it feel? Knowing your anger is mah power?

Omi: You dream!

(He attempted to kick Hannibal, but Hannibal blocked it again, and kicked him back, making him crash into all of Hannibal's mechanisms.)

Hannibal: Pathetic!

(Stephanie, who was now gagged and hearing the fight, tried frantically to untie her bound hands, but they were tied too tight, and she crouched down in defeat, shedding a small tear. Back at the fight, Hannibal had again, kicked Omi to the stone walls, causing him to collapse in pain.)

Hannibal: Hehehehe! You have no idea how long I've waited to end you!

(Hannibal attacked again.)

Omi: Repulse the Monkey!

(He attempted to fling Hannibal away, but while he was in mid-air, he kicked Omi away and rebounded off the wall and landed unharmed.)

Hannibal: Like ah said. Pathetic!

(The other Warriors landed silently at the top of the lair, watching Omi get pummeled.)

Kimiko: Omi.

Clay: Man, he's getting fried like a chicken on mah world class grill!

Andrea: There's no time to lose! We must search for our leader as swift and as quiet as possible.

Raimundo: Well ahead of yah. Falcon's Eye!

(He surveyed the lair around him, and spotted Stephanie, still trying frantically to escape.)

Raimundo: She's in the rocky room in the east wing!

Ken: We'll watch over Omi. You guys get to Stephanie!

Clay; Got'cha!

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay jumped down to the door on the Eastern side, trying not to grab Hannibal's attention. While the other four Warriors watched Omi get pummeled even more.)

Jermaine: C'mon, Omi! Show that bean bag!

(Omi was then thrown against more machines.)

Joseph: Wow, he does stink.

(The three Warriors rushed recklessly to the location of Stephanie, to come across a steel door.)

Clay: Got it covered! Shoku Minotaur Attack earth!

(He made a giant rock pillar that crashed against the door, but made no scratch.)

Raimundo: Shoku Roc Attack Wind!

(He too made an elemental attack, but no prevail as to open it.)

Kimiko: Outta the way.

(Kimiko simply walked over to the door, and opened it, while rolling her eyes, making Raimundo and Clay thoroughly embarrassed.)

Raimundo: Okay, enough dramatics, now we gotta find Stephanie.

(They went into the door to find a giant rocky room.)

Clay: Stephanie, partner!

Raimundo: You in here?!

(They heard frantic mumbling from the back wall, to see Stephanie, still tied up and gagged.)

Clay: Aren't we mighty glad ter see you!

Kimiko: Yeah, with you, Omi can't fuel Hannibal's power!

(They un-gagged and untied her.)

Stephanie: Ugh, thanks guys. But c'mon, how's Omi doing up there?

Raimundo: Last we checked, he got kicked around by the Bean.

Stephanie: (Gasp.) Well let's go!

(Omi was still making no prevail to Hannibal's attacks, the more he was attacked, the more angrier he became.)

Hannibal: Face it, kid! You can't stop me! Why not bow down now, 'nd I'll let your girlfriend live!

Omi: Ugh ... never. I will win her...on my own!

Hannibal: Fine! A'll take mighty pleasure in delivering the news, in how you would have died saving her than live freeing her!

Omi: Stephanie ... I'm sorry.

(They heard a voice from behind.)

Voice: I'm afraid that story's second-hand Hannibal!

(They turned around to see Stephanie standing above them with the other Warriors.)

Stephanie: And Omi never turns down from defeating his foes!

Omi: Stephanie!!

Stephanie: Small-chat later, Omi. Now, you gotta take down the bean-counter.

Raimundo: Hold on!

(Everyone looked at Raimundo, who flew down between Omi and Hannibal.)

Raimundo: Why not we up the ante?

Omi: What do you mean by that?

Raimundo: Raise the stakes.

(Omi continued to look on in confusion.)

Raimundo: (Heatedly.) Increase the wager!

Omi: Oh.

(Raimundo then pulled from his pocket the Feather of Gabriel, making Hannibal's eyes glitter.)

Raimundo: If you beat Omi, it's all yours.

Kimiko: Rai! What're you doing?!

Hannibal: Ohhhh! You tickled mah fancy!

Raimundo: Hold on! If we win, you give us your two feathers!

Hannibal: Very well. Tonight, the three feathers will have one master!

Omi: Raimundo! Are you really willing to put my life on the curve to get the feathers?!

Raimundo: Life on the line. And no, it's the one who can't fight any more. Besides, I got faith in you.

(He patted Omi in the shoulder and gave him a wink as he gave him a small gold locket. Raimundo then jumped up to the audience.)

Stephanie: Did you give it to him?

Raimundo: Sure did. Get your umbrellas, 'cus it's gonna get wet!

(Omi opened the locket, to reveal him and Stephanie in a heart-warming cuddle while facing Omi. At once, he pulled he locket around his neck and started conjuring water around him.)

Omi: The fate of the world lies on my shoulders! I cannot let all that is so dear to me be surrendered! And now Hannibal, prepare yourself, because the end of this battle ends here!

Hannibal: ah agree! Let's end this!

(Hannibal charged.)

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(He shot towards Hannibal but he deflected it and punched Omi in the stomach, and forced him back onto the rock wall.)

Raimundo: Ouch!

Clay: C'mon, little partner!

(Omi readied himself again. When Hannibal charged, Omi started glowing a bright yellow color.)

Hannibal: What the?!

Omi: I swear I shall defeat you!

(Omi's voice had completely changed to an echo-like state of his original voice. Raimundo gasped.)

Raimundo: He's an Ascended Shoku Warrior!

Kimiko: Really? Then you know what that means?!

Clay: I do ... when you tell me!

(Everyone smacked their heads.)

Stephanie: It means we'll be firing up the pan, 'cus we're serving beans!

(Omi approached Hannibal slowly, who backed off.)

Omi: Surrender the Feathers.

Hannibal: Never!

(He punched Omi with a crack, but Omi was unaffected by it, and flung Hannibal to the other side of the lair.)

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(He surrounded himself in water and fired multiple water blasts at once, firing them everywhere Hannibal was, making all direct hits. And when the onslaught was over, Hannibal lay on the ground weakened.)

Omi: Now to end it!

(Hannibal lay quivering.)

Hannibal: No! No! Have mercy!

(This of course got Omi angry.)

Omi: Mercy?! You would not know mercy if it came up and kicked you in the shin! My mother begged for mercy to protect me, did you show any mercy?! You kidnapped the one I love to destroy me, did you show mercy then?!

Hannibal: Ugh ... I'm sorry!

(Omi paused for a moment, and approached Hannibal.)

Omi: Give me the feathers, and I shall spare your life!

(He offered him a hand to receive the feathers.)

Hannibal: Never!

(He jumped up and attempted to attack Omi.)

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(He blasted an immense wave of water that sent Hannibal flying.)

Hannibal: Curse you, Omi!!!

(He was sent flying beyond his lair, and when they heard the crunch of his landing, two faint glows were seen at the top.)

Kimiko: What the?!

(The two glows were the two Feathers. The Feathers were now in he Warrior's possession.)

Raimundo: Hah-ha! He did it!

(Omi placed a hand on the two feathers and felt his battle scars be lifted away.)

Clay: Way to go, partner!

(Omi's glow worn off, meaning he was back to normal, and at once, he embraced Stephanie.)

Omi: I am so glad you are safe!

Stephanie: You had me quite worried too, little guy. I'm just glad you're okay.

Raimundo: Hey, and you got the two Feathers. Now we have three!

Kimiko: and you know what that means?!

Clay: I will ... when you tell me!

(Everyone smacked their heads again.)

Ken: It means we can use their powers to bring about peace.

Omi: Well, we must go back to the Temple and show Master Fung of our success.

(The Warriors went on Dojo, except Omi and Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Actually, you guys go ahead, we have our own transportation.

(Stephanie and Omi conjured up the same sea-serpent, except in a less raging way.)

Clay: A dunno, won't it ...

(Clay was elbowed by Andrea.)

Clay: Oh , er ... right.

Raimundo: Have fun.

(Dojo and the seven Warriors flew off, while Omi and Stephanie proceeded slowly back to the Temple.)

Stephanie: You did amazing back there.

Omi: I do not know, in Raimundo's words, Hannibal was dominating the area.

Stephanie: (Giggling.) Either way, we got the Feathers.

Omi: I did not think I could have won.

Stephanie: It was my fault. If I wasn't kidnapped, you would have been less angry. I didn't know what I'd do if you lost. Knowing you would have lost to Hannibal ...because of me ... I would never have forgiven myself.

(Stephanie, who was behind Omi on the sea-serpent's head, hugged Omi from behind. And Omi could have sworn he could hear Stephanie say: "I love you.")

Omi: I know.

(The two lovers returned to the Temple, with a looming shadow watching them, who was none-other than Chase Young.)

Chase: Now that Omi possesses the three Feathers, it is only a matter of time before their powers are realized.


	21. Genesis of Evil Part 1

**Genesis of Evil (Part 1)**

Omi: But ... what can we do?

Raimundo: (Drawing a small tear.)... I don't know...

(The four Warriors were crowded around a campfire, to provide them with heat and comfort. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay, each had their own weapon, in case evil came; were dressed in rags, if not their Xiaolin robes, which were ripped to shreds. Their location: in the ruins of a major city, unknown from all the destruction. With all the destruction, every city looked the same: Dead, desolate, and crawling with dark monsters. Raimundo stood up from the campfire, supporting his weight on the Spear of Guan, and began thinking to himself.)

Raimundo's thoughts: How did it come to this? The world is in ruin, and it's our fault. Our story ... the story that doomed the world, hear it out, and see for yourself how it came to be...

(The Warriors had returned on Dojo to the Xiaolin Temple, with Omi and Stephanie coming from behind. As soon as all of them had assembled, they met up with Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Omi. Are you alright?

Omi: Yes. And our courage and valor has gained us the two remaining feathers!

(Master Fung smiled.)

Master Fung: Excellent. You have all done very well.

Raimundo: so, how 'bout we use the Feathers and stop evil for good?

Master Fung: In time, young one.

Clay: How come not now?

Master Fung: You all need your rest. It is late in the evening and you are in no condition to end evil.

Kimiko: What about the Feathers? Will they be safe?

Master Fung: Of course.

Clay: (Yawn.) Well, time to hit the hay.

Jermaine: Yeah, kicking evil butt can wait.

Raimundo: Well, g'night guys.

(They all went to their rooms, tired and exhausted. Later, in the morning, the Warriors were awoken by Dojo.)

Dojo: Kids! Wake-up! Wake-Up! We got a new Wu!

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Keep it down, Dojo.

Dojo: Don't make me fetch the Orb!

Raimundo: Yikes! Okay, I'm up!

(As he got up, Kimiko immediately punched Raimundo in the arm.)

Raimundo: Ow! What was that for?

Kimiko: Don't tell me you forgot?

Raimundo: Well I wouldn't know what to forget if I knew what it is.

Kimiko: Rai! It's your birthday!

(This came as a hit n the head for Raimundo. He was so occupied with the Feather situation that he completely forgot about the one day that centered him.)

Kimiko: So, birthday dump time!

Raimundo: No way!

(Raimundo ran out of the room to meet Master Fung.)

Raimundo: Oh, hey ... Master Fung, sir.

Master Fung: I understand it is the annual day on which you were born.

Raimundo: Yeah, but we prefer the word "Birthday".

Master Fung: Well unfortunately, you must go on the quest to locate the Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: Wait, what about the three Feathers? Now that we have them, we can...

Master Fung: In time. But for now, make haste to the new Shen Gong Wu ... birthday boy.

(Raimundo flinched at this remark. But nonetheless, the four Warriors traveled to their destination, with Clay, Omi and Kimiko continually punching his shoulder.)

Raimundo: So, what Wu's it? (Kimiko punched his arm.) Ow!

Dojo: Le'see! Ah, the Achromatic Atomizer. Whoever possesses this Wu, can shrink himself, to the size of an atom. Which for those who don't know their Chemistry is very small.

Clay: Load ah hunk that is, we got the Changing Chopsticks to replace that doo-hickey.

Omi: But still! It may have it's uses.

(They finally reached their destination, which was a small pond in the middle of a small-condensed forest.)

Omi: what is the excavation, Dojo? Is the Shen Gong Wu in circles here?

Dojo: Hmmm, that's what's the scoop, and is it "around" here.

Omi: And is it?

Dojo: Yes. In that pond.

Kimiko: Woohoo! Who's up for a dive?

Clay: Oh, you cin count me in.

Omi: You can count me three!

Raimundo: Oh I dunno, I...

(At once, he pushed Kimiko saying "yer it" very fast, and at once he ripped off his t-shirt, shoes and trousers and did a cannonball into the pond with the others following.)

Clay: Brrr! Sure with it was hotter!

Kimiko: (Swimming on her back.) Oh don't be such a worry wart!

Omi: Now that the fun moment has gone, let us claim the Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: Alright, last one to find it's a rotten egg!

(He dived under water, holding his breath, as the others followed. They looked behind rocks and underwater vegetation. And eventually found the Achromatic Atomizer, and along with it, a golden medallion, with strange ruins on it. Since it was Kimiko who found it, she swam to the surface, and the others followed. They inspected the Shen Gong Wu and then the small medallion.)

Kimiko: What do you think it is?

(Raimundo picked it up and analyzed it.)

Raimundo: Looks just like a normal coin.

Clay; SO what do we do with it? Toss it back in the lake?

Raimundo: Nah, let's keep it. It might come in handy.

(Dojo departed, with a Chase Young secretly watching.)

Chase: The monks are acting most absurdly. Why haven't they used the Feathers and purged the world of evil? No matter, I am sure they will soon enough.

(Back at the Temple, the Warriors were greeted by Master Fung.)

Master Fung: Did you acquire the Shen Gong Wu?

Raimundo: Yeah, and this really weird coin.

(He showed it to the curious Master.)

Master Fung: Strange, I have no historical recall of this artifact.

(He showed the medallion to Master Monk Guan and the Rival-Warriors, and Jermaine, but their answers were the same: "no idea".)

Master Fung: You may keep it, but bare caution; it may prove good, as well as it may prove evil.

(Kimiko went to analyze it more with her laptop, working out the symbols on it's surface.)

Raimundo: Anything, Kim?

Kimiko: Nothing. But no worries about me, you enjoy your birthday.

Raimundo: Well, okay.

Kimiko: Oh and here's my present.

(She stood up from her chair, placed a hand on Raimundo's chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Raimundo was clearly blushing, as well as Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Ugh, um... thanks ... Kimiko.

(He hesitantly walked out, with Kimiko feeling a giggle coming on. As well as that romantic kiss, Raimundo received a free fighting lesson from Master Monk Guan, a box of chocolates from Dojo (Luckily he didn't eat it beforehand.) and even more swipes on the back by the Rival-Warriors and Jermaine. It was now mid-day, and Raimundo was enjoying lonely time before Kimiko called him over to his room.)

Raimundo: What's up, Kimiko?

Kimiko: I've finally deciphered the runes. Here.

(The transcript was written on a piece of paper, Raimundo read it out aloud.)

Raimundo: "He who holds..." is that an I?

Kimiko: Yeah sorry, I do my "I"s weirdly.

Raimundo: Alright ..."this Amulet, will receive whatever their heart desires. Speak the password, and let "her" come forth." Her?

Kimiko: Yeah. Creepy huh?

Raimundo: Yeah. Hmmm. Password? What do you think?

Kimiko: Already tried the originals. Open sesame, melon, Joshua, but nothing.

Raimundo: Phht. Figures.

(He picked up the medallion, and examined it.)

Raimundo: "Receive your heart's desires."

Kimiko: Yeah, probably another fixture to spread world-evil.

Raimundo: Wanna tell, Master Fung?

Kimiko: Won't hurt to try.

(The two brought the medallion to Master Fung, who also read the transcript, as well as Master Monk Guan, Omi and Clay.)

Omi: Most peculiar.

Clay; Yeah. So found any passwords?

(Both shook their heads in defeat.)

Master Monk Guan: Ah!

Raimundo: What?!

Master Monk Guan: I remember this artifact. And I must say, you have endeavored yourselves in finding it.

Kimiko: How?

Master Monk Guan: Legend tells of a undefeatable entity, not of evil, not of good, but on the side of whoever wielded it's ancient stone, called the "Amulet". Whosoever speaks the name of that ancient entity, shall summon her forth, and she will do your bidding.

Raimundo: Do you know it's name?

Master Monk Guan: Of course.

(He took the Amulet from Kimiko and readied himself.)

Master Monk Guan: Kakolookiyam!

(At once the Amulet glowed, and from it came a fairy-like creature, sizing the palm of a small hand, it was clearly a female, with long silver hair, and a beautiful look.)

Fairy: Ah. I am free. And I am here to deliver who'est released me from my prison of gold and chains.

Master Monk Guan: (Pointing to the four Warriors.) These fine ones did.

(Master Fung and Master Monk Guan left.)

Fairy: Oh, noble of heart. I can bestow upon you three wishes each, and then I may rest again.

Raimundo: So, you're like a Genie?

Fairy: I prefer not that name. My name may be Kakolookiyam, but you may call me Tilly.

Clay: Reckon that sounds simple enough.

Tilly: But be warned, when making a wish, their is no turning back. I will advise you on what wishes to take, but that is all I can do.

Raimundo: Sweet. Birthday wishes come true!

Tilly: Do you have any wishes?

Raimundo: How about killing Hannibal Roy Bean?

Tilly: That is beyond my power, I am afraid. I only have the power to bring life, and life to dreams, but I cannot take them.

Kimiko: How about World Peace?

Tilly: I am afraid I am no politician. I can grant that wish, but it is only a matter of time before many evils will break free from their unnatural bondage.

Kimiko: How long will the peace last?

Tilly: Two moons.

Clay: I reckon that's two months.

Omi: I seriously doubt that will help.

Kimiko: It'll be a waste of a wish!

Tilly: My service does not force one to make haste in wishes. Take the necessary time to think thy wishes. Remember, once you make a wish, thy cannot turn back.

(Tilly floated to a table and rested her wings.)

Clay: Can you do wishes that aren't all big?

Tilly: (Massaging her wings.) Of course. I once received a wish to grant the user a glass of water.

Clay: I reckon ah'm ready to make my first wish.

(Tilly stopped massaging her wings and floated to Clay.)

Tilly: Simply say "Grant me" and state your wish.

Clay: Grant me, the biggest triple double cheeseburger, with everything on it, and ketchup. You reckon you cin do that?

Tilly: Well, it is not the simplest wish I was asked. But...

(She took out a small wand with a sprinkle of stars.)

Tilly: By the power stored in me. I beseech thee, grant thee thy wish!

(A clap of thunder sounded, and in front of Clay, was the biggest cheeseburger the world has ever seen.)

Clay: Ohhhh! That's bigger than my cow flock after eating a meadow!

(At once Clay began eating the burger, devouring as much as his mouth can muster. Tilly, Raimundo, Omi and Clay stood watching.)

Tilly: He now has two wishes.

Raimundo: I see you get the job done.

(Raimundo dodged out of the road from an incoming piece of tomato that was hurtled by Clay and his senseless eating.)

Kimiko: Hmmm. Three wishes. I never wanted anything in particular.

Tilly: Take your time. One master took three years to make his three wishes. And I still keep my patience.

Kimiko: I dunno. What would you go for, Tilly?

(Tilly went to answer, but reconsidered her answer.)

Tiily: My. No one has ever asked me that before. Ever since the spirits gave me form, and gave me the duty of granting wishes, has any one asked such an ambiguous question.

Kimiko: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressurize you.

Tilly: No, there was but one thing I so desire. And that is for to be released from my chains of slavery.

Omi: You are imprisoned?

Tilly: Aye. In the Amulet.

Raimundo: You don't like serving people?

Tilly: No, I make a powerful friendship with my masters before you. But continually being forced into doing the bidding of others, makes me ... well, sad.

(Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi looked at Tilly as she drew a small tear.)

Raimundo: Hey, I seen this in a movie once. Why not we wish for your freedom?

Tilly: Oh, that is a very tempting offer. But I must serve you and your needs, and once you do that, you do not have a wish left to free me.

Raimundo: No, we wish all the wishes until there's one left, then we wish for your freedom.

Tilly: Well, you may do as you please. But, please. Think about your wishes.

Omi: I have a wish.

Tilly: Ah, then come, what is your wish?

Omi: Grant me, the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time. Allowing me to know all Xiaolin techniques, and master any weapon.

Tilly: Oh, that wish is very simple. So. By the power stored in me. I beseech thee, grant thee thy wish!

(Another thunder cracked, and Omi was glowing radiantly.)

Omi: There is but one thing to do. Raimundo attack me.

Raimundo: What?!

Omi: It is to test my powers.

Raimundo: Alright.

(Raimundo made a punch for him, yet Omi caught the attack very swiftly, and swung him up, and punched him a hundred times in mid-air. When the assault was finished, Raimundo was lying on the ground in pain.)

Omi: Do you yield?

Raimundo: Okay. Okay. I give.

Tilly: Proud?

Omi: Very.

(He gave a radiant smile. During the day, Raimundo and Kimiko refrained from making wishes just yet. Clay used up his remaining two wishes on a lasso that never snaps and another triple double cheeseburger, afterwards, he still complained of being peckish.)

Tilly: I hope that I can help you. But you have used all your wishes.

Clay: Dang!

(It was now two o'clock, and Raimundo was still enjoying his birthday, ever since Tilly arrived. But again, the Warriors had their guard dropped, as an unexpecting enemy, was closely watching. During the day, Raimundo was training wish certain Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Shredder Scythe!

(He swiped a target many times, then the target fell to pieces.)

Raimundo: Sweet.

(At once, Raimundo could feel he was not alone. He turned around to see nobody there. But when he turned round to train with the Shredder Scythe more, he seen Chase Young.)

Raimundo: Whoa! Chase! What do you want?!

Chase: You are doing well in your training, young leader.

Raimundo: Cut the small talk, what do you want?! If it's a butt kicking, you've come to the right place!

Chase: I am not here to fight, or jeopardize your lives, but to warn you.

Raimundo: Warn me?! Of what?!

Chase: The Evangelical Shen Gong Wu are still not safe.

Raimundo: what d'ya mean?! We can use them any time, and stop evil! But right now, it's celebration time!

Chase: Feeble as your age is, that does not matter. If you wish to prevent the world falling into the wrong hands, then activate those Shen Gong Wu!

Raimundo: You're talking out the other side of your tail! Now scram, before I set Tilly on yah!

Chase: Hmph, it is Kakolookiyam who will see this plan through.

(Chase disappeared in a flash and purple smoke, leaving Raimundo flustered.)

Raimundo: Tilly?

(Raimundo at least heeded his words and put the best possible guard to watch the three Shen Gong Wu: The Hitodama Flute. The two mist balls for guards are placed in front of the Shen Gong Wu vault.)

Raimundo: Okay, Keep the Wu safe.

(He went off to enjoy his birthday more, by trying to defeat the new and improved Omi, but with no prevail.)

Omi: You know you cannot defeat me!

(Clay, Kimiko, Stephanie and Tilly all watched the one-sided fight. Meanwhile, a dark force, was secretly lurking in the Temple.)

Tilly: I have not had this much excitement in decades. You will use that power for good, Omi?

Omi: Of course, the protection of my friends and my quest to the rank of Dragon is most important to me.

(At that moment, a gust of wind blew across the place.)

Stephanie: What's that?!

Raimundo: Only one way to find out!

(The gang raced to the source of the gust to reveal none other than Hannibal Roy Bean in his huge form.)

Kimiko: Oh! We already dealt with you! Why don't you crawl back to the soil you grew on?!

Hannibal: Oh please. I don't wish to disturb the Birthday Boy. I only ask for one thing!

Clay: What? Besides a good butt-kicking?!

Hannibal: I wish to have another fight, with Omi.

Omi: Hah! It is futile! For I am the most powerful Warrior in existence! Watch, Tilly. As I vanquish this evil!

(He charged immediately, and started doing a range of Xiaolin attacks on him, he eventually finished by kicking him onto the wall. He was evidently weakened, but he persisted in confronting Omi, in which he continued his assault.)

Raimundo: Go, Omi!

Tilly: Believe in your powers!

(He finished the assault again, with Hannibal knocked out, but he got up again.)

Hannibal: You done?

Omi: Far from it! You see Hannibal, I am evidently the most strongest Warrior. Even when you had the two feathers you cannot match to my strength.

Hannibal: I don't need power, when I have this!

(From his back, he took out the Amulet, which made Tilly yelp.)

Hannibal: Come to me, Kakolookiyam!

(Without question, Tilly flew from Kimiko's shoulder to Hannibal's side.)

Raimundo: Tilly!

Tilly: I am sorry. The possessor of the Amulet is possessor of me. I bid you good luck.

Hannibal: Silence! You work for me now! Ahahahaaha!

(Tilly gave a sigh.)

Hannibal: Now you little pixie! Get rid of Omi's powers!

Omi: Tilly! No!

Tilly: I am sorry. By the power stored in me! I beseech thee, grant thee thy wish!

(A crash of thunder sounded, and Omi's powers were removed.)

Omi: No!

Hannibal: Who's powerful now?!

Raimundo: Get the Amulet!

(Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko and Clay charged for Hannibal to get back the Amulet, but his original powers were still too much, and he simply pushed them aside.)

Hannibal: Now you little pixie! Grant me mah second wish!

Raimundo: (recovering.) Oh no!

(At once he ran to the vault.)

Hannibal: Give me the possession of the three Evangelical Shen Gong Wu!

Warriors: No!

(Raimundo crashed through the vault, and calmed down the two mist guards, and attempted to grab the three Shen Gong Wu, but there was another crash of thunder, and the three Shen Gong Wu floated and flew off.)

Raimundo: No!!!

(He attempted to grab them in mid-air, but no prevail. Then when he was about to grab them, Hannibal caught all three of them.)

Raimundo: This ... can't be happening!!

Tilly: (Crying.) Forgive me.

(At once, dark clouds were forming in the sky.)

Hannibal: You should have used them when you had the chance! Now your hesitation will be your undoing! Feather of Gabriel! Feather of Michael! And Feather of Raphael!

(The dark clouds emitted thunder and lightning, as Hannibal glowed a black glow and started forming into something bigger and stronger.)

Clay: Oh no you don't!

(He charged recklessly, but the sheer force of the transformation forced him back.)

Kimiko: No way! Shoku Phoenix Attack Fire!

(He blasted the dark form with a blast of fire, but it still had no effect.)

Omi: If we cannot destroy him! Let us freeze him!

(Him and Stephanie jumped up.)

Omi & Stephanie: Shoku Leviathan Attack Ice!

(Both formed a thick layer of ice around the malicious form.)

Stephanie: Job well done!

(But when they were regrouping, the ice shattered, to reveal Hannibal in a larger, more demonic form of himself. He had very large hands that had claws capable of cutting diamonds. His legs looked like it look crush skyscrapers, and his eyes were blood red.)

Hannibal: Behold the embodiment of evil! It is you who have brought this upon yourselves! And now it is time to see you don't get another chance!

(He breathed a very powerful inferno of dark fire, but all of them avoided it. Then the remaining Rival-Warriors, Jermaine, Master Monk Guan and Master Fung joined in.)

Master Monk guan: Impossible!

Hannibal: Not impossible. Inevitable.

Omi: Inevitable this!

(He kicked Hannibal in the cheek, but it was like a mosquito bite to him.)

Tilly: The powers of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu are designed to be invincible.

Raimundo: You think?!

(He too tried to attack the demonic devil, but still nothing. Even the combined force of nearly every one there could not bring him down.)

Omi: Kuzusu Atom!

(He tried vaporizing him, but it didn't do a thing.)

Raimundo: time to go old school! Mechanic Kaiser!

(He took out the newly cleansed Shen Gong Wu, and made an invention made by Jack Spicer: The destructo-Bot.)

Raimundo: Take him down!

(The robot attacked with very impressive fighting skills, but it was whacked away with such force, that even it's superior might could not withstand it.)

Kimiko: Cloud of Zeus! King Chameleon!

(She transformed herself into an entity of the weather, and used a variety of thunder, ice and wind to knock down the demon.)

Kimiko: (Metallic voice.) The forecast for you: hasta la vista, baby!

(But the demonic Hannibal blasted an evil blast at Kimiko, and reformed back to her original state in weakness.)

Omi: Diva Disaster!

(He formed a tsunami and struck the gigantic demon, but he withstood it and kicked Omi away.)

Clay: He's too strong!

Hannibal: Half true. I am completely superior!

Raimundo: Wheel of Jagora!

Kimiko: Star Hanabi!

(Both fired an extremely powerful fire blast combined with fireworks, but it only made Hannibal madder.)

Hannibal: Please, put some effort into it.

Clay: Oh we will! Big Bang Devastructor!

(His Shoku Weapon formed around him, and he struck Hannibal with such force, but it still wasn't enough.)

Kimiko: Arrow Phoenix!

Raimundo: Bow of the Stars!

(The two made an extremely powerful attack that would destroy any other force, but the gigantic Hannibal withstood it without trouble.)

Hannibal: Enough! I'd like to stay and have fun, but I got a world to rule!

(Tilly gasped.)

Raimundo: No!

(Hannibal floated up, and charged up a dark energy barrier.)

Master Fung: Young ones! Fall back! Find shelter! He is planning to destroy all the world's inhabitants!

Clay: What?!

Kimiko: We can't let him do that!!!

Jermaine: Just go, dogs! We'll handle him!

Omi: No! We must fight!

Stephanie: Omi! I know this might be the end. But listen, you must find a way to defeat Hannibal. And if I don't get the chance...

(She kissed him softly on the lips, and retreated in haste.)

Stephanie: ...I love you.

(Omi understood, and ran with the other three Warriors, and hid in the Heylin Seed's vault. Then from the surface, they heard a massive explosion, and then the force of the explosion swept away the Warriors.)

Raimundo: Golden Tiger Claws!

(He swiped the air and dragged the three Warriors inside the portal. When they emerged, they were somewhere familiar: the cave near the centre of the Earth.)

Raimundo: We should be safe here.

(Omi dropped to the ground.)

Omi: I cannot believe what happened. The Temple has been eradicated! And Stephanie ...

Kimiko: No. She's alive. I know she will be.

(They heard more rumbling from above.)

Clay: My, oh my. Never thought I'd live ter see the day when the world would be fetched up by evil.

Raimundo: Hmph. Some birthday. We should have activated the Evangelical Shen gong Wu when we had the chance. Now Hannibal has the powers of the three Guardians!

(The Warriors remained in the cave, before they decided to take a look at the surface.)

Raimundo: Okay. You ready?

(The three nodded.)

Raimundo: Golden Tiger Claws!

(He swiped the air and the four traveled through it, to the Temple. Or what was left of it. The Temple was no more, it was a barren wasteland, with the sky being blood red, and the wood of the Temple walls were now ash.)

Omi: We must search for our allies!

(They split up, and looked around, but no sign of bodies, skeletons, or even human dust, they reunited in the middle of the fiasco.)

Raimundo: There's nothing. I tried looking for the Amulet, but nutta!

(Kimiko was then noticed having a wide range of weapons, including Raimundo's Spear of Guan.)

Kimiko: I know it'll help.

(Raimundo then walked past the Warriors to watch the scenes of fire take over the mountains on top of them.)

Omi: But ... what can we do?

Raimundo: (Drawing a small tear.)... I don't know...

**To be continued…**


	22. Genesis of Evil Part 2

**Genesis of Evil (Part 2)**

_Previously on Xiaolin Showdown:_

_Omi: Our courage and valor has gained us the two remaining feathers!_

_Raimundo: so, how 'bout we use the Feathers and stop evil for good?_

_Master Fung: In time, young one._

_Kimiko: What do you think it is?_

_Master Monk Guan: Legend tells of an undefeatable entity, not of evil, not of good, but on the side of whoever wielded its ancient stone, called the "Amulet". Whosoever speaks the name of that ancient entity, shall summon her forth, and she will do your bidding. Kakolookiyam._

_Fairy: My name may be Kakolookiyam, but you may call me Tilly._

_Hannibal: I don't need power, when I have this!_

_Tilly: I am sorry. The possessor of the Amulet is possessor of me. I bid you good luck._

_Hannibal: Give me the possession of the three Evangelical Shen Gong Wu!_

_Hannibal: I'd like to stay and have fun, but I got a world to rule!_

_Master Fung: He is planning to destroy all the world's inhabitants!_

_Raimundo: We should be safe here._

_Omi: I cannot believe what happened. The Temple has been eradicated! But ... what can we do?_

_Raimundo: (Drawing a small tear.)... I don't know..._

**(Two years later.)**

Raimundo's Thoughts: So that's our story. We had the chance to defeat Hannibal on that day, but we let it slip through our fingers.

Kimiko: You okay, Rai?

Raimundo: Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking about that day again.

Clay: Again? It was just a little mistake...

Omi: Correct! But a mistake that doomed the world!

Raimundo: Well don'cha think we should go over what happened during these two years?

Clay: Nothin' much to tell. Millions died that day and Hannibal built a bigger fortress than Chase's.

Kimiko: Enslaved the world into building an empire.

Omi: Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and Jermaine, who survived the blast founded a rebellion against Hannibal, and always try and ruin his plans.

Kimiko: Dojo apparently went with Master Fung. I dunno how one dragon can be so attracted to an old Master.

Raimundo: Stephanie (Omi gave a sigh.) and the Rival-Warriors also survived the attack, but we dunno where they are.

Clay: We got ourselves few Wu, but we do our bronco-best to help the rebellion.

Kimiko: And little Tilly, who was the little cause of it all, is captured in Hannibal's fortress, along with Chase and Wuya.

Raimundo: Yeah, but Jack, being the whiny boy he is, became Hannibal's little lackey. Guess that's it.

Kimiko: Not yet. We still need to go over our plan we were going over beforehand.

Raimundo: Oh yeah. We just heard from a clumsy Hanni-guard-

Clay: That's creatures that guard the big-bean.

Raimundo: Yeah, we heard from him, that there's only one person knowing how to take down Hannibal and his reign of evil.

Omi: And it is my mother, Samapara.

Kimiko: But he thinks he's got it all sussed out, that Samapara can't deliver the information because she's trapped in the Dream Land. But he doesn't know about the secret passage into the Dream Land.

Clay: Necrorayo's Door.

Raimundo: We're resting here so we can Golden Tiger Claw to the Door and get into the Dream Land and check on her.

(Raimundo lay back, and rested his head on large piece of gravel.)

Raimundo: But we all know how to get rid of this disaster.

Clay: And how's that?

Raimundo: Tilly. If we can just get our hands on the Amulet for a millisecond, we can wish this disaster to be over.

Kimiko: But we can't get even anywhere near Hannibal's fortress without getting chased by hundreds of Hanni-guards.

Omi: And every time we do get near, we get cornered by them.

Raimundo: Well, we have to hope that Samapara's info will help.

(They then heard a lot of grunting and voices from behind a crushed building.)

Kimiko: Quick, hide! Hanni-guards!

(Kimiko extinguished the flame, making no smoke rise and the four hid under a large section of what was once a building's wall. They then seen a few disfigured boots, they guessed as the Hanni-guards.)

Hanni-guard 1: Thought ah herd someone talkin'!

Hanni-guard 2: You're imaginin' stuff! It was probably another vulture feastin' on some carcasses!

Hanni-guard: Alright! Keep your horns on!

(The two ugly looking guards walked away. The four sighed in relief.)

Raimundo: (Low-voice.) We wish we can fight them, but whenever one gets killed off, they trigger an alarm that sends hundreds coming.

Clay: And believe us, partner. That's not what we want.

Omi: We must hurry to Necrorayo's Door. I fear if we are not by my mother's side, she may be attacked!

Raimundo: One Golden Tiger Claw portal, comin' up! Golden Tiger Claws!

(He carefully swiped the air, and the four climbed through. Where they landed, was the same landscape not far from the Temple that was the trail of the Necrorayo's Door.)

Omi: Follow me. I have been through this path.

Clay: Well how'd you know Hannibal ain't been here?

Omi: Only one way to find out.

(They climbed a ridge, to find the same crater as before.)

Omi: And look!

(They seen the same glittering door as before.)

Kimiko: We made it!

Clay: But how're we meant to get past that Texas-sized crater?!

Omi: Far in front of you, Clay! Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(He flooded the entire crater.)

Omi: We swim across.

(The Warriors dipped in, feeling the coolness, as most of the time, they had to deal with scorching hot situations during the two years.)

Raimundo: Come on!

(They doggy-paddled to the other side and shook themselves off. They seen no reason to dry their clothes since they were in rags anyway.)

Omi: Onwards!

(But before they could pass, something unexpected blocked their path. A huge black demon with long wings, crooked horns and a sword and whip.)

Raimundo: Did you by any chance see that last time?

Omi: (Frightened.) No.

Demon: Any who wish to use this door, must defeat me!

Kimiko: I'll fight him!

Raimundo: Why?

Kimiko: I wanna get back into shape. Don't worry about me, Rai.

Raimundo: (Sigh.) Okay.

(Kimiko drew her weapons, which were two scimitars and readied herself.)

Kimiko: Bring it on, you big knucklehead!

(She charged as the demon was about to strike her, but she ducked and swiped the demon's foot, making it yell in pain. Kimiko then jumped up.)

Kimiko: Shoku Phoenix Attack Fire!

(She fired up her swords and lunged it into the demon's head, making it fall down and into the lake of water.)

Kimiko: Whew. (Cracking her knuckles.) That was fun.

(The other three looked on blankly.)

Kimiko: What?

(Meanwhile, many miles away, at Chase's previous lair, which was now Hannibal's much bigger lair, Hannibal had returned after disrupting another Rebellion plot. He was much different than when the Warriors faced him two years ago. He was now reformed into a human-shaped and sized form, was clothed in a thick chest plate and cape, and had a dark aura around him. He entered his fancy looking throne room, where Tilly the "genie" was kept inside a small cage, Chase Young, who was shackled to a wall, stripped of his fancy armor and clothed in rags, Wuya who was also chained to a wall, except in a luxury bikini, and Jack Spicer, who was seated in a small chair next to Hannibal's throne.)

Jack: Oh, HB! How was your trip?!

Hannibal: Very pleasing. The rebellion ain't got a chance so long as ah thwart there plans! Hehehehe!

Chase: Looks like someone's getting desperate in crushing a tiny organization!

(Hannibal growled, then jumped up and kicked Chase in the stomach.)

Hannibal: Silence you has-been!

Tilly: Leave him alone, you coward!

(Hannibal then approached Tilly's small cage with an aggressive manner.)

Hannibal: You cin silence as well! After all, ah control you!

(He pulled out the Amulet, in which he kept by his side at all times. Tilly sighed.)

Hannibal: You need a little reminder of your loyalties!

(He approached his throne and sat down on it.)

Jack: So, what evil plan you got next?

Hannibal: None at the moment. Things are runnin' mah way. And nothin' would be better.

Jack: Ahahahahaha! World Domination rules!

(Tilly again lowered her head in shame. Back at the Warriors, they again faced Necrorayo's Door.)

Clay: You still know how to knock, little partner?

Omi: Of course. You must focus on the Dream Land and we will be there.

Raimundo: We ain't been here before. You sure.

Omi: I am positive.

Kimiko: Well, let's give it a shot.

(Each took a breath in, visualizing the Dream Land and its infinite beauty, and walked through the door, and again, it worked, they were now inside the wondrous Dream Land, except like before, instead of the yellow clouds floating below, there were dark clouds and there was darkness everywhere.)

Omi: What has happened?

Kimiko: C'mon, Samapara might know.

(They floated past the dark clouds, trying not to make contact with it, and arrived at the entrance of Samapara's golden castle, and entered. It was the same as before, only the darkness seemed to take away its beauty. They proceeded nonetheless to the throne room, to see the young Empress sitting on her throne, apparently despairing.)

Omi: Mother!

Samapara: (Coming back into reality.) Omi? Omi, is that you?!

(She was now sure it was the monk and hugged him very tight.)

Samapara: Thank goodness you're okay.

Omi: Why are you so concerned? I thought you could see my every move?

Samapara: Not after these dark clouds came, they somehow block my visions.

Raimundo: Yeah, what are those dark clouds?

Samapara: Oh, welcome back, young Warriors. (Noticing there rags.) I see you've been living very rough.

Clay: We'll get to that as soon as you cough up 'bout those clouds.

Samapara: Oh yeah. Those dark clouds represent everyone's dreams. Two years ago, when there were yellow clouds, they represented everyone's good dreams; there were occasional dark clouds, but-

Kimiko: -But because the high influx of nightmares, it's hard to see any good dreams.

Samapara: Exactly, Kimiko. Oh, but I am so glad to see you all safe. Ever since my visions were clouded, I was very worried about you. So, what's been happening these past two years?

(The four explained there chronicles of how they were forced into living as fugitives to Hannibal's superior might, in how the rebellion was formed, and all there sticky situations they faced as running from Hannibal.)

Samapara: My goodness. You have been living a very unjust two years. I am so sorry.

Raimundo: Don't be. But we need your help.

Samapara: Me? How can I defeat Hannibal? By what you say of him, he sounds invincible.

Omi: Not so, mother. It is the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu that seem to power him up...

Samapara: Ah, you wish to know the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu's weakness. Well that I do know.

Kimiko: Excellent. We thought it was just rumors.

Samapara: Okay, listen carefully, because it can get a bit tricky.

(The four readied themselves at what she was about to spill.)

Samapara: In the Canyon of Doom, there is a passage that leads to a ritual table called the Alter of Hope. It will appear only when someone pure of heart calls upon it. But it requires the seven Holy Shen Gong Wu.

Clay: Oh we got that.

(He pulled out the Dark Hole Abyss, and the Rope of Light.)

Clay: Rope of Light!

(He pulled out from the black orb, seven Shen Gong Wu, which were the Seven Holy Shen Gong Wu: The Trumpet of Israfel, the Veil of Leliel, the Saint George Sword, the Purgatory Pistol, Mors, the Blessing of Ramiel and Metatron's Voice.)

Samapara: Excellent. The fastest way to get there is through Necrorayo's Door.

Raimundo: But we never been to the Canyon of Doom. We won't know what it looks like.

Samapara: That I can handle.

(She placed her two hands over her chests, in which she glowed transcendently and four orbs of light went inside the four Warriors.)

Samapara: There. You now have my view of the Canyon of Doom.

Kimiko: Wow. I never knew it looked like that.

Samapara: Anyway. Once you have reached the Alter of Hope, place each Shen Gong Wu on it, but to prove to them that you are worthy, you will fight four extremely powerful beasts, defeat them, and you will receive the powers of the Seven Holy Ones.

Omi: Holy Ones?

Samapara: Yes. When the three Guardians long ago transferred there powers to the Feathers, they entrusted seven extraordinary Warriors to keep their powers for good. They were Mors, the guider of dead souls, Israfel, the one who blows the trumpet to salvation, Leleil, the angel of night, Saint George, the one who slays evil, Purgatory, the one who sends evil to the Underworld, Ramiel, he who guides good souls to heaven and Metatron, the spokesperson for God.

Raimundo: Just like the Shen Gong Wu.

Samapara: Yes. But when they were dying soon, your father, Omi, was entrusted with the Feathers, and he seen transferred their powers to the Seven Holy Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: Very interesting.

Clay: What kinda powers we talking here?

Samapara: You know the Ancient Powers gained from the Castle of Dark Pasts?

(They all nodded.)

Samapara: Let's just say this new power makes the Ancient Powers look like an ant.

(This shocked the Warriors. The Ancient Powers gained them almost invincible powers, yet to hear of a greater power was unbelievable.)

Samapara: But you must hurry. If Hannibal learns of the Alter, he will destroy it, and all hope will be lost forever.

Omi: Thank you, mother. You have helped us so many times now, and we could not repay you.

Samapara: (giggling.) Oh no. That's what family is for.

(She gave a light-hearted smile.)

Samapara: Oh, and one more thing, I have a plan, that will ensure your victory. You say Chase is captured by Hannibal?

(They nodded confusingly.)

Samapara: When you have the chance, free him.

Raimundo: Why?

Samapara: Chase is part of my plan that involves him, it may involve a few evil business, but with Chase, you will defeat Hannibal.

Kimiko: Really? What plan will that be?

Samapara: I can't say just yet. But when you do see him. Give him this.

(She took out the Emerald of Samapara.)

Samapara: He'll understand. Now go.

(The Warriors left with a final wave, and floated back to the portal to the outside world. When Omi was about to head out, he looked around.)

Omi: Do not worry, mother. I will restore this world to it's previous beauty.

(He walked through the portal with his friends, back into the outside world.)

Kimiko: Great. Back to dark and gloomy land.

Raimundo: Well come on! We gotta get to Canyon of Doom before more people die.

(They faced Necrorayo's Door once more.)

Clay: You guys still got the memory?

Raimundo: Yup.

Kimiko: Now let's go!

(They again walked through the Door to come across a huge canyon, that when the Warriors peered over the edge, they felt like they were already falling.)

Raimundo: (Grabbing Kimiko by the waist.) Saved your life!

(Kimiko let out a small scream.)

Kimiko: Rai!

Raimundo: Hah-ha! Sorry, couldn't resist.

Omi: Then resist. We have an alter to find before the overlord of darkness comes and destroys it.

Clay: One wrench in yer works, little partner. This canyon's bigger than Texas, how we gonna find a tiny table?

Raimundo: I got that one covered. Compass Pointer!

(The new Shen Gong Wu spun around and pointed to the left, signaling that it was close by.)

Omi: Very well! Let us proceed!

(They walked for what seemed like an eternity, until they seen something glow in the far side of the cliff.)

Raimundo: C'mon!

(He used his wind powers to blast the four to it's location, it was surely the Alter of Hope, since they had seven hollow spots to place the seven Holy Shen Gong Wu.)

Clay: So how'd we do this?

Kimiko: Place the seven Shen Gong Wu in their spots and hope something big happens.

(They took individual Holy Shen Gong Wu and placed them on their designated hollow. When Raimundo placed the last Shen Gong Wu on it, the alter glowed.)

Voice: He who seeks the power of the Seven Holy Ones. Prove thy power, and face our guardians!

(From the ground around them, started to shake.)

Raimundo: What's going on!

(The ground started to split, separating the four Warriors.)

Raimundo: Guys!

(He tried to jump to them, but a barrier stopped them. Then from the ground, a rock soldier, equipped with a huge rock club, faced Raimundo, and the same thing occurred to the other three Warriors.)

Omi: these must be the beast my mother spoke of.

Kimiko: Rai? What do we do?

Raimundo: We gotta fight!

(But while the three Warriors were discussing battle plans, Clay had already defeated his soldier with his Earth powers and his weapon, which was a double-edged axe.)

Clay: Mighty fun wranglin' yah, partner.

(The other three were shocked by this, and faced their rock soldiers. Raimundo was blocking it's club swings with the Spear of Guan, and attempted to stab it, but the Spear simply bounced off it.)

Raimundo: Okay. That complicates things!

(Kimiko was keeping things together by igniting her scimitars with her fire powers, and using it to stop the soldier's frantic swings.)

Kimiko: How do I beat this thing?!

(She again blocked another attack. Back at Omi, he was now blocking the soldier's attacks with his large shield, while trying to strike at it with his long sword.)

Omi: You are a worthy foe! But I am worthier!

(Back at Raimundo, the soldier was successful in disarming Raimundo from his Spear of Guan, and was about to make a fatal blow to the leader.)

Raimundo: Shoku Zephyr Shield!

(He blocked the attack with a powerful Wind Shield. This threw the soldier off and Raimundo blew the Spear of guan back into his hands.)

Raimundo: Shoku Roc Attack Wind!

(He threw the Spear, which was backed with his Wind powers, and then the Spear pierced the soldier, crumbling it to pieces.)

Raimundo: Oh yeah!

(Back at Omi, the soldier was still making frantic attacks at the young monk, but was still blocked by Omi's immense shield.)

Omi: Time to end this! Shoku Leviathan Attack Ice!

(He froze the soldier's club, and when it struck again, it shattered. Then Omi finally pierced the soldier in the chest with his sword.)

Omi: Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(In the hole caused by himself, Omi blasted it with his Water attack, causing the rock soldier to erode and crumble.)

Omi: Yes! You are humiliated in battle!

(Kimiko was now the last to face-off against her soldier; she was clearly struggling and only had one scimitar, as the other was knocked off her hand earlier.)

Kimiko's thoughts: Okay, think Kimiko. What would Rai do?

(She rolled out of the road from another swing, and jumped up to avoid another.)

Kimiko's thoughts: Wait a minute. That might just work!

Kimiko: Shoku Phoenix Attack Fire!

(Still in mid-air, she again ignited her scimitar inflames and struck the soldier clean on the head, slowly turning the soldier into magma, and making it explode.)

Kimiko: (Sigh.) Thank goodness.

(The same rumbling occurred again, and the warriors were reunited.)

Raimundo: You guys ... okay?

Clay: Yup, me 'n' my Earth element rode that walking statue like a cowboy on a bull.

Kimiko: But, Rai. You're hurt.

(Kimiko noticed a gash caused by rock soldier, who punched him during the fight.)

Raimundo: It's just a flesh wound.

(The Alter of Hope, which conjured the four soldiers, was now glowing. Then from it, came a very familiar angel: Exolus.)

Omi: I know you! You're Exolus! Guardian of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.

Exolus: Yes. I am glad you still remember me. But now the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu has fallen into the hands of evil.

Raimundo: (Looking around at the red sky in sarcasm.) Yeah, no kidding.

Exolus: Now, young ones. You have discovered the Alter of Hope, which will give you the powers of the Seven Holy Ones.

Clay: Um, what powers would it be, miss?

Exolus: Powers to destroy evil, with light. You will be given powers that will shine through dark energies and to silence the source of all evil.

Kimiko: Hannibal Bean.

Exolus: Are you ready?

(They nodded.)

Exolus: Very well.

(Exolus glowed with a radiant light and went inside the four Warriors.)

Exolus: The light will always be in your heart.

(The light faded, and it was back to the same red sky.)

Omi: My strength feels like an army!

Raimundo: Hoh-ho! I can take on a hundred Hannibals now!

(At that moment, half a dozen Hanni-guards surrounded them.)

Hanni-guard 1: What's this?! A few misfits get off from the slave farm, eh?!

Raimundo: Oh, shut up.

(Raimundo raised his hand to the Hanni-guard and blasted it with a ray of light. At once, it faded away and the others back off.)

Clay: Who else wants a piece?!

(They immediately backed off, leaving the Warriors laughing merrily.)

Kimiko: Oh yeah! Two years of hiding and surviving are finally paying off!

Clay: Now what say we go and kick Hannibal's red butt!

Omi: I am with you!

Raimundo: So, you wanna take the Tiger Claws, or wanna hop on the solver Manta Ray?

Kimiko: I go for the Manta Ray; we all need to travel in luxury before our battle with Hannibal.

Raimundo: Omi. Care to do the honors?

Omi: Of course! Silver Manta Ray!

(The aircraft formed up and the four embarked, to their final battle they waited two years for. Back at Chase Young, in Hannibal's fortress, Chase felt a cold chill run down his spine, then began laughing hysterically. Hannibal, who was on his throne, looked in curiosity at the chained Chase.)

Hannibal: And what's so funny? You finally goin' mad?

Chase: Oh, no. I feel better than I have for two years! For your reign is nearing it's end!

Hannibal: I'm right! You are goin' mad.

Chase: Then let's see what happens!

(Chase used all his strength to break free of his chains and immediately ran at Hannibal, trying to strike him with all his power, but Hannibal dodged his attacks and finished Chase by kicking him away.)

Hannibal: After two years, you never learn! Guards!

(Two Hanni-guards came from the shadows.)

Hannibal: Take him to the dungeons!

(The two dragged Chase away, while he was still laughing heartedly. Back at the four Warriors, they arrived at the horizon of Hannibal's fortress, with thousands of Hanni-guards guarding it's gates.)

Raimundo: Someone's sure busy!

(They departed at the top hill.)

Omi: This is it. Everything we have been through, every hardship we fought has lead to this.

Raimundo: You ready?

(The three nodded.)

Raimundo: Then Kowabunga!

(He jumped off the hill and landed in the mass piles off Hanni-guards, using his powers to repel them away.)

Clay: Look-out below!

(He too jumped.)

Omi: Gun-bullet!

Kimiko: Cannon-ball, Omi!

(Both jumped down and the three followed Raimundo past the flurry of Hanni-guards, fading them away with their new light powers. Eventually, the Guards formed a circle around them, cutting off their escape.)

Raimundo: Yikes!

Kimiko: Bring it on!

(Just before the Guards were about to strike, they heard a distant rumble on the hill above, this drawn out the guard's attentions, as well as the four Warriors. Quickly they soon realized the source of the noise, to be an army of normal humans.)

Warriors: The Rebellion!

(From where they stood, they seen three particular people lead the army: Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and Jermaine.)

Omi: They're alive!

Master Monk Guan: (In a raised voice.) The time has come, friends! To finally rid the world of this evil!

(The army cheered in victory.)

Master Monk Guan: Too long have we fought and died against Hannibal in vain!

(They cheered more.)

Master Monk Guan: Now let us show Hannibal, what true strength is all about!

(They cheered loudest.)

Master Monk Guan: Now charge!

(All of them ran against the mighty horde of Hanni-guards and collided against them, and were killing off many Hanni-guards. The Warriors joined in, killing off their sum as well, until they eventually met Master Monk Guan, Master Fung and Jermaine.)

Jermaine: Long time no see!

Omi: What is the meaning of this surprise attack?!

Master Fung: (Attacking another guard.) We know you have the powers of the Seven Holy Ones! We will draw off every Hanni-guard while you defeat Hannibal Bean!

Clay: They're too much!

Master Monk Guan: Hurry! Don't let our attack be wasted!

(Raimundo nodded and the four Warriors ran to the gates of the castle, until a dozen Hanni-guards blocked their path.)

Hanni-guard: Where'd you think yer goin', young'uns!?

(Four people, clad in hoods took down the Guards, allowing access to the gates.)

Raimundo: Alright, who're you?!

(The four un-hooded themselves to reveal the four Rival-Warriors.)

Omi: (Ecstatically.) Stephanie!

Stephanie: Good to see you. But you gotta get to Hannibal, and hurry!

(Omi quickly nodded and raced past the four and entered the fortress.)

Omi: Stephanie is alive!

Kimiko: Snap out of it! We gotta take down Hannibal, remember?

Raimundo: Okay, plan of action. We still gotta free Chase for Samapara, for some reason. Omi, you mind doin' that?

Omi: Why me?!

Raimundo: I dunno, he likes you most. Take the Compass Pointer and find out where he is!

(Omi used the Compass Pointer and went east.)

Clay: What 'bout us?

Raimundo: We'll find Hannibal's throne...and take him out.

(The two smiled and raced off. Omi was again fighting off more Hanni-guards while making his way to Chase. He eventually found a steel door.)

Omi: Looks dungeon-like enough! Shoku Leviathan Attack Water!

(He blasted the door to smithereens, to see Chase again chained to the wall.)

Chase: Well, well, well. If it isn't young Omi.

Omi: Yes, Chase. I have come to set you free from Hannibal's grasp!

(He cut the chains to pieces, setting the evil Heylin Master free.)

Chase: Much obliged. So why did you want to set me free?

Omi: It was a personal favor from my mother!

Chase: So you finally know your true parents?

Omi: Yes. And Samapara wishes to give you something.

(He showed Chase the Emerald of Samapara. Chase gave an evil smile.)

Omi: She said she had a plan involving you.

Chase: I see. Then I bid you farewell. Emerald of Samapara!

(Chase vanished beneath the ray of light. Omi confused went back to pursue his friends. Back at the other three, they were slicing at more Hanni-guards before arriving at last at a large arena.)

Clay: Ah smell somethin' fishy!

(Raimundo sniffed Clay.)

Raimundo: It's just you.

(Then a swirl of darkness formed in the center, and Hannibal appeared, carrying the cage that housed Tilly.)

Hannibal: My, my, my. The young monks must've sunk so low to break into the Supreme ruler's domain!

Kimiko: Can it, bean-breath!

(At that moment, Omi joined the fray, and prepared himself for battle.)

Hannibal: So tell me, what brings you here?

Raimundo: Don't play dumb, Hannibal! We're here to end your reign of evil on the world!

Hannibal: Ah don't think you understand! Ah possess the three Feathers, ah use their powers to spread evil! And you are just a thorn at mah side!

(He swung his hands in the air and made a dark energy beam at Kimiko, but she merely caught it in her hand and made it vanish.)

Hannibal: What?!

Kimiko: You see, Hannibal. No matter how many times you threaten us...

Clay: ...How many times you rule the world...

Omi: ...Or how many times you hatch an evil plot to destroy us...

Raimundo: We'll always come back stronger!

(Hannibal started to snigger, then turned into a laugh, and then a cry of evil laughter.)

Hannibal: You still don't get it, the three Feathers are invincible, and has no other equal! And I'll prove it!

(He prepared the same blast he used two years ago to wipe out the world, the Warriors stood their ground, confident and courageous, and when Hannibal's explosion covered the entire arena, the Warriors emerged without a scratch, protected by a light barrier.)

Hannibal: Impossible!!!

Raimundo: (Smiling triumphantly.) Not impossible. Inevitable.

(Hannibal growled, then laughed again.)

Hannibal: Impressive. Ah see you discovered the powers of the Seven Holy Ones. Remarkable, yet foolish. Because ah can take it all away!

Clay: What'cha mean by that?

Hannibal: Maybe this'll ring a bell!

(He took out the Amulet. The Warriors gasped.)

Hannibal: Courageous effort my young friends, but once ah wish your powers to neutralized, Ah'll take great honor in destroying you fer good!

Raimundo: Not if I can say somethin'!

(He raced to Hannibal and kicked the Amulet out of his hands, then both jumped up and grabbed it.)

Raimundo: I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal: As you wish, and since ah'm so kind, your friends can join in!

Raimundo: Alright! We wager no Wu! The game is to use any tactic possible to beat the opponent.

Omi: The winner shall decide the fate of the world!

Hannibal: Ah accept! This won't take long!

All: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!

(The arena morphed into a larger arena than before that almost looked like a coliseum. Tilly and her cage were then seated on a nearby rock.)

Tilly: Good luck, young Warriors.

All: Gong Yi Tem-pai!

(Omi was the first to attack Hannibal, using his sword and shield to swipe at Hannibal, yet his immense swiftness was still far too advanced, so he kicked him away.)

Hannibal: Next!

(Clay jumped up.)

Clay: Shoku Minotaur Attack Earth!

(He hurled an avalanche of rocks at Hannibal, yet no prevail, he shielded himself with a dark barrier. Raimundo and Kimiko were next to attack.)

Raimundo & Kimiko: Raimundo and Kimiko's Fire Wind Ultrablast!

(They spun themselves around and made a fire storm that finally struck Hannibal with such force.)

Kimiko: Take that!

(But Hannibal emerged from the smoke, still angry.)

Hannibal: You done it now! Powers of the Feathers! Come forth and give me power!

(Three orbs of light floated to the sky and struck Hannibal with dark energy, soon his armor on him broke apart, and he sized up to the size of the arena.)

Hannibal: You pitiful mortals! You thought you could interfere with my plot of World Domination!? Well your sadly mistaken!

(He swung for the four Warriors, striking them all with his giant fist, weakening them.)

Omi: You may have doubled in strength, but we are still stronger!

(They glowed a brilliant white light, and their eyes all turned bright blue.)

Raimundo: You can't beat the power of light!

Kimiko: No matter how powerful your darkness is!

Hannibal: You make me laugh!

(He breathed an inferno of dark fire at the Warriors, but they shielded it with another light barrier.)

Omi: Feel the light!

(He fired a light-beam at Hannibal, toppling the giant over. He got up more angrier than ever.)

Clay: Bring it on, big shot!

Hannibal: Oh, ah will!

(He focused all his attacks on Clay, swinging and punching at the cowboy, luckily they all missed due to his immense size.)

Clay: Hah! Yah missed!

(But he spoke to soon as he was whacked away by the giant, severely weakening him.)

Clay: Ouch.

Raimundo: No worries, dude! I got your back!

(Raimundo jumped up Hannibal and started attacking his head.)

Hannibal: Grrr! Geroff yah midget!

(Raimundo then blasted Hannibal's dark eyes with a light beam, blinding him briefly.)

Omi: Now is our chance!

(Kimiko and Omi fired another light attack at Hannibal, but before the attack could hit, Hannibal punched it away with his large fists.)

Kimiko: What!

Omi: Even with the Seven Holy One's power, he is still stronger!

Raimundo: Samapara, if you got a plan outta here, do it now!

(Samapara, meanwhile was in her throne room pressing up and down in worry, until Chase Young broke in. Samapara gasped in fright.)

Chase: Quite a nice place you have here, Samapara.

Samapara: Welcome, Chase. I have been expecting you.

Chase: How long's it been? 1500 years?

Samapara: 1502 if you count the two years of turmoil on Earth.

Chase: So enough greetings, Omi said you wanted me for something.

Samapara: Yes, I did. My son is out there fighting Hannibal?

Chase: As we speak.

Samapara: Then there is not a moment to lose.

Chase: Why should we hurry? Omi is more than a match for Hannibal and the three Feathers if he has the powers of the Seven Holy Ones.

Samapara: It's true. The Seven Holy One's Power does make the user stronger than the Feathers, but Hannibal is like the embodiment of evil, so the Feather's power will almost double with him, making the Warriors have no chance against him.

Chase: So, what is it you have in mind?

Samapara: You broke the seal of the Dream Land by entering with the Emerald, right?

(Chase's eyes quickly widened.)

Chase: You wish for ME to control...

Samapara: Yes. I want you to control the Castle of Dark Pasts.

Chase: And why should I?

Samapara: You know you want to end Hannibal's reign too, and if we're to do that, you need to take control of the Castle.

Chase: Why? Where do the Warriors take part in this absurdity.

Samapara: If you do take control of the Castle, then the Warrior's Ancient Powers will return to them, making them stronger than Hannibal and the Feathers.

Chase: And interesting plan, although I do not wish to help.

Samapara: You do not wish it, but you know you must. Please, Chase. For my son.

(Chase sighed. Back at the Warriors, they were clearly getting beaten by Hannibal's might.)

Omi: He is still too strong. (Avoiding another attack.) How can we beat him?!

Hannibal: Didn't I just say the Feathers are invincible?!

(He blasted a fireball at the defenseless monk, weakening him also.)

Kimiko: You'll pay for that!

(She fired a light beam at Hannibal's face, it hurt to him, but he still shook off the pain.)

Hannibal: Please, my dear! That was weaker than your previous attack patterns!

(Hannibal then kicked Kimiko onto the arena walls, weakening her too.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Kimiko: Rai! It's all up to you now!

(Raimundo jumped up to Hannibal's head again, and tried to attack his eyes, but Hannibal punched him away.)

Raimundo: I'll never give up.

Hannibal: Then how about this!

(He grew a dark sword from his wrists and plunged it into Raimundo's shoulder, he let out a cry in pain.)

Kimiko: No!!!

Hannibal: Face it! You're no match fer me! Simply surrender, and ah'll let you live, you can live in my empire and go on knowin' you gave Hannibal a worthy fight.

Raimundo: Ugh ... it's ... a nice offer.

(Hannibal smiled.)

Raimundo: But ... I think I'd rather die knowing I gave you a worthy fight!

Hannibal: Grrr! As you wish!

(He removed the sword from Raimundo's shoulder and was about to attack him again, but a strange thunder clap came from nowhere.)

Hannibal: Huh?!

(The dark clouds opened, to reveal an old evil: The Castle of Dark Pasts.)

Hannibal: No! No! How can this be!

(Then with a dark glow, Chase Young descended upon Hannibal, dressed in his former armor.)

Chase: Behold, Hannibal. An evil that rivals yours!

Hannibal: You'll still die all the same!

(Hannibal drew his attention away from Raimundo, and on the all-powerful Chase. A thought then struck Raimundo. He then weakly went to Kimiko, who was unconscious.)

Raimundo: Please work. By the power of this light, heal Kimiko!

(Repeating the same procedures as before, he gave Kimiko a short kiss in the lips, as she glowed and her wounds were repairing.)

Raimundo: It works!

Kimiko: Ugh, Rai? What happened?

Raimundo: I'll tell you what!

(He pointed to the Castle of Dark Pasts.)

Kimiko: So that means...

Raimundo: By the power of this light, let's kick Hannibal's butt!

(Hannibal had just finished defeating the new and improved Chase.)

Hannibal: Even with the Castle's Dark Powers, you can't beat me!

Kimiko: No, but we can!

(Raimundo and Kimiko kicked Hannibal together, making him crumble nearby walls.)

Raimundo: Thanks a million, Chase.

Chase: Just defeat him!

(Hannibal arose.)

Hannibal: Let's end this!

Raimundo: (Going into a defensive stance.) Ladies first!

(Hannibal charged at the two remaining Warriors, but despite his immense size, Raimundo and Kimiko tripped him up, making him fall again.)

Hannibal: (Recovering.) Grrr!

(He got back up and attempted to crush Raimundo his large fists, but Raimundo's new and improved light powers, simply blocked the attack, he then fired a powerful light beam at Hannibal, knocking him over again.)

Raimundo: We have to finish him off now!

Kimiko: How? Our strength is now equal with Hannibal's!

(Hannibal charged again, but this time Chase jumped in front of him, and fired a dark fireball at Hannibal knocking him over, Chase then jumped on him and pinned him down.)

Chase: Warriors! Blast him with every light that's in you! I can't hold him down forever!

Raimundo: It won't be enough!

Chase: Again you fail to realize your surroundings!

(Raimundo looked around to see the other two Warriors crouching down in pain.)

Raimundo: That's it!

(Raimundo took Kimiko's hand and jumped with her to Omi and Clay.)

Raimundo: Guys! Give me your hand!

Omi: What for, Raimundo?

Raimundo: Just do it!

(Clay and Omi grabbed Raimundo's hand, as well as Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Auras of Warriors unite. Make our chi become one. May we conquer evil.

(Raimundo started to glow a blinding light.)

Raimundo: Now! Super Shoku Angel Attack...

(Raimundo gathered all his strength together into a single attack. Chase, meanwhile, was finally thrown back by Hannibal's extreme force.)

Hannibal: No you don't!

(He charged at Raimundo to stop his attack.)

Raimundo: Light!!!

(He blasted an extremely powerful attack that was combined with Omi, Kimiko and Clay's powers, just before Hannibal attacked Raimundo, it hit Hannibal with such force that it forced him back onto the wall, and continued blasting.)

Raimundo: This is for the two years of pain and suffering you put on the world! Hah!!!!

(The blast almost double in magnitude that it completely blew Hannibal away.)

Hannibal: Curse you, Warriors!

(The Xiaolin Showdown was finally over, and the arena shrunk down into it's previous form. Raimundo collapsed with the strain of the last attack, but still kept his consciousness.)

Kimiko: Yes! We did it! We beat Hannibal!

(But Hannibal was still alive, as he was back into his lowly human form, yet severely weakened.)

Hannibal: Grrr! You think you just beat me, then poof, your nightmare would end? Not by a long shot! Where do you plan in starting rebuilding this world I made it?!

Raimundo: Y'know that's a good question. But I got the perfect answer.

(He pulled out the Amulet he won in the Showdown, Hannibal growled, and Tilly who was locked in her cage, broke free and sat on Raimundo's shoulder.)

Tilly: Nice to see you, Raimundo.

Raimundo: Now down to business. Tilly, I realize I still got three wishes.

Tilly: You do indeed.

Hannibal: No! You can't!

Raimundo: watch me. Tilly, I wish everything to be back the way it was two years ago. With a little tweaks. Let us have possession of the three Feathers and the Amulet. Think you can do that?

Tilly: (With a giggle.) Of course.

(She flew up.)

Tilly: By the power stored in me. Grant thee thy wish!

(With a sparkle, the environment around them began to morph, everything was beginning to restore itself ever since Hannibal destroyed it. Soon the sparkle stretched past the battlefield the Rebellion was fighting in, past the mountains and into destroyed cities. As the sparkle spread out, everything was being repaired, the cities were regaining their formal glory, the skyscrapers that were destroyed were back standing tall and proud, and all the lives lost during the two years were brought back. Then when the sparkle stopped, the Xiaolin Warriors were in Chase Young's throne room, as Hannibal's fortress was no more.)

Clay: Mission accomplished, partners!

(At once, Stephanie, the Rival-Warriors, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan all raced in.)

Stephanie: Omi!

Omi: Stephanie!

(They raced to each other and embraced.)

Stephanie: You did it! I knew you could!

(She was crying tears of joy in finally reuniting with the monk.)

Omi: Oh a thousand and one wonders I have in reuniting with you.

Raimundo: Ain't that cute.

(Then a dark sinister voice came from behind, which was undoubtedly Chase Young's.)

Chase: I hate to interrupt this heart-warming reunion. But there is one thing I'd like to say to the four that made this day possible.

(Omi joined the three other Warriors in preparing for Chase's words.)

Chase: Thank you.

(The Warriors smiled and left, except Omi, who had a few last minute words for Chase.)

Omi: If it were not for you, we would have been humiliated in battle.

Chase: I played my part in the down fall of Hannibal. You played yours.

Omi: I believe the good in you is stronger than you know.

(He gave a smile and ran off to the other Warriors. Jack Spicer, who was hiding behind a plant pot all this time was finally spotted by Chase.)

Chase: So, my little worm, where were we?

Jack: No, no you can't! Ahhhhh!

(Chase beat up the chicken Jack as the Warriors flew back to the Temple which was back to it's former glory. Master Fung assembled them together.)

Master Fung: Young ones. Our past two years proved a lesson. That we must destroy evil before it destroys us.

(Raimundo who was paying attention to this most of all, collapsed all of a sudden, as he started having a vision, and the vision was Exolus, Guardian of the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Oh, hey Exolus.

Exolus: First I wanted to say congratulations on your victory over evil.

Raimundo: No sweat, it was fun.

Exolus: Also I wanted to say something. The Evangelical Shen Gong Wu must never be used again.

Raimundo: Why not?

Exolus: The universe is made up of many complex attributes. Light and dark, good and evil, just and unjust. One cannot survive without the other, do you understand?

Raimundo: Kinda.

Exolus: If you were to use the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu for good, then all the evil people will be enslaved to do good, which will make you no better than Hannibal Roy Bean, who enslaved those of good for evil.

Raimundo: So what should we do with the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu? If evil gets their hands on it again, it's back to square one.

Exolus: Follow your heart.

(Their was a flash, and Raimundo awoke from the ground with everyone peering over him.)

Clay: You okay, partner?

Raimundo: Yeah, just had a vision.

Kimiko: (Helping Raimundo up.) What of?

Raimundo: 'Bout the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu. It was Exolus, she said we can't use the Shen Gong Wu without being evil ourselves.

Master Fung: Correct. Where you would be using the Evangelical Shen Gong Wu for a purpose of good, you will be evil to achieve it.

Omi: But what can we do with them?

Raimundo: I got an idea.

(He took out the Amulet.)

Raimundo: Kakolookiyam.

(Tilly appeared.)

Tilly: Welcome, Raimundo. Is there any wish you would like?

Raimundo: Yeah.

(He pulled out the three Feathers, then looked at Master Fung who nodded encouragingly.)

Raimundo: Can you destroy the three Feathers?

Tilly: Are you sure? Because if they are destroyed, there is no return.

(Raimundo looked at the Warriors who pressed him on.)

Raimundo: I'm sure.

Tilly: Then as your servant, I cannot argue. By the power stored in me, grant thee thy wish!

(The Feathers turned to dust in Raimundo's hand that blew away in the strong north wind.)

Raimundo: That's that.

Kimiko: Why did you call yourself a servant Tilly?

Tilly: Because, dear friend, that is what I am to you, am I right?

Clay: Half true, but you did help us out, partner.

Omi: Correct. And again with your help, the world has been prevented from falling under the same tyranny.

Tilly: (With a giggle.) I appreciate your concern, but when I make your last wish, I must await my next master.

Raimundo: Oh right, we still have to wish for your freedom.

Omi: (Counting with his fingers.) Since there is a total of six wishes left. I would like to make my last two wishes.

(Then a familiar voice called from behind.)

Voice: I know what one wish is, and I ask you to not do it.

(Omi turned around to see his mother: Samapara.)

Omi: Mother! What are you doing here?

Samapara: Garnet. Used it to get here.

Omi: My first wish was to destroy the Dream Land to finally free you from it's unnatural bondage upon you.

Samapara: Although I would want nothing better than to finally leave the Dream Land and look after you, I do not belong in this world. My time was in the past. Which is why I came here. To say my last goodbye.

Omi: What?!

Samapara: I will travel back in time with the Door of Time and go back to my previous time.

Omi: But if you do that, then we may not see you again.

Samapara: That's okay. All I just wanna tell you before I leave is that I love you, and I am proud of you and your courage.

(Samapara bent down and hugged Omi.)

Samapara: You will lock up the Dream Land when I'm gone?

Omi: Of course.

Samapara: Thank you.

(Omi escorted Samapara to the Door of Time, which looked like Necrorayo's Door, except it worked with time.)

Samapara: Goodbye.

(He gave him one last hug, and a kiss on the cheek.)

Samapara: You be good now.

Omi: And say hello to my father.

Samapara: Will do.

(Samapara breathed in and out, and walked into the door, giving a last wave to Omi as she traveled back in time to her world.)

Omi: Goodbye ... Mother.

(The Warriors were waiting outside for him.)

Raimundo: how'd it go?

Omi: Very well. Samapara is now back in her world.

Clay: Happy ending for everyone.

Tilly: You still have two wishes, young one. What will it be?

Omi: My second wish shall be, repair the seal on the Dream Land.

Tilly: As you wish. By the power stored in me, grant thee thy wish.

(The sky flashed and dispersed.)

Tilly: Your wish is granted and your last wish?

Omi: There is no other wishes that are important. But there is one wish I would like to have.

Tilly: Name it.

(Later, Raimundo and Omi were playing football, and Omi was clearly winning.)

Omi: Yes! This new football skills are the master of all universes!

Kimiko: Hah-ha! I think you should have wished for better slang instead.

(Omi again scored against Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Okay, we get the point. Omi's Ronaldo.

Tilly: Kimiko, you still have all three of your wishes.

Kimiko: Well, there is a few.

(Kimiko then wished for a life-time supply of make-up, shoes and clothes of a wide-range.)

Kimiko: Woohoo! Thanks, Tilly!

Raimundo: Why am I not surprised?

Tilly: Raimundo, you have one last wish. Once you make this wish, I will look for a new master.

Raimundo: Well, a promise is a promise. Tilly, I wish for your freedom.

Tilly: Raimundo, do you mind ...

Raimundo: Tilly, you're free.

(Tilly glowed a light colour and it stopped, she looked at her hands and smiled.)

Tilly: Thank you, Raimundo.

(She floated over and gave him a small hug for her tiny body.)

Raimundo: Now you can use your powers for your own purposes.

Tilly: I think I'll stay with you, you guys are ... cool.

(She gave a small giggle.)

Omi: You really like us that much?

Tilly: Of course. You defeated a great evil, and still having a wish left to free me. That's better than most masters did.

Raimundo: Then welcome to your new home.

Tilly: And it feels good.

(The Warriors later that night had a big feast, since it was still the day of Raimundo's birthday and the same day that Hannibal took over the Earth, and everyone was celebrating, not just of Raimundo's new age, but of their victory over evil.)

Kimiko: It was a rough two years. But it was worth it.

Raimundo: Ditto. Now I can finally enjoy my birthday.

Omi: And I must admit, you know how to celebrate in a very wonderful style.

Clay: You 'n' me both, partner.

(Then music started to play.)

Master Fung: If you did not know, Raimundo. It is tradition for the so-called "Birthday Boy" to dance with one of his friends.

Raimundo: What?! You never told me that!

Master Fung: Well now you know.

Raimundo: Well, it's now or never.

(He stood up from his chair and waved a hand to Kimiko.)

Raimundo: May I have your hand in this dance?

(Kimiko giggled and took Raimundo's hands and Kimiko pressed hard against Raimundo as he took her by her waist, and soon they were dancing.)

Kimiko: Wow, never knew you could dance.

Raimundo: Neither did I.

(He winked at Tilly, who was sitting on the table, helping herself to cake. The two dancers continued to dance, until Omi and Stephanie joined, who were also dancing.)

Clay: Knock her dead, partner!

(Omi and Stephanie did the same procedures.)

Kimiko: I always knew we'd be back here.

Raimundo: Really? What made you so sure?

Kimiko: 'Cus you were leading us.

(Both blushed heavily, and slowly Raimundo felt himself be attracted to Kimiko as she did the same, and their lips met as they softly kissed. The audience then clapped and cheered at the two. For Raimundo, life could not be better.)

**The End.**


End file.
